


Wammy University (CZ)

by Anyonme



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonme/pseuds/Anyonme
Summary: Light Yagami nastoupí na Wammyho Univerzitu, na které má učit kriminologiI slavný detektiv L. Zatímco svého profesora začíná Light nenávidět, postupně se začíná sbližovat se svým splubydlícím Ryuzakim. To ale netuší, že L a Ryuzaki jsou ta samá osoba.TOTO NENÍ MŮJ PŘÍBĚH, JE TO POUZE PŘEKLAD!Originál najdete na fanfiction.net , autorem je SlightlyPsychoodkaz na originál: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8313882/1/Wammy-University





	1. První den na Univerzitě

Light Yagami chtěl chodit na To-Oh Univerzitu z několika různých důvodů. Samozřejmě, hlavní výhodou bylo bydlet doma. Nechtěl bydlet na koleji. Představa sdílení pokoje s úplně cizí osobou byla odporná a děsivé příběhy o veřejných koupelnách se mu stále přehrávaly v hlavě. Šílené podmínky a nedostatek soukromí ho dostatečně děsily.

A kde že se to právě teď nacházel? Na koleji. Nechutná, špinavá kolej - daleko od To-Oh Univerzity.

Proč tu byl? Kvůli jednomu a jedinému důvodu. Udajně zde bude učit slavný detektiv L. Light šel na tuto Univerzitu za jediným účelem - setkat se s L. Hodiny kriminalistiky, kterou učil L, měl každé pondělí, středu a pátek v 10 hodin. Dostat se na výuku kriminalistiky s L bylo ještě těžší, než dostat se na Univerzitu To-Oh. Samozřejmě, Light se dostal.

Každý věděl, že dnešní kriminalita vysoce stoupala, takže L-ovy asistence byla všude třeba. Spousta lidí se dohadovalo o tom, že je to důvod, proč chce L učit. Podle drbů hledal něčí pomoc. Tohle by mohla být Lightova životní příležitost - kdyby se mu podařilo na L udělat dojem, jednou by s ním mohl třeba i spolupracovat.

Takže si místo To-Oh Univerzity vybral Wammyho Univerzitu. Jeho otec zrovna nesouhlasil s jeho rozhodnutím. Bylo velice riskantní udělat takovéhle veliké rozhodnutí kvůli jednomu učiteli, který ho může a nemusí mít rád. Ale Light byl sebejistý. Věděl, že dokáže přimět každého učitele, aby ho zbožňoval. L nebude žádná výjimka.

Kromě toho byl stále v Japonsku. Vždycky tu byla možnost, že kdyby to nakonec byla katastrofa, tak prostě nasedne na vlak a vrátí se domů.

Light přijel na kolej teprve včera. Právě se nacházel ve svém pokoji (na své pravé straně) a rozhlížel se. Nepohodlná postel, malá skříň s pár šuplíky a zrcadlem a stůl s poličkami nad ním. Celá levá část pokoje byla prázdná. Bylo tedy možné, že měl Light štěstí - nejlepší spolubydlící je ten, který neexistuje.

Bylo už 9:30 ráno a byl to první oficiální den školy. Dnes byla středa a L-ova hodina měla začít za 30 minut. Přestože dojít do auditoria (posluchárny) by netrvalo tak dlouho, rozhodl se opustit kolej dřív.

Přece jen, byl tu jenom z jednoho jediného důvodu - poznat se s L.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Bylo skoro 1 ráno. L dřepěl před svým počítačem už několik hodin. Celkově bylo 23 Wammyho Univerzit - každá z nich se nacházela v jiném státě a L měl učit jednu třídu v každé z těchto Univerzit. Už ale plánoval zrušit 19 tříd - testoval své studenty a pokud nikdo z nich neuspěl, tak celá třída propadla.

Celá tahle zkušenost byla celkem zklamání. Žádný z jeho studentů zatím neprošel testem. Možná by měl začít posílat případy svým nástupcům z Wammyho dětského domova. Poslední dobou byl přehlcen všemi těmi případy. Sice by spíše preferoval asistenci od někoho dospělého, ale zatím žádný z jeho studentů neuspěl ani v prvním z jeho testů. Jak frustrující.

L-ova další třída byla v Japonsku a v jejich časovém pásmu bylo 10 hodin ráno. Učit třídy po celém světě mohl samozřejmě pouze pomocí počítačů. Připojil tedy svůj laptop na velikou obrazovku v auditoriu v Japonsku. Na druhé straně zeměkoule mohli japonští studenti zírat na obrazovku s písmenem L.

Zatímco studenti viděli pouze veliké gotické L na obrazovce, L měl možnost perfektně vidět všechny studenty a celé auditorium. Všichni studenti si sedali a plnili všechny řady v obrovské místnosti. Muselo tam být více než sto přítomných studentů. Drtivá většina studentů se koukala dopředu na obrazovku a dávala tím L-ovi najevo svou plnou pozornost.

Byl tam ale i chlapec, na kterého to neplatilo. Seděl na konci prostřední řady a zíral z okna někam ven. L ho otráveně pozoroval. Je tu 37% šance, že si ani nevšiml, že je obrazovka zapnutá.

L začal mluvit s technologicky upraveným hlasem. ,,Mohl bych získat plnou pozornost vás všech?"

Teď byl tento chlapec jediný v celé třídě, kdo se na něj odmítal podívat. Jaká drzost.. Všechny ostatní třídy ho už zklamali. Už teď byl ve špatné náladě a ještě tenhle kluk, který se na něj ani nepodívá!

,,To zahrnuje i tebe. Cokoliv fascinujícího venku z toho okna může počkat."

Onen neslušný student se konečně obrátil čelem k obrazovce. Kupodivu byl hezký, ale jeho postoj byl stále iritující. Kluk zkřížil ruce a odpověděl směle: ,,Proč bych měl udržovat oční kontakt s obrazovkou? A nevidím ani žádný důkaz, že jste pravý L."

L se zahleděl do svého laptopu v šoku. ,,Myslíte si, že jsem podvodník?"

Všichni studenti zírali na chlapce s podobnými překvapenými výrazy.

,, Ne nutně." odpověděl hezký chlapec nonšalantně. ,,Jenom říkám, že jste nám nedal žádný důkaz. Věděl jsem, že se nejspíš neukážete osobně, ale při důležitých jednání posíláte Watariho, aby pro vás nastavil obrazovku."

,,Je pravda, že občas pošlu Watariho, ale ty ses nikdy nezúčastnil těchto jednání. Stejně bys nevěděl, jak Watari vypadá."

,,Mým otcem je Soichiro Yagami. Vždy bych se ho mohl zeptat na popis Watariho."

L rychle přizpůsobil kameru svého laptopu a přiblížil si chlapcův obličej. Kousl se do špičky svého palce a sledoval ho se zájmem. ,, Ano, znám tvého otce. To znamená, že ty jsi Light Yagami. Pokud pošlu zprávu tvému otci skrz práci, bude to dostatečný důkaz pro prokázání mé identity?"

Light vypadal celkem potěšen. ,,Ano, to bych ocenil."

On je jediný student, který kdy po mně chtěl důkaz. Jeho povaha se rozhodně hodí na detektiva. ,,Budete v tom případě odteď dávat pozor?"

,,Ano."

,,Ano, L-sensei." opravil ho L.

,,Ano... L-sensei." zopakoval neochotně Light.

L se usmál na svůj laptop. Přece jen byl učitelem. Teď, když Light vypadal, že věří tomu, že L není podvodník, byl ochoten poslouchat rozkazy. A dávat Lightovi rozkazy znělo jako legrace.

,,Jenom jako opatření, měl bys sedět někde vepředu."

,,Vždyť už jsem souhlasil s tím, že budu dávat pozor." naježil se Light.

,,Ano, ale nechci, abys byl roztěkaný. Sedni si dopředu."

Light hořce vstal ze své židle a začal kráčet dolů ze schodů skrz auditorium. Než ale došel úplně dolů, tak se zastavil a povzdechl. ,,L-sensei, už zde nejsou žádná volná místa. Nemůžu sedět vepředu."

L zazoomoval kamerou a zjistil, že Light měl pravdu. Prohlédl si tedy bleskově první řadu a všiml si podivného studenta, jenž měl krví podlité oči a mírně se pohupoval na židli.

,,Nechoď do mých hodin s kocovinou."

Unavený pohupující se student se zatvářil zmateně.

,,Ano, mluvím o tobě. Vrať se, až bude alkohol kompletně mimo tvůj organismus. Opusť auditorium a uvolni Lightovi místo."

Student s kocovinou vstal a vrávoravým krokem zamířil směrem k východu. Light se posadil na uvolněné místo. To bylo o dost lepší, teď L nemusel tolik přibližovat kameru.

,,Chci, abyste si každý napsal test. Zadání je na stole. Lighte, rozdej ho všem."

Light vypadal iritovaně, ale nakonec vstal. Tiše se přiblížil k obrazovce a sebral zadání, která ležela na stole před ní. Teď měl L možnost vidět jej velice zblízka. Lightův vzhled byl dokonalý. Jediný pramínek jeho světle hnědých vlasů nebyl mimo své místo. Jeho oblečení perfektně sedělo, jako by bylo ušité na míru. Vypadal i poměrně zdravě - žádné kruhy pod jeho hnědýma očima. Vypadal jako přesný opak L, což detektiva zaujalo ještě více. 

L si skoro vzdychl, když se Light otočil a tím zakryl svůj obličej. Light začal rozdávat zadání každé řadě. Po tom, co už uplynulo několik minut, se začal L cítit netrpělivě.

,,Rozdej to rychleji."

,,Ano, L-sensei." odpověděl s cuknutím otráveně Light.

Když už všichni měli zadání svého testu v ruce, tak se Light vrátil zpět na své místo. Celá třída si začala číst zadání, mezitím co L je sledoval. Tohle byla ta nudná část, bezpochyby většina lidí v tomto testu propadne. I když tentokrát L cítil podivnou naději.

Test popisoval případ vraždy a studenti měli za úkol přijít na to, kdo byl vrah a co bylo jeho motivem. Všechny testy obsahovaly stejná fakta a důkazy. Všichni obvykle uvažovali mezi dvěma podezřelými, ale třetí podezřelý byl vždycky zapomenut.

Asi po 10 minutách jeden student konečně zvedl ruku a zeptal se. ,,Kde jsou otázky?"

,,V tomto testu nejsou žádné otázky. Předpokládám, že všichni budete hlasovat pro toho, kdo zavraždil paní Jonesovou. Už se každý rozhodl?" Promluvil L technologicky upraveným hlasem.

Pár studentů pokývlo hlavou, zatímco ostatní byli stále ticho jako Light.

,,Skvěle. Kdo si myslí, že vrahem je manžel?"

Drtivá většina zvedla ruku. To se dalo očekávat. Manžel byl vždy očividný výběr, ale v tomhle případě nebyl správný. L si všiml, že Light nezvedl ruku.

,,Kdo si myslí, že jejím vrahem je její milenec?"

Tentokrát zvedlo ruku mnohem méně studentů, než při první otázce. Zbýval jediný Light, který ani jednou nezvedl ruku. No, tohle bylo zajímavé.

,,Lighte, kdo podle tebe zabil paní Jonesovou? "

,,Byla to její dcera." odpověděl sebejistě.

L-ovi se překvapením rozšířily oči. Tohle bylo přesně to, na co čekal. ,,Proč obviňuješ dvanáctiletou dceru z vraždy?"

,,Dcera věděla o aféře mezi svou matkou a jejím milencem a sama sebe popsala jako 'tatínkovu malou holčičku'. Přesto věřím, že manžel byl nejspíše duševně chorý a zvrácený. Nejspíš měl incestní vztah se svou malou dcerou. Dcera byla tak zkorumpovaná, že si myslela, že matčina smrt bude správným trestem za její nevěru vůči jejímu otci." vysvětlil Light nenuceně.

Ostatní studenti byli zneklidněni a lehce vyděšeni Lightovým nápadem. Ale tohle byl zneklidňující a velice ošklivý případ. Mezitím, co se všichni soustředili na manžela a milence, nikoho by ani nenapadlo vzít v potaz dceru. Ani si nevšimli otřesného zvráceného vztahu mezi dívkou a jejím otcem.

L vždycky trpěl zklamáním, že na to nikdo nepřišel. Ale teď, když už na něj konečně někdo udělal dojem, si nebyl jist, co má udělat.

,,Light má pravdu.... Hodina je tímto ukončena." A s těmito slovy vypnul spojení mezi svým laptopem a obrazovkou v auditoriu.

Seděl sám v tmavém pokoji s laptopem jakožto jediným zdrojem světla. Kromě něj zde byly ještě prázdné talíře a misky. L zíral do prostoru s hrůzou a zároveň obdivem týkající se jeho nového nálezu. Jednoho jsem našel. Vzal si svůj mobilní telefon a držel ho dvěma prsty - palcem a ukazováčkem. Rychle vytočil Watariho číslo.

Telefon jednou zazvonil a Watari rychle odpověděl. ,,Co se děje, L?"

,,Zruš tu dodávku dortů. Jedeme do Japonska."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Celý zbytek Lightova dne byl extrémně nudný v porovnáním s L-ovou hodinou. Přestože vypadalo, že L bavilo Lightovi rozkazovat, byl alespoň zajímavý. Lighta si proslulý detektiv očividně zapamatoval. Během celé hodiny byl Light jediným, koho L oslovil jménem. Byl také jediný, kdo prošel jeho testem. Předpokládal tedy, že na něj udělal dojem, ale neměl žádný důkaz, který by mohl podpořit jeho tvrzení. 

L ho vlastně ani nepochválil. Jenom ukončil hodinu jakoby nic. Budu mít ještě více příležitostí, jak na něj udělat dojem. 

Seděl právě ve svém pokoji na koleji. Zatím se žádný spolubydlící neukázal. Možná že přece jenom bude žít sám. To by bylo úžasné. Miloval klid a ticho. Nemusel by se obávat nikoho, kdo by mohl narušovat jeho soukromí. I když společné koupelny a špinavé sprchy ho pořád odpuzovaly. Alespoň tato místnost bude jeho svatyní.

Bylo 9 hodin večer, když jeho otec zavolal na jeho mobilní telefon. Light zvedl mobil a odpověděl. ,,Ahoj Tati."

,,Lighte, co jsi řekl L-ovi?" domáhal se jeho otec vážně.

Jsem v průšvihu? ,,No, odpověděl jsem na jeho otázky. Proč na tom záleží?" 

,,Právě jsem se vrátil ze soukromého jednání. L se na tebe ptal."

Lightovi se vzrušeně rozbušilo srdce. ,,Na co se ptal?"

,,Na všechno! L se prakticky domáhal, abych mu vypověděl tvůj životní příběh." jeho otec zněl frustrovaně. ,,Co jsi udělal?"

Takže jsem na něj udělal dojem! ,,Nic jsem neudělal špatně. Jen jsem správně odpověděl na jeho otázky. To je vše."

,,Tak proč se měl L ptal, jestli nejsi diagnostikovaný s narcistickou poruchou osobnosti?"

,,Nejsem narcistický. A ani nemám tušení, jak na něco takového mohl přijít." V moment, kdy toto řekl, věděl, že to je lež.

,,L mi také řekl, že ti mám předat zprávu. Říká, že jsi ho špatně obvinil." zařval jeho otec skrz telefon. ,,Co to znamená? Jak moc jsi ho naštval?"

Co to je za zprávu? Snaží se L naštvat mého otce? povzdechl si. ,,Není to tak, jak si myslíš, Tati. Myslí tím, že je pravý L. Tak trochu jsem po něm chtěl důkaz jeho totožnosti."

,,Ty jsi ho obvinil z podvodnictví!"

,,No, ne přesně těmito slovy.."

,,Lighte! Co sis myslel?" naléhal na něj jeho otec. ,,Odteď nepřidělávej L-ovi žádné potíže. Dělej jenom to, co ti řekne."

,,Dobře, Tati." odpověděl Light skrze zaťaté zuby. Nemáš ani ponětí, o co mě žádáš.

Skrze telefon slyšel Sayu v pozadí. ,,Oh, to je Light? Nech mě s ním mluvit!"

,,Pokud uslyším od L nějaké stížnosti, bude to mít následky." varoval ho jeho otec přísně před tím, než předal Sayu telefon.

Light nervozně polkl. Rozhodně teď věděl, na čí straně je jeho otec...

Potom Sayu začala vesele mluvit do telefonu. Po ní si vzala telefon jeho máma a mile si s ním povídala. Alespoň jeho máma a sestra byli na jeho straně. Po tom, co vypl svůj telefon, byl čas jít spát. Jeho první hodina měla začínat v 8 hodin ráno. Vypl lampičku a lehl si do své postele. Přestože bylo všude ticho, zabralo Lightovi hodinu, než konečně usnul.

Byl velmi lehký spáč. Vzbudil se, když uslyšel otevírající a zavírající se dveře. Sotva co otevřel oči, si všiml, že někdo rozsvítil světla v levé části pokoje. Takže spolubydlící se konečně ukázal. 

Líně se otočil na bok a poté zalapal po dechu.

Zíral na něj muž s černými vlasy stojící vedle jeho postele. Jeho divoké vlasy trčely na všechny strany. Byl také neskutečně bledý a měl tmavé kruhy pod očima. Jeho široké černé oči na něj bezostyšně hleděly.

Divný muž se usmál. ,,Ahoj Lighte, můžeš mi říkat Ryuzaki."


	2. Spolubydlící

Light se unaveně posadil a promnul si oči. Proč si tenhle kluk nemohl nechat své představení na decentnější hodinu? Podíval se na něj s kritickým pohledem. ,,Ryuzaki?"

,,Ano, budu tvůj spolubydlící pro tento semestr." vysvětlil vesele Ryuzaki stále stojící vedle Lightovy postele.

,,Jo. To mi tak nějak došlo." Light nechtěl znít tak iritovaně, ale rozhodně neoceňoval toto probuzení. Podíval se na budík na nočním stolku, stojícím vedle jeho postele. Bylo skoro 3 ráno! Kdo se sakra může přistěhovat do pokoje na kolej ve 3 ráno?

Znovu se unaveně podíval na svého spolubydlícího. ,,Tys právě přijel?"

,,Ano, Lighte. Jsem výměnný student z ciziny. Let do Japonska zabral více času, než bylo původně plánováno."

Aha. Tak proto je vzhůru v takto divnou dobu. To byla úleva. Jeho spánkové návyky byly tedy pravděpodobně normální. ,,No, rád tě poznávám Ryuzaki." předstíral Light zdvořilý úsměv.

Ryuzaki se přiblížil ještě víc k jeho posteli, zmenšujíc mezeru mezi nimi. ,,Ne, potěšení je na mé straně."

,,Okej.." Light se trochu odsunul. Má vůbec nějaké ponětí o osobním prostoru? Ryuzaki byl moc blízko jeho obličeje. A ten pohled jeho černých očí byl velice podivný.

,,No, teď už půjdu spát." řekl Light, lehl si a otočil se směrem ke zdi.

,,Dobrou noc, Lighte." řekl Ryuzaki, stále stojící nad jeho postelí.

,,Taky dobrou." odvětil Light a přetáhl si peřinu přes hlavu.

,,Oh, já nejdu spát. Ale stejnak, díky."

Cože? To bude vzhůru celou noc? Light zůstával stále pod peřinou. Možná je to kvůli změně časového pásma, takže má pocit, že je den. To bylo jediné normální vysvětlení.

A potom uslyšel zvuk. Zvuk psaní na počítači. Ryuzakiho psaní na počítači ale nebylo normální. Psal nesmírně rychle, takže to bylo hlučné. Light znovu zavřel své oči. Je to jenom psaní na počítači. Přestože je to trochu otravné, měl bych být schopen to ignorovat.

Potom uslyšel zvuk otevírajícího se obalu. Ryuzaki musel otevírat něco k jídlu. Ale velice hlučně. Měl bych být schopen ignorovat i tohle. Byl schopen slyšet každé Ryuzakiho kousnutí do onoho jídla. Brzo to dojí. Ignoruj to.

Ignoruj to.

_______________________________________________________________________________

V sedm hodin ráno Lightovi zazvonil budík. Otočil se na bok a vypl ho. Potom si sedl a zívl. Včera v noci se sotva vyspal. Ryuzaki dělal zvuky celou noc. Jeho spolubydlící nebyl hlučný, ale někdy i ty nejtišší zvuky byly ty nejotravnější. Light se ospale rozhlédl po místnosti.

Ryuzaki byl skrčený na své posteli a laptopem před sebou. Jeho postel byla pokrytá prázdnými obaly a z pusy mu trčela sušenka. Hlasitě si kousl sušenky. Potom se podíval na Lighta a vesele mu zamával.

Light mohl cítit, jak mu cuká oko. ,,Nejsi unavený? "

,,Ne." odpověděl Ryuzaki držíc v ruce napůl snědenou sušenku. ,,Proto mám ty sušenky."

Light mu věnoval nepřesvědčený obličej. ,,Jistě. Takže plánuješ spát celý den? "

,,Proč bych plýtval svůj čas spaním?"

Light pozvedl obočí. ,,Spaní je plýtvání časem?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě, že je." prohlásil Ryuzaki, jako by to byla samozřejmost.

Light si povzdechl a stoupl si. Super, bydlím s týpkem, trpícím nespavostí. Nebyl zrovna v náladě, aby si s někým povídal. Po tom, co si nazul pantofle, si vzal své oblečení a začal mířil do společných koupelen. Umyvadla byla sice stále špinavá, ale Light se s tím musel vyrovnat... a nebo by se mohl převléknout v pokoji.

Ryuzaki byl kluk, takže převlékat se před ním by neměl být žádný velký problém. Light to věděl. Jenom spíš preferoval soukromí. Ale život na koleji nebyl soukromí.

Light si tedy sundal tričko a v tom psaní na počítači přestalo. Light bez trička se otočil směrem k Ryuzakimu a psaní opět rychle zase začalo. Light se otočil a cítil se trochu trapně. Oblékl si čisté tričko a sundal si kalhoty od pyžama.

Psaní opět přestalo.

Light se naštvaně otočil a šťěkl: ,,Vadí ti to?"

,,Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Lighte." Ryuzaki opět začal psát na počítači.

Věnoval svému spolubydlícímu ošklivý pohled a otočil se k němu zády, aby zdvihl kalhoty. Mezitím, co byl Light předkloněn, tak psaní opět přestalo. Ale tentokrát Light prakticky cítil, jak ho ty jeho oči sledují. Jeho obličej zrudl, když si spěšně nandaval kalhoty. Když už byl úplně oblečený, psaní zase začalo. Bylo by více slušné se rozloučit se svým spolubydlícím, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Hlavně už chtěl vypadnout z té pitomé místnosti.

A taky chtěl vypadnout od Ryuzakiho. Něco s tím klukem bylo opravdu velice špatně.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Poté, co vešel do budovy psychologie, nebylo těžké najít jeho třídu. Sedl si do přední řady a unaveně položil svou hlavu na lavici. Tahle místnost byla mnohem menší než auditorium, ve kterém učil L. Asi po 10 minutách byla třída zaplněna zhruba 30 studenty. Učitel psychologie ještě nedorazil.

Light nechal odpočinout své oči.

,,Ahoj, Lighte!"

Ten hlas! Lightovi se otevřely oči po té, co prudce trhl hlavou.

Ryuzaki si sedl na místo vedle něj. Divný chlapec s divokými černými vlasy dřepěl na židli s rukama na kolenou.

Light na něj jen zíral s horrorem v očích. ,,Ryuzaki... Co tu děláš?"

,,Není to jasný? Jsem ve stejné třídě jako ty, Lighte." usmál se. ,,Jaká šťastná náhoda."

,,Oh, ano. Velmi.. šťastná." usmál se Light falešným úsměvem. Mohl bych použít hned několik slov pro popsání této situace. Ale "štěstí" mezi ně rozhodně nepatří.

Zničehonic se dveře učebny zavřely. Všichni se koukli tím směrem a spatřili blondýnu s velkými černými slunečními brýlemi. Slečna přešla do přední strany místnosti na svých vysokých podpatcích, které při každém kroku udělaly ,,klap".

Poté si sedla na katedru, hodila nohu přes nohu, čímž se její černá kožená sukně provokativně ohrnula. ,,Budu vaše instruktorka pro tento kurz. Můžete mi říkat Wedy."

,,Jak už všichni víte, tohle je úvod do hodin psychologie. Já jsem se ale rozhodla, že se budeme hlavně soustředit na oblast, na kterou se já specializuji." pohodila svými blonďatými lokny, když si dramaticky sundávala brýle. ,,Sex."

Všichni studenti na ní jen zírali a pár nevinným z nich dokonce zčervenaly tváře. Light a Ryuzaki byly jedinými výjimkami. Light byl viditelně otráven, protože se přihlásil na hodiny psychologie a ne na sexuální kurz. Mezitím co Ryuzaki nevypadal nijak pobouřeně.

,,Ale předtím, než začneme, tak každému z vás přidělím sexuálního partnera." oznámila náhodně Wedy.

Co? Zíral na ni Light stejně, jako všichni ostatní.

Šílená žena se zasmála. ,,Nechte mě to vysvětlit. Neočekávám, že budete mít sex se svým sexuálním partnerem. Budete spolupracovat mimo tyto hodiny a společně se budete učit o psychologii a sexu. Chci, abyste se cítili pohodlně při probírání sexu s vaším partnerem a aby se z vás třeba stali i přátelé. Možná i něco víc." zazubila se potuleně.

Už teď jí nesnáším. Zíral na svou zlou instruktorku.

,,Nebojte, nebudu vás rozdělovat úplně náhodně." zvedla hromádku papírů, která ležela na stole za ní. ,,Každý si udělá test osobnosti a já vás rozřadím podle výsledků."

Začala rozdávat testy. Potom, co Light obdržel svůj test, si vzdychl. Celé to "sexuální partner" znělo jako příšerný nápad. Proč je tato žena musí takto mučit? Podíval se na Ryuzakiho, který lhostejně kroužkoval odpovědi. Když si Ryuzaki všiml zírajícího Lighta, věnoval mu úšklebek. Light si okamžitě začal hledět svého testu. Kdokoliv kromě jeho. Prosím, ať je můj partner kdokoliv jiný.

Po 30 minutách jí každý odevzdal svůj test. Všichni na ní úzkostně hleděli, když listovala papíry a něco na ně psala. Zničehonic si stoupla, držíc v ruce pouze dva papíry.

Popošla dopředu a stoupla si před Ryuzakiho lavici. Podala mu s úsměvem jeho test. 

,,Gratuluji, jsi jediný INTP. Je to opravdu vzácný druh osobnosti. Obvykle nemám žádný INTP ve třídě. Většinou je těžké najít vhodného partnera, když je to tak vzácné."

Light zmrznul v šoku, když druhý test položila na jeho lavici.

,,Ty a tenhle ENTJ budete skvělí partneři." oznámila Wedy vesele.

Potom se vrátila zpět ke stolu pro zbylé testy. Mezitím, co je ostatním rozdávala, Light zíral na svůj test, na kterém bylo napsáno ENTJ. Pitomej posranej test! 99 procent! Wedy nic neví! Já a v páru s ním? S ním?!

Ryuzaki se na něj vesele podíval těma svýma očima. ,,Těším se, že budu tvůj sexuální partner, Lighte!"

Light nechal svou hlavu spadnout a praštit o lavici. Může být tenhle den ještě horší?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Další jeho hodina byla chemie. Potom, co opustil třídu psychologie, se mu povedlo ztratit se Ryuzakimu v davu. Z nějakého důvodu se ho jeho divný spolubydlící snažil sledovat. No, alespoň, že byl teď Light daleko od něj. Sedl si do třídy opřel se a pokusil se trošku relaxovat. Lekce chemie byla ve velikém auditoriu. Light si byl stoprocentně jistý, že je ve správné místnosti, ale pro jistotu se rozhodl to ještě jednou zkontrolovat.

Otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj papír, na kterém byl vytisknut jeho rozvrh. Četl rozvrh a potvrdil si, že je na správném místě. Pak si ale všiml něčeho divného.

Na jeho rozvrhu byl malý drobek od sušenky. Light sevřel naštvaně ruce a rozvrh v nich se mu trochu pomačkal. Ryuzaki se musel podívat na jeho rozvrh. Musel si nastudovat jeho rozvrh a poté si zvolit stejné hodiny. Je to stalker?

Light byl tak naštvaný, že si ani nevšiml někoho, kdo se krčil na židli vedle něj.

,,Ahoj, Lighte, jaká šťastná náhoda."

Light se tak polekal, že málem spadl ze židle.

,,Jsi v pohodě, Lighte?" Ryuzaki vypadal ustaraně.

,,Ne, nejsem." štěkl naštvaně. ,,Nemluv na mě."

Light si vzal svou tašku a vyřítil se na opačnou stranu auditoria. Momentálně byl neskutečně vytočený. Ryuzaki kompletně omezil jeho soukromí a teď ho ještě všude hrůzně sledoval. Light požádá o změnu spolubydlícího hned, jak to bude možné. Chtěl být co nejdál od toho kluka.

Během hodiny chemie seděl Light ve přední řadě. Věděl, že Ryuzaki sedí za ním. Mohl cítit ty jeho znervózňující oči, které ho sledují. Ale celou dobu to ignoroval. Poté, co byla hodina u konce, opustil Light třídu a směřoval si to k chemické laboratoři. Ryuzaki ho pořád sledoval. Ten stalker měl pravděpodobně také hodinu v chemické laboratoři.

Potom, co vyšel 4 poschodí, dorazil do chemické laboratoře. Sedl si na dřevěnou stoličku před jeden z mnoha černých stolů. Ryuzaki si sedl před sousední stůl vedle. Light mu věnoval ošklivý pohled. Nikdo z ostatních studentů si nevybral sedět blízko nich. Pravděpodobně proto, že Ryuzaki vypadal divně a Light vypadal, jako by měl každou chvíli někoho zabít.

Když instruktorka konečně dorazila, poručila Ryuzakimu, aby si sedl ke stejnému stolu jako Light, aby mohli být partnery na laborky. Ryuzaki byl moc šťastný, že mohl vyhovět. Sedl si vedle Lighta, který na něj stále ještě naštvaně zíral.

Potom instruktorka začala číst pravidla pro bezpečnost při laboratorních prací. Tato pravidla slyšel Light už mnohokrát. Pravidla jako nošení ochranných brýlí a mít delší vlasy svázané. Bylo to neskutečně nudné. Začal tedy zírat ven z okna.

Když už tedy byli v pátém patře, měl alespoň krásný výhled na tuto stranu campusu. Wammyho Univerzita nebyla tak veliká jako To-Oh, ale přece jen mělo tohle místo svoje kouzlo. Přestože byl v Japonsku, architektura těchto budov vypadala tak nějak... Britsky. Jedině takto by to mohl popsat. Cítil se, jako by studoval v zahraničí ve městě, jako třeba Londýn, kde by studovali japonští studenti. Bylo to zvláštní. Byla tady i britská zvonice. Něco jako zmenšenina Big Ben. Viděl v Japonsku místa, která se snažila okopírovat Britský styl, ale Wammyho Univerzita byla na úplně jiném levelu. Takže Wammy, zakladatel tohoto místa, je s největší pravděpodobností Brit. A musí to mít nějakou spojitost s L, vzhledem k tomu, že učí pouze na Wammyho Univerzitách. Znamená to tedy, že L-ova národnost je také -? 

,,Nemůžu tomu uvěřit! Proč nemáš žádné boty?" zaječela instruktorka nepříjemným vysokým hlasem. ,,Už jsem viděla pár studentů, kteří sem přišli v žabkách, ale ty jsi opravdu bosý!"

Light obrátil svou hlavu zpět k Ryuzakimu. Krčil se na židli a jeho bosé nohy byly jasně vidět. Rozhořčená instruktorka stála před jejich stolem s rudým obličejem, díky svému ječení.

,,Jak se jmenuješ? " štěkla na něj, mezitím, co si procházela seznam zúčastněných.

,,Ryuzaki." odpověděl a pořád na ní hleděl svým prázdným výrazem, naprosto nedotčen jejím naštvaným postojem.

,,Takže, Ryuzaki." vyštěkla jeho jméno. ,,Můžeš mi to nějak vysvětlit?"

,,Nemám rád boty."

,,C-co?" znovu šíleně zaječela.

Light se usmál, zakryl si rukou pusu a snažil se nerozesmát. Ale instruktorka naštvaně začala věnovat pozornost jemu.

Podívala se na seznam a pokračovala ve svém naštvaném řečnění. ,,Lighte Yagami, myslíte si, že to je vtipné? Laboratorní pravidla tu nejsou bezdůvodně! Každý musí nosit uzavřenou obuv!"

,,A protože ty žádné boty nemáš, musím tě požádat, abys odešel." znovu zabodla svůj pohled do Ryuzakiho.

Ryuzaki pouze naklonil svou hlavu. ,,Budeme dnes pracovat s nebezpečnými chemikáliemi?"

,,No, ne. Ale - "

,,Tak potom nevidím žádný problém. Nejsem v žádném nebezpečí."

,,Na tom nezáleží!" zařvala neslušně. ,,Musíte tuto místnost opustit hned teď a já vám dám 0 za přítomnost."

Kráva. Tahle laboratorní instruktorka se začala Lightovi dostávat pod kůži. Ano, bylo sice divné, že Ryuzaki neměl žádné boty, ale to přece neznamenalo, že z toho musela udělat takovou pohromu. Light si povzdechl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se chystá udělat. Ani svého spolubydlícího neměl rád.

,,V batohu mám pár náhradních bot. Ryuzaki si je může půjčit."

Ryuzaki se na něj šťastně usmál. ,,Děkuju, Lighte."

,,Jsou ty boty uzavřené?" musela se zeptat instruktorka.

,,Ano." bojoval Light s nutkáním protočit očima.

,,Výborně." nafoukla se.

Po zbytek hodiny se studenti měli seznámit s vybavením laboratoře. Light se učil chemii na střední škole a tak už všechno znal. Ryuzaki také vypadal, že je se vším obeznámen. Ale byl moc zaměstnaný mračením se na boty, které si vypůjčil.

Light věděl, že bude litovat, když si s ním začne vést konverzaci, ale stejně to udělal. ,, Je s těma botama něco v nepořádku?

Ryuzaki se na něj podíval jeho širokýma očima. Vypadal překvapeně, že Light přestal s tou mučící mlčenlivostí. ,,Jsem rád, že jsi tak hodný a půjčil jsi mi svoje boty, ale obávám se, že máme jinou velikost. Tyhle boty jsou moc malé. Je to nepohodlné."

,,Tak si příště přines svoje."

,,Žádné boty jsem si na kolej nepřivezl." sklonil Ryuzaki svůj pohled k zemi.

,,Co? Proč sis nezabalil žádné boty?"

,,Nemám rád boty."

Light si povzdechl. ,,Jo, to už vím."

Ryuzaki se na něj zvědavě podíval. ,,Nerozumím tvé zálibě v botech. Proč s sebou nosíš pár navíc?"

,,Nemám v nich zálibu. Pár navíc nosím, když jdu hrát tenis."

Jeho černé oči se rozzářily. ,,Jsi dobrý v tenise?"

,,No.. jo. Když jsem byl mladší, hodně jsem se zúčastňoval turnajů. Hodně jsem jich i vyhrál." chlubil se Light.

,,Měli bychom si zahrát tenis."

,,Huh?"

,,Jsem také dobrý v tenise. Měli bychom si zahrát." oznámil vesele Ryuzaki.

Nejdřív byl Light skeptický vůči tomuto nápadu. Ale potom si představil trpícího Ryuzakiho při veliké porážce. Pořád byl na něj naštvaný za omezování jeho osobního prostoru a stalkování. Takže představa, jak ho poráží a smývá mu z obličeje ten jeho divný úšklebek, zněla docela slibně.

,,Jistě." zašklebil se Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu vděčná za jakýkoliv komentář či poznámku k překladu.


	3. Učitelův mazlíček

Tenisový míček přeletěl vysokou rychlostí síť. Light se k němu rozběhl a odpálil ho k Ryuzakimu. Už to byla nějaká chvilka, co spolu hráli. V této chvíli bylo skóre vyrovnané. Light velice podcenil svého spolubydlícího. Tohle byl ten nejtěžší tenisový zápas v jeho životě.

Veliká skupina studentů se shromáždila okolo kurtu a se zájmem sledovala zápas. Pár holek dokonce jásalo a fandilo Lightovi. Ale ten si jich vůbec nevšímal. Musel se soustředit na hru, protože jinak by prohrál. Musel ze sebe vydat to nejlepší. Aby mohl Ryuzakiho porazit, nemohl si dovolit žádné chyby.

Napínavý zápas nakonec vedl k Ryuzakiho porážce, když konečně netrefil míček. Light vyhrál a mohl si úlevně oddychnout. Na druhé straně kurtu mohl vidět Ryuzakiho, jak se na něj šklebí. Ani nevypadal, že by ho prohra nějak zvlášť mrzela.

,,Vedl sis velice dobře, Lighte."

Light se lehce usmál. ,,Jo, ty taky."

Okolo kurtu ještě stále pár dívek jásalo a k Lightovi a Ryuzakimu přiběhla skupina studentů. Všichni na sobě měli stejná trička, což znamenalo, že byli tým.

,,To bylo úžasný! Oba dva byste se měli připojit do našeho tenisového týmu! Byli byste naši nejlepší hráči!" vesele jim nabízel jeden ze členů.

,,Ne, děkuji." odpověděl Light s nezájmem a začal mířit pryč.

,,Já také odmítám." odpověděl Ryuzaki a následoval Lighta.

,,Hej! Počkejte!" zoufale je volali zpátky.

Light po boku svého divného spolubydlícího pokračoval v chůzi. Mířili na hlavní ulici campusu. Dnes bylo na Wammyho Univerzitě poměrně rušno. Byl teprve první týden na Univerzitě, a tak studenti běhali a pospíchali všude možně, kde se dalo. Light a Ryuzaki procházeli okolo kavárny na okraji campusu. Ryuzaki hladově zíral svýma černýma očima na kavárnu.

,,Když už jsi teda vyhrál, tak tě zvu na oběd, Lighte." podíval se na něj Ryuzaki. ,,A neříkej, že nemáš hlad. Dneska jsi nic nejedl."

,,Jo, protože ty jsi mě stalkoval." nafoukl se Light.

,,Já tě nestalkuju." 

,,Koukl ses na můj rozvrh a přeměnil ten svůj, abychom měli stejné hodiny."

Ryuzaki naklonil hlavu. ,,Oh, a jak si tím můžeš být jistý? Mohla by to být náhoda."

Light na něj zíral. ,,Našel jsem tam drobek od sušenky."

,,Takže jsem tam nechal důkaz. Jak nešikovné z mé strany." nedbale vkročil do vchodu kavárny. ,,Pojď, Lighte."

Neočekávej, že s tebou půjdu, stalkere. Light stál a skřížil si ruce. Ale pak uslyšel kručení ve svém břiše. Byl opravdu hladový. Povzdechl si a zamířil do kavárny.

Následoval Ryuzakiho a sedl si naproti němu. Ryuzaki seděl na židli stejně divně pokrčeně jako obvykle. Light nechápal, proč nemůže sedět normálně. Lidi na ně oba zírali. A pak přišla servírka a oběma podala menu.

Ryuzaki si vzal menu, držíc jej pouze svým palcem a ukazováčkem, a začal jej zkoumat jako nějaký neznámý objekt, mezitím co ho Light se zájmem sledoval. Proč byl jeho spolubydlící tak bizardní?

Ryuzaki položil menu na stůl. ,,Měl bys vědět, Lighte, že naše rozvrhy nejsou úplně stejné. Stejné hodiny máme pouze v úterý a ve čtvrtek."

,,To je dobrý." řekl Light klidně. ,,Včera v noci jsi řekl, že jsi výměnný student. Odkud pocházíš?"

,,Z Anglie."

Překvapeně zamrkal. Anglie... ,,Tak proto sis vybral Wammyho Univerzitu? Tohle místo vypadá poněkud anglicky."

,,Myslíš?"

,,Jo." přitakal zamyšleně Light. ,,Jsem si jistý, že pan Wammy je Brit a možná i - "

,,Jste připraveni si objednat?" zeptala se servírka.

Light si objednal sendvič a šálek kávy a Ryuzaki velký kus jahodového cheesecaku. Evidentně to považoval za oběd. Light Ryuzakimu věnoval nevěřícný pohled a servírka konečně odešla.

,,Cože jsi to říkal, Lighte? Ty si myslíš, že pan Wammy je Brit a..?"

,,No.. víš, kdo je L, že?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě." usmál se Ryuzaki. ,,Kdo nezná L? Je to ten nejlepší detektiv na světě."

,,Nevím, jestli je nejlepší. Ale určitě ten nejznámější."

,,Nejlepší a nejznámější. To je to samé, Lighte."

Light protočil očima. ,,Každopádně, myslím si, že L je také Brit. Očividně má nějakou spojitost s Wammym."

,,Zajímavá teorie." kousl se do svého palce Ryuzaki. ,,A L je tvůj učitel na kriminologii? Co si o jeho hodinách myslíš."

,,Dobrý, asi.."

,,Jenom dobrý?" vyzvídal Ryuzaki.

,,L osobně je trochu iritující. I když, já ho vlastně osobně nepotkal. Je jenom písmeno na obrazovce, ale i přesto je stále otravný."

,,Jak otravný?"

,,Neumí moc zacházet s lidmi a miluje si ze mě dělat služku. Po celou hodinu mi rozkazoval."

,,Aha.." Ryuzaki na něj nepřetržitě zíral ,,Takže, jaký si myslíš, že je L člověk?"

,,Hmm...." opřel se Light a zkřížil ruce. ,,Očividně je L smutný a osamělý muž bez přátel a rodiny. Vsadím se, že ho po jeho narození opustili a nikdy ve svém životě nebyl nikým milován."

Ryuzakimu spadla brada a zíral na něj svýma rozšířenýma očima.

Když jim servírka přinesla jejich jídlo, Ryuzaki jedl mlčky.

______________________________________________________________________________________

L se krčil v křesle a na stole před ním stál jeho laptop. Byl ve Watariho kanceláři ve 3. patře administrativní budovy. Během jejich pobytu v Japonsku pracoval Watari jako děkan kriminologie. L se zde izoloval po většinu dnešní noci. Na kolej se vrátí zítra. Právě teď Lighta nechtěl vidět. Bylo to od Lighta neskutečně ošklivé. L se kousl do palce a zíral na svůj laptop.

Watari vešel do kanceláře a položil L-ovi na stůl šálek čaje. ,,Jsi pořád naštvaný na Lighta?"

,,Smutný a osamělý muž bez přátel a rodiny. Takhle mě Light nazval." zabručel L.

,,Nevěděl, že mluví s tebou."

,,Ale i tak.. je to to, co si o mě myslí. Také řekl, že mě po narození opustili."

,,Oh, vážně? " na starého muže to udělalo dojem. ,,To má ale pravdu."

,,Moc nepomáháš, Watari."

,,Alespoň to s tím narozením uhodl. Má potenciál."

,,Light ke mně nemá žádný respekt. Nemůžu dovolit, aby to zůstalo bez trestu."

,,L... co plánuješ?" zeptal se Watari s obavami.

,,Zítra se Light naučí respektu."

____________________________________________________________________________

Ve třičtvrtě na devět už Light seděl v přední řadě auditoria. Za 15 minut započne L-ova hodina kriminologie. Light spal velice dobře minulou noc. Jeho děsný spolubydlící zmizel po té, co spolu dojedli v kavárně oběd. Light ho neviděl celý den. Alespoň mu ten stalker dával prozatím pokoj.

Po deseti minutách se začali trousit ostatní studenti. Hezká dívka s krátkými černými vlasy si sedla vedle něj. Usmála se na Lighta a nabídla mu ruku.

,,Ahoj, Jsem Kiyomi Takada."

,,Já jsem Light Yagami." slušně si s ní potřásl rukou.

,,Já vím, kdo jsi. Všichni tě znají. L- sensei na tebe ve středu nebyl zrovna milý."

,,Jo.."

,,Ale i přesto si myslím, že tě má v oblibě. Jsi jediný, kdo prošel jeho testem."

Light se na ní usmál. ,,Jaký je tvůj obor, Takado?"

,,Oh, Komunikace. Chtěla bych se stát reportérkou pro - "

Zničehonic se obrazovka zapla. Před celou třídou bíle svítila obrazovka s gotickým L. Všichni studenti okamžitě přestali mluvit a začali věnovat pozornost obrazovce. Auditorium nevydalo jediný hlásek, dokud L nezačal mluvit svým počítačově upraveným hlasem.

,,Vidím, že Light se dnes rozhodl dávat pozor. Potvrdil tvůj otec mou totožnost?"

Light si vzdechl. ,,Ano."

,,Ano, co?"

,,Ano, L- sensei."

,,Výborně, Lighte. Teď si stoupni a něco za mě napiš na tabuli."

Light se zdráhavě postavil a zamířil k tabuli. Podíval se za rameno a zjistil, že ho všichni v auditoriu ho sledují. Bylo na něj nasměrováno okolo 300 párů očí. Tohle bude dlouhá hodina.

L mu začal diktovat, co má psát na tabuli. Za 10 minut Light popsal celou tabuli různými jmény. Mezi těmi jmény jich pár z nich poznával. Všechno to byla jména kriminálníků, která slyšel v televizi. Když Light skončil s psaním, L oznámil:

,,Tohle je váš domácí úkol. Vyberte si jméno zločince a vyšetřujte jej. Ujišťuji vás, že jsou všichni vinni. Každopádně, nikdo z nich nebyl zatčen kvůli špatné detektivní práci. Napíšete esej o tom, proč je zločinec vinný a vysvětlíte, kde detektivové udělali chybu."

Light rychle zabrouzdal očima po tabuli a vybral si jméno, které znal. Tenhle úkol nevypadal tak těžce. Bezpochyby to pro většinu ostatních studentů težké bude.

Jeden student zvedl ruku. ,,Jak dlouhá ta esej musí být?"

,,Hm." odpověděl L lehkomyslně. ,,Třináct stránek v normálním řádkování. Je to na pondělí."

,,C-co?" student vypadal zmateně.

Auditorium se v mžiku zaplnilo naštvaným šeptáním a tichým protestem. 

Dívka s brýlemi zvedla ruku a zafňukala. ,,Nemůžete čekat, že za jeden víkend napíšeme třináct stran! Potřebujeme více času."

,,Pokud je pro vás moje třída moc težká, prostě vypadněte."

L-ova drsná odpověď všechny umlčela. Teď všichni zírali na obrazovku velice nervózně. Narozdíl od ostatních studentů, Lighta délka eseje neobtěžovala.

Light šel zpět na své místo.

,,Kam jdeš, Lighte? Ještě jsem s tebou neskončil. Smaž tabuli."

Light se doplahočil zpět a všechna jména smazal.

,,Teď parafrázuj vše, co řeknu a napiš to na tabuli."

Vážně? To mě jako donutí psát celou hodinu? Light naštvaně následoval L-ovy rozkazy. L mluvil a Light vše psal. Bylo ale pro něj velice těžké udržovat tempo s jeho řečí.

,,Piš rychleji, Lighte."

,,Ano, L-sensei."

Snažil se psát rychleji a L ho pokáral znovu.

,,Piš čitelně, Lighte."

,,Ano, L-sensei." řekl skrze zaťaté zuby.

Light psal po většinu hodiny. Potom L zničehonic prohlásil:

,,Je čas na malou demonstraci. Co je první věcí, které si detektivové všimnou, když začnou prohledávat místo činu při spáchání vraždy?"

Auditorium bylo zticha, dokud Takada nezvedla ruku. ,,Pozice mrtvého těla."

,,Ano, to je pravda. Pozici těla. Lighte, lehni si na katedru."

,,C-cože? " zadrhl se Light.

,,Zakoktal jsem snad, Lighte? Lehni si na katedru."

Light mohl slyšet některé studenty, jak se hihňají. Opravdu se necítil příjemně. Měl z toho velice špatný pocit a tak nějak tušil, že L plánoval něco ošklivého.

Odmítavě si sedl na okraj katedry.

,,Teď si lehni."

,,L-sensei, já vážně ne-"

,,Tohle je za účelem výuky, Lighte. Lehni si na záda."

Lightovi se začaly třást ruce a nervózně si lehl na záda a zazíral na strop. Odsud stále mohl vidět obrazovku. Jeho srdce vynechalo jeden úder, když se obrazovka změnila z gotického L na obraz, jenž snímal ležícího Lighta. Teď ho všichni mohli krásně vidět. Tohle bylo nepříjemné, sám mohl vidět svůj šokovaný výraz. Srdce divoce bilo v jeho hrudi.

L začal mluvit. ,,Vidíte, jak Light leží? S rukama přesně podél těla? Myslíte si, že většinu těl byla nalezena v této poloze?"

,,Ne." odpověděl jeden ze studentů.

,,Správně. Dostaňme Lighta tedy do více věrohodné polohy." oznámil L a začal opět Lightovi dávat pokyny. ,,Lighte, nakloň svou hlavu a pokrč jednu ze svých rukou."

Proč se mi tohle děje? Proč mě L tak nenávidí? hořce plnil jeho pokyny. Naklonil tedy hlavu a pokrčil svou levou ruku.

,,Výborně, Lighte. Teď si roztáhni nohy."

Light zčervenal. Zůstal zamrzlý na místě. Mezitím pár studentů studentů zalapalo po dechu a někteří se zahihňali. Tohle bylo ponižující. Nikdy mu v jeho životě nebylo tak trapně.

,,Roztáhni nohy, Lighte." poručil L znovu.

Tohle je totální kravina! Light si sedl a seskočil z katedry. Naštvaně se obrátil na obrazovku. Věděl, že ho teď L sledoval skrz kameru.

,,Nemůžete mi rozkazovat po celou dobu. Pokud potřebujete tolik pomoct, sežeňte si někoho. Já nejsem učitelův asistent!" štěkl Light.

,,Souhlasím, Lighte. Nejsi můj asistent. Jsi spíš můj mazlíček."

Light zíral na obrazovku v totálním šoku. Nemůžu uvěřit, že to opravdu řekl. Auditorium za ním bzučelo. Všichni studenti si spolu šeptali a pomlouvali.

,,Hodina končí." oznámil L svým počítačově upraveným hlasem.

Teď bylo auditorium rušné a hlasité. Všichni studenti mířili k východu. Light neodcházel. Zůstal tam, kde byl - potřeboval si promluvit s L. Ten detektiv zašel už moc daleko. Kdyby to pokračovalo, šel by už rovnou za děkanem. L ho nemohl takhle šikanovat!

Obrazovka se rozsvítila a znovu se objevilo gotické L. Ten šílený, zlý učitel tam stále byl. Light nenávistně zíral na obrazovku. Když už byli všichni studenti pryč, Light zavrčel:

,,Nemůžete se ke mě takto chovat, L."

,,Chovat jak, Lighte?"

,,Jako k mazlíčkovi." štěkl.

,,Ale já potřebuji mazlíčka, Lighte, protože jsem přece smutný a osamělý."

Lightovi ztuhla krev v žilách. Koukal na L-a nevěřícně.

,,Vy víte o...?"

,,Ano, to je pravda Lighte. Vím, co jsi řekl."

,,Jak?"

,,Nějaký student jménem Ryuzaki to napsal na internet."

Light se zatřásl vztekem. Co? On to napsal? Proč? Proč by to dělal? Já ho zabiju! 

,,Pokud chceš ode mě respekt, tak mi musíš respekt dát. Uvidíme se v pondělí."

Obrazovka náhle zhasla.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Po dvou dalších hodinách se Light okamžitě vrátil na kolej. Jeho příšerný spolubydlící byl stále pryč. Zamířil ke svému stolu a zapnul svůj laptop. Hledal skrz web, až konečně našel Ryuzakiho blog.

Jeho blog byl vskutku divný. Hlavní stránka se jmenovala : "Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti dvou cheesecaků" Lightovi zacukalo okem. To si ze mě snad dělá prdel.

Přejížděl blogem, dokud nenašel článek, který se netýkal cheesecaků. Příspěvek se jmenoval: "Light Yagami profiluje L." Ten bastard zopakoval všechno, co Light řekl. Slovo od slova.

Ten zkurvysyn! Light v zápalu vzteku vzal do ruky tužku a zlomil ji vejpůl. Stoupl si a začal chodit po místnosti. Ryuzaki napsal na internet Lightův urážlivý názor tak, že to klidně mohl vidět celý svět. Bylo až děsivé, jak rychle to L našel. Když je jeho identita anonymní, tak si asi kontroluje, jak ho lidé profilují. No do pekla!

Jeho plán byl zničen! L ho nikdy nezaměstná. A to všechno kvůli jeho pitomému, otravnému , šílenému spolubydlícímu.

Když Ryuzaki vešel do místnosti, Light se musel krotit. Chtěl toho magora udeřit.

,,Ahoj Lighte." pozdravil Ryzuzaki a za Lightovými zády spatřil jeho laptop. ,,Vidím, že jsi našel můj blog."

,,Co to s tebou sakra je?! Jak si to tam mohl napsat?!" vyjel na něj Light.

,,Vypadalo to, že o L nesmýšlíš zrovna pozitivně. Nemyslel jsem si, že ti to bude vadit."

,,Jistěže mi to vadí!" vyštěkl. ,,On je ten jediný důvod, proč jsem přišel na tuhle školu!"

Ryuzaki překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Můžeš to více rozvést?"

,,Doufal jsem, že měl L jednou zaměstná. Ale díky tobě se to nikdy nestane! L si to přečetl a teď mě nenávidí."

,,Tobě záleží na tom, co si L o tobě myslí?"

,,Ano!"

,,Tak proč jsi ho urazil?"

,,Já.. Byl jsem na něj naštvaný. Ale vím, že je geniální. Pořád chci pro něj pracovat." Light se nadechl a zařval: ,,A tys to zkazil! L mě teď nenávidí, kvůli tvému pitomému -"

,,Napíšu nový příspěvek, ve kterém popřu, co jsi řekl."

,,Ty-" věnoval mu Light skeptický pohled. ,,Myslíš, že to zafunguje?"

,,Ano, jsem si jistý, že dokážu změnit L-ův názor. Nerozčiluj se, Lighte, já to napravím."

Light si zkřížil ruce. ,,Jo, to ti radím."

Ryuzaki se usmál.


	4. Erotický sen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování: Tato kapitol obsahuje lehce úchylný akt. :)

Light v šoku zíral na obrazovku svého počítače.

Po hodinách práce na své eseji na kriminologii si jen chtěl zkontrolovat e-mail na stránce Univerzity. Netušil ale, že tam najde něco zajímavého. Byla to jenom běžná kontrola. Teď seděl na své židli, zamrzlý šokem, nevěřícně zírajíc na svůj laptop.

L mu poslal e-mail.

,,Děje se něco, Lighte? " zeptal se Ryuzaki, skrčeně sedící na židli na druhé straně pokoje. Před sebou měl také laptop, ale právě teď intenzivně sledoval Lighta.

,,Zatím si nejsem jistý."

Tenhle e-mail mohl být dobrý nebo špatný. L byl vysoce nepředvídatelný.

Light nervózně klikl na e-mail a otevřel zprávu. Bylo tam:

Drahý Lighte,

omlouvám se za své neprofesionální chování. Jsi můj nejslibnější student a já chci pokračovat ve spolupráci. V současné době je zde 96,7 % šance, že tě v nejbližší době zaměstnám.

S pozdravem,

L

Light zamrkal. Přečetl si e-mail ještě jednou, vnímajíc všechna slova. Zašklebil se a s mnohem lepší náladou si stoupl.

,,Ryuzaki, fungovalo to! Ať už jsi cokoliv udělal, tak to fungovalo! L už na mě není naštvaný. Nazval mě 'nejslibnějším studentem'. A pravděpodobně mě zaměstná!"

Jeho spolubydlící se usmál. ,,Vypadáš velice šťastně."

,,Samozřejmě, že jsem šťastný!"

Light si sedl na postel a s úlevou si vydychl. Jeho plán nebyl úplně zničen. Na L-a očividně udělal dojem. 96,7% pravděpodobnost byla vysoká. L mu skoro dal nabídku práce. Kdyby šlo všechno dobře, Light by mohl ukončit školu dřív a začít pracovat pro světově proslulého detektiva.

L-ův e-mail byla ta nejlepší věc, co se mu za celý týden stala. Bylo to opravdu překvapující. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se L skutečně omluvil!

,,Chceš jít do kavárny oslavovat, Lighte? Můžeme si tam dát dort."

,,Jistě. Proč ne?" usmál se Light, když vstal. ,,Pojď, dáme si dort." 

Ryuzakiho obličej radostně zazářil.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Light stál sám v auditoriu. Byla tam tma a všechna okna byla zakrytá žaluziemi. Jediným zdrojem světla byla veliká bílá obrazovka s gotickým písmenem L. Místnost byla úplně tichá, dokud se v ní nerozezněl L-ův technologicky upravený hlas.

,,Je čas na demonstraci. Lighte, lehni si na katedru."

,,Co?" zadrhl se Light.

,,Zakoktal jsem, Lighte? Lehni si na katedru."

Podíval se na katedru. Byla umístěna přesně před obrazovkou, ze které na ní dopadalo světlo. Zamířil ke katedře, každý jeho krok se rozléhal po místnosti.

Light se odmítavě posadil na katedru.

,,Teď si lehni."

,,L-sensei, já vážně ne-"

,,Tohle je za účelem výuky, Lighte. Lehni si na záda."

Light nervózně pohlédl na katedru. Pak si lehl a jen sledoval obrazovku nad ním. Dopadalo na něj světlo z obrazovky. Srdce v jeho hrudi divoce bilo.

,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je."

Light se začervenal a zoufale se posadil. ,,Ne! To nemůžu udělat!"

,,Ty mě nechceš potěšit? Myslel jsem, že chceš pro mě pracovat."

,,Ano, ale - "

,,Tak udělej, co říkám. Měl bys vědět, kde je tvé místo."

Light se otřásl a raději přestal sledovat obrazovku.

,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je." zopakoval L svůj příkaz.

Lightovy ruce se třásly, když si rozepínal poklopec. Rozepl si jej a začal si stahovat kalhoty.

,,Spodní prádlo také, Lighte."

Lightův ruměnec na obličeji zčervenal ještě více. Jeho obličej hořel rozpaky. Pevně zavřel oči a začal si sundávat kalhoty i se spodním prádlem. Skopnul své boty na zem a pár vteřin po té spadl i zbytek jeho oblečení na podlahu.

,,Otevři oči, Lighte. Neschovávej se před tím."

Začal se třást po celém těle. Otevřel své oči. Mohl vidět svou nahou spodní část těla. Měl erekci, jeho penis směřoval vzhůru. Cítil, že ho jeho tělo zradilo. Nechtěl, aby ho tato situace vzrušovala.

,,Lehni si." přikázal L.

Light si lehl na záda. Na nohou a hýždích cítil chladný povrch katedry. Jeho srdce stále divoce bilo.

,,Roztáhni nohy."

Sevřelo se mu hrdlo, když je roztáhl. Kvůli jeho vysokému tepu se mu těžce dýchalo a pociťoval závratě. Napětí a vzrušení bylo moc veliké. Nějaká jeho šílená část si to užívala. Stále měl silnou erekci.

,,Chceš osvobození, Lighte? "

,,A-ano."

,,Ano, co?"

,,Ano, L-sensei."

,,Dotkni se sám sebe."

Light vzal do ruky svůj penis a pohladil celou jeho délku. Jeho dýchání se stalo nepravidelným, když se prohnul v zádech. Zvyšoval tempo. Cítil napětí v jeho podbříško, když se blížil k vrcholu.

,,Líbí se ti být mým mazlíček, Lighte?"

,,Ano, L-sensei."

________________________________________________________________________

,,Ah!" otřásl se Light v horroru. Sedl si, mezitím co těžce vydechoval. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo a na čele byl mírně zpocený.

Tohle byl jeho nejšílenější a nejvíce zneklidňující sen v jeho životě.

Na levé straně pokoje stále bylo pár rozsvěcených světel. Ryuzaki sedící na posteli zíral na Lighta se zájmem v očích.

Light rozpačitě otočil hlavou, aby se na svého divného spolubydlícího nemusel dívat. Zvedl peřinu a podíval se na své kalhoty od pyžama. Byla tam mokrá skvrna. Sakra.

,,Vypadá to, že jsi měl erotický sen."

,,Drž hubu, Ryuzaki." zavrčel Light a stoupl si.

Otevřel šuplík od skříně a našel náhradní kalhoty od pyžama. Předtím, než mohl Lightův spolubydlící cokoliv říct, Light urychleně opustil místnost. Mířil skrz chodbu do společných koupelen.

Co to se mnou sakra je? Lightovi se zřídkakdy zdávaly sny. Fakt, že toto vytvořila jeho mysl ho velice děsilo. Nerad plnil L-ovy příkazy! A rozhodně nechtěl být ničí mazlíček. Měl svou hrdost a důstojnost. Nikdy by se nechoval tak, jako v jeho snu. Nikdy!

Celé to byla L-ova chyba! Kdyby si jen ten detektiv nehrál s jeho myslí říkáním věcí jako: ,Roztáhni nohy, Lighte.'

Otřásl sebou. Tohle L-ovi nikdy neodpustí. Ta omluva skrze e-mail nestačí. Má přece jistou psychickou újmu. Jeho mysl teď byla docela ve slušných sračkách, když dokázal vymyslet takovýto sen. Co když sny budou pokračovat? Light zatřásl hlavou. Ne, ne. Tohle byla jenom jednorázová záležitost. Šílený omyl. Nic takového se už nikdy nemůže stát. Nikdy nemůže stát.

Když Light vešel do koupelny, tak se umyl a vyměnil si kalhoty a potom se urychleně vrátil do pokoje. Ryuzaki tam stále byl - seděl na posteli s laptopem před sebou. Light zamířil do své části pokoje a posadil se na svou postel. Mlčenlivě zíral na zeď, vyhýbajíc se svému divnému spolubydlícímu.

,,O čem se ti zdálo, když si dosáhl orgasmu?"

Light si iritovaně vzdechl. ,,O ničem. Nic se mi nezdálo, takže se o to nestarej."

,,Určitě se ti něco zdálo, Lighte. Muselo to být opravdu zajímavé - těžce jsi dýchal a kroutil se - " 

,,Ryuzaki..." zavrčel Light.

,,Ano, Lighte?"

,,Přestaň mluvit, nebo ti dám pěstí."

Ryuzaki zůstal po zbytek noci relativně v klidu. Už nic neřekl, jen pokračoval v psaní. Light poslouchal klapání kláves a klikání myší. Snažil se opět usnout, ale žádný úspěch. Nemohl odpočívat.

Útržky z jeho snu se mu přehrávaly v hlavě a mučily ho. Mohl si živě představit L-ův upravený hlas, dávajíc mu rozkazy. ,,Lehni si na katedru, Lighte." ,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je." ,,Otevři oči, Lighte. Neschovávej se před tím." ,,Roztáhni nohy."

Light si vzal polštář a přitiskl si ho na obličej. Nemysli na to.

Jen na to nemysli.

______________________________________________________________________________'

Light byl vzhůru během posledních uplynulých 32 hodin. V sobotu v noci nespal a dnes už byla neděle. Většinu svého času strávil děláním své eseje. Třináctistránková esej pro L byla hotová. Momentálně si znovu projížděl svou esej a snažil se najít nějakou chybu. Okolo jedné hodiny odpoledne konečně cítil, že esej je dokonalá. Zakymácel se na židli a málem spadl.

Ryuzaki přišel k jeho stolu a podíval se mu přes rameno. ,,Už máš hotovou svou esej, Lighte?"

,,Ano." pronesl ospale.

,,Vypij tohle." řekl a postavil na jeho stůl termosku.

Bez přemyšlení vzal Light do ruky termosku a napil se z ní. Tekutina v ní chutnala divně. ,,Co to je?" 

,,Na to ses měl zeptat dřív, než ses napil, Lighte."

,,Oh.. Jo, máš pravdu." přikývl omámeně hlavou.

,,Nejsi stavěný na to, abys vydržel tak dlouhou dobu beze spánku. Je čas si odpočinout. Dal jsem ti čaj smíšený se sedativy."

,,Sedativy?" Light zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Ne, já nemůžu spát. Mohlo by - "

,,Jsou to speciální sedativa, která zabrání snům."

,,Važně?" podíval se na Ryuzakiho.

,,Ano, Lighte. Už cítíš efekty?"

Light začal sklouzávat ze své židle sotva schopný mít otevřená víčka. ,,Jo."

,,Dobře, takže teď tě jenom dostat do postele."

Light si stoupl a zavrávoral. Ryuzaki ho podepřel a vedl ho k jeho posteli. Light padl na matraci a během pár sekund usnul.

Spánek bylo to, co doopravdy potřeboval. Žádný sen se mu nezdál. Když se konečně vzbudil, tak si povšiml Ryuzakiho sedícího na svém místě s laptopem jako obvykle. Potom pohlédl na hodiny a zjistil, že je sedm hodin večer. Musel prospat většinu odpoledne.

Sedl si a otočil se k Ryuzakimu. ,,Co přesně jsi mi to dal? Nikdy jsem neslyšel o ničem, co by dokázalo zabránit snům."

Ryuzaki se na něj podíval a jejich pohledy se střetly. ,,Vypil jsi obyčejný čaj, Lighte. Lhal jsem, abych tě donutil spát."

,,Přesto se mi nic nezdálo."

,,Placebo efekt."

,,Oh, díky.. asi."

Ryuzaki přikývl a pokračoval v psaní. Light se na něj znovu podíval. Jeho spolubydlící byl překvapivě chytrý. Ryuzakimu došlo, že se Light obával snění a tak vymyslel originální řešení: Placebo efekt. Light věřil tomu, že nebude snít, a proto také nesnil. 

Po několika minutách odložil Ryuzaki svůj laptop vedle sebe. Nehybně seděl a propaloval Lighta svýma očima.

,,Tvoje esej byla velmi dobře napsaná, Lighte. Jsem ohromen. Zmínil si několik detailů, o kterých jsem předtím ani neuvažoval." oznámil náhle.

,,Co?" věnoval mu Light zmatený pohled. ,,Tys četl mou esej?"

,,Ano. Byla velice zajímavá. Jsem více obeznámen s případem Gerouxe než většina lidí. V době, kdy byl soudní proces tohoto případu, jsem studoval v Paříži, takže jsem o tom přirozeně zaslechl mnoho informací. Soudní verdikt ovšem dopadl... nešťastně. Francouzští detektivové pokazili vyšetřování tak moc, že to ani L nebyl schopen napravit."

,,Jo. Jsem si jistý, že to L pěkně vytočilo." přikývl Light.

,,Nepochybně."

,,Ale L si musí na Gerouxe dávat pozor. Až zabije příště, tak ho L dopadne."

,,Ano. Naneštěstí musí počkat na další vraždu." prohlásil Ryuzaki otevřeně. ,,Opravdu doufám, že budeš pracovat pro L, Lighte. S tvou asistencí by možná dokázal spravit to, co Francouzští detektivové pokazili. Evidentně máš na tyto věci velmi bystrý úsudek."

,,Ty si vážně myslíš, že bych mohl napravit - "

,,Ano, Lighte. Jednou budeš velice nadaný detektiv."

Light zamrkal překvapením a odvrátil se. Z nějakého důvodu měla na něj Ryuzakiho slova silný účinek. Nebyl si ale jistý proč. Byl zvyklý na komplimenty. Během jeho života ho spoustu lidí chválila - za jeho vzhled, známky, tenis.. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Ryuzakiho kompliment byl poněkud jiný - víc upřímný.

Brzy poté spolu navštívili kavárnu - předtím, než se budova na noc zavírala. Ryuzaki snědl plný talíř sladkostí, zatímco Light jedl normální jídlo. Probírali případ Gerouxe Dimitriho, Lightovu esej a Ryuzakiho pobyt ve Francii.

Light si začínal užívat přítomnost svého spolubydlícího.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ráno dorazil Light na L-ovu hodinu o deset minut dříve. V auditoriu bylo ale tentokrát o mnoho lidí méně než minule. Hodně studentů již propadlo. Třináctistránková esej zastrašila většinu třídy. Během toho, co si Light kráčel uličkou dopředu na své místo, uslyšel za sebou hihňání. Všiml si dokonce i několika studentů, kteří se smáli a ukazovali si na něj.

,,L-ův mazlíček." sykl jeden hlas posměšně.

Light pouze zíral dopředu, rozhodl se všechny ty idioty okolo něj ignorovat. Sedl si na své obvyklé místo vedle Takady.

Dívka mu věnovala znepokojený pohled. ,,Jsi v pohodě, Lighte?"

,,Jo, je mi fajn." zabručel.

Takada se na chvíli zastavila a pak mu pošeptala: ,,Povídají se různé pomluvy... o tobě a L."

,,To mi došlo."

,,Já osobně žádné z nich nevěřím. Myslím tím - L nikomu neukázal svou identitu, takže jak by bylo možné, že by spal se studentem?"

,,To je to, co lidi říkají?" štěkl Light.

,,No, ano. Některé drby říkají, že spolu spíte."

,,ó Bože." tahle situace byla strašná.

,,Není to pravda, že ne?"

,,Jistěže to není pravda!"

,,Promiň." vyhnula se jeho pohledu. ,,Jenom jsem se ujišťovala."

Light se opřel do židle s povzdechem. Stále ještě slyšel studenty, kteří si za ním šeptali. Celé to byla L-ova chyba. Stejně jako ten sen. Light se otřásl. Proč mu musel ten bastard dělat z života takové peklo?

Za chvíli se objevilo na tabuli písmeno L.

Detektivův upravený hlas oznámil: ,,Jak bylo očekáváno, 34.8% této třídy propadlo. Očividně považovali můj úkol za moc obtížný. Předpokládám, že všichni zde přítomní mají hotovou esej?"

Celá třída pokývla na souhlas.

,,Výborně. Všichni tedy můžete chodit dále na hodiny. Toto byl test na odstranění těch, kteří nejsou dostatečně žádoucí. Vaše eseje neoznámkuji, protože jsem příliš zaneprázdněn. Tohle je pro dnešek vše. Hodina je tímto ukončena."

Obrazovka se vypnula. Auditorium bylo na malý moment úplně zticha. Potom pár studentů zajásalo. Light, na druhé straně, nebyl potěšen. L se na jeho esej ani nepodívá. Takže udělal tolik práce jen tak pro nic za nic! Jaká ztráta času!

Lightova špatná nálada přetrvávala po celý den. Kdykoliv prošel přeplněnou halou, tak uslyšel ostatní studenty, jak si o něm šeptají a pomlouvají ho. Light to nenáviděl. Kolik studentů vůbec vědělo o L-ovým chování? Věděla to celá Univerzita? Cítil vzrůstající úzkost pokaždé, co si všiml někoho, jak na něj civí. Bylo to znepokojující.

Na hodinu Angličtiny dorazil opět o něco dříve. Sedl si blízko okna. Díval se ven a ignoroval všechny ostatní ve třídě. Naneštěstí si někdo sedl vedle něj. Byl to muž s brýlemi a černými vlasy po ramena. Vypadal jen o pár let starší než Light.

,,Musí to pro tebe být velice těžké." řekl muž náhle.

Light se od něj odvrátil, odmítajíc odpovědět.

,,Jmenuju se Teru Mikami. Studuju práva. Možná bych ti mohl nějak poradit."

,,Nepotřebuju žádnou radu."

Mikami se usmál. ,,Myslím, že potřebuješ. Víš, co o tobě všichni říkají, že?"

Light se nepříjemně napnul.

,,Slyšel jsem o chování L. Můžu ti pomoct, Lighte. Očividně jsi oběť sexuálního zneužívání."

,,Nejsem obětí ničeho. Nech mě na pokoji."

Mikami si povzdechl. ,,No, pokud změníš názor, tak jsem ochotný pomoct."

Potom konečně dorazila profesorka Angličtiny a začala hodinu.

________________________________________________________________________________

L byl skrčen před svým laptopem. Dnes vyřešil důležitý případ. Zatkl velikou organizaci kriminálníků ve Východní Evropě. Ale měl podezření, že tato organizace jednala pod vlivem ještě vyššího zdroje. Byla zde ještě nějaká organizace, která tahala za nitky. L potřeboval znát jejich identity co nejdřív to jde.

Když se otevřely dveře, tak obrátil svou hlavu v očekávání. Light se vlekl do místnosti a třískl za sebou dveřmi.

,,Jaký jsi měl den, Lighte?"

,,Nechci o tom mluvit." řekl a naštvaně si sedl ke svému stolu.

L se zamračil. Co bylo s Lightem? Nemohla to být jeho chyba. L byl dnes jako profesor milý. Nic Lightovi neudělal a ukončil hodinu poměrně brzy.

,,Jaká byla L-ova hodina?"

,,Ani se nepokoušej zmíňovat L. Právě jsem na něj neskutečně nasranej."

,,Proč jsi naštvaný na L?" pokrčil zmateně hlavou. 

,,Sakra Ryuzaki! Říkal jsem, že o tom nechci mluvit!"

,,Ale já chci vědět, proč jsi naštvaný."

,,Protože L plýtval mým časem! Dal nám za úkol tu dlouhou esej, ale ani se neobtěžuje jí oznámkovat. Dokonce si jí ani nepřečte!"

,,Aha..."

To ale pravda nebyla. L četl jeho esej, ale to říct nemohl. Jedině pokud by byl připraven přestat žít jako Ryuzaki. A upřímně, užíval si být Lightovým spolubydlícím, takže to nechtěl ukončovat tak brzo. Jednoduše tedy nechá Lighta chvíli naštvaného. Light se přes to nějak dostane.

,,Je to směšný! Nemůže jen tak oznámit úkol a pak ho ani neoznámkovat!" stěžoval si Light.

,,Ano Lighte, souhlasím."

,,Je to takovej parchant!"

,,Ano, Lighte." řekl L, snažíc se maskovat svou iritaci.

Light pokračoval v urážkách směřovaných na L, zatímco L jednoduše pokyvoval na souhlas. Bylo rozhodně dobré rozhodnutí říct Lighotvi pravdu trochu později, protože si dnes Light umínil nadávat na L.

________________________________________________________________________

V úterý ráno šel Light společně s Ryuzakim na hodinu psychologie. Sedl si vedle Ryuzakiho a čekal, až se ta příšerná lektorka objeví. Opravdu neměl rád Wedy, která dnes pravděpodobně přemýšlela nad tím, jak nejvíce potrápit studenty. Po několika minutách byla třída skoro zaplněna. Několik studentů vypadalo poněkud úzkostlivě, jako by se báli, co si na ně dnes Wedy připraví. Ryuzaki vypadal klidně. Možná byl imunní vůči ztrapnění.

Zničehonic se otevřely dveře. Wedy přešla ke katedře, podpatky klapajíc při každém jejím kroku. Sedla si na katedru a pohodila svými blonďatými vlasy na stranu.

,,Dobré ráno třído. Dnes budeme mluvit a sexuálních snech a fantaziích."

No do háje. Light se znepokojeně posunul.

Po nějakou dobu jim Wedy vyprávěla o významu snů. Většinu času vyprávěla o falické představivosti a dalších nesmyslech, se kterými přišel jakýsi Sigmund Freud. Freud měl určitě velice zvrácenou mysl. Byli všichni psychologové posedlí sexem? Možná bych si měl zrušit tyhle hodiny.

,,Kolik z vás někdy zažilo erotický sen?" zeptala se.

Nikdo v místnosti nezvedl ruku. Light zkřížil ruce a opřel se do židle. Tohle bylo tak hloupé. Samozřejmě, že to nikdo nepřizná. Bylo to tak ponižující a ztrapňující.

Ryuzaki se zničehonic přihlásil. ,,Light měl erotický sen."

Light cítil, jak mu cuká oko, když zíral na Ryuzakiho. Já tě zabiju.

,,Vážně?" zeptala se Wedy. ,,Lighte? Měl jsi nějaký takový sen?"

Pokračoval v propalování Ryuzakiho svým pohledem. Dám ti injekci s velkou dávkou potassia, abych ti vyvolal infarkt. A potom tě budu sledovat, jak v agonii umíráš a budu se při tom na tebe usmívat a-

,,Lighte?"

Vypudil ze své hlavy vražedné myšlenky a podíval se na ni. ,,Ne."

,,Jsi si jistý? Nemusíš se stydět." usmála se.

,,Ano, jsem si jistý." povzdechl si.

,,Ale noták, lidi." zvolala směrem k celé třídě. ,,Jsem si jistá, že většina třídy měla erotický sen. Měli byste být k sobě více upřímnější. Zadávám vám všem úkol: budete pracovat s vaším sexuálním partnerem. Budete s ním srovnávat vaše erotické touhy a sny. Potom o vaší diskuzi sepíšete alespoň dva odstavce a zveřejníte to na diskuzním fóru těchto hodin. Máte to do úterý. Nějaké dotazy?"

Light se podíval na Ryuzakiho. Ten bledý šílenec se na něj usmíval. Light úzkostlivě polkl. V žádným případě tenhle úkol nebude dělat.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Po hodině psychologie museli spolu Light s Ryuzakim sedět na hodině chemie. Celou tu dobu se Ryuzaki vyptával Lighta na jeho sen. Light mu alespoň tucetkrát poručil, ať drží hubu.

Když dorazili do svého pokoje, Ryuzaki se ho okamžitě zeptal: ,,Proč nemůžeme diskutovat o tvém erotickém snu?"

,,Nebyl erotický."

,,Ale tys přece - "

,,Prostě drž hubu." hodil svůj batoh na postel a sedl si ke svému stolu. ,,Není o čem se bavit, prostě toho nech."

,,Ale máme za úkol diskutovat o našich erotických snech."

,,To je mi jedno. Já to dělat nebudu." řekl a zapnul svůj laptop.

,,Myslel jsem, že jsou pro tebe známky důležité."

Light se obrátil směrem ke svému spolubydlícímu. ,,Jistěže jsou pro mě důležité."

,,Tak proč neuděláš ten úkol?"

Povzdechl si. ,,Není to jasné?"

,,Není ti příjemné diskutovat o tomto tématu se mnou. Ano, to je celkem očividné." řekl a skrčil se na své posteli. ,,Možná by ses cítil líp, kdybych ti řekl já o tom svém. Takže začnu diskuzi."

Light rychle zakroutil hlavou. ,,Ne! Nemusíš - "

,,Jak už víš, nespím zrovna moc často. Ale v poslední době se mi jeden takový sen zdál. Takže ti ho popíšu."

O Bože! Light se odvrátil od Ryuzakiho a přál si, aby byl kdekoliv jinde, jen ne tady. 

,,V mém snu byl stůl plný talířů s jahodovými cheesecaky."

Cheesecaky, no ovšem. Light protočil očima.

,,Byl tam taky muž."

Light zakašlal. ,,Muž?"

,,Ano, mladý muž. Zhruba tvůj věk a výška.. a váha."

Zíral na Ryuzakiho vyděšeně. ,,Byl jsem to já?"

Ryuzaki se na něj ušklíbl. ,,Ty chceš figurovat v mém snu, Lighte?"

,,Ne!" vyštěkl Light.

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Každopádně, ten muž ležel nahý na stole. Já postupoval - "

,,Počkej, takže tys.. 'dělal věci' s tímhle týpkem?"

,,Oh, ano, Lighte. Spoustu věcí."

Light si zakašlal a podíval se na něj. ,,Takže.. Ty jsi gay?"

Ryuzaki nakrčil hlavu. ,,Nikdy jsem se k žádné ze sexuálních orientací nehlásil. Pokud mě chceš někam přiřadit, tak můžeš. Je mi to lhostejný."

,,Takže.. to je ano nebo ne?"

,,To je tak triviální, Lighte. Proč tě to zajímá?"

,,No, docela rád bych věděl, jestli je můj spolubydlící gay nebo ne."

,,Proč?"

,,Protože to je..." Light si povzdechl. ,,Zapomeň na to. Tobě je to lhostejný a mě taky."

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Moudré rozhodnutí, Lighte. Takže, jak už jsem říkal. Postupoval jsem směrem k němu, abych slíznul cheesecake z jeho holé hrudi - "

,,Dobře, přestaň!" stoupl si Light.

,,Ještě jsem neskončil."

,,Nechci to slyšet, rozumíš? Jdu do knihovny." Rychle si nandal pár knih do svého batohu.

,,Jsi homofob, Lighte?"

,,Ne. Jen nechci nic slyšet o tvém úchylném snu. To ze mě dělá normálního člověka, ne homofoba."

,,Tebe velmi zajímá normalita, co?"

,,No, alespoň nejsem buzerant závislý na cheesecakeu. Přemýšlím, co dostaneš dřív. AIDS nebo cukrovku?"

Ryuzakiho oči se nebezpečně zableskly. ,,Toho budeš litovat, Lighte."

,,To je fuk." řekl, vzal si batoh a opustil místnost.


	5. Konfrontace

L nebyl šťastný. Pořád sice smýšlel o Lightovi jako o zajímavé osobě a představoval si ho jako budoucího zaměstnance, ale Light se toho musí ještě hodně co naučit. Light byl arogantní, hrubý a sebestředný. Byl to ten typ osoby, u které by se vyvinul Božský komplex, kdyby získal příliš moci. Za jiných okolností by z něj byl velice dobrý zločinec. Naštěstí teď byl pod vlivem L. Byla to jeho povinnost pomoct Lightovi ... při zlepšování jeho nedostatků.

Hlavně se musel Light naučit přestat být malým drzým parchantem.

Vzhledem k jeho povaze to zabere ještě nějaký čas. Ale L byl na tu výzvu připraven.

Detektiv se ušklíbl a podíval se na obrazovku svého laptopu. Byl sám na pokoji, usazen na své posteli. Light opustil místnost zhruba před 46,5 minutami po tom, co ho bezdůvodně urazil. Podle všeho byl L buzerant závislý na cheesecakeu. Alespoň byl Light originální.

L projížděl očima text s jistým pocitem zadostiučinění. Potom klikl na tlačítko "zveřejnit".

Light bude každou chvíli litovat svých činů. L věděl o jedné věci, o které Light nevěděl, že jí L ví. Existoval totiž důvod, proč L-a tak zajímal Lightův sen.

Light mluvil ze spaní. L ho zaslechl, jak říká 'L-sensei'.

Bylo zcela jasné, o kom Light snil. Zpočátku byl L polichocen. Ale byl zvědavý. Chtěl vědět víc. Evidentně byl představitelem snu, ale co přesně udělal? L nad tím dumal několik dní. Jeho přemýšlení nad tímto tématem dokonce i spustilo jeho sen, obsahující Lighta a cheesecaky.

Zoufale potřeboval s Lightem na toto téma diskutovat, ale potřeboval na to vhodnou výmluvu. Takže poslal Wedy zprávu, ve které byl návrh na jejich úkol. Wedy mu ráda prokázala laskavost. Po tom všem pro něj přece pracovala. Být profesor byla jednoduchá denní záležitost, která ji bavila. Její skutečná práce byla ale poněkud serióznější a jejími slovy 'né až tak zábavná jako mučení třídy plné paniců.'

Naneštěstí, L-ova konverzace nešla tak, jak bylo plánováno. Jeho chování vyžadovalo nějaký trest.

L přemýšlel nad nějakým trestem, který by provedl před jeho třídou. Ale Light urazil Ryuzakiho a ne L. Takže Ryuzaki musel být tím, kdo se mstí, jinak by to bylo moc podezřelé. Kdyby L byl zlý na Lighta po té, co on urazil Ryuzakiho, pravděpodobnost, že by Light vydedukoval, kdo je L, by se zvýšila o 62,4%. V tomto případě se musel chovat jako Ryuzaki - nejefektivnější cesta, jak se vyhnout podezření.

A pomsta byla právě dokonána.

L zveřejnil domácí úkol z psychologie se všemi detaily, které znal o Lightově snu. Včetně toho, že Light řekl ve spánku 'L-sensei' předtím, než ejakuloval. Přece jen, byla to pravda. A právě teď to viselo na fóru, aby to mohl každý vidět.

L se usmál. Uvidíme, jak tohle unese Lightova hrdost. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Mezitím Light pracoval na školním počítači v knihovně. Byla zde dlouhá řada počítačů a Light seděl na konci - blízko vchodu. Kdykoliv někdo přišel do knihovny, tak prošel okolo něj. Přál si, aby mohl sedět někde, kde by měl více soukromí, ale i tak to bylo mnohem lepší než jeho pokoj na koleji. Ryuzaki byl strašně otravný. Pořád se míchal do věcí, do kterých by mu nemělo nic být.

Light okamžitě ztuhl, když za sebou uslyšel zahihňání. Zase ucítil osten paranoi. Podíval se přes rameno na toho, kdo se smál. Byla to dívka, která s ním chodila na psychologii. Šeptala něco chlapci, jenž stál vedle ní. Chlapec nejdříve pouze zíral na Lighta, poté ztuhl a nakonec se potichu rozesmál, až ho dívka musela plácnout. Očividně jim přišlo na Lightovi něco vtipného. Vypadalo to, jako by o něm dívka roznášela nějaký drb. Light už si zvykl na to, že se mu studenti z L-ovy třídy smáli, ale tahle holka s ním chodila pouze na psychologii.

To ho vyvedlo poněkud z míry. To už všichni studenti ví, co se děje na L-ových hodinách? Light zatřásl hlavou. Ne, jsem pouze paranoidní. Trapné situace nastávaly i na Wedyiných hodinách psychologie. To bylo nejspíš to, o čem ta dívka mluvila.

Light poté ještě 10 minut pokračoval na svém úkolu z chemie. Potom se přihlásil na web jeho univerzity a rutinně zkontroloval svůj e-mail. Vždy se snažil, aby alespoň jednou za den zkontroloval svou e-mailovou schránku. Light se podíval na příchozí e-maily a zmateně zamrkal.

Přišel mu e-mail, v němž se psalo, že jeho skupinový projekt byl dokončen. Co to sakra? Vždyť neměl žádné skupinové projekty. Teda až na psychologii.

Lightovi vynechalo srdce. Kurva..

Rychle otevřel forum na stránce jeho hodin psychologie a začal hledat Ryuzakiho příspěvek. Jeho příspěvek už měl 14 komentářů. Lidé to četli. Sakra! Light klikl na příspěvek. Rychle prolétl text.

Jeho oči zíraly v šoku na příspěvek. Do zkurvenýho pekla! Ne!

Ryuzaki ho slyšel, jak řekl 'L-sensei'. Ten zkurvysyn! Light se zatřásl vztekem a pevně stiskl myš. Ten bastard už věděl, o čem se mu zdálo! Ryuzaki si s ním celou dobu jen hrál! Věděl, že jeho sen se týkal L a právě teď to prozradil úplně všem! Light ještě nikdy životě nebyl takto vytočený. Z celého srdce si přál vymlátit z Ryuzakiho jeho duši.

Ale pro teď bylo nejdůležitější, aby se tento příspěvek dostal z fóra. Zběsile hledal tlačítko pro možnost úpravy příspěvku, mezitím, co sledoval komentáře. Někteří studenti v komentářích prohlašovali, že má L s Lightem jakousi milostnou aféru. Nesnáším svůj život. 

Pokračoval v hledání toho tlačítka, když si uvědomil, že nebude možné Ryuzakiho příspěvek smazat. Příspěvek může být smazán pouze z Ryuzakiho účtu. Light se rychle odhlásil z počítače a vyřítil se z knihovny.

Šel navštívit Ryuzakiho.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dveře se rozlétly. Light vtrhl do místnosti a hodil svůj batoh na podlahu. Ryuzaki seděl se svým laptopem na posteli. Zkoumavě pohlédl na Lighta, jenž se momentálně třásl vztekem. A pak se se ten bastard - Ryuzaki - usmál.

,,Ahoj, Lighte."

,,Smaž to!" vykřikl Light.

Ryuzaki naklonil hlavu. ,,Co mám smazat?"

,,Ty kurva víš co! Okamžitě to smaž!"

,,Obávám se, Lighte, že budeš muset být trochu konkrétnější."

Light se k němu doslova přiřítil. ,,Ten příspěvek na fóru, ty kreténe!"

,,Oh, tohle." Ryuzaki pokračoval v práci na svém laptopu. ,,To nesmažu. Ten úkol byl na známku a můj problém není to, že nejsi spokojen se svou sexuální orientací."

,,S mou - co?"

Ryuzaki přestal psát a podíval se na Lighta svýma černýma očima. ,, Označil jsi mě jako homosexuála kvůli tomu, že jsem měl erotický sen o muži. Ty o L-ovi hovoříš spíše jako o muži než o ženě a měl jsi o něm erotický sen. Takže, podle tvé vlastní logiky, Lighte, jsi také buzerant."

Light na něj zíral v šoku, zatímco se Ryuzaki znovu usmál.

,,Pokud mě omluvíš, jsem poněkud zaneprázdněný." a začal opět psát na laptopu.

Bez jakéhokoliv varování ho Light zničehonic uhodil do obličeje takovou silou, až Ryuzaki spadl z postele. Spadl na podlahu i se svým laptopem. Potom se posadil a pouze začal zírat na Lighta. Z koutku úst mu tekl stroužek krve a jeho oči byly ještě rozšířenější než obvykle.

,,Smaž to!" zíral na něj Light, zatímco si mnul pulzující pěst. Dal Ryuzakimu tu největší ránu, co mohl.

,,Násilí na mě neplatí, Lighte."

Ryuzaki kopl Lighta do nohy. Light se zakymácel a spadl na podlahu. Ani ne během vteřiny už byl Ryuzaki na něm. Seděl na něm obkročmo a držel Lightova zápěstí na podlaze.

,,Vypadni ze mě!" vykřikl a bezmocně se snažil dostat z Ryuzakiho sevření.

,,Mlácením mě nic nezískáš, protože se nebojím bolesti. Každopádně, já vím, co děsí tebe, Lighte." Ryuzaki se k němu přiblížil, jeho obličej byl těsně nad obličejem Lighta. ,,Rozpačitost, ponížení, ztráta kontroly nad situací. Tyhle věci tě děsí. Nebo možná vzrušují a to je to, co tě děsí."

,,Slez ze mě!" zaječel a neúspěšně se ho snažil setřást.

Light panikařil. Ryuzaki ho začínal děsit. Ten šílenec byl u něj až nebezpečně blízko. Light pevně zavřel oči a otočil hlavu na stranu. Cítil divný pocit v břiše. Připomínalo mu to jeho sen. Na malou chvíli se zase cítil, jako by opět ležel nahý na stole v auditoriu. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné - více skutečné. Cítil na sobě celou Ryuzakiho váhu. A jeho dech u svého ucha, z něhož mu běhal mráz po zádech.

,,Máš velmi vysoký tep. Cítím to na tvém zápěstí." řekl a ještě zpevnil svůj stisk. ,,Jsem zvědavý. Bojíš se, nebo tě to vzrušuje? Nebo oboje?"

,,P-přestaň."

,,Pověz mi, co ti dělal L v tom snu? On musel být ten dominantní, jinak bys jen tak neřekl 'L-sensei'. Připoutal tě? Dával ti rozkazy?"

,,Jdi do prdele!" vyjekl a praštil Ryuzakiho svou hlavou do čela.

Ryuzaki to nečekal. Jakmile se Lightovi uvolnily jeho ruce, tak svého spolubydlícího pořádně uhodil. Když z něj Ryuzaki spadl, tak ho Light chytl za jeho bílé tričko a uštědřil mu ještě jednu ránu. Býval by mu zasadil ještě třetí ránu, ale Ryuzaki ho kopl. Light spadl dozadu a tvrdě se uhodil do hlavy o podlahu. Potom se otočil na bok a pokusil se postavit. Ryuzaki už stál, jako by na Lighta čekal. Lighta bolela hlava a všechno s ním se točilo.

,,Smaž ten pitomý příspěvek."

,,Ne, dokud mi neřekneš: Co L uděla-"

,,Já tě kurva nenávidím!" zařval na něj Light a napřáhl pěst.

Ryuzaki rychle odskočil a Lighta kopnul. Light začal padat dozadu až narazil do zdi. Zeď byla to poslední, co viděl, než všechno zčernalo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bolest. Neskutečná bolest mu pulzovala hlavou. Když Light pootevřel své oči, mohl vidět, jak z okna do jeho pokoje proudí paprsky světla. Slunce svítilo. Bylo už ráno a on ležel ve své posteli. Otočil hlavu na stranu a spatřil krčícího se Ryuzakiho na druhé straně místnosti. Ten bastard. Light se okamžitě podíval jiným směrem a zahlédl svůj budík. Bylo 6:17 ráno. L-ova hodina začne zhruba za 4 hodiny.

Light se posadil a ucukl. Jeho hlava stále pulzovala bolestí. Poslední věcí, kterou si pamatoval, bylo, jak narazil do zdi. Musel se silně praštit do hlavy. Byla to Ryuzakiho chyba. Light naštvaně stiskl čelist. A ten posraný příspěvek na fóru. V tuhle dobu už si to nejspíš každý ze třídy přečetl.

,,Lighte."

,,Nemluv na mě." vyštěkl.

Light se vyhýbal Ryuzakiho pohledu - plánoval okamžitě vypadnout z místnosti. Stoupl si, ale před očima se mu roztančily černé tečky. Zapotácel se a málem spadl. Ryuzaki seskočil ze své postele a spěchal k Lightovi.

,,Lighte." natáhl se k němu, aby mu pomohl.

,,Ne."

Light se přidržel stolu, aby udržel rovnováhu. Odmítal nechat Ryuzakiho, aby mu pomohl. Celá to byla chyba toho kreténa. Light se musel vypořádávat s L-em a Ryuzaki mu to několikanásobně zhoršoval. Ten příspěvek byla poslední kapka. Všechny ty pomluvy o něm a L se ztrojnásobí, zčtyřnásobí... Jak se potom bude moct podívat Wedy do obličeje? Jak potom bude moct kdekoliv ukázat svůj obličej? Co když ten příspěvek viděl L? Lightovi se okamžitě udělalo špatně od žaludku. Oh, Bože.. Kdyby to viděl L..

Ryuzaki vedle něj stál a díval se na něj. Na tváři mu hrála jakási nerozeznatelná emoce.

,,Lighte, prosím, odpočiň si. Není ti dobře."

,,A čí je to asi chyba?"

Ryuzaki skutečně ucukl a stočil svůj pohled na podlahu. Kdyby ho Light neznal, myslel by si, že Ryuzaki dokonce cítí jakousi vinu. Možná, že se o něj i bál. Light ale nechtěl žádnou ubohou lítost. Zase cítil, jak v něm narůstá vztek. Touha udeřit svého spolubydlícího byla momentálně velmi silná.

Ryuzaki se na něj opět podíval. ,,Lituji naší fyzické konfrontace. Nechtěl jsem, abys ztratil vědomí."

,,Jedinou věcí, které lituju já, je to, že jsem tě nepraštil silněji."

,,Lighte - "

,,Vypadni ode mě." řekl a obešel ho.

Přikročil ke své skříni a vzal si nějaké oblečení. Stále měl na sobě šaty ze včerejška. Cítil se v nich nepříjemně. Potřeboval okamžitě vypadnout z této místnosti, vysprchovat se a převléknout se.

Ryuzaki se s ním ještě pokusil komunikovat. ,,Chci se s tebou usmířit. Smazal jsem ten příspěvek z fóra. Je pryč."

Light strhl jedno z triček z ramínka a sykl. ,,Hlavně jsi to tam neměl dávat."

,,Pokud mě urazíš, měl bys očekávat nějaké následky." vysvětlil Ryuzaki suše. ,,Jediný, koho můžeš vinit, jsi ty sám. Všechno, co jsem tam napsal, byla pravda. Tvé pokrytectví není na místě."

,,Pokrytectví?" zavrčel.

,,Ano, pokrytectví. Urazil jsi mě i přesto, že ty sám jsi měl homoerotický sen o -"

,,Sklapneš už konečně o tom snu? Proč jsi tím tak posedlý?"

,,Protože mi odmítáš říct, co - "

,,O to se nemáš co starat!" zaječel mu Light do obličeje. ,,Co to s tebou sakra je? To by tě tak strašně těšilo vědět, co přesně se mi zdálo?"

Ryuzaki nadzvedl obočí. ,,Těšilo?"

,,Argh. Zapomeň na to." hodil čisté oblečení na svou postel. Vzal si ručník a hygienické potřeby. Pokud neopustí místnost dostatečně brzy, hrozí zde, že dá Ryuzakimu zase pěstí.

,,Ano."

Podíval se na Ryuzakiho zmateně. ,,Co?"

,,Ano, rád bych věděl víc o tvém snu."

Lightovi se rozšířily oči. Najednou mu bylo horko. Cítil, jak mu hoří obličej. Co to sakra Ryuzaki mele?

Černovlásek pootočil hlavou. ,,To je odpověď na tvou otázku, že? Chtěl jsi vědět, zda by mě těšilo vědět toho víc o tvém snu a - "

Light okamžitě popadl své věci a mířil ke dveřím.

,,Počkej Lighte." následoval ho a chytl ho za zápěstí.

Lightova mysl okamžitě odputovala k včerejším vzpomínkám, jak ho Ryuzaki držel za zápěstí, přišpendleného k zemi. Užíval si ten bastard i tohle? Jeho slova rezonovala jeho myslí. ,,Jsem zvědavý. Bojíš se, nebo tě to vzrušuje? Nebo oboje?" Nevěděl to. To bylo to nejhorší. Když na něm Ryuzaki ležel, nevěděl, co cítí. Zda-li se mu dělá špatně od žaludku nebo něco jiného. Také nevěděl, proč měl ten sen o L. V tom snu se cítil bezmocně. Stejně bezmocně jako včera s Ryuzakim. Nenáviděl to. Nesnášel tu slabost. Nesnášel to, co s ním Ryuzaki dělal.

,,Vypadni." vytrhl svou ruku z jeho sevření.

Otočil se o podíval se nenávistně do černých očí. ,,Jsi šílený psychopat, Ryuzaki a já s tebou nechci mít nic společného. Stěhuju se."

Vyřítil se z pokoje a práskl za sebou dveřmi.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Po tom, co si dal sprchu, se vrátil do pokoje. Naštěstí tam Ryuzaki nebyl. Light odhodil věci na postel a začal si ručníkem sušit vlasy. Momentálně bylo 7:03. Dal si velmi dlouhou sprchu, protože se zrovna nechtěl do této místnosti vracet. Alespoň Ryuzaki odešel. To byla úleva. Už ho unavovalo, jak musel na svého spolubydlícího pořád křičet. Upřímně, byl šťastný, že toho šílence už nejspíš nikdy neuvidí. Potřeboval jiný pokoj. Co nejdříve, co to jde.

Light si sedl ke stolu a na svém laptopu brouzdal internetovými stránkami Univerzity. Netrvalo mu to dlouho, než našel kontakt na ředitele ubytování. Light zavolal do kanceláře a nechal tam hlasovou zprávu. S trochou štěstí to příslušná osoba uslyší, jakmile se dostane do své kanceláře. Potom si s danou osobou bude moct řešit, jak vypadnout z tohoto pokoje.

Light snědl svou snídani a seděl ve svém pokoji. Dokonce se i trochu podíval na svůj úkol z Chemie. Snažil se najít cokoliv, co by odpoutalo jeho pozornost od Ryuzakiho. Bylo to velmi neobvyklé, aby Light při hádce použil fyzickou sílu. Prostě svého spolubydlícího nemohl vystát. Byl strašně iritující a ... divný. Vážně divný.

Většina z jeho excentrických vlastností nebyla až tak zlá - jako například způsob, jakým seděl, jakým držel věci, jeho závislost na sladkostech a averze vůči spánku. Light si na to vlastně již zvykl. Ale tahle Ryuzakiho sexuální stránka... Jeho obsese s jeho snem, či způsob, jak Lighta přišpendlil k zemi. Light se zatřásl. Na to by si nezvykl. Nechtěl. Musí se od Ryuzakiho dostat hodně, hodně daleko.

V 9:45 Light opustil svůj pokoj a mířil na L-ovu hodinu. Když si tak kráčel chodbami, všiml si, že spousta studentů má v ruce noviny. Očividně měla Wammyho Univerzita vlastní školní noviny a vypadalo to, že mají úspěch. Na obale byla vyobrazena blonďatá dívka a titulek říkal : 'Misa fotí na kampusu!' Light si nejasně vybavoval, jak jeho mladší sestra mluvila o Mise. Nejspíš byla modelka nebo tak něco. Spoustu studentů se na příchod této celebrity musí těšit. To by vysvětlovalo, proč má tolik lidí noviny.

Když Light dorazil do auditoria, skoro každý v něm měl noviny. Šel ke svému místu, když za sebou uslyšel hihňání. Bohužel, na posměšky byl už za poslední dobu poměrně zvyklý. Jen další den v pekle.

Light se naštvaně usadil do přední řady vedle Takady. Dívka si držela noviny u prsou a vyděšeně na něj pohlédla.

Povzdechl si. ,,Tak co se děje, Takado?"

,,Um... četl jsi ty noviny?"

,,Ne." věnoval jí ustaraný pohled. ,,Proč? Co tam je?"

Nervozně se otočila. ,,Možná je to lepší, když jsi to nečetl - "

,,Ukaž mi to." řekl a vzal si od ní noviny.

Listoval stránkami, dokud tam neuviděl vytištěné své jméno. Co to sakra -? Začaly se mu třást ruce, když to četl. Byly to pomluvy o něm a L-ovi. Všechno do detailů. Některé informace byly pravdivé, některé ne. Interview o 'incidentu s katedrou' bylo pravdivé, ale spousta dalších věcí, co o tom lidé říkali, byly nesmyslné lži. Někteří o Lightovi prohlašovali, že viděl L-ův obličej, že se znají osobně. Pár studentů dokonce říkalo, že spolu mají sexuální poměr.

Noviny se roztrhly, jak se Lightovi úzkostlivě třásly ruce. Takada mu něco říkala, ale on ji neslyšel. Slyšel pouze šum. Všechno se obrátilo vzhůru nohama. Zrovna, když si Light myslel, že už to nemůže být horší, stalo se. Jeho reputace byla zničena. Kdykoliv ho někdo uvidí, vybaví se mu v hlavě tento článek. Bude znám jako ten student, s kterým L píchá. Tohle ho může pronásledovat po celý zbytek života.

Konečně přestal cumlat novinami a opřel se o opěradlo. Jeho obličej byl bledý a bylo mu špatně. Neměl tušení, co dělat. Možná bych měl opustit Univerzitu. Vypadnout odsud.

Ucukl, když se někdo dotkl jeho ramene. Podíval se na Takadu, která mu věnovala chápavý pohled.

,,Nic si s tím nedělej. Tohle čtou jenom studenti téhle Univerzity. Určitě na to brzy všichni zapomenou. Pomluvy brzo přejdou."

,,Jo.." pokývl hlavou.

Usmála se na něj.

Light si trochu oddychl. Takada měla pravdu. Dříve nebo později si studenti najdou nějaký jiný drb a nechají to být. Nemohl přece jen tak utéct. Znamenalo by to, že uznal porážku. Zůstane tady a povede si dobře v L-ových hodinách. A pak se stane detektivem, jak to vždy plánoval. Nějaká hloupá pomluva to nemůže zkazit.

Zničehonic se obrazovka zapnula. Ukázalo se písmeno L. Bylo 10 hodin, čas na jeho hodinu. Light se narovnal ve své židli a sesul noviny z lavice. Naneštěstí si toho L všiml.

,,Co schováváš, Lighte?"

,,Nic." držel pod lavicí zmačkané noviny.

L se odmlčel a poté pokračoval. ,, Ne, jsou to noviny. Alespoň 75% přítomných studentů má noviny. Ale ty tvé jsou roztržené. Proč? Naštval tě jejich obsah?"

,,N-ne. Já je neroztrhal." lhal Light zoufale. ,,Už tak byly, když jsem je našel."

,,Tys našel roztrhané noviny a vzal sis je sem?"

No, když to takhle řekne, tak vypadám jako úplný idiot. ,,Jo.."

,,Jsou ještě čitelné? Přečti mi je."

To si ze mě snad dělá prdel. L očividně neví, o co v těch novinách jde. Nebo alespoň Light doufal, že to neví. A byl by rád, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Nevěděl, jak by na tyto pomluvy mohl L reagovat.

,,Vlastně, ty noviny jsou tak roztržené, že - "

,,Někdo pošlete Lightovi noviny." přikázal L.

Jakýsi student za ním se ušklíbl a podal mu je. Light si vzal tyto nepoškozené noviny a položil si je na svou lavici. Zíral na ty příšerné noviny a nadával nad svou vlastní existencí.

,,Přečti mi je, Lighte."

Začal číst první stránku nahlas. ,,Fotografování překrásné modelky Misy-Misy bude - "

,,Ne, to by tě asi nenaštvalo. Přečti další článek."

Otočil stranu novin. ,,Hodiny biologie o - "

,,Další."

,,Kvůli možné obezitě studentů zredukuje místní bufet nabídku dezertů - "

,,No, tohle je sice mrzuté, ale pro tebe asi ne. Další."

Otočil stranu, kde zel onen obávaný článek a ztuhl. Název zněl: 'Spí světoznámý detektiv L se studentem univerzity?!' Light cítil, jak mu vyschlo hrdlo. Celé auditorium ani nemuklo. Ve vzduchu byla cítit napjatá atmosféra. Každý byl zvědav, zda to Light skutečně přečte nahlas.

,,Uh.."

,,Co tam je, Lighte? Přečti to."

Proč si to nemůžeš přečíst sám?! Chtělo se mu zařvat, ale místo toho zůstal zticha. Mohl slyšet ostatní, jak se tiše smějí. Bylo to tak ponižující.

Zničehonic mu zavibroval mobil v jeho kapse. Někdo mu volal. Pravděpodobně to byl někdo, kdo zařizoval ubytování na kolejích. Vzal mobil a usmál se. Konečně - záblesk štěstí.

,,Omluvte mě, musím to vzít." Light si vzal svůj batoh a mířil k východu.

Prakticky utekl z L-ovy hodiny. Když opustil auditorium, přiložil mobil k uchu.

,,Halo?"

,,Zdravím, je tohle Light Yagami?" ozval se ženský hlas.

,,Ano."

,,Volám z kanceláře pro ubytování na zdejších kolejích. Vy si chcete vyměnit pokoj, že?"

,,Ano, to chci, co nejdříve, pokud možno."

,,Hm. A vy jste ubytován v pokoji pro dva, že?"

,,Ano."

,,No, to bude nejspíš problém."

,,Co? Proč?"

,,Máte zaplacen pobyt pro pokoj pro dva, což znamená, že vám mohu zajisti pouze jiný pokoj pro dva. Problém je, že všechny ostatní pokoje jsou již zabrané."

,,Takže žádné jiné pokoje už nejsou volné?" zeptal se frustrovaně. ,,Na celém kampusu?"

,,No, je tu volný jeden pokoj, ale ten je pouze pro jednu osobu."

,,Takže tam mohu bydlet sám?" zašklebil se vesele. ,,Dejte mě do toho pokoje."

,,Dala bych, ale... Bylo by to dražší. Můžete si to dovolit?"

,,Jak je to drahé?"

,,Zhruba dvakrát cena za dvoulůžkový pokoj."

Light si povzdechl. ,,A to je jediný volný pokoj?"

,,Pro muže, ano. Všechny ostatní pokoje, které jsou volné, jsou pouze na dívčích kolejích. Jméno 'Light' jsem sice nikdy neslyšela, ale nezníte jako žena."

,,No.. ano, jsem muž." Light protočil očima. Tihle úředníci... 

Ještě chvíli poslouchal onu ženu a poté s rozloučením zavěsil. Pitomé koleje. Pokud chtěl do toho volného pokoje, potřeboval více peněz. Hodně peněz. Nechtěl ale žádat o pomoc svou rodinu. Už teď si jeho otec stěžoval na to, jak je studium drahé. Wammyho Univerzita opravdu nebyla levná záležitost. Peníze si musí nějakým způsobem vydělat sám. A pak bude moci žít na tom úžasném jednolůžkovém pokoji.

Vracel se chodbou zpět k auditoriu. Před tím, než se dotkl kliky u dveří, zaváhal. Pokud se vrátí zpět na hodinu, L ho s největší pravděpodobností donutí přečíst onen článek. Light se zatřásl a odstoupil ode dveří. Do toho jít opravdu nechtěl. Snad se nic nestane, když vynechá jednu hodinu. A s trochou štěstí L do pátku na ten článek zapomene.

Light tedy vynechal hodinu a na chvíli zamířil do knihovny. Po té šel na hodinu Matematiky a pak následovala Angličtina. Do učebny Angličtiny vešel poněkud brzy a opět se usadil do lavice u okna. Na lavici vedle něj někdo nechal ležet noviny. Byly otevřené na stránce, která nabízela brigády. To by možná mohlo být k něčemu. Light si vzal noviny a začal v nich hledat vhodnou práci. Žádná práce mu ovšem nevyhovovala. Většina z nich se týkala pouze nošení těžkých předmětů, stěhování a podobně.

,,Ahoj, Lighte. Sháníš práci?"

Mikami si sedl vedle něj, mezitím ho Light úspěšně ignoroval zíráním do novin. 

,,Četl jsi celé noviny? Víš co tam je, že?"

Light ztuhl a nadále zíral do novin.

,,Pokud si chceš opravdu vydělat nějaké peníze, mohl bys zažalovat Univerzitu. A L-a také. Jsi obětí sexuálního obtěžování a pomluv."

,,Nikoho žalovat nebudu." vyštěkl.

,,Dobře.. Tvoje věc, ale vsadím se, že bys z toho vytřískal hodně..." intenzivně na něj zíral černovlásek s brýlemi. ,,Našel si nějakou zajímavou práci?"

,,Ne."

,,Možná bych ti mohl pomoci." Mikami vzal mobil a přidržel ho Lightovi před obličejem. Ozval se cvaknutí.

,,Tys mě právě vyfotil?" zamrkal.

,,Ano a teď to posílám."

,,Komu?" zamračil se Light.

,,Mé jisté známosti. Možná by ti mohla nabídnout práci." vysvětlil Mikami a odeslal zprávu. ,,Slyšel jsi už o Mise Amane?"

,,Jo.. To je modelka. Proč?"

,,Líbí se jí tvoje fotka." zašklebil se samolibě Mikami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tady zatím končí můj progres co se týče překladu. Pokusím se přeložit další kapitolu co nejdřív, ale asi to bude trvat. Pokud to někdo čte, prosím, zanechte komentář, abych věděla, že to má nějaký hlubší smysl.   
> Anyonme


	6. Mizivý čin

OMG! Ten je tááák cuuute!! odesláno od Misy Amane

Ano! Misa ho chce! odesláno od Misy Amane

Mohl by se mnou i něco nafotit!! odesláno od Misy Amane

Přiveď ho! Přiveď ho! Lol. odesláno od Misy Amane

Je táák pěknej, že bych ho mohla i uctívat! Lol. JK. odesláno od Misy Amane

Je zadanej? odesláno od Misy Amane

Řekni mu, že Misa-Misa není nezadaná. odesláno od Misy Amane

Light nevěřícně zíral na displej Mikamiho telefonu.

,,Vidíš. Vážně se jí líbíš." usmál se Mikami.

,,Ale vždyť mě vůbec nezná. Pouze viděla mou fotku."

,,Mise to stačí." položil Mikami svůj mobil na lavici. ,,Tak co jí mám říct? Chceš nějaké fotografování? Jsou to lehce vydělané peníze."

Hodina Angličtiny skončila. Mezitím co ostatní studenti pomalu odcházeli, Light s Mikamim zůstali usazeni na svých místech. Light zíral na mobil a přemýšlel o svých možnostech. Potřeboval peníze, aby se dostal od Ryuzakiho. Nicméně ho nenadchla představa, jak jako hloupý model někde pozuje před fotoaparátem.

Mikamiho mobil zabzučel - dostal další textovku.

Řekni mu, ať přijde. Misa-Misa si s ním rozdělí plat za fotky. odesláno od Misy Amane

,,Kolik si vydělá za jedno focení?" podíval se na Mikamiho zvědavě.

,,Až nemravnou částku. Pravděpodobně by ti to mohlo zaplatit i celé tvé vzdělání na univerzitě."

Light si povzdechl a vzdal se. ,,Dobře, jdu do toho."

Mikami se samolibě zašklebil a postavil se. ,,Tak to abychom šli."

Když opustili učebnu, tak mířili skrze celý kampus, mezitím co mu Miakmi vysvětloval, jak se poznal s Misou Amane. Když jí poprvé poznal, měla jakési problémy se zákonem. Mikami jí jako student právnické fakulty legálně pomohl. Misa ho má ráda. Domluvili se, že jakmile Mikami dostuduje, stane se jejím osobním právníkem.

Light byl v pokušení se zeptat, jaké měla Misa problémy. Rozhodl se ale, že nebude strkat nos do cizích záležitostí. Stejně ho Misa moc nezajímala. Po focení už se s ní nemínil stýkat.

Před sebou uviděl jakýsi ateliér. Bylo tam pár židlí a fotoaparát stojící na třínohém stativu. Muž, který měl na sobě černou košili s dlouhým límcem seděl vedle stativu na židli, mezitím co se Misa zdvořile uklonila a zamávala na ně. Blonďatá dívka na sobě měla krátké černé krajkové šaty a punčochy nad kolena.

Light slušně zamával nazpět a Mikami k ní přistoupil. Misa vypadala nadšeně.

,,Oh, Lighte! Misa-Misa je tak šťastná, že se s tebou mohla setkat." očka jí nadšením svítila.

,,Jo.." odpověděl. ,,Také tě rád poznávám."

Její odpovědí bylo pouze slabé zapištění.

Fotograf si zkřížil ruce a zamručel. ,,Takže, Lighte, už ses někdy fotil?"

Light už už chtěl odpovědět, ale Mikami ho přerušil. ,,Jistěže ano. Light ví, co dělá."

,,Hmpf. Dobře. Takže se asi pusťme do práce." řekl a začal připravovat fotoaparát.

Light se na Mikamiho podíval a zašeptal. ,,Proč jsi - "

,,Promiň. Jen se ti snažím pomoct." usmál se omluvně.

,,Tak dobrá." prohlásil fotograf. ,,Myslím, že můžeme začít. Miso, Lighte, na svá místa."

,,Jdeme na to!" vzala natěšená Misa Lighta za zápěstí a vtáhla ho před fotoaparát pod zář reflektorů.

________________________________________________________________________________

,,Mmmm.. Jo! Ano! Přesně! Dej mi víc! Ukaž nějakou sexy pozu!"

Fotograf pořizoval více a více fotografií. Pokaždé, když cvakl fotoaparátem, tak Lighta oslepil bleskem.

Kolik toho ještě budu muset protrpět? Light prakticky uskočil, když se na něj Misa skoro pověsila. To ona byla ta, kdo především pozoval. Light tam jen tak postával jako socha, mezitím co se Misa zoufale snažila o trochu jeho pozornosti. Byla to divná dvojice, ale fotografovi se to líbilo. Momentálně se fotili už hodinu.

Fotograf konečně sklopil svůj fotoaparát. ,,Dobrá, dobrá... líbí se mi, kam jsme se dostali, ale teď bych chtěl zkusit něco nového. Mohl bych vyfotit, jak se vy dva líbáte?"

Misa zničehonic zčervenala. ,,No.. Pokud je s tím Light v pohodě.."

Fotograf se podíval na Lighta. ,,Pokud jí políbíš, dám ti plat v hotovosti ještě dnes."

Light si povzdechl a podíval se na Misu, která se stále ještě červenala a hrála si rádoby nezaujatě se svýma rukama. Upřímně, Light si přál, aby focení skončilo co nejdříve, ale peníze potřeboval hned. Bude lepší, když Misu políbí, ať to má co nejdříve za sebou.

Vzal Misu za ramena a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Políbil ji a fotograf fotil, co mohl.

,,Oh! Pán akce! Skvělý, skvělý!"

Po fotografování vypadala Misa, že je z Lighta úplně paf. Trvala na výměně telefonních čísel a řekla, že mu zavolá, až budou fotky publikovány. Lightovi to bylo celkem ukradené. Dost se mu ulevilo, když zjistil, že fotograf nelhal a skutečně mu zaplatil v hotovosti jak slíbil. Stiskl bankovky ve svých rukách a předtím, než si je strčil do kapsy si je ještě přepočítal. Bohatě mu to stačí na pronájem svého vlastního pokoje. Light vytáhl telefon a zavolal na kancelář pro ubytování na kolejích.

Rychle vysvětlil, že už tam volal kvůli tomu, že se chce přestěhovat do jednolůžkového pokoje.

,,A proč si chcete vyměnit pokoj?" zeptala se žena přes telefon.

Protože můj spolubydlící je děsivej teplej stalker, kterej se mi snaží zničit život. ,,Prostě raději žiju sám. Vím, že je to sice dražší, ale můžu si to dovolit - "

,,Oh, peníze nejsou problém."

Light sebou trhl a pevně stiskl telefon. ,,Co tím myslíte?"

,,Máme tady na Univerzitě nové opatření. Pokud si chcete vyměnit pokoj, musíte vysvětlit důvod našemu poradci. Připadá mi, že si pokoj chcete změnit kvůli vašemu spolubydlícímu, je to tak?"

,,No.." přiznal se Light. ,,Připouštím, že on je součástí toho důvodu, ale - "

,,Pak tedy vy a váš spolubydlící musíte jít za poradcem, abyste se mohl přestěhovat."

Snažil na sobě nedat najevo svůj bublající vztek. ,,Co?"

,,Mohu vám dohodnout schůzku s poradcem pokud chcete."

,,Ne, to je.." na vteřinku si Light představil sám sebe a Ryuzakiho sedícího na gauči v kanceláři jakéhosi poradce. Živě si představil konverzaci, jak Ryuzakiho vypráví o jeho snech a nahých mužích s cheesecakeama. Light se málem zadusil. ,,To se nestane."

,,Ale - "

Light zavěsil.

,,Kurva." zanadával potichu a pokračoval směrem na kolej. Co teď sakra bude dělat?

__________________________________________________________________________

Light ležel v posteli a zíral na strop. Pokoj byl zahalen tmou. Obvykle tu bylo světlo díky Ryuzakiho počítači, ale teď tu jeho divný spolubydlící nebyl. Light ho neviděl od té doby, co se ráno pohádali. Teď bylo pozdě v noci. Ryuzaki se nevrátí?

Light se podíval na druhou stranu pokoje na Ryuzakiho prázdnou postel. Kdyby byl Lightův spolubydlící kdokoliv jiný, měl by o něj obavy. Ale tohle byl Ryuzaki. Všiml si, že laptop toho cvoka chybí. S největší pravděpodobností byl Ryuzaki někde v knihovně a pracoval. Light ho nikdy neviděl spát. Ryuzaki byl vždycky vzhůru a pracoval na počítači. Nebo jedl sladkosti. Dnes to prostě a jednoduše dělal někde jinde.

Alespoň se ho skvěle zbavil. Light se otočil na bok směrem ke zdi. Pokud bude mít štěstí, tak možná bude Ryuzaki trávit svůj volný čas mimo pokoj i nadále. Light zavřel oči - užíval si to ticho a klid. Věděl, že tenhle krásný pocit nevydrží dlouho. Zítra znovu uvidí Ryuzakiho.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kde byl Ryuzaki? Nedávalo to žádný smysl.

Ráno přetrpěl Wedyinu příšernou hodinu. Slyšel okolo sebe, jak si ostatní studenti něco šeptají. Nejspíš ho pomlouvali kvůli tomu domácímu úkolu o snech. Pro Lighta bylo jednoduché to ignorovat. Celou hodinu zíral směrem ke dveřím. Nejdříve si myslel, že Ryuzaki prostě nestíhá na hodinu. Za chvíli ale bylo zřejmé, že se na hodině prostě neukáže. Kdyby kdokoliv jiný vynechal hodinu, nebylo by na tom nic divného. Studenti často vynechávali hodiny. Bylo to normální... Ale Ryuzaki nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by se jen tak na hodině neukázal.

Lighta se na chvíli zmocnily jakési obavy o svého potrhlého spolubydlícího, ale rychle to zahnal. Bylo mu přece fuk, že Ryuzaki zmizel. Byla to dobrá věc.

Dále si pak Light proseděl hodinu Chemie. Ryuzaki stále nikde. Light si zapisoval, co profesorka říkala. Slyšel její slova, ale nic to pro něj neznamenalo. Nic z toho nezaregistroval. Byl roztěkaný. Kde sakra byl Ryuzaki?

V chemické laboratoři udělal Light laborku zcela sám. Bylo to jednoduché. Přestože jeho partner na laborky chyběl, byl Light první, kdo svůj experiment dokončil. Mezitím, co si zapisoval pro sebe poznámky se podíval na Ryuzakiho prázdnou židli. Studenti mohli vynechat pouze jednu laboratorní práci. To věděl snad i Ryuzaki, ne?

Možná byl Ryuzaki nemocný. To byl nejčastější důvod, proč studenti chyběli celý den, ne?

Light se vrátil zpět na kolej do jejich pokoje. Místnost byla prázdná. Kdyby byl Ryuzaki nemocný, tak by přece odpočíval na pokoji, ne? Ryuzaki musí být někde jinde na kampusu. Light si sedl ke stolu ke svému domácímu úkolu. Potom zamířil do buffetu. Pak se rozhodl si projít knihovnu. Pak jen tak bloumal okolo tenisových kurtů a okolo kavárny, kde jedl s Ryuzakim. Jeho podivný spolubydlící nebyl nikde k nalezení. Light se po Ryuzakim ale nesháněl. Jistě že ne. Bylo mu přece fuk, že je pryč.

Light si dal jídlo v buffetu a pak se vrátil zpět do pokoje. Okolo desáté večer už Light přecházel sem a tam po pokoji. Bylo to 24 hodin, co naposledy viděl Ryuzakiho. 24 hodin. To nevypadlo dobře. Kdyby znal Light jeho telefonní číslo, tak by mu zavolal. On ho ale neznal... Nikdy se ho nezeptal na telefonní číslo. Sakra.. Jak se s ním spojím? 

Light přiskočil k počítači a rychle do něj něco naťukal. Zadal do vyhledávače Ryuzakiho jméno. Nemohl ho najít na žádné sociální síti. Žádný Facebook účet ani nic podobného. Věděl ale, že má Ryuzaki blog. Pokusil se tedy znovu vyhledat jeho blog. Hlavní stránka jeho blogu se teď jmenovala: 'Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti tří cheesecakeů.' Nejnovější příspěvek byl několik dní starý. Bylo o nějakém novém cheesecakeu. Light klikl na příspěvek a dostal se k sekci komentářů. Samozřejmě, nikdo to neokomentoval. Light tady ale mohl zanechat zprávu a Ryuzaki jí s největší pravděpodobností uvidí.

Light zaváhal nad klávesnicí. Co bych měl napsat? Light nechtěl znít moc znepokojeně nebo že ho to zvlášť zajímá. Protože ho to přece nezajímalo. Light si povzdechl. Přestal těmhle nesmyslům věřit. Byl znepokojen. Skutečně měl o Ryuzakiho obavy. Chtěl vědět, kde je.

'Tady Light. Kde jsi?' napsal komentář.

Opřel se o opěradlo své židle a zíral na obrazovku počítače. Doufal, že dostane odpověď. Po několika minutách se vrhl zpět ke svému domácímu úkolu. O půlnoci se zase vrátil na blog. Pořád žádná odpověď.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Druhý den se Light vzbudil a podíval se na Ryuzakiho stranu pokoje. Jeho spolubydlící byl pořád ještě pryč. Light tedy šel do veřejných sprch, aby se připravil. Předtím, než zmizel na vyučování, ještě zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď na jeho zprávu.

S povzdechem Light zamířil na hodinu kriminologie. Ve středu opustil hodinu brzy, takže mu to nejspíš dá L pěkně sežrat. Ani nechtěl vědět, co si na něj L chystá tentokrát. Nebyl dneska v náladě na to, aby L-ovi šaškoval na hodinách... Nemohl přestat myslet na Ryuzakiho. Stalo se tomu podivínovi něco?

Když vstoupil do obrovského auditoria, tak hned zamířil do první řady k Takadě. Zase - ostatně jako vždy - slyšel okolo sebe šuškání, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Takada se na něj podívala znepokojeně. ,,Jsi v pohodě?"

,,Jo, jasně.. Jsem." odpověděl nepřítomně.

Bílá obrazovka se zapnula a ukázala gotické písmeno L.

L svým počítačově upraveným hlasem nečekaně oznámil: ,,Britská vláda vyžaduje mou asistenci při vyšetřování bombardování v Londýně. Hodiny jsou prozatím zrušeny."

Obrazovka se zničehonic vypnula.

Všichni studenti si začali špitat. Light jakoby zmrzl na své židli. Bombardování? Jaké bombardování? To bylo poprvé, co o tom slyšel. Napadla ho děsivá myšlenka. Co když se Ryuzaki vrátil zpět do Anglie? Co když- ?

Light vyskočil ze židle a vyběhl z auditoria. Utíkal chodbami do studentského centra kde byly na stěně připevněny televizory. Přes hlouček studentů mohl Light vidět obrazovku jednoho televizoru. Srdce mu vynechalo úder, jak sledoval záběry z Londýna. Záběry a informace o bombardování byly skoro na všech televizních kanálech. Byly zasaženy i hustě osídlené části Londýna. Stanice metra, vysoké kancelářní budovy, dokonce i letiště. Oh, bože.. Letiště!

Light zavrávoral a opřel se o zeď. Když Ryuzaki nebyl nikde na kampusu, je dost možné, že vyrazil domů. Light ho od středečního rána neviděl. To bylo více než dost času, aby Ryuzaki stihl doletět zpět do Anglie.

Light pospíchal zpět na kolej do svého pokoje. Cestou mu hlavou prolétávaly myšlenky. Mohl být Ryuzaki obětí Londýnského bombardování? Lightovi se udělalo špatně od žaludku a srdce mu v hrudi divoce bilo. Když se snažil odemknout dveře svého pokoje, jeho ruce držící klíče se mu třásly. V hlavě se mu echem ozývala poslední slova, která Ryuzakimu řekl.

,,Jsi šílený psychopat, Ryuzaki, a já s tebou nechci mít nic společného. Stěhuju se." 

Potom, co to slyšel.. Co když se rozhodl Ryuzaki odstěhovat první?

Light ho k tomu musel navést.

Light ho navedl rovnou na smrt.

Ne, ne, ne, ne! Nemám žádný důkaz, že zemřel při bombardování. Potřebuju důkaz! Light se prodral místností směr svůj laptop. Hledal na něm nějaké informace o Londýnském bombardování. Informací tam mnoho nebylo. Přibližný odhad počtu mrtvých se pohyboval okolo 10,000 - 100,000. Některé zdroje uváděly ještě větší čísla. Oblast okolo letiště zaznamenávala skoro největší počet obětí, což Lighta velice znepokojilo. Pokud Ryuzaki přistál na onom letišti, jeho šance na přežití nebyly právě nejvyšší.

Četl si desítky a desítky novinových článků a znovu zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď.

Light rozklikl sekci s komentáři a napsal: 'Jsi stále v Japonsku?'

Vyskočil ze židle a začal pochodovat po místnosti. Pak napsal další komentář.

'Vrátil ses zpět do Anglie?'

'Odpověz mi, Ryuzaki!'

Po tom, co stiskl enter, lehce frustrovaně bouchl rukou do klávesnice. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a zase začal kroužit po místnosti. Podíval se na hodiny. Jeho hodina Matematiky již skončila. Prošvihl ji. Kdyby si ale pospíšil, mohl by ještě stihnout hodinu Angličtiny. Urychleně sešoupl svůj laptop do svého batohu a vyběhl z místnosti. Zabouchl dveře a utíkal chodbou na hodinu.

________________________________________________________________________________

Během hodiny Angličtiny se Light ani neobtěžoval dávat pozor. Projížděl nejnovější články a téměř až obsedantně kontroloval Ryuzakiho cheesecakeový blog. Jeho spolubydlící stále neodpověděl. Mohl vůbec odpovědět? Light polkl a zíral na obrazovku. Potřeboval důkaz, že je Ryuzaki naživu. To bylo vše, co chtěl.

,,Lighte, je všechno v pohodě?" Mikami ho znepokojeně pozoroval svýma tmavýma očima.

,,Jo." zalhal Light a zminimalizoval Ryuzakiho blog, aby ho Mikami neviděl.

Mikami se podíval na obrazovku Lightova počítače a všiml si článku o bombardování. ,,Znáš někoho v Londýně?"

Light smutně hleděl na článek, na kterém byla vyobrazena fotografie hořícího letiště. ,,Nevím.."

Mikami vypadal zmateně.

Light s povzdechem vysvětlil: ,,Nevím, jestli se vrátil zpět do Anglie nebo ne. Můj spolubydlící je výměnný student z Anglie a zničehonic... zmizel."

,,Pokusil ses mu zavolat?" zeptal se Mikami.

,,Nemám jeho číslo."

,,Co Facebook?"

,,Nemá Facebook."

,,Twitter?"

Light zatřásl hlavou. ,,Ne. Ani ten nemá. Zkoušel jsem to."

,,Instagram?"

,,Ne."

,,Myspace."

,,Nikdo už není na Myspaceu." Light vyštěkl frustrovaně. ,,A ne, on tam také není. Koukal jsem se."

,,Takže v podstatě není na internetu?"

,,Má blog." Light zvětšil na obrazovku Ryuzakiho blog. ,,Nechal jsem tam komentáře, ale neodpověděl mi."

Mikami pozvedl obočí, když si přečetl název Ryuzakiho blogu. ,,Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti tří cheesecakeů?"

,,Je trošičku divnej."

,,To vidím." Mikami dlouze vzdechl. ,,Ty se o něj hodně bojíš, viď?"

Light se naježil. Jeho prvním instinktem bylo to zapřít, říct, že nemá o Ryuzakiho strach. Ale to by byla v celku očividná lež.

Mikami pokračoval. ,,Neměj takové obavy, Lighte. I kdyby se Ryuzaki vrátil zpět do Anglie, tak Londýn rozhodně není jediné město. Mohl přistát kdekoliv jinde. A taky - Londýn je obrovský. I kdyby přistál v Londýně, tak je tam víc letišť." uklidňoval ho Mikami. ,,Jsem si jistý, že je tvůj kamarád v pořádku."

Není to můj kamarád... Chtěl Light užuž říci, ale zastavil se. Místo toho utrousil: ,,Děkuju."

___________________________________________________________________________

Tu noc nemohl Light usnout. Ležel hodiny v posteli a civěl na strop. Jeho mysl pracovala na plné obrátky. Byl až závislý na snaze nalézt důkaz o tom, že Ryuzaki žije.

Po hodině Angličtiny znovu prohledal celou knihovnu a prošel celý kampus. Po Ryuzakim ani vidu ani slechu. Light si nemyslel, že je Ryuzaki někde na kampusu. Dvakrát prošel a zkontroloval místa, kde trávila většina studentů svůj volný čas. Dokonce se zeptal i zaměstnanců v kavárně, zda-li tam Ryuzakiho neviděli. Řekli, že ne. Dokonce zamířil i na policejní stanici. Skutečně uvažoval nad tím, že ho nahlásí jako pohřešovanou osobu. Místo toho se ale rozhodl, že hackne policejní databázi. Byla nahlášena tři mrtvá těla. Žádné z těchto těl nepatřilo Ryuzakimu. Alespoň nějaká malá útěcha.

Light se postavil a zamířil ke stolu. Zapnul svůj laptop a znovu zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď. S povzdechem uložil svou hlavu na stůl vedle laptopu. Cítil, že už možná začíná lehce bláznit. Proč mu ten bastard prostě nemohl odpovědět?

Light ospale zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na svítící obrazovku. Napsal další zprávu do sekce komentářů.

'Jsi v pořádku?'

Poté zavřel laptop a vrávoravými kroky zamířil ospale zpět do své postele. Usnul, ale párkrát se během noci probudil. Každý sebemenší malý zvuk mu narušil spánek.

_______________________________________________________________________________

L seděl skrčen u svého laptopu a rychle psal. Byl už pár dní ve Watariho kanceláři. Pracoval. Původně se vyhýbal Lightovi. Pak ale nastal mnohem větší problém. Ono Londýnské bombardování. Když jste se podívali na mapu Londýna seshora na místa, která byla vybombardována, tak tvořila jistý vzor. Písmeno L.

L byl cílem bombardování. Nějakým způsobem jakási kriminální organizace zjistila, že L je Brit, takže vybombardovali hlavní město. Naštěstí, Wammyho dětský domov zůstal nedotčen. Tenhle jeho nový nepřítel znal sice L-ovu národnost, ale to bylo všechno. Nevěděli o Wammyho dětském domově. Kdyby ano, tak by ho jistě vybombardovali namísto Londýna.

To ale nebylo moc utěšující. L si cucal palec. Desetinásobně zvýšil bezpečnostní opatření Wammyho dětského domova a své tři nejlepší nástupce poslal do zahraničí. Pro teď bylo lepší poslat Neara, Mella a Matta mimo Anglii.

L znovu projížděl důkazy. Už teď se mu povedlo pro Britskou vládu chytit tři pachatele. Dříve nebo později, jeden z nich podlehne a dá L-ovi potřebné informace. Byla to jen otázka času.

Pár chvil sledoval bezpečnostní kamery z vězení, kde byli tito tři. Nejmladší z nich už se držel za hlavu a houpal se v sedě dopředu a dozadu. Ano, ten se zlomí jako první.

Watari mu postavil na stůl dort a L se do něj okamžitě s chutí pustil.

,,Děkuji, Watari."

Watari pouze kývl hlavou a otočil se k odchodu.

Když se teď tedy pouze čekalo na to, až se jeden z pachatelů zlomí a vyklopí jim potřebné informace, měl L dost času na to, aby mohl navštívit svůj cheesecakeový blog. L zajel ke komentářům. Upustil svou vidličku a oči se mu překvapením rozšířily. Light mu tam zanechal komentáře.

'Tady Light. Kde jsi?'

'Jsi stále v Japonsku?'

'Vrátil ses zpět do Anglie?'

'Odpověz, Ryuzaki!'

'Jsi v pořádku?'

,,L, děje se něco?" zeptal se Watari.

L-ova ústa zformovala jakýsi podivný úsměv.

,,Light .... si o mě dělá starosti."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za přečtení. Budu vděčná za jakýkoliv komentář.  
> Anyonme


	7. Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pozn.: V originále Ryuzaki/L oslovuje Lighta 'Light-kun'. Já to překládám normálně jako 'Light', protože je to pro češtinu přirozenější. V téhle kapitole ale docela na těch koncovkách záleží, tak se nedivte, že to bude místy trošičku divné. Pokusila jsem se to v daných místech tak nějak osvětlit. Myslím, že se to tam snad dá pochopit. Snad.)

Light otevřel oči, jakmile uslyšel zavrzání dveří. Prudce se posadil na posteli - okamžitě vzhůru. Těžce vydechl, aby zklidnil své divoce bušící srdce. Soudě podle jeho budíku na nočním stolku vedle postele, bylo 5:30 ráno. Bylo to již asi po páté, co se Light tuto noc vzbudil.

,,Špatný sen, Lighte?"

Light jako by přestal dýchat. Ten hlas... Otočil se a spatřil Ryuzakiho, jak na něj zírá.

,,R-Ryuzaki!" vyskočil z postele. Hlavou mu létalo tolik myšlenek a otázek až pomalu cítil závratě. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že před ním stojí Ryuzaki. Pocítil obrovskou vlnu úlevy. Ryuzaki byl v pořádku. Byl v pořádku.

To, že se mu dost ulevilo, na něm muselo být znát, neboť se Ryuzaki zašklebil.

,,Už takhle nezmizím, takže se neboj, Lighte."

,,Já - já se nebál..." odklonil Light hlavu stranou a cítil, že se malinko červená.

Ryuzakimu se rozšířily oči. Zíral na Lighta, jako by ho snad studoval. Light se zavrtěl, zírajíc na podlahu. Jeho lež byla tak očividná, že to bylo až trapné.

Naštěstí Ryuzaki změnil téma. ,,Chceš moje telefonní číslo?"

,,Ano, povídej." přispěchal Light ke svému stolu a vzal si telefon.

Ryuzaki mu nadiktoval své číslo a on si ho přidal do seznamu kontaktů.

Light po tom ještě chvíli zíral na displej svého telefonu a Ryuzaki se ho zeptal: ,,Pořád se chceš ještě odstěhovat?"

Light se nad tím pozastavil a zapřemýšlel. Stěhování by přineslo hodně nepříjemností. A rozhodně nechtěl jít s Ryuzakim za tím poradcem. Žít s Ryuzakim nakonec po tom všem nezní tak špatně.

,,No.." odpovídal Light pomalu. ,,To záleží na tom, jak se budeš chovat."

Ryuzaki se vesele usmál. ,,Budu se chovat líp."

,,Dobře." odložil svůj telefon a podíval se pro změnu zase Ryuzakimu do tváře. ,,Takže.. Kdes celou tu dobu byl?"

,,V knihovně."

Light se zamračil. ,,Ne, tam jsi nebyl."

Ryuzaki překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Jak to můžeš vědět? Tys mě hledal, Lighte?"

Light zkřížil ruce - odmítal odpovědět.

Ryuzakiho úsměv se rozšířil. ,,Tys mě hledal."

,,Teď vážně, kdes byl?"

Pokrčil rameny. ,,V noci jsem přespával v knihovně v privátní místnosti a přes den jsem byl mimo kampus."

,,Aha." Light ho hledal v knihovně pouze ve dne, nikdy ne v noci. ,,No a kam jsi chodil mimo kampus?"

,,Jen jsem se procházel. Po památkách a tak. Když jsem přece ten výměnný student."

Lightovi se v hlavě zase vyrojily myšlenky o bombardování. Měl pocit, že by měl něco říct, ale nevěděl co. Chtěl nějak Ryuzakimu spravit náladu po tom, co někdo bombardoval hlavní město jeho rodné země. Nevěděl, jak by se on sám cítil, kdyby bylo Tokio bombardováno. Ale něco říct musel.

,,Ohledně toho bombardování..."

Ryuzaki studoval jeho obličej a přikývl. ,,Jsem v pohodě, Lighte. Nedělej si starosti."

Jeho spolubydlící okamžitě věděl, co se Light pokoušel říci. Light se lehce usmál.

,,Kavárna by měla brzy otevřít." řekl Ryuzaki náhle. ,,Chceš jít se mnou?"

,,Jistě, Ryuzaki."

Jeho spolubydlící nebyl zas až tak špatný.

________________________________________________________________________________

Zbytek víkendu probíhal skvěle. L si to moc užíval.

V sobotu ráno posnídal s Lightem. Odpoledne si zahráli tenis a L skutečně zvítězil. Light svou prohru svedl na nedostatek spánku. L mu ale připomněl, že pokud se někdo nevyspal, byl jím on sám. To Lighta umlčelo. Tedy alespoň do neděle, kdy vyhrál tenisový zápas Light.

Občas si zahráli šachy a všechna jídla jedli spolu. L byl v sedmém nebi. Ani jednou nezmínil Lightův sen, což se mu vyplatilo, neboť byl Light teď okolo něj mnohem uvolněnější.

Možná jsem na něj byl až moc tvrdý... L neměl moc zkušeností ohledně socializace. Light byl jeho první skutečný přítel. Fascinoval ho a L ho chtěl co nejvíce poznat. Chtěl znát všechny jeho pocity a myšlenky. Chtěl vědět všechno. Teď se ale naučil, že na to musí jít pomaleji. Kdyby pokračoval tak jako předtím, Light by mu určitě vyhrožoval odstěhováním se. To L nemohl dopustit.

Pro teď jejich nevinné přátelství stačilo. Přesto, L měl na mysli i jiné věci ... To ale musí ještě počkat.

Cítil se okolo Lighta dobře. Nikdy si ani nepředstavoval, že by byl takovýchto citů schopen. Poprvé v životě se cítil být napojen na jinou osobu. Light byl neskutečně inteligentní, přitahoval ho po psychické stránce. A po té fyzické ... No, L-ův sen s Lightem a cheesecakeama na stole mluvil za vše.

Lightův výraz, když se L vrátil zpět do jejich pokoje po té, co zmizel, stál za všechny prachy. Light vypadal tak šťastně, že ho vidí. Přestože zapíral, že ho hledal a že se o něj bál, jeho obličej pln rozpaků říkal opak. To, jak se červenal, bylo moc roztomilé. L-ovi se líbilo vidět ho takhle. Chtěl vidět, jaké další obličeje by byl Light schopen udělat. Přál si ho vidět otevřeného. Chtěl vidět jeho rozpálenou pokožku a rty, jak sténají a -

L setřásl tuto myšlenku. To se moc předbíhal. Musí počkat na ten správný čas. Poslední věc, kterou by chtěl, bylo Lighta vystrašit svými myšlenkami.

L se podíval přes místnost na spícího Lighta. Byla nedělní noc. L získal více vodítek ohledně Londýnského bombardování a celou noc pracoval na svém laptopu. Sem tam chvíli pozoroval Lighta, jak spí.

Ráno se L musel rozhodnout, jestli zrušit hodinu Kriminologie. Moc dobře si pamatoval, jak Light utekl ze středeční hodiny kvůli telefonátu. A tento čin mu nemohl projít bez trestu. L si teď ale moc užíval tu poklidnou atmosféru. A koneckonců, pořád má dost práce s tím bombardováním.

L pokračoval v psaní na svém laptopu. Hodiny zruší do konce tohoto týdne. Přece jen - stále byl zaneprázdněn.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hodina kriminologie s L byla zrušena a tak Lightovi na dnešek zbývala pouze hodina Matematiky a Angličtiny. Na Matematice se mu povedlo dohnat učivo, které v pátek kvůli Ryuzakimu zameškal. Potom šel na Angličtinu, kde si sedl vedle Mikamiho jako vždy.

Mezitím, co profesor Angličtiny něco žvanil, se Lighta Mikami tiše zeptal: ,,Už jsi se zkontaktoval s tím svým spolubydlícím?"

,,Jo." zašeptal Light. ,,Během víkendu se vrátil zpět. Je v pořádku."

,,Takže kde byl?"

Během hodiny mu Light všechno o Ryuzakim vyklopil.

,,No, Ryuzaki vypadá jako zajímavý člověk." okomentoval to Mikami po skončení hodiny.

,,Jo.. S ním se nikdy nenudíš." vyhrkl Light než se stihl včas zastavit. C-co to sakra říkám?! Snad si Ryuzakiho přítomnost tolik neužívám, že ne?

Stále ještě se zmatenou myslí Light sbalil své věci z lavice a zamířil k východu. Mikami ho doprovázel.

,,Už nemáš žádné další hodiny, že?" zeptal se Mikami nedbale. ,,Chceš jít na oběd?"

,,Jasně, kam chceš jít?"

Light trávil celý víkend jenom s Ryuzakim. Bylo načase se socializovat i s jinými lidmi.

________________________________________________________________________________

Asi za 10 minut už seděli Light a Mikami v kantýně a vedli normální pohodovou konverzaci. Pak Lightovi zavibrovala kapsa. Vyndal z ní mobil a všiml si, že mu Ryuzaki poslal smsku.

'Mám hlad, pojďme do kavárny.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho.

Light protočil očima a odepsal mu.

'Já už ale jím v kantýně'

Jeho telefon zabzučel a na displeji se mu objevila nová zpráva.

'Jdu za tebou.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho.

Light nad zprávou překvapeně zamrkal. S povzdechem se opřel o opěradlo své židle. Skvěle, Ryuzaki se právě sám pozval na oběd.

,,Děje se něco?" zeptal se ustaraně Mikami.

,,Ne... To jenom můj spolubydlící, on je - "

,,Ahoj Lighte!" objevil se zničehonic Ryuzaki a přisedl si vedle Lighta.

,, - tady." dořekl Light suše.

Mikami natáhl ruku k Ryuzakimu přes stůl, jako by si ji s ním chtěl potřást. ,,Ahoj, ty musíš být Ryuzaki. Hodně jsem o tobě slyšel."

Ryuzaki se podíval na jeho ruku, odmítal si s ní potřást. ,,Já o tobě neslyšel nic."

,,Ugh.. Ryuzaki, tohle je Mikami-senpai*." představil ho Light.

Ryuzaki naklonil hlavu. ,,Senpai?"

,,Jsem senior**." vysvětlil Mikami a stáhl svou ruku. ,,Studuji práva. A ty?"

(* Senpai znamená v Japonsku oslovení pro někoho staršího, než jste vy. Např. Můžete tak říkat spolužákům z vyšších ročníků)

(** Senior je termín na vejškách pro někoho, kdo navštěvuje poslední ročník nebo tak něco. Rozhodně tím není v tomto případě míněna osoba starší 65 let. :D)

,,Já jsem taky senior." oznámil Ryuzaki.

,,Oh, vážně?" zeptal se Mikami. ,,Jaký je tvůj obor?"

Ryuzaki se otočil ke svému spolubydlícímu. ,,Lighte, proč mě neoslovuješ Ryuzaki-senpai?" 

,,Co?" zamračil se Light. ,,Vždyť.. jsi můj spolubydlící."

,,No a?"

,,Ani jsem nevěděl, že jsi senior."

,,No, teď už to víš, takže mi od teď říkej Ryuzaki-senpai."

,,No to rozhodně ne." věnoval mu Light iritovaný obličej a otočil se zpět k Mikamimu. ,,Takže, Mikami-senpai, ohledně tvého studia.."

,,No, stále se rozhoduji mezi - "

,,Podle správné etikety bys mi měl říkat Ryuzaki-senpai." utnul Mikamiho Ryuzaki.

,,Vždyť ani nejsi Japonec." sykl Light. ,,Proč se o to vůbec staráš?"

,,Já ti vždycky říkám Light-kun ***. Očividně já dodržuji japonské oslovování."

(*** Koncovka -kun je oslovení, které používají mezi sebou přátelé. Určena pro mužské pohlaví. Teda alespoň myslím.)

,,To je fuk, Ryuzaki." otočil se Light zpět k Mikamimu. ,,Promiň, co jsi říkal?"

Ještě než Mikami vůbec stihl otevřít ústa, aby odpověděl, Ryuzaki ho přerušil ,,Když pro tebe etiketa nic neznamená, mohl bych ti říkat Light-chan****."

(**** V podstatě to samý jako -kun, nicméně je to určeno pro dívky, takže pro kluky je to lehce potupa.)

Light se naštvaně začervenal. ,,Opovaž se."

Mikami zkřížil ruce. ,,Páni.. Vy dva jste si hodně blízcí."

,,Ne, nejsme." vyštěkl Light.

,,Ano, Light-chan a já jsme si neobyčejně blízcí."

,,Neříkej mi tak!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Oběd byl příšerný. Ryuzaki byl neskutečně hrubý vůči Mikamimu a navíc Lighta oslovoval tou směšnou koncovkou. Light-chan. Nikdo ho nikdy nenazval Light-chan. Ani když byl malý. Bylo to ponižující. Neskutečně ho to sralo. Ale přesto, ani kdyby peklo zamrzlo, Light nebude Ryuzakiho nazývat Ryuzaki-senpai. Šlo o princip. Nikdy mu nebude říkat Ryuzaki-senpai.

Další den Lighta vzbudil zvuk jeho pípajícího budíku. Vypnul ho a unaveně se posadil na své posteli. Ryuzaki seděl jako obvykle na své posteli s laptopem.

,,Dobré ráno, Lighte-chan."

Light ztuhl a zazíral na onoho podivného černovlasého mladíka. ,,Přestaň mi tak říkat."

,,Jak, Lighte-chan?"

,,Víš co? Kašli na to." zavrčel Light a zamířil do veřejných koupelen.

Jakmile byl Light připraven, směřoval si to volným krokem na Wedyinu hodinu Psychologie s Ryuzakim v patách. Dnešní hodina byla o homosexualitě. Ta šílená ženská jim ukazovala na hodině videoklip, kde se líbali dva muži. Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. Na obrazovku se nedíval. Všiml si ale Ryuzakiho, jak se na video dívá s rozšířenýma očima.. Jako by to studoval.

Light se otřásl a stočil svůj pohled zase jinam. Vzpomněl si, jak ho Ryuzaki tehdy obvinil: ,,Ty o L-ovi hovoříš spíše jako o muži než o ženě a měl jsi o něm erotický sen. Takže, podle tvé vlastní logiky, Lighte, jsi také buzerant."

Ne, nejsem. Ten sen byl jednorázová záležitost. Light nevěřil těm nesmyslům, že sny, co se nám zdají, jsou ve skutečnosti naše tajné touhy. Sny jsou prostě sny. Nic víc. Nic to neznamenalo. Vzpomněl si, jak ho tehdy Ryuzaki přišpendlil k zemi. To nebyl sen. To byla skutečnost. Light polkl a znova se podíval na Ryuzakiho. Jeho oči byly stále přisáté na obrazovce.

Ryuzaki byl tehdy posedlý jeho snem. Nezmínil to ale ani jednou od té doby, co se vrátil. Zničehonic, černé oči mrkly a podívaly se na Lighta. Light rychle sklopil svůj pohled.

Jakmile klip skončil, Wedy vypnula obrazovku a poslala po třídě dotazníky.

Light začal kroužkovat odpovědi, když se ho Ryuzaki zeptal: ,,Půjčíš mi propisku, Lighte-chan?"

Studenti, kteří seděli blízko nich se zachichotali. Lightovy tváře zčervenaly.

,,Ne." štěkl.

,,Proč ne, Lighte-chan?"

Otočil se k Ryuzakimu a sykl: ,,Už mě vážně začínáš srát."

Ryuzaki Lightovi rychlým pohybem šlohl propisku ze stolu. ,,Díky za propisku, Lighte-chan."

Light se zamračil. ,,Nikdy ti nebudu říkat senpai. Nikdy."

,,Proč ne?" zakňučel.

Light ho ignoroval a dále kroužkoval odpovědi ve svém dotazníku.

____________________________________________________________________________

Na hodině Chemie Light poklidně seděl a dělal si zápisky, mezitím co vedle něj usazený Ryuzaki trucoval.

,,Mikamimu ale říkáš senpai." zamručel Ryuzaki.

,,No a?" odsekl a dál si hleděl svých poznámek.

,,Já jsem také senior."

,,To je mi fuk."

,,To není fér, Lighte-chan" zakňučel hlasitě.

,,Přestaň mi tak říkat!" vzal ho za límec a napřáhl pěst, připraven ho udeřit.

Všichni studenti ztuhli a sledovali v šoku, co se děje. Light rychle pustil Ryuzakiho a usadil se zpět na svou židli. Pročistil si hrdlo a pokračoval dále ve svých chemických poznámkách, jako by se nic nestalo.

Když hodina skončila, Light se procházel po kampusu. Opět s Ryuzakim v patách. Ten otravný kluk ho sledoval ten den skoro všude a říkal mu 'Light-chan' kdykoliv měl k tomu příležitost. Light to musí ukončit. A to co nejdřív, protože to jinak zase vyústí ve fyzickou konfrontaci. Už dnes ho málem praštil.

Jak tak šli, minuli tenisové kurty, Lighta něco napadlo. Samotná myšlenka jakoby ho celá zastavila. A to doslova, protože se skutečně zastavil. Ryuzaki se zastavil také a podíval se na něj tázavě.

,,Pojďme to vyřešit, Ryuzaki. Zahrajeme si proti sobě v tenise. Pokud vyhraju, tak už mě nikdy nenazveš 'Light-chan'."

,,A pokud vyhraju já, Lighte-chan?"

Light si povzdechl. ,,Tak ti budu říkat senpai. Platí?"

,,Platí."

______________________________________________________________________________

Light s Ryuzakim běhali po kurtu skoro hodinu. Byl to ten nejtěžší zápas v Lightově životě. Sázky byly vysoké. Prohra nepřicházela v úvahu - to by jeho pýcha neunesla. Takže když Light přepinkl míček zpět na Ryuzakiho půlku ve správné rychlosti a směru, přejela jím veliká vlna úlevy.

Vyhrál.

Ryuzaki nebyl dvakrát nadšen.

Po zápase šli vyčerpaní do kavárny. Light si dal pytlíček chipsů a Ryuzaki si objednal veliký růžový muffin. Černovlasý mladík se jen mračil na svůj dezert. 

Light zkřížil ruce. ,,Noták, hlavu vzhůru a sněz ten muffin."

,,Chci, abys mi říkal senpai." 

,,Smůla, prohrál jsi."

Ryuzaki vypadal ještě smutněji.

,,Přestaň trucovat."

,,Proč Mikamimu říkáš senpai?"

Light pokrčil rameny. ,,Je to zdvořilé. Krom toho, jeho neznám tak dobře jako tebe."

Ryuzakimu jako by se okamžitě zlepšila nálada. ,,Takže mi neříkáš senpai, protože jsme si blízcí?"

Light cukl, vyveden z míry. ,,To jsem neřekl."

,,Přesně to jsi řekl, Lighte." usmál se šťastně. ,,Jsme si blízcí."

Light zrudl a podíval se jinam. ,,Prostě sněz ten muffin."


	8. Trest

L byl usazen v pokoji na posteli s laptopem před sebou. Četl si nejnovější zprávy britského zpravodajství. Ohledně londýnského bombardování tam nebylo moc informací. L byl v pokušení jet do Londýna osobně a vyslechnout si chycené pachatele. Nemohl dělat úplně všechno jen pomocí počítače. Někdy, v katastrofálních situacích, bylo nutné vyřešit problém tváří v tvář.

Byl si jist, že kdyby mu dali 5 minut osamotě s těmi teroristy, byl by schopen z nich vytáhnout veškeré informace, které potřebuje. Britské zpravodajství by nad tím přimhouřilo oko. Jako vždycky.

,,Ryuzaki."

L okamžitě zminimalizoval zprávy a otočil se k Lightovi. ,,Ano, Lighte?"

Light seděl na své posteli a mračil se na papír, který držel v ruce. ,,Myslím, že L měl být cílem bombardování."

L ztuhl a pouze zíral na hnědovlasého kluka s rozšířenýma očima. Nikdo kromě britské vlády to nesměl vědět. Byla přísně tajná informace, že byl L cílem.

,,Proč si to myslíš, Lighte?"

,,Četl jsem o tom bombardování různé články a označkoval jsem si na mapě všechna zasažená místa." přešel Light pokoj k L-ovi a ukázal mu papír, kterým byla ve skutečnosti mapa.

L si vzal mapu mezi svůj palec a ukazováček a studoval ji. Light označil každé zasažené místo červenou tečkou. Tečky ani nemusely být pospojovány aby bylo patrné, že tvoří na mapě velké písmeno L.

,,Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že to musí být náhoda." vysvětloval Light. ,,Ale v novinách ani v jakýkoliv jiných mediích se o tom nemluvilo. Bylo by strašně divné, kdyby si toho nikdo nevšiml. L určitě cenzuruje média."

Technicky vzato, to britská vláda cenzurovala média, ale byl to L-ův nápad. Detektiv položil mapu s prázdným obličejem.

,,Zníš teď jako konspirační teoretik."

,,Ne, nezním." argumentoval Light. ,,Říkám ti, že cílem byl L. Dává to smysl. Wammy je Brit a mezi Wammym a L-em musí být nějaká spojitost, protože L učí pouze na Wammyho univerzitách. Je tedy pravděpodobné, že L je také Brit, a proto byl vybombardován Londýn. Někdo jde po L."

L se musel přinutit, aby se neusmál. Light má veliké předpoklady. Možná by ho měl zaměstnat hned teď. Byl by dobrý nápad s ním od teď spolupracovat. Ale to by.. to by už nemohl dál žít jako Ryuzaki.

Byl rád, že mohl být jeho spolubydlící a přítel. Stával se Lightovi blízkým. Kdyby se mu teď představil jako L, jak by se jejich vztah změnil? Byl by Light jeho podřízeným a L jeho šéfem? Byli by stále přátelé? Odcizil by se mu Light, kdyby byl L jeho šéfem? Po tom, co by Light zjistil jeho identitu, by byl pravděpodobně - jak ho L zná - dost naštvaný. 

Odpustil by mu vůbec Light jeho lži?

,,No, Ryuzaki, dává to smysl, že?" zkřížil Light netrpělivě ruce.

L se vrátil zpět do reality a přikývl. ,,To, co naznačuješ, je pravděpodobné, ale doporučuji ti, aby sis to nechal pro sebe. Pokud máš pravdu, tak by byl L nerad, kdyby se to ostatní dozvěděli."

,,Nikomu to neřeknu." vzal si svou mapu zpět.

Pak proč jsi to potom řekl mně? Ryuzaki přece patřil pod pojem 'nikdo'. L-ovi se rozšířily oči překvapením, když mu to došlo. Ryuzaki se nepočítal, protože ho Light vnímá jako přítele. Přátelé mezi sebou sdílí důvěrné informace. Light a Ryuzaki si byli blízcí.

L se usmál.

Light pozdvihl obočí. ,,Proč jsi tak šťastný?"

,,Jen tak, Lighte." řekl a vrátil se ke své práci.

________________________________________________________________________________

Další den šel Light na hodinu Kriminologie. Dorazil poněkud brzy a tak si sedl na své místo do přední řady. Za chvíli dorazila i Takada. Povídali si spolu o bombardování. Light samozřejmě nezmínil, že L je cíl.

Ostatně všichni v auditoriu se bavili o bombardování. V místnosti bylo opravdu hlučno.

Na obrazovce se objevilo gotické písmeno L a rázem všichni zmlkli.

,,Případ Londýnského bombardování je zatím stále otevřený. Nemůžu vám potvrdit ani vyvrátit jakékoliv informace ohledně útoku na Londýn. Jsem zde, abych učil Kriminologii. Na žádné otázky ohledně bombardování nebudu odpovídat." oznámil L svým počítačově upraveným hlasem.

Light si otráveně zkřížil ruce. Chtěl se L-a v soukromí zeptat, zda-li byl skutečně cíl. Ale vypadalo to, že i kdyby byli sami, tak by L nic nepřiznal.

,,Lighte, pojď psát na tabuli." přikázal L.

Prosím, už ne. ,,Ano, L-sensei." zamířil Light neochotně k tabuli.

Po zbytek hodiny, co L mluvil, Light zapisoval na tabuli poznámky. Pak L oznámil, že budou psát příští týden test. Test bude mít 100 otázek s možnostmi i otevřenými odpověďmi. Celá tahle hodina byla podivně klidná. Light se strachoval, kdy už mu L dá nějaký ponižující rozkaz. Žádný rozkaz ale nepřišel.

Konečně hodina skončila. Studenti si začali brát své věci a mířili k odchodu. Light smazal tabuli a zamířil ke své lavici pro batoh.

,,Kam jdeš, Lighte? Ještě jsem neskončil."

Light ztuhl, jako by mu srdce vynechalo jeden úder. Nervozně se otočil obličejem k obrazovce. Ostatní studenti opouštěli místnost.

Brzy byli všichni ostatní pryč. Bylo slyšet mohutné zaklapnutí dveří.

,,Minulý týden jsi vynechal hodinu. Myslíš, že jsem na to zapomněl?"

Sakra. Light se nepříjemně zavrtěl, jeho zrak směřoval na podlahu. ,,Ne."

,,Prosím?"

,,Ne, L-sensei."

,,Pojď ke katedře."

Lightovi se rozšířily oči. ,,C-co?"

,,Ke katedře, Lighte."

Lightovi divoce bilo srdce jak se díval na katedru. V hlavě se mu vybavil jeho sen. L a katedra. Dělalo se mu špatně. Měl pocit, že se snad dusí.

Ustoupil krok od katedry. Kroutil hlavou. Ne, ne, ne... Tam jít nemůže. Srdce mu bilo tak divoce, že se mu začínala motat hlava. Chtěl odsud co nejdříve vypadnout.

,,Lighte?"

Byl bledý a zíral na katedru.

,,Já- já nemůžu.."

,,Lighte, chci, abys otevřel šuplík od katedry."

,,Šuplík?" podíval se Light zmateně na obrazovku.

,,Ano, Lighte, šuplík. Co sis myslel, že po tobě chci?"

,,N-nic." začervenal se rozpačitě.

Díky svým perverzním myšlenkám se cítil jako idiot. L mu přece nebude přikazovat, aby si lehl na katedru. Jistěže nebude. Byl tak paranoidní, že si spletl sen s realitou. Zhluboka se nadechl - snažil se uklidnit svůj tep. Potřeboval se uklidnit. Bylo to od něj tak hloupé.

Přispěchal ke katedře a otevřel její šuplík.

Stuhla mu krev v žilách, když tam spatřil noviny. Byly to Univerzitní noviny z minulého týdne. A byly rozložené na stránce s článkem o něm a L-ovi. L tu věc ještě nečetl? Proč to ukazoval Lightovi přímo do tváře?

Light vzal noviny a zamračil se na L-ovu obrazovku. ,,Proč?"

,,Po té, co jsem ti přikázal, abys přečetl ty noviny, jsi utekl z hodiny."

,,Neutekl jsem. Měl jsem důležitý hovor."

,,Ten hovor ti zabral celých 50 minut?" zeptal se L.

,,Ne, nezabral." povzdechl si Light a zdvihl noviny vzhůru. ,,Ale musíte pochopit, proč jsem to nechtěl číst. Jsou to jenom pomluvy. Lži o nás obou. Proč byste chtěl, abych to přečetl před celou třídou?"

,,Lighte, musíš si uvědomit, že mě nezajímá, co si myslí ostatní." prohlásil L. ,,Vynechal jsi mou hodinu. To je neomluvitelné. Za trest mi ten článek přečteš."

,,Co?" zamrkal překvapeně. ,,Ne! Ne, to číst nebudu."

,,Chceš projít, Lighte?"

Light nevěřícně zíral na obrazovku. ,,Chyběl jsem jeden den. Nemůžete mě vyhodit za jeden den absence."

,,Můžu si dělat co chci, Lighte. Je to na tobě. Přečti ten článek nebo vypadni."

,,To není fér." vyštěkl Light naštvaně.

,,Život není fér. Čti."

Light naštvaně vzal noviny a podíval se na obrazovku. Bylo mu špatně od žaludku. Opravdu to číst nechtěl. Bylo to ponižující. Samé pomluvy. Ale na tuhle Univerzitu šel jenom kvůli L. Musí projít.

Pokusil se ještě naposledy poprosit. ,,L-sensei, prosím, nenuťte mě - "

,,Čti." přikázal L.

Light se smutně podíval na článek. Polkl a přečetl nahlas: ,, Spí světově proslulý detektiv L se studentem zdejší Univerzity? Toť otázka, která zajímá všechny studenty. První den projevil L neobvyklý zájem o svého 18 letého studenta jménem Light Yagami..."

Light se zastavil a věnoval obrazovce ještě jeden prosebný pohled.

,,Čti dál, Lighte."

S povzdechem se pustil do dalšího čtení. Článek byl o tom, co se dělo na hodinách a co si mysleli ostatní studenti.

Když se dostal do části ohledně katedrového incidentu, zakolísal mu hlas. ,,A-a potom přikázal Lightovi Yagamimu, aby roztáhl nohy. Yagami neuposlechl a začal se se svým profesorem hádat. Pár studentů slyšelo, že jejich argument skončil tím, že ho L nazval svým mazlíčkem. Abychom lépe porozuměli tomuto termínu, přizvali jsme si na naše interview i profesorku Psychologie Wedy. Profesorka Wedy nám vysvětlila detaily ohledně vztahu mezi Páníčkem a jeho mazlíčkem."

Já jí tak zkurveně nenávidím. Light rozzuřeně sevřel noviny a pokračoval ve čtení. ,,Podle profesorky Wedy, je Light Yagami nepochybně L-ovým sexuálním otrokem - co to kurva?" roztrhl noviny a zařval. ,,Já už tuhle sračku dál číst nebudu!"

,,Lighte, používáš nevhodný slovník."

,,Celý tenhle článek je nevhodný!" zařval Light a třásl se vztekem. ,,Je mi fuk, co říkáte - Já už to dál číst nebudu!"

,,Takže už jste se naučil, že nemáte vynechávat mé hodiny?"

,,Ano, L-sensei." zavrčel Light a snažil se zklidnit svůj vztek. ,,Už nikdy nevynechám hodinu. Mohu už prosím jít?"

,,Ano, Lighte, uvidíme se v pátek."

Obrazovka se vypnula.

________________________________________________________________________________

Light přišel na hodinu Matematiky pozdě a měl potíže se na učivo soustředit. Byl tak nasraný, že mu to nemyslelo. Jak mě mohl L donutit, abych tu sračku přečetl? Light tiše zuřil. Držel svou tužku tak pevně, až mu praskla tuha. Povzdechl si.

Chtěl vůbec ještě pro L pracovat? V takovýchto chvílích toho bastarda nenáviděl.

Přál si, aby existoval nějaký nezjistitelný magický způsob jak někoho zabít. Podíval se na svou zlomenou tužku. Co kdyby mohl zabíjet lidi pouhým zapsáním jejich jména? To by bylo skvělý. Jako prvního by určitě zabil L.

Po zbytek hodiny fantazíroval o tom, jak zabíjí L. Neplánoval to, pouze nad tím fantazíroval. Light by nikdy nikoho nezabil. Nebyl psychopat. Pouze opravdu ale opravdu nenáviděl L.

Když skončila hodina Matematiky, tak si to zamířil na Angličtinu. Sedl si vedle Mikamiho a opět pokračoval ve svých fantaziích o L-ově smrti. Profesor něco říkal, ale on ho ani neslyšel. Byl tak trochu ztracen ve svém vlastním světě. Ve světě, kde byl L mrtvý.

,,Děje se něco, Lighte?" zeptal se Mikami.

,,Co?" dostal se Light konečně zpět do reality. ,,Ne, nic se neděje."

Mikami stále vypadal znepokojen. ,,Je to kvůli Ryuzakimu?"

Light pozdvihl obočí. ,,Ne, Ryuzaki nic neudělal."

,,No, když to říkáš." podíval se Mikami zpět do svých zápisků.

Light si povzdechl. ,,Omlouvám se, že byl Ryuzaki včera tak hrubý. Obvykle takový není."

,,To je v pohodě. Nemusíš se omlouvat za tu jeho očividnou žárlivost."

,,Promiň?" málem se zakuckal Light. ,,Jeho co?"

,,Ryuzaki je do tebe očividně zamilovaný."

,,Ne! Ne, to není!" ostatní studenti se na něj podívali. Light ztlumil hlas. ,,Není."

,,Vážně?" Mikami nevypadal moc přesvědčeně. ,,Ty to nevidíš, jak moc tě má rád?" 

,,Jsme pouze přátelé." zkřížil si podrážděně ruce.

,,Víš, jestli je gay?"

,,Nepřiřadil si žádnou sexuální orientaci." zamumlal Light.

,,No, má rád muže?"

Light se na chvíli zastavil, než přiznal: ,,Myslím, že jo."

Mikami přikývl a byl chvíli zticha. ,,Jsi gay?"

,,Ne! Samozřejmě, že ne." vyštěkl Light.

,,Dobrá, klídek." zašklebil se samolibě Mikami. ,,Na heterosexuála nějak moc protestuješ."

Light se na něj zamračil a sykl: ,,Nejsem gay a s Ryuzakim jsme pouze přátelé."

,,Přátelství mu moc dlouho stačit nebude."

,,Cože?"

,,Časem po tobě bude chtít víc. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že sis nevšiml, jak moc tě Ryuzaki chce."

Na Lightových tvářích se objevila červeň. ,,Zmlkni už."

,,Proč se ho nezeptáš? Zeptej se ho, zda se mu líbíš."

,,Nemusím se ho na nic ptát, protože vím, že ho nijak nepřitahuju."

Mikami se přiklonil k Lightovi a sledoval jeho obličej se zájmem.

Light se na něj zamračil. ,,Co je?"

,,Vždycky se tak červenáš okolo Ryuzakiho?" naklonil se ještě blíž. ,,To není dobrý, takhle nebude moct odolat."

Light se naježil a zčervenal ještě víc. ,,Co to sakra meleš?"

,,Měl by ses přestěhovat do jiného pokoje. Nechci, aby tě využil."

,,Co?"

,,Ryuzaki je jako predátor. Odejdi, dokud ještě můžeš."

,,Nechápu, co tím myslíš - "

,,Musíš si vyměnit pokoj." vpily se do něj Mikamiho tmavé oči. ,,Poslouchej mě."

Ten intenzivní pohled v Mikamiho očích Lighta znervozňoval. Nikdy Mikamiho takhle neviděl. Nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Mikami vždycky vypadal normálně. Co se to sakra stalo?

Light polkl. ,,Umm... Popřemýšlím o tom, Mikami-senpai."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Když se vrátil zpět do pokoje, seděl Ryuzaki na své posteli zaneprázdněn svým laptopem. Ani se neobtěžoval se na Lighta podívat. Jeho černé oči byly soustředěny na obrazovku. Light zavřel dveře, hodil svůj batoh k posteli a sám se na ni posadil.

Dnešek byl divný. Pořád byl ještě naštvaný na L a zmatený ohledně Mikamiho. Ale vážně, Mikami měl přece být normální osoba. Co se sakra dělo?

Light se podíval přes místnost k Ryuzakimu. Teď už Ryuzaki odložil laptop a zíral na Lighta.

,,Měl jsi náročný den?"

Light si povzdechl. ,,Nemáš ani tušení jak."

,,Chci jít do kavárny. Půjdeš se mnou, Lighte?"

,,Jistě, Ryuzaki." skulil se Light z postele.

Šli spolu celým kampusem směr kavárna. Celou cestu si Light stěžoval na L. Ryuzaki pouze poslouchal a sem tam přikyvoval. V kavárně si sedli ke svému obvyklému stolu. Ryuzaki si dal velký kus dortu a Light obyčejnou kávu.

Tyhle návštěvy kavárny se pomalu stávali jejich rutinou. Začínal si zvykat na Ryuzakiho závislost na cukru, způsob, jakým držel věci a jak seděl. Dokonce si už zvykl, jak na ně ostatní zákazníci kavárny civí. Lightovi už to nevadilo. Návštěvy kavárny si docela užíval.

Přestože byl Ryuzaki někdy dost šílený, Light si užíval jeho společnost. Poslední dobou byli mezi sebou za dobře. Ryuzaki už ani jednou nezmínil Lightův sen. Neudělal nic, co by bylo Lightovi nepříjemné. Pravda, ta hádka ohledně oslovování byla nepříjemná, ale byli schopni to vyřešit i bez násilí. A Ryuzaki jejich dohodu dodržel. Ani jednou už mu neřekl 'Light-chan'.

Všechno šlo dobře. Light se ničeho neobával dokud nemluvil s Mikamim.

,,Ryuzaki je jako predátor. Odejdi, dokud ještě můžeš."

Podíval se přes stůl na Ryuzakiho, který momentálně vesele jedl růžový jahodový dort s barevným sypáním. Predátor.

Ryuzaki vypadal neškodně... většinu času. Light si vybavil, jak ho tehdy přišpendlil Ryuzaki k podlaze. Taky díky němu ztratil vědomí. Ten divný černovlasý mladík byl silnější, než se na první pohled zdálo. A určitě byl perverzní. Byl přece tak posedlý tím Lightovým mokrým snem. Obsese jen tak nezmizí. Pravděpodobně byl pořád ještě zainteresován vůči Lightovým.. řekněme soukromějším myšlenkám.

,,Ryuzaki je do tebe očividně zamilovaný." 

Light si vzpomněl, jak byl Ryuzaki vůči Mikamimu hrubý. Odmítl si s ním potřást rukou, ignoroval ho a všechnu svou pozornost stáčel na Lighta. Měl Mikami pravdu? Skutečně Ryuzaki žárlil?

,,Proč se ho nezeptáš? Zeptej se ho, zda se mu líbíš." 

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. Svůj zrak směřoval na stůl.

,,R-Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki položil svou vidličku na talíř a pokrčil hlavu na stranu. ,,Ano, Lighte?"

,,Máš..." podíval se Ryuzakimu do očí a ztuhl.

Černovlasý mladík se na něj usmíval a měl na spodním rtu trochu šlehačky. Jeho tmavé velké oči párkrát mrkly, jak vesele čekal na to, co mu Light řekne.

Light si užíval návštěvy kavárny s Ryuzakim. A jejich tenisové zápasy. Nechtěl zkazit přátelství. Vážil si jejich přátelství.

Bál se Ryuzakiho odpovědi.

Light si dal doušek kávy. ,,To je fuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu.


	9. Polibek

Light netrpělivě čekal, až hodina Chemie skončí. Nudil se - právě dokončovali s Ryuzakim chemický experiment a Light jen čekal, až bude moct opustit laboratoře. 

Ryuzaki seděl svým charakteristickým způsobem vedle Lighta. Vypadal stejně nedočkavě, protože tyhle laborky se táhly skutečně neuvěřitelně pomalu.

Lightovi zavibroval v kapse mobil. Podíval se, zda-li se profesorka dívá a když zjistil, že napomíná studenty daleko od nich, vytáhl svůj mobil z kapsy.

'Lighteee! Misa-Misa má pro tebe překvapení!' odesláno od Misy Amane

Light se zamračil. Proč mu ta hloupá modelka píše?

Mobil znovu zavibroval a na obrazovce se zjevila nová zpráva.

'Budeš slavnej!' odesláno od Misy Amane

Light zíral na mobil pln strachu. Slavný? Nelíbilo se mu, jak to zní. Když k nim začala kráčet profesorka, rychle schoval mobil do kapsy. Mobil znova zavibroval.

Ryuzaki se na něj podíval. ,,Kdo ti píše, Lighte?"

,,Nikdo, jenom jedna holka." podíval se na mobil pod lavicí.

,,Jaká holka?" ztuhla Ryuzakiho mimika.

'Misa-Misa je na kampusu! Pojďme se sejít!' odesláno od Misy Amane

Když mobil zavibroval znovu, Light se málem zadusil.

'Musíš vidět obálku toho časopisu!' odesláno od Misy Amane

Obálka časopisu? On že byl na obálce nějakého časopisu? Kurva... Nikdy neměl s tím focením souhlasit. Teď byla v oběhu nějaká fotka s ním a Misou. Nebyl hloupý model a rozhodně nechtěl, aby ho tak někdo vnímal.

Pak ho napadla hrozivá myšlenka. Co když to uvidí někdo z jeho rodiny? Sayu měla obrovskou sbírku časopisů a byla to Misina fanynka. Bylo dost pravděpodobný, že ten časopis někde uvidí. A pak to pravděpodobně ukáže zbytku rodiny a dalším.. Jak moc hrozná ta fotka je? Musí ji vidět.

,,Lighte?" teď vypadal Ryuzaki znepokojeně.

Light rychle odepsal.

'Teď mám Chemii. Setkáme se za hodinu.'

Mobil okamžitě zabzučel.

'Yaaay! Misa-Misa na tebe počká!' odesláno od Misy Amane

Zastrčil svůj mobil zpět do své kapsy a Ryuzaki mu věnoval tázavý pohled. Light se jeho pohledu vyhýbal - nebyl si jist, jak mu to má s tou Misou vysvětlit. Všiml si, že teplota na thermometeru je moc vysoká.

,,Ryuzaki, ztlum to." řekl a zase se soustředil na experiment.

________________________________________________________________________________

Po chemických laborkách bylo pro Lighta zvlášť obtížné zbavit se Ryuzakiho. Jeho spolubydlící poznal, že se něco děje, ale Light o tom nechtěl mluvit. Podařilo se mu přesvědčit Ryuzakiho, aby šel do pokoje bez něj. Slíbil mu, že až se vrátí, všechno mu vysvětlí. Také mu slíbil, že s ním pak půjde do skutečné restaurace, což Ryuzakiho značně přesvědčilo.

Light šel kampusem blízko místa, kde se fotili. Misa na něj už čekala na lavičce. Jakmile ho spatřila, vyskočila z lavičky a nahrnula se k němu. Měla na sobě svou typickou gothickou módu a ve svých spárech držela časopis.

,,Ahoj Lighte! Mise-Mise jsi moc chyběl!" usmála se na něj zářivě.

,,To je ten časopis?" nevypadal Light nadšen.

,,Ano! Tady je tvoje kopie." strčila mu časopis do rukou. ,,Líbí se ti?"

Light se mlčky s prázdným výrazem díval na obal časopisu. Byla tam fotografie, na které líbal Misu. Kurva. Opravdu nepotřeboval ještě pozornost od medií. Budou se o něm šířit ještě další pomluvy? Tentokrát týkající se Misy? Zatraceně fantastický.

Misin spodní ret se zachvěl a věnovala mu smutný psí pohled. ,,Tobě se to nelíbí?"

Její oči vypadaly, že jsou na pokraji slz.

Light si povzdechl.

,,Ta fotka má... dobrou kvalitu."

To nebyla lež. Fotograf skutečně ve své profesi věděl, co dělá. Technicky vzato byla fotka co se týče úhlu a světla vynikající. Na druhé straně, akt, který probíhal na fotce ... Light věděl, že neměl brát ten úplatek od fotografa.

,,Takže se ti to líbí! To je skvělý!" zářila Misa. ,,Hádej co? Fanoušci Misy-Misy hlasovali a shodli se, že bychom tvořili roztomilý pár. Chtějí vidět víc tvých fotek. Misa by mohla sehnat agenta a -"

,,Ne, děkuji. Nemám žádný zájem o modeling." zdvihl časopis. ,,Tohle byla jednorázová záležitost."

,,Oh..." kousla se do spodního rtu a zahleděla se do země. ,,Takže.. takže uvidí tě Misa ještě někdy?"

Doufám, že nikdy. Light držel jazyk za zuby. Nechtěl dívku rozplakat.

,,Nevím." přiznal.

Zarděla se a pohrávala si s rukama. ,,Chceš.. chceš jít s Misou na rande?"

Sakra. Povzdechl si. Jak ji má jemně odmítnout?

Než cokoliv stačil říct, vyhrkla: ,,N-neodpovídej hned! Jen si to promysli. Misa-Misa ti pak napíše. Ahoj."

Spěchala pryč a Light se zamračil. Ona ho zase bude kontaktovat? Jak se té holky má jen zbavit?

Podíval se na časopis ve svých rukou. Ta fotka opravdu nebyla špatná. Z té lepší stránky - mohlo to zastavit ty příšerné pomluvy o něm a L. Rozhodně by preferoval, kdyby si o něm ostatní mysleli, že má něco s Misou místo toho kreténskýho detektiva. Vypadal by tak normálně.

Možná ta fotka byla nakonec dobrá věc.

Light pokrčil rameny, strčil časopis do svého batohu a pomalým krokem zamířil na koleje.

Když vešel do svého pokoje, všiml si Ryuzakiho, jak okamžitě odvrátil svou pozornost od laptopu.

,,Kdo je ta holka, se kterou si píšeš, Lighte?"

Protočil oči. Tohle čekal. Ryuzaki bude chtít znát všechna fakta. A Light mu to řekne. Stejně by se to dozvěděl.

,,Misa Amane. Poznal jsem ji skrz Mikamiho. Potřeboval jsem peníze, a tak jsme se dohodli na focení." odpověděl nonšalantně.

,,A proč ti píše?"

Light zkřížil otráveně ruce. ,,Jedna z našich fotografií je na obálce časopisu. Chtěla mi ji ukázat."

,,Jakého časopisu?"

Light zaváhal. Byl dobrý nápad ukazovat tu fotku Ryuzakimu? Nevěděl, jak bude reagovat. Možná by to měl schovat - ne. Setřásl tu myšlenku. Nemá se za co stydět. Políbil Misu. No a co? Na tom nic špatného nebylo. A pokud to Ryuzakimu vadilo, tak je špatně něco s ním, ne s Lightem.

Krom toho, fotografie byla na obálce populárního časopisu, který se prodával v celém Japonsku. Kdyby to chtěl Ryuzaki vidět, bylo by pro něj velice snadné to najít. Nemělo žádný smysl to před Ryuzakim skrývat. Otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj časopis.

Podal ho Ryuzakimu.

Ten ho vzal mezi svůj palec a ukazováček. Rozšířily se mu oči, když se mlčky díval na obal.

,,Tys ji políbil." konstatoval.

,,A?" nafoukl se Light.

,,Máš ji rád?"

,,Bože, to ne." zasmál se. ,,Pouze jsem potřeboval peníze."

Ryuzaki přimhouřil oči. ,,Tys ji políbil pro peníze?"

,,Jo..."

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl. Ryuzaki se na něj mračil. Bledý černovlasý mladík teď vypadal zlomyslně.

,,Kolik peněz ti nabídli, Lighte? Nevěděl jsem, že jsi na prodej."

Light ztuhl, překvapen Ryuzakiho urážkou. Co to kurva? Začal jím proudit vztek a sevřel pěsti.

,,Co tím sakra naznačuješ, Ryuzaki? Že jsem co, nějaká prostitutka?"

,,To je slova, ne moje."

,,Vyliž mi."

,,Hmm.. Kolik by to asi tak mohlo stát?"

Zničehonic ho Light praštil do obličeje. Jeho spolubydlící zavrávoral dozadu a spadl mu časopis. Z pusy mu tekl stroužek krve a mračil se na Lighta. V pouhým mžiku vteřiny kopl Lighta do břicha.

Před tím, než mohl Ryuzaki zasadit další ránu, mu dal Light pěstí. Ten se ovšem Lightově ráně vyhnul a knockoutoval ho k zemi. Light ležel na zádech a Ryuzaki na něm. Mlátili se, kopali, všechno možný.

Light mu uštědřil dobrou ránu, využil Ryuzakiho oslabení a pokusil se vstát. Ryuzaki ho ale kopl do holeně a Light opět sjel k zemi. Vzal ho za límec a uštědřil mu takovou ránu, že Light pomalu viděl hvězdičky. To ne. Neprohraje s Ryuzakim.

Light ho uhodil a Ryuzaki mu to oplatil. Light mu za odměnu dal pěstí a Ryuzaki ho kopl do břicha. Light byl znovu oslaben a Ryuzaki toho využil a svalil se na něj celou svou vahou.

,,Já tě kurva nenávidím! Vypadni ze mě!" vyjekl z Ryuzakiho sevření a kopal nohama.

Ryuzaki se k němu přiklonil a sykl mu do ucha. ,,Neodpověděl jsi mi, Lighte. Kolik peněz by stál tvůj polibek?"

,,Vypadni."

,,Kolik. By. To. Stálo?" vyplivl rozzuřeně každé slovo.

Lightovi se podařilo uvolnit jednu ruku a praštil Ryuzakiho loktem do obličeje. Vzal ho za límec jeho trika a praštil s ním o zem. Vyměnili si pozice. Light seděl na Ryuzakim a díval se nasupěně do jeho černých očí. 

,,To bys chtěl vědět, co?" ušklíbl se Light. ,,Ty pošuku! Chceš mě ošukat, že?"

Ryuzaki na něj pouze zíral. Ani to nezapřel.

Lightovi se málem zastavil dech, když mu to došlo. Kurva. Mikami měl pravdu. Měl pravdu -

Ryuzaki vzal Lighta za tváře a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Light zalapal po dechu, když Ryuzaki mezi nimi utnul tu malou mezeru a políbil ho.

Light ztuhl a málem mu vynechalo srdce. Ryuzaki ho líbal. Hrál si s jeho rty. Pak mu Ryuzaki vsunul do úst jazyk. Překvapený Light tlumeně vyjekl. Znělo to ale spíš jako vzdech místo protestu.

Mezitím co Ryuzaki prozkoumával jeho ústa, Light ho roztřeseně vzal za ramena. Celý se třásl. Byl rudý po celé tváři. Zavřel oči a myšlenky jako by ho zradily. Byl ohromen tím, že Ryuzaki má chuť. Díky jejich předchozí rvačce cítil krev, která ale byla smíšena s nepopsatelnou sladkou chutí.

Ryuzaki měl své ruce na jeho tvářích. Jeho prsty si našly cestu do jeho vlasů a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž. Jejich polibek se stával čím dál tím víc zuřivější. Light se přistihl, že se do polibku zapojuje. Jeho tělo reagovalo na polibek. Cítil se, že má lehké závratě. Mozek jako by přestal fungovat. Kopíroval Ryuzakiho pohyby a polibek mu opětoval.

Když uslyšel Ryuzakiho vzdech, naskočila mu husí kůže.

Ryuzaki si to očividně užíval.

A co on?

Konečně, když se Ryuzaki odtáhl, mohli oba dýchat. Light otevřel oči a setkal se s Ryuzakiho pohledem. Černé oči byly plny chtíče. Light nervózně polkl. Jeho žaludek jako kdyby právě udělal salto. Srdce mu divoce bilo.

Co se to kurva stalo? Jak to mohl on sám dopustit?

,,Vypadni ode mě!" Light se vyškrábal na nohy a zacouval.

Ryuzaki také vstal a zamířil k němu. ,,Lighte, uklidni - "

,,Vypadni kurva ode mě!" vzal svůj batoh a s třísknutím dveří zmizel z pokoje.

__________________________________________________________________________

Light stál nad umyvadlem v koupelně knihovny. Myl si obličej studenou vodou. Po té se utřel papírovým ručníkem. Vypadal příšerně. Měl oteklé levé oko, drobný řez na spodním rtu a na jeho čelisti se mu začala rýsovat modřina. Límec jeho trička byl natržen a byly na něm viditelné stopy kapiček krve. Pokusil se tričko vyčistit vodou, ale krev nechtěla pustit.

Prohrábl si vlasy. Vypadal uboze. Chtěl si vyměnit oblečení a vysprchovat se, ale odmítal jít zpět do svého pokoje. Jeho rty byly z toho polibku stále ještě nateklé. Přikryl si je rukou.

Nevadily mu ty modřiny. To, co ho trápilo, byl ten polibek.

Polibek.

Light se zatřásl. Co to sakra bylo? Ryuzaki se mu prakticky vnutil a Light ho nechal. Ano, pokusil se ho odstrčit, ale nepoužil na to veškerou svou sílu. Ten polibek neměl být tak dlouhý. Měl se víc bránit.

Proč na něj ten polibek měl takový vliv? Normálně mu to myslelo jasně. Sakra, vždyť je génius. Ale ve chvíli, kdy ho Ryuzaki políbil, nedokázal myslet vůbec. Light se zatřásl a zkřížil ruce ve snaze se přestat klepat.

Vybavilo se mu, jak mu do úst vniknul Ryuzakiho jazyk. A jak kopíroval jeho pohyby, unesen polibkem. Bože... Já ho políbil nazpět. 

Zatřásl hlavou. Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Byla to jen chyba. Nepolíbil ho nazpět. Byl zmatený. Nemyslelo mu to. Byla to jen reakce jeho těla. Nepolíbil ho nazpět. Nepolíbil.

Otočil kohoutkem a vypláchl si vodou ústa. Byl to jednostranný polibek. Ryuzaki se mu vnutil. Jemu se to nelíbilo. Skoro.

S povzdechem se znovu podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Vypadal příšerně.

Co teď bude dělat? Nemůže se vrátit zpět na kolej do svého pokoje. Nebyl ještě připraven čelit Ryuzakimu. Co když se zase o něco pokusí? Light nervózně polkl. Ne, nevrátí se na pokoj. To nepřichází v úvahu.

Musí zůstat někde jinde. Ale kde? Měl by zase zavolat do kanceláře, že si chce vyměnit pokoj? I když, to nešlo. To by do té kanceláře musel jít s Ryuzakim osobně. Ne, nemohl Ryuzakiho ani vidět. Chtěl být od něj co možná nejdál.

Takže, kde dnes sakra přespím? Nevěděl. A měl hlad. Nejdřív půjde na jídlo a ten problém s noclehem vyřeší potom.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bylo devět večer a Light stále nevěděl, kam půjde. Právě byl v knihovně. Našel si poněkud izolované křeslo ve čtvrtém patře. Bylo tady ticho a prázdno - ani noha. Ryuzaki ho naštěstí nehledal. Light na něj nebyl připraven.

V kapse mu zavibroval mobil. Vytáhl ho a podíval se na obrazovku.

'Přemýšlel jsi nad tím, o čem jsme mluvili?' odesláno od Mikamiho

Light s povzdechem odpověděl.

'Ano, měls pravdu.'

Telefon okamžitě zabzučel.

'Stalo se něco?' odesláno od Mikamiho.

'Pohádal jsem se s Ryuzakim.' odpověděl Light.

'Kde jsi?' odesláno od Mikamiho.

'V knihovně. Do pokoje se v žádném případě nevracím.'

'Můžeš přespat u mě.' odesláno od Mikamiho.

Light zaváhal. Mobil mu zabzučel znovu v ruce a zjevila se nová zpráva.

'Můžu tě vyzvednout. Prostě počkej před budovou.' odesláno od Mikamiho.

Neměl kam jinam jít... Možná by to měl přijmout.

Odepsal.

'Děkuju.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu.


	10. Obsese

Venku před budovou knihovny čekal Light pouhých 10 minut než pro něj přijel Mikami. Vysunul okénko řidiče a mávl na Lighta. Light přistoupil k autu a sedl si na sedadlo spolujezdce. Svůj batoh si dal na klín. Podíval se na Mikamiho.

Jakmile Mikami uviděl jeho obličej, zajíkl se. ,,Co se stalo?"

Light si povzdechl. ,,Říkal jsem ti to... Já a Ryuzaki jsme se pohádali."

,,Takže jste se porvali?"

,,Jo.."

Chvíli tiše seděli. Potom se Mikami zeptal: ,,Potřebuješ doktora?"

,,Ne, jsem v pohodě." vyhnul se Mikamiho pohledu a opřel se do sedačky. ,,Můžeme jet?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě."

Auto se dalo do pohybu a Light zíral z okna. Byla to krátká jízda, protože Mikamiho byt byl hned vedle kampusu. Po zaparkování ho Mikami zavedl do 3. patra. Byt číslo 369. Vevnitř si Light sundal batoh ze zad a prohlédl si nové prostředí.

Byt byl malý, ale čistý a zorganizovaný. Kuchyňská linka byla prázdná a neválelo se na ní žádné nádobí. (V jeho pokoji měl Ryuzaki všude poházené sladkosti.) Mikamiho obývák byl také uklizený. Měl tam gauč naproti televizi a na jedné ze stěn byla velká knihovnička. Na druhé straně pokoje byly dvoje zavřené dveře.

,,Máš spolubydlícího?" zeptal se Light.

,,Ne."

,,Jaké štěstí."

Mikami se ušklíbl a zamířil ke dveřím. ,,Měl by sis dát sprchu. Vzal sis nějaké oblečení?"

Light pohlédl na své zakrvácené tričko. Měl si vzít nějaké věci před tím, než opustil pokoj. ,,Ne.."

,,Můžeš si půjčit nějaké ode mě." řekl, zmizel v pokoji a vrátil se s velkým plandavým trikem a trenýrkami. ,,Na. V tomhle můžeš spát."

,,Díky." vzal si je. Mikami ho nasměroval do koupelny a dal mu ručník.

Light stál v koupelně a stahoval ze sebe oblečení. Krvavé tričko a kalhoty dopadly na podlahu. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Kromě svého obličeje měl i pár modřin na břiše a okolo klíčních kostí. Otočil se a podíval se přes rameno na svá bolavá záda. I na nich byly viditelné modřiny. Ryuzaki ho slušně zmlátil. Light doufal, že toho bastarda to bolí zrovna tak jako jeho.

Vlezl do sprchy. Jeho holeň pořád bolela od Ryuzakiho kopnutí.

Ve sprše si Light opřel hlavu o zeď. Na jeho záda tekla teplá voda, která byla velmi příjemná. Oceňoval tuhle čistou koupelnu. Na kolejích sprchování nesnášel, protože to tam bylo špinavé. Kéž by měl také svůj vlastní apartmán...

Měl dost peněz na pokoj pro jednoho. Jenže aby se tam mohl přestěhovat, opět narážel na problém, že by předtím musel jít s Ryuzakim do kanceláře. A co by jim Ryuzaki řekl? Pravděpodobně všechno. Byl nestydatý. Nejspíš by jim řekl i o tom polibku.

Light zasténal. Ten pitomý polibek.

Proč ho nemohl dostat z hlavy? Snažil se přemýšlet nad jinými věcmi, ale ten polibek mu pokaždé zastínil mysl. Polibek. Polibek. Polibek. Polibek.

Cítil se, jako by mu pomalu začínalo hrabat. Chtěl na to zapomenout, ale nemohl. Pořád si to přehrával v hlavě. Bylo to jiné, když políbil někoho jiného - Ne, když ho někdo jiný políbil. Ryuzaki políbil jeho a ten polibek byl... byl.. Light zase ztratil schopnost správně uvažovat a unášela ho představa o Ryuzakim a ...

Na tváři se mu objevila červeň když si uvědomil, že mu ztvrdl. Můj Bože, ne! Ne, ne, ne, ne!

Navolil ve sprše studenou vodu. Potřeboval studenou, ledovou sprchu. Musel přestat přemýšlet o tom polibku. A v hlavě se mu zase objevila ona scéna. Přestaň nad tím přemýšlet. Přestaň nad tím přemýšlet.

Stál pod ledovou sprchou. Když byl hotov, vystoupil ze sprchového koutu a obmotal si ručník kolem pasu. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Celý se třásl a oči měl červené a nateklé. Byl tak unavený. Už nechtěl nad ničím přemýšlet. Cítil se vyčerpaně a ztraceně.

Před Wammyho Univerzitou měl v životě vždy vše pod kontrolou. A teď byl jeho život jeden velký chaos. Jeho sebevědomí a zdravý rozum byly všude vystavovány překážkám. Chtěl si odpočinout. Chtěl to zastavit. Mezi L-ovou krutostí a Ryuzakiho úchylností se cítil, jako by se rozpadal na kusy. 

Přikryl si ústa rukou a tlumeně vzlykl. Cítil, jak ho slzy pálí v očích, ale odmítal brečet. Neplakal od té doby co byl malé dítě. Tohle ho nezlomí nehledě na to, jak zmatený byl.

Spustil svou ruku dolů a s hlubokými dechy se snažil uklidnit.

Byl tak zatraceně zmatený.

Potom, co se utřel, se oblékl do oblečení, které mu Mikami půjčil. Trenky visely plandavě na jeho bocích a tričko mu bylo tak o dvě čísla větší. Mikami nebyl o tolik větší než Light. Dal mu takhle velké oblečení schválně? Někteří lidé ale nosí na spaní oblečení o pár čísel větší. Možná to byl ten důvod.

Vyšel z koupelny a v rukách měl hromádku svého špinavého oblečení. Oblečení si dal do svého batohu a posadil se na gauč. Brzy poté přišel do obýváku Mikami s polštáři a peřinou.

Posadil se vedle Lighta na gauč. ,,Můžeš spát v mé posteli, jestli chceš."

,,Ne, tahle pohovka je v pohodě." vzal si od něj Light peřinu a polštáře. ,,Děkuju."

,,Máš hlad? Potřebuješ něco?"

,,Ne, díky, jsem jen unavený."

,,Dobře. Nechám tě tedy spát." postavil se a odešel.

Než zmizel ve svém pokoji, Light na něj ještě zavolal. ,,Mikami-senpai."

Mikami se na něj otočil.

,,Ještě jednou díky... za všechno." podíval se na polštář ve svém klíně.

Mikami se usmál. ,,Nedělej si starosti, Lighte. Rád pomůžu."

Potom, co odešel, si Light lehl a přikryl se peřinou. V obývacím pokoji byla tma až na svítící lampičku vedle gauče. Light vypnul lampičku a zavřel oči, snažíc se usnout. A pak uslyšel známé zabzučení - svůj mobil.

Light se posadil a rozsvítil lampičku. Přešel ke svému batohu a vyndal z něj svůj mobil. Ztuhl, když si uvědomil od koho mu přišla textovka. Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki se s ním chtěl spojit. Mobil zabzučel znovu - další zpráva od Ryuzakiho. S bušícím srdcem se Light posadil na podlahu. Mobil měl ve své ruce. Ještě si zprávy nepřečetl... A ani nevěděl, jestli je číst vůbec chce. 

Mobil zabzučel potřetí. Light se zamračil. Ryuzaki mu bude psát do té doby, než mu odpoví. Ale on odpovědět nechtěl.

Bez toho aniž by odpověděl, vypnul svůj telefon. Lehl si zpátky na gauč a pokusil se usnout.

____________________________________________________________________________

Když Mikami viděl Lighta poprvé, nemohl se držet zpátky. Ten kluk byl nádherný. Měl obličej jako Anděl - Ne! Jako Bůh. Mikami si ho vážil. Mikami ho chtěl. Sedět vedle něj každou hodinu Angličtiny bylo pro něj slastné utrpení. Vždycky si pod sebou představoval Lightovo nahé tělo. Představoval si, jak ho Light úpěnlivě prosí, aby ho šoustal tvrději a tvrději.

Mikami si s Lightem dával práci. Poznával ho pomalu. Myslel si, že na to má moře času, ale pak se objevil ten Ryuzaki. Neměl rád vztah mezi těma dvěma. Nesnášel ho.

Ale alespoň mu teď ten otravný Ryuzaki zahrál do karet a prakticky mu Lighta poslal do náručí. Obrazně řečeno, samozřejmě. Alespoň prozatím.

Postupem času si Lighta získá. Byl si tím jistý.

Okolo půlnoci, kdy Light usnul, se Mikami vytratil ze svého pokoje tiše do koupelny. Potichu a opatrně za sebou zavřel dveře a rozsvítil světlo. Přešel k poličce a vzal do ruky krabičku se svíčkou. Vyndal svíčku a odpojil skrytou kameru.

Ušklíbl se na kameru. Nemohl se dočkat na to, co uvidí.

Potom, co vrátil krabičku se svíčkou na své místo, opustil koupelnu a vrátil se zpět do svého pokoje. Zavřel za sebou dveře a pospíchal ke stolu. Připojil kameru ke svému počítači a začal do něj stahovat to, co tajně natočil. Seděl na židli, olizoval si rty a dychtivě čekal.

Jakmile bylo video staženo, spustil ho. Na obrazovce viděl, jak Light vchází do koupelny. Light, který si kamery očividně nebyl vědom, se začal se svlékat. Mikami ucítil, jak se mu postavil.

Light stál uprostřed koupelny. Úplně nahý. Mikami pozastavil video a zasunul si pravou ruku do kalhot.

Ano, pomyslel si, jednoho dne bude Light můj.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ráno Lighta probudil Mikami, který kuchtil něco v kuchyni. Unaveně se posadil a promnul si oči. Sotva včerejší noc spal. Pořád se probouzel a sledoval hodiny na zdi. Z nějakého důvodu nebyl schopen odpočívat. Dokonce i teď se cítil úzkostlivě.

,,Dobré ráno, Lighte. Máš hlad?" ozval se Mikami z kuchyně.

Light už chtěl odpovědět, ale všiml si svého mobilu na podlaze. Okamžitě si vzpomněl na Ryuzakiho. Přemýšlel kolik textovek mu Ryuzaki zanechal.

,,Lighte?"

,,Oh, jasně, mám hlad." probral se Light ze svých myšlenek a zamířil do kuchyně.

Mikami připravil velmi tradiční japonskou snídani, jež se skládala z Miso polévky, vařené rýže a omelety. Light si sedl ke stolu naproti Mikamimu a poděkoval mu za jídlo. Měl hlad, takže spořádat snídani mu netrvalo moc dlouho. Mikami mu půjčil další oblečení a Light zamířil do koupelny.

Urychleně si vyčistil zuby a převlékl se. Všiml si, že tričko mu bylo opět moc velké. Jakoby mu ho Mikami dal naschvál tak velké. Cítil, že si chce stěžovat, ale i tak byl Mikamimu vděčný za oblečení. Prostě o tom bude mlčet.

Vrátil se do obývacího pokoje a usadil se na gauč. Vzal do ruky mobil a podíval se na něj. Ještě na Ryuzakiho nebyl připravený. Nechal tedy mobil vypnutý a dal si ho do kapsy. Pak si vzal batoh. Byl pátek a L-ova hodina by měla brzy začít.

Postavil se a zamířil ke dveřím ,,Díky, že jsem tu mohl přespat. Uvidíme se ve třídě, Mikami-senpai."

,,Můžu tě tam zavést." nabídl se zničehonic Mikami.

,,Ne, díky, budu v pohodě. Je to jen kousek - "

,,Nech mě tě tam zavést." vzal Mikami do ruky peněženku a klíče a urychleně zamířil ke dveřím.

Light se zamračil, jak okolo něj Mikami prošel. Někdo tu je panovačný.

Následoval Mikamiho k jeho autu a následně poté spolu jeli směr budova Kriminologie. Light vystoupil z vozu a poděkoval Mikamimu za svezení, které si nepřál. Vešel do budovy a pak směrem do auditoria.

Posadil se na své obvyklé místo - do první řady vedle Takady.

Když uviděla jeho obličej, překvapeně vydechla: ,,Proboha! Jsi v pořádku?"

Light si povzdechl. Opravdu vypadal jeho obličej tak příšerně? ,,Jo, jsem v pohodě."

,,Co se stalo?"

,,Měl jsem... nedorozumění se svým spolubydlícím."

,,Tvůj spolubydlící tě napadl?"

No, technicky vzato, Light ho udeřil první.. ,,Nenapadl mě." zašklebil se. ,,Pokud já vypadám hrozně, měla bys vidět jeho. Jsem si jistý, že je na tom hůř."

Takada se nervozně zasmála. ,,To je šílený. Pokud se pereš se svým spolubydlícím, tak by sis měl vyměnit pokoj."

,,Já vím.."

,,Nebojíš se co na to řekne L? On pozná, že ses pral." zašeptala. ,,Možná bys měl vynechat hodinu a vrátit se, až se ti rány a modřiny zahojí."

Light ztuhl. ,,Ne, nemůžu vynechat hodinu."

,,Ale L - "

,,L mi to bude vždycky ztěžovat nehledě na to, co udělám." zabručel. Bylo to smutný, ale byla to pravda.

Zničehonic se na obrazovce rozsvítilo gotické písmeno L. Light se zkřížil ruce a čekal. Jakmile si detektiv všimne jeho obličeje, ponížení začne.

Počítačově upraveným hlasem pouze řekl: ,,Lighte, vypadáš... rozcuchaně."

Light odpověděl pokrčením ramen. Necítil touhu mu to vysvětlit.

,,Doporučuji ti, aby ses vrátil do svého pokoje a odpočinul sis." oznámil L. ,,Dnes mám důležitou schůzi. Hodina je ukončena."

Obrazovka se vypnula.

Light nevěřícně zíral na obrazovku. To bylo všechno? To L k tomu neměl víc co říct? To ho nebude před celou třídou ponižovat? Místo toho mu jen řekl, aby si odpočinul a ukončil hodinu. Proč? Byl naštvaný? Myslel si, že byl Light moc zmlácený na to, aby se mohl vzdělávat? Myslel si o něm, že je špatný student? Byl zklamaný? Co se to sakra děje?

Většina studentů již opustila auditorium. Takada na něj mluvila, ale on neposlouchal. Nerozuměl L-ovým činům. Něco bylo v nepořádku. Normálně by si L neodpustil výsměšné komentáře. Jak mohl ukončit hodinu tak brzo? A jakou důležitou schůzi?

Light zamumlal Takadě slova na rozloučenou a zamířil k východu. Opustil auditorium a ztuhl.

Skrz masu studentů spatřil na chodbě stát Ryuzakiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu.


	11. Odpuštění

Lightovi vynechalo srdce jak zíral skrz chodbu na Ryuzakiho. Černé oči bledého černovláska skenovaly masu lidí, než se jejich zrak upnul na Lighta. Lightovi se zastavil dech a bublala v něm panika. Ryuzaki si ho všiml. Když se k němu začal jeho spolubydlící přibližovat, Light okamžitě zamířil jiným směrem.  
,,Lighte, počkej!" snažil se ho Ryuzaki chytit.  
Light se prodíral masou lidí směr hlavní východ budovy. Už byl skoro u dveří když ucítil, jak mu někdo škubl zápěstím. Light se zastavil a šlehl po Ryuzakim zlostný pohled.  
,,Běž ode mě!" snažil se vyškubnout Ryuzakimu.  
Ryuzaki vypadal velmi kajícně se svýma černýma očima a modřinami zmalovaným obličejem.  
,,Jenom si chci promluvit, Lighte."  
,,Nemám ti co říct."  
Light vyšel z budovy a jeho spolubydlící ho následoval.  
,,Kde jsi byl včera v noci?" zeptal se Ryuzaki.  
,,Do toho ti nic není."  
Zničehonic si Ryuzaki stoupl před Lighta, čímž ho zastavil. ,,Čí je to oblečení, co máš na sobě?"  
,,Kamarádovo."  
,,Mikamiho?" jeho černé oči blikaly hněvem.  
,,No a co?" ušklíbl se Light a zkřížil si ruce. ,,Ano, přespal jsem u Mikamiho. Máš s tím problém?"  
Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Proč jsi neodpověděl na žádné z mých zpráv a hovorů?"  
,,Není to jasné?" řekl výsměšně.  
,,Protože jsme se políbili - "  
,,My se nepolíbili. Tys mě políbil."  
Ryuzaki pozdvihl obočí. ,,V tom je rozdíl?"  
,,Ano, je v tom rozdíl!"  
,,No, ty ses toho polibku taky dost zúčastnil."  
,,To není pravda!" pospíchal od něj. ,,Prostě mě nech na pokoji."  
,,Lighte, omlouvám se, že mé chování bylo trochu ... unáhlené."  
,,Trochu unáhlené?" věnoval mu zlostný pohled. ,,Takhle tomu říkáš? Prakticky ses mi vnutil!"  
,,A ty sis to užil."  
Lightovi zrůžověly tváře, když si vzpomněl na včerejší incident ve sprše. Rozpaky se ale okamžitě změnily v hněv. Zaťal pěsti. Nebylo daleko k tomu, aby Ryuzakiho znovu udeřil.  
,,Běž ode mě, nebo tě udeřím." varoval ho Light třesoucí se vzteky.  
Ryuzaki vypadal rozrušeně.  
,,Lighte, já se s tebou nechci hádat."  
,,Tak běž pryč." vyštěkl Light než odešel.  
Tentokrát ho Ryuzaki nenásledoval.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Na hodině Matematiky se Light nemohl soustředit. Naštěstí toho o Matematice věděl víc než jeho profesor. Jeho profesor byl idiot, který nikdy nic nedokázal pořádně vysvětlit. Light byl již s mnoha oblastmi Matematiky obeznámen a tak by ho nijak moc extra nepoškodilo, kdyby nedával pozor. Nenápadně vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Byl zvědavý, kolik zpráv mu od Ryuzakiho přišlo.  
Light konečně zapnul svůj telefon, který okamžitě začal bzučet. Bzučel za každou zprávu a hovor. Light šokovaně zíral na malou obrazovku mobilu.  
Ryuzaki mu poslal 57 zpráv a 84x se mu snažil dovolat. No kurva. Také tam měl i několik zpráv a zmeškaných hovorů od členů své rodiny.  
Light si prohlížel a četl Ryuzakiho zprávy.  
'Kde jsi?'  odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Lighte, omlouvám se.'  odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Prosím, vrať se.'  odesláno od Ryuzakiho   
'Lighte, opustím na dnešek náš pokoj. Nemusíš mě vidět.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Odpověz mi, prosím.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Lighte, kde jsi?' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Prohledal jsem celý Kampus. Nemůžu tě nikde najít.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Vrátil ses domů?' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Zavolal jsem k tobě domů. Možná jsem vystrašil rodiče.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Pokud nenapíšeš mně, alespoň zavolej rodičům. Také se o tebe bojí.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Lighte, jsi v bezpečí?' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Jsi v nemocnici? Zranil jsem tě moc při naší rvačce?' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Zavolám všem místním nemocnicím.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Lighte, prosím, řekni mi kde jsi.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
'Prosím, Lighte, omlouvám se.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho  
Lightovi se třásl dech, jeho ruka s mobilem klesla. Ryuzaki se o něj včera zatraceně strachoval. Jeho zprávy byly plné zoufalství a proseb. Light se zničehonic začal cítit strašně provinile. Nechtěl nikoho vystrašit.  
Podíval se na zprávy od jeho rodiny.  
'Lighte, volal tvůj spolubydlící, že tě hledá. Kde jsi?' odesláno od Táty  
'Zavolej okamžitě domů.' odesláno od Táty  
'Zlatíčko, kde jsi?' odesláno od Mámy  
'Stalo se něco? Jsi v pořádku?' odesláno od Mámy  
'Máma je fakt vystrašená, zavolej jí.' odesláno od Sayu  
'Lighte, kde jsi?!' odesláno od Sayu  
Sakra. Jeho rodina se o něj také bála. Musí jim hned zavolat. Strčil svůj notebook do batohu a opustil třídu. Hodina už stejně za chvíli měla skončit. Rodina byla důležitější.  
Na chobě zavolal Light na pevnou linku domů. Zvonilo to pouze dvakrát, než to jeho táta vzal.  
,,Halo?"  
,,Ahoj tati." pozdravil ho Light nervozně.  
,,Konečně jsi zavolal... To ti to trvalo." jeho otec zněl naštvaně. ,,Ryuzaki nám před pár minutami volal. Říkal, že jsi v pořádku, že nás nechtěl vystrašit."  
,,Oh.." zavrtěl se Light nepříjemně. ,,To je od něj hezké." To Ryuzaki dělat nemusel.  
,,Né, že takhle ještě někdy zmizíš!" řekl naštvaně. ,,Víš, že už jsem tě málem jel hledat? Hádám, že už asi můžu jít do práce, protože se nemusím strachovat, že jsi mrtvý."  
,,Promiň, tati." ucukl Light.  
,,Promluv si s mámou." zabručel než předal telefon.   
,,Lighte, vyděsil jsi nás k smrti!" peskovala jeho máma. ,,A chudák tvůj spolubydlící! Všude tě hledal. Jak jsi mu to jen mohl udělat? Ryuzaki je Anděl!"  
Anděl? Vážně? protočil Light očima.  
,,Promiň mami, měl jsem vypnutý telefon."  
,,No, tak si ho nechej zapnutý! Nebo alespoň příště řekni svému spolubydlícímu, kam jdeš. Už ses mu omluvil?"  
Light na chvíli zaváhal, nebyl si jist, zda slyšel dobře. ,,Ryuzakimu?"  
,,Ano! Omluvil ses mu?"  
,,Ne..."  
,,No, tak to bys měl. Bál se o tebe. Můžu říct, že tě má rád. Je to zlatíčko. Včera v noci se mnou mluvil skoro hodinu. Snažil se mě utěšit, mezitím co po tobě pátral."  
To skutečně udělal? Light se díval na podlahu, cítil se provinile.  
,,Omluvím se mu."  
,,Dobře." řekla. ,,Máš dneska vyučování?"  
,,Ano, za chvíli mi začne Angličtina."  
,,Dobře, tak radši běž." řekla a pak rychle dodala: ,,Oh, a vzkaž ještě Ryuzakimu, že je u nás kdykoliv vítán. Ráda bych ho poznala."  
,,Dobře." To mu neřeknu.  
 ,,Měj se, Lighte. Jsem ráda, že jsi v pořádku."  
Usmál se. ,,Díky mami, ahoj."  
Light konečně ukončil hovor a vydechl. Ta konverzace byla... zajímavá. Jak se zdálo, jeho máma byla Ryuzakiho veliká fanynka.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Na Angličtině si Light jako obvykle sedl vedle Mikamiho. Místo lekce Angličtiny se dnes dívali na film. Celá třída byla zahalena stínem a studenti sledovali film. Light opět vytáhl telefon. Schoval ho pod svou lavicí a díval se na malou obrazovku.  
Znovu si přečetl zprávy od Ryuzakiho. Tentokrát si je četl mnohem pomaleji a pečlivěji. Vedle zpráv mohl vidět v jaký čas byly odeslány. Od 10:35 večer do 8:52 ráno - Ryuzaki mu psal celou noc a dokonce i ráno.  
Když se dostal k poslední zprávě, tak se nad ní pozastavil a četl si ji pořád a pořád dokola.  
'Promiň, Lighte, omlouvám se.' odesláno od Ryuzakiho   
Light cítil, jak se mu svírá srdce v hrudi.  
Když se na něj Mikami podíval, Light rychle zastrčil mobil zpět a začal předstírat, že sleduje film. Jeho myšlenky se stále zabývaly Ryuzakim. Upřímně, už na něj nebyl tak naštvaný - očividně Lightovo zmizení ho dostatečně potrestalo.  
Vzpomněl si, jak tehdy Ryuzaki zmizel na několik dní. Když ho nemohl najít, tak se o něj také začal bát. Chápal, jak se dnes v noci musel Ryuzaki cítit. To neustálé strachování ... To bolestné sebeobviňování... Strach, že se možná stalo něco strašného ... Light tomu rozuměl.  
Už se s Ryuzakim nechtěl hádat. Chtěl, aby se vše vrátilo k normálu jak tomu bylo před tím polibkem. Možná, že kdyby si stanovili nějaké hranice, tak by pak vše mohlo být v pořádku. Chtěl se vrátit zpět do svého pokoje.  
Po hodině Light spolu s Mikamim vykročili ze třídy.  
,,Chceš se vrátit zpět do mého bytu?" nabídl Mikami. ,,Můžeš tam zůstat jak dlouho budeš chtít."  
,,Ne, díky, vlastně.." zaváhal na chvíli Light. ,,Myslím, že se vrátím zpět do svého pokoje."  
,,Cože?" dožadoval se Mikami. ,,Proč bys něco takového dělal?"  
Light pokrčil rameny a začal odcházet. ,,Odpustím Ryuzakimu."  
Mikami ho následoval a popadl ho za paži. ,,Ale on tě napadl! Nemůžeš se k němu vrátit."  
Light sebou cukl jak mu Mikami sevřel jeho paži ještě silněji. Snažil se mu ji snad rozdrtit? Light mu věnoval zmatený pohled. Za Mikamiho brýlemi si mohl všimnout jeho očí, které na něj pronikavě a intenzivně hleděly. Jeho chování... nebylo v pořádku.  
Light ho opatrně pozoroval. ,,Mikami-senpai, drtíš mi ruku."  
Mikami ho rychle pustil. ,,Nemůžeš se vrátit zpět do svého pokoje. Není tam bezpečno."  
,,Mluvil jsem s Ryuzakim. Říkal, že se nechce hádat, že si chce jen promluvit."  
,,A ty mu opravdu věříš?!" třásl se Mikami hněvem. ,,Jak můžeš věřit tomu - tomu pošukovi?!"  
,,Ryuzaki je můj kamarád." zíral na něj zlostně Light. ,,Jdu na kolej."  
Pospíchal chodbou a opustil budovu. Prošel Kampus a zamířil na koleje. Celou cestu přemýšlel nad tím, co řekne Ryuzakimu. Potřebovali si stanovit hranice. S jistými hranicemi by jejich přátelství mohlo být zachráněno.  
Když vešel do pokoje, našel tam - jako obvykle - Ryuzakiho s laptopem, usazeného na své posteli.  
Ryuzaki vzrušeně vyskočil z postele.  
,,Lighte - "  
Light pustil svůj batoh na zem a oznámil: ,,Přijmu tvou omluvu, ale za jistých podmínek."  
Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Rozumím."  
,,Za prvé, o tom... incidentu nepadne už ani slovo."  
,,Myslíš ten polibek?"  
,,Incident." opravil ho Light. ,,Za druhé - a to je důležité - nebudeš mít vůči mně žádné perverzní komentáře či postupy jakékoliv formy. Od teď jsi vůči mně asexuál."  
,,Ale já nejsem asexuál."  
,,Jenom vůči mně budeš asexuál.. O jakýchkoliv tvých pocitech vůči mně se nebude diskutovat. Náš vztah je čistě platonický. Souhlasíš s mými podmínkami?"  
Ryuzaki vypadal nešťastně, ale i tak souhlasil. ,,Ano, Lighte."  
,,Dobrá." přešel ke svému stolu a pak se podíval na svého spolubydlícího. ,,A taky... se omlouvám, že ses o mě strachoval."  
Ryuzaki mu věnoval znalecký úšklebek. ,,To tě donutila říct tvoje máma?"  
,,Ne." nafoukl se Light a posadil se ke stolu. ,,O čem jsi vůbec s mou mámou mluvil?"  
,,Oh, s paní Yagami jsme se bavili o spoustě tématech - o tvém studiu, tenise, kavárně, receptech na cheesecaky - " z Ryuzakiho kapsy se ozvalo zabzučení. Vyndal z ní svůj mobil. ,,Už mi zase píše."  
Lightovy oči se rozšířily šokem. ,,Ty si píšeš s mojí mámou?"  
,,Ano, chtěla o tobě hlášení. Napíšu jí, že se chováš slušně."  
Light civěl na Ryuzakiho, který se momentálně věnoval své textovce pro paní Yagami.  
,,A taky mě pozvala k vám domů na Vánoce." oznámil.  
,,Cože?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Potom, co si dodělal svůj domácí úkol, šel Light s Ryuzakim do kavárny. Během toho, co jedli a pili kávu, si Ryuzaki psal s paní Yagami. Nakonec mu Light musel potají sebrat jeho telefon. Ryuzakimu to přišlo strašně vtipné. Po spoustě hašteření mu ho Light konečně vrátil zpět.  
Pak se vrátili zpět na kolej. Ryuzaki jako obvykle pracoval na svém laptopu, zatímco si Light dal sprchu ve veřejných koupelnách a převlékl se. Ve svém oblečení se opět cítil dobře.  
V jejich pokoji Light na své posteli chvíli studoval. Včera v noci se v Mikamiho bytě moc dobře nevyspal. Brzo mu všechna slova v jeho učebnicích splývala dohromady, že nemohl pokračovat. Na čtení byl už moc unavený. Upustil svou učebnici na zem a usnul.  
Light stál sám v auditoriu. Byla tam tma. Jediným zdrojem světla byla veliká obrazovka, na níž se blyštilo gotické písmeno L. Pod obrazovkou byla prázdná katedra.  
Zničehonic se na katedře objevil Ryuzaki a obrazovka s L začala všude blikat.   
Ryuzaki byl usazen přesně naproti němu, jeho černé oči se do něj doslova vpíjely. Light se na něj s šokem díval, fascinován jeho nadreálnou, surrealistickou přítomností. L-ova obrazovka nad nimi stále blikala.  
,,Lighte." popadl ho Ryuzaki a přitáhl si ho blíže.  
Jejich rty se setkaly - Ryuzaki ho políbil. Light se třásl a chytil ho za ramena. Ryuzaki prohloubil polibek a Lightem projel blesk rozkoše. Zoufale se držel Ryuzakiho a zasténal v polibku. Chtěl víc. Víc. Horečně líbal Ryuzakiho a pootevřel svou pusu ještě víc.  
Jejich jazyky jako by sváděly mezi sebou souboj. Víc. Víc. Potřeboval víc.  
Ryuzaki přerušil polibek a zadýchaný Light se mu díval do očí. Spalovala ho touha. Zoufale chtěl víc kontaktu, chtěl víc toho úžasného muže před sebou.  
Ryuzaki se ušklíbl. ,,Lighte... Jsi můj."  
Light se s vyjeknutím probudil. Byl v posteli, zíral na strop a celé jeho tělo se třáslo. Co - co to bylo? Jeho mysl byla ještě malátná z jeho snu. Měl červené tváře a hlubokými nádechy a výdechy se snažil zklidnit svůj dech.  
,,Lighte, jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se Ryuzaki nevinně z druhé strany místnosti.  
,,J-jo, jsem." posadil se a podíval se na svého spolubydlícího.  
Jeho pohled směřoval nejprve na Ryuzakiho obličej a poté sklouzl k jeho rtům. V hlavě mu prolétly vzpomínky na ten sen. Nemohl přinutit své oči, aby se dívaly jinam.  
Ryuzaki vypadal zmateně. ,,Lighte?"  
Light zběsile zatřásl hlavou a pospíchal ke dveřím. ,,Jdu na záchod."  
Zavřel za sebou dveře a pospíchal chodbou. Srdce mu bilo v hrudi a jeho obličej byl celý rudý. Co se to se mnou sakra děje?!  Opřel se o zeď a pokusil se zklidnit svůj dech.  
Hranice nefungovaly. Přestože Ryuzaki slíbil, že se bude dobře chovat, tak ho ten bastard obtěžoval v jeho snech. Light se na něj ani nemohl zlobit. Ryuzaki nic neudělal. To pouze jeho vlastní mysl ho mučila.  
Light si přikryl ústa rukou. Začal do ní pomalu dýchat. Nádech. Výdech. Potřeboval se uklidnit. Byl to jenom sen. Sny nic neznamenají.  
Hlavou mu zazněl Ryuzakiho hlas.  
,,Lighte... Jsi můj."   
Light se zatřásl jak jím projela vlna rozkoše. Ne! Ne, tomu nerozumím! Jak si mohl tato slova užívat? Měla by ho znechutit, vyděsit. Né s ním udělat tohle. Proč se mi tohle děje?! Nechtěl Ryuzakiho. Fakt ne.  
Zničehonic uslyšel známé zabzučení a vytáhl z kapsy mobil.  
'Lighteee! Máš zítra čas?' odesláno od Misy Amane  
Misa... Light se dlouho díval na svůj mobil. Misa byla poslední dívka, kterou políbil. Líbil se jí. Možná, že kdyby s ní začal chodit, zapomněl by na všechen ten zmatek okolo Ryuzakiho... Pak by se zase konečně mohl cítit normálně.  
Zavolal na její číslo. Telefon zazvonil pouze jednou než to Misa zdvihla.  
,,Lighte! Misa-Misa je tak šťastná, že jsi zavolal!"  
,,Miso.." nadechl se. ,,Pojďme spolu na rande."  
,,Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!" zapištěla Misa do telefonu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každou radu k překladu.


	12. Přátelství

Nedělního večera se Light oblékl do moderního trika na knoflíky a svého nejlepšího páru kalhot. Misa trvala na tom, aby šli na své první oficiální rande do luxusní restaurace ve městě. Takže se musel vhodně obléci. Stále ještě v pokoji na koleji na sebe zíral do zrcadla. Většina modřin na jeho obličeji se začínala vytrácet. Misa si jich možná všimne, ale Light pochyboval o tom, že jí to bude vadit. Byla do něj blázen.  
Ryuzaki seděl na své posteli s laptopem. ,,Kam jdeš, Lighte?"  
,,Na rande s Misou."  
Jeho černé oči se rozšířily a chvíli byl zticha. ,,Říkal jsi, že ji nemáš rád."  
,,No, změnil jsem názor." zkřížil ruce a otočil se na Ryuzakiho, jako by ho chtěl vyzvat k tomu ať si stěžuje. ,,Máš s tím problém?"  
Ryuzakiho obličej zdobil bolestný výraz. ,,Ty... můžeš si dělat, co chceš. Nevlastním tě."  
,,Máš pravdu. Nevlastníš." Light zamířil ke dveřím.  
,,Na to rande s Misou jdeš, aby sis něco dokázal?"  
Light ztuhl a podíval se na Ryuzakiho. ,,Co?"  
,,Pokud tě má Misa opravdu ráda, neměl bys ji využívat." poradil mu.  
,,Nevyužívám ji a nemám si co dokazovat."  
Ryuzaki nevypadal přesvědčeně. ,,Když to říkáš."  
Light naštvaně práskl dveřmi jak odcházel. Prošel chodbami a opustil budovu. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil a napsal Mise, že je připraven. Light neměl auto, takže ji nemohl vyzvednout, ale Misa měla osobního šoféra. Očividně jí modeling hodně vynášel. Misin šofér je měl zavést do restaurace. Večeři ale plánoval zaplatit Light. Nehledě na to, jak byla Misa bohatá, Light byl gentlemen.  
Lightovy oči se rozšířily šokem, když spatřil limuzínu. Z limuzíny vystoupil nízký šofér ve středních letech a otevřel Lightovi dveře.  
,,Pane." uklonil se mu šofér.  
,,Lightee! Pojď si sednout vedle Misy-Misy!" zavolala na něj Misa vesele.  
Light si povzdechl a posadil se vedle ní. Šofér za ním zavřel dveře a pospíchal k sedadlu řidiče. Vevnitř vypadala limuzína luxusně. Musela být velmi drahá. Byla tam i televizní obrazovka. Možná podcenil Misino bohatství. Krátce se zamyslel nad tím, zda-li bude vůbec schopen uhradit jejich večeři.  
Během dvaceti minut byli u restaurace. Většina hostů měla na sobě sako nebo koktejlové šaty. On a Misa dost vyčnívali z řady. Light nebyl dostatečně slušně oblečen a Misa na sobě měla své typické gothické oblečení. Měla krátké černé krajkové šaty, rukavičky, punčochy a vysoké boty. Číšník jim věnoval udivený pohled, když je vedl ke stolu.  
Light se podíval na menu a zhrozil se. Všechno bylo neuvěřitelně drahé. Jak to zaplatí? Když se k nim ten nabubřelý číšník vrátil, Misa si objednala salát. Light si ho dal také, protože to byla ta nejlevnější položka na onom menu.  
A pak přišla ta nepříjemná část. Musel zhruba hodinu poslouchat Misiny kecy. Žvanila o věcech, které Lighta vůbec ale vůbec nezajímaly. Modeling, bulvární časopisy a bulvární fotky opravdu nebyla témata, která Lighta zajímala.  
Nakonec přestal poslouchat. To, co slyšel bylo něco jako: ,,Bla, bla, bla, Misa-Misa, bla, bla, Misa-Misa."  
Light měl co dělat, aby si udržel neutrální výraz. Tohle rande bylo příšerné. Proč si tohle dělám?  
Když dorazil účet za večeři, Light ho vzal a podíval se na cenu. Než mohla Misa cokoliv říct, vytáhl peněženku. Sotva měl na to, aby uhradil celou večeři a číšník dostal opravdu mizerné dýško. Teď byl Light opravdu bez peněz. Ryuzaki mu bude muset v kantýně platit jídlo, nebo opravdu pojde hlady.  
Konečně opustili restauraci. Nasedli do limuzíny a šofér je vezl směrem k Wammyho Univerzitě. Misa nadšeně něco žvanila, zatímco Light se nemohl dočkat, až bude po všem. Byl to špatný nápad. Co ho to vůbec napadlo? Okamžitě si vybavil Ryuzakiho jak ho ve snu - i v realitě - políbil. Šel na rande s Misou, protože chtěl zapomenout na Ryuzakiho a být s dívkou. Misa ale nebyla ten nejlepší výběr. Někdo jako Takada Kiyomi by byl mnohem lepší. Takada byl rozhodně chytřejší než Misa.  
Když limuzína zastavila před budovou, Light se otočil směrem k Mise. Už se chtěl rozloučit, ale všiml si, jak se Misa červená. Hrála si se svými rukavičkami, podívala se na něj a pak zase na zem. Bylo mu jasný, o co jde. Misa čekala, až ji políbí.  
Light se na chvíli pozastavil. Možná potřebuje přesně tohle, aby na Ryuzakiho zapomněl. Možná, že když políbí někoho jiného, tak už ho ty zmatené myšlenky konečně opustí.   
Vzal ji za tváře a přitáhl si ji. Jejich rty se setkaly. A pak ucítil... nic. Absolutně nic. Žádný vzrušení, žádný potěšení. Nic. Jak je možné, že nic necítil?!  
Frustrovaně si ji Light přitáhl ještě blíže a prohloubil polibek. To je šílený! Misa je atraktivní dívka. Měl by něco cítit. Cokoliv! Během polibku se Misa celá třásla. Ona si to zjevně užívala. Tak proč Light ne?!  
Náhle přerušil polibek. Cítil se iritovaně. Misa se s rudými tvářemi usmívala. Vypadala šťastně.  
Bez jakéhokoliv slova Light opustil limuzínu a zamířil na kolej do svého pokoje. Běsnil. Opravdu si nechtěl přiznat, že Misin polibek nebyl nic ve srovnáním s tím Ryuzakiho. Proč? Proč? Proč se mu to děje? Light byl tvrdohlavý, ale nebyl idiot. Očividně ho Ryuzaki nějakým způsobem přitahoval. Zatřásl se nad touto myšlenkou. Bože, jak jen chtěl setřást ten pocit.  
Light se dostal do svého pokoje a zamířil ke stolu, vyhýbaje se Ryuzakiho pohledu.  
,,Jaký bylo rande?"  
,,Bylo skvělý." zalhal a posadil se na židli.  
,,Vážně?"  
,,Ano."  
Ryuzaki byl chvíli zticha a potom jednoduše konstatoval. ,,Budu s tebou trpělivý, Lighte."  
,,Trpělivý?"  
,,Ano. Však ty mi nakonec řekneš pravdu."  
,,To je jedno, Ryuzaki." stoupl si naštvaně, vzal svou toaletní tašku a ručník a zamířil do veřejných koupelen.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Další den hrál s Ryuzakim tenis. Jak tak běhali po kurtu, Light si nemohl pomoci a musel na Ryuzakiho pořád zírat. Rozptylovalo ho, jak Ryuzaki běhal, skákal, uhýbal se, vzdychal - Light tu myšlenku setřásl z hlavy a začal se věnovat míčku, jenž byl nyní na jeho půlce hřiště. Ryuzaki dneska vyhrával. Light se prostě nemohl soustředit.  
Během několika dalších minut Light prohrál zápas. Po hře si dali pauzu u laviček, aby se napili. Light byl sám sebou iritován, že se nemohl soustředit. I teď se Ryuzakimu nemohl podívat do očí.  
Přišla k nim dívka a promluvila na Ryuzakiho. ,,Pro-promiň?"  
Ryuzaki se postavil a zamířil k dívce. Mluvili spolu u lavičky a Light zlostně zíral na onu neznámou dívku. Kdo byla? Vypadala celkem prostě. Její věk odhadoval na něco lehce přes dvacet. Měla krátké vlasy a brýle. Její oči byly trochu moc daleko od sebe a nos měla trochu křivý. A také její oblečení nebylo nic moc.  
Light ve své hlavě pokračoval v urážení oné dívky mezitím co s ní Ryuzaki hovořil. Dala mu muffin a Ryuzaki se vrátil k Lightovi na lavičku.  
,,Znáš ji?"  
,,Ne. Myslím, že je to fanynka." kousl si Ryuzaki svého muffinu.  
,,Fanynka?"  
,,Párkrát se na nás dívala, jak hrajeme tenis. Ty sis jí nikdy nevšiml, Lighte?"  
Light si zkřížil ruce - cítil se otráveně. ,,Neměl bys přijímat jídlo od cizích lidí."  
,,Lighte, jsem si jistý, že je neškodná." usmál se. ,,Vadí ti, že mám obdivovatelku?"  
Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl. ,,Ne, je mi to celkem fuk. Proč si myslíš, že je tvá obdivovatelka?"  
,,Už jsem měl obdivovatele."  
Light si odfrkl. ,,Ha, kde?"  
Ryuzaki se na chvíli pozastavil. ,,V sirotčinci, kde jsem vyrůstal."  
Lightovi se rozšířily oči šokem. ,,Tys vyrůstal v sirotčinci?"  
,,Ano."  
,,Co se stalo tvým rodičům?"  
,,Já... nejsem si jistý."  
Light byl na chvíli potichu. Cítil se špatně, že se zeptal.  
,,Měl jsem štěstí, že jsem tam vyrůstal." vysvětloval Ryuzaki. ,,Většinu času se mi tam líbilo. Pár dívek si mě tam i oblíbilo, protože jsem byl inteligentní a - cituji - roztomilý."  
Light pozdvihl obočí. ,,Roztomilý?"  
,,Ano, přesně tohle říkaly."  
,,Chodil jsi někdy s některou z nich?"  
Ryuzaki se ušklíbl. ,,Myslel jsem, že mám být asexuál."  
,,Jenom vůči mně... Jsem jen zvědavý, jestli jsi někdy chodil s nějakou holkou."  
,,Ne, nikdy jsem opětovně nesdílel jejich city." prohlásil Ryuzaki. ,,Nikdy jsem s nikým neměl tak blízký vztah jako s tebou, Lighte. Jsi můj první přítel."  
Light se začervenal a srdce mu začalo bít o maličko rychleji. Rychle se podíval jinam.  
Co to sakra se mnou je?!   
________________________________________________________________________________  
Pondělí a úterý proběhlo pro Lighta bez jakéhokoliv většího pozdvižení. L byl při hodině překvapivě klidný. Dokonce Lighta před celou třídou pochválil, když odpověděl správně na otázku. Během Angličtiny se mu Mikami omluvil za své chování. Už se zdál být zase normální. Light si na něj i tak ale dával trochu pozor.  
Ostatní studenti se vůči Lightovi také začali chovat vlídněji. Několik studentů vidělo časopis s ním a Misou, jak se líbají. Pár z nich Lightovi dokonce pogratulovalo a řeklo mu, jak žárlí. Místo pomluv o něm a L, se teď šířily pomluvy o něm a Mise.  
Light trávil svůj volný čas s Ryuzakim. Párkrát spolu jedli v kavárně. Ryuzaki za každé Lightovo jídlo zaplatil, což bylo fajn, protože byl Light poněkud finančně zruinován po svém rande s Misou. Jejich konverzace byly poslední dobou příjemné. Žádné hádky a souboje.  
Ve středu se psal první L-ův test z Kriminologie. Light se na test dobře připravil a do auditoria dorazil poněkud dříve. Seděl v první řadě vedle Takady. Skrze testové otázky se dostával s grácií. Za sebou si mohl všimnout pár studentů, jak se nad testem potí a chytají se za hlavu. Uznal, že některé otázky byly opravdu těžké. Ale ne pro něj.  
Když se dostal k sekci krátkých esejí, vždy si pečlivě přečetl případ a odpověděl na otázku logicky. Cítil, že z tohohle testu dostane 100%. Pak se dostal na poslední bonusovou otázku.  
BONUS: L je ......  
Light protočil očima. Znal odpověď. Detektiv chtěl, aby napsal 'L je spravedlnost'. Ale Light byl na něj stále naštvaný, že ho donutil číst ten ponižující článek v novinách. S úšklebkem doplnil prázdné políčko.  
BONUS: L je nadutý  
Byl první, kdo test dokončil. Odevzdal test na katedru, sbalil si své věci a spokojen sám se sebou zmizel z auditoria.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Ve Watariho pracovně seděl L. Všechny testy byly opraveny. A nečekaně, Light měl zatím nejlepší skóre. Byl to jeho nejlepší student.  
S pyšným úsměvem vzal do ruky (mezi palec a ukazováček) Lightův test. Rychle pročítal Lightovy odpovědi na stránce s krátkými esejemi. Všechny jeho odpovědi byly důvtipné a velmi promyšlené. Light byl opravdu nadaný, měl plno potenciálu. Najít Lighta bylo zatím to nejlepší, co se mu kdy stalo.  
Otočil test na poslední stránku a podíval se na bonusovou otázku.  
BONUS: L je nadutý  
L se zamračil nad touto odpovědí. Podíval se na testy ostatních studentů.  
BONUS: L je spravedlnost  
BONUS: L je spravedlnost   
BONUS: L je SPRAVEDLNOST   
Vypadalo to, že všichni ostatní znali správnou odpověď. Light také musel znát správnou odpověď. Chtěl prostě urazit L.  
Jsem nadutý? L zlostně zíral na Lightův test a bonusovou odpověď označil červeným křížkem.  
Watari vešel do místnosti a postavil L-ovi na stůl čaj s miskou plnou kostek cukru.  
,,L, děje se něco?" zeptal se anglicky.  
,,Podívej se na Lightovu odpověď."  
Podal mu test a začal si sladit čaj.  
Watari si přečetl urážlivou odpověď a usmál se. ,,Tys to označil za špatnou odpověď?"  
,,Velmi vtipné, Watari." zabručel L.  
,,Je to jenom bonusová otázka, takže předpokládám, že jinak si vedl dobře, že?"  
,,100%" L se napil čaje.  
,,Chceš, aby pro tebe pracoval?"  
,,Samozřejmě."  
Watari přikývl a položil test na stůl. ,,Možná bys mu už měl říct pravdu a zaměstnat ho. Pak by ses konečně mohl plně soustředit na ten Londýnský případ."  
L se podíval do šálku na zbytek svého čaje. ,,Je moc... brzo říct Lightovi pravdu."  
Watari si povzdechl. ,,L, prokrastinace jenom ztíží situaci."  
,,Je moc brzo."  
Starší muž zkřížil ruce. ,,Tvoje rozhodnutí ohledně této situace je založeno na logice nebo na tvých osobních citech?"  
,,Je to mé rozhodnutí a to je konečné. Řeknu mu to později." vyštěkl L.  
Watari zatřásl hlavou a než odešel, prohlásil: ,,Kopeš si sám sobě jámu, L."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za jakýkoliv komentář či radu.


	13. Pokušení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varování: V této kapitole se dějí úchylné věci.

V pátek ráno přišel Light na L-ovu hodinu do auditoria. Okolo katedry byli shromážděni studenti. Každý z nich si ze stolu bral svůj oznámkovaný test. Light zamířil na své místo, dal si na svou židli batoh a zapojil se do fronty na opravené testy.  
Brzy se dostal ke svému testu. Podíval se na výsledek. 100% - přesně podle jeho očekávání. Otočil test na poslední stránku a ušklíbl se. L označil jeho odpověď na bonusovou otázku červeným křížkem. To taky čekal a přišlo mu to vtipné.  
Nakonec si každý vzal svůj test. Studenti seděli v lavicích a hlasitě diskutovali. Spousta z nich si stěžovala, že test byl moc obtížný. Spousta z nich propadla. Vlastně skoro všichni propadli. Dokonce i Takada zlostně zírala na svůj test.  
,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že mám jenom 62%." zaúpěla. ,,Opravdu jsem se na to učila."  
,,Máš 62%? To máš štěstí, já mám jen 28%!" zvolal student za ní.  
Light potichu přehnul svůj test, aby nebyla vidět jeho známka.  
,,Co ty, Lighte?" zeptala se Takada.  
Zaváhal. ,,No, mě se to... povedlo."  
,,Takže jsi prošel?" vydechla. ,,To je skvělý!"  
,,Ukaž mi to." řekl ten otravný kluk za nimi a sebral Lightovi test. ,,No kurva! Ty máš 100%!"  
Takadě se rozšířily oči šokem. ,,Wow..."  
Třídou se tato novinka začala šířit velmi rychle.  
Během minuty někdo ze zadních lavic vykřikl: ,,Kdo má kurva těch 100%?"  
Light si povzdechl a strčil svůj test do batohu. Takada se na něj stále dívala jako na mimozemšťana, zatímco ho ostatní bombardovali otázkami. Všichni chtěli vědět, jak se na to učil a jak mohl znát všechny odpovědi.  
Naštěstí se rozzářila obrazovka s gotickým L a všichni utichli.  
Technicky upraveným hlasem se L zeptal: ,,Dostali všichni svou známku?"  
,,Ano, L-sensei." ozvala se třída sborově.  
,,Jak asi víte, Light jako jediný prospěl. Každopádně, Děkan mě informoval, že nemohu vyhodit 99.3% studentů, a tak jsem se rozhodl, že bonusová otázka má odteď hodnotu 30 bodů. Každý tedy dostane navíc těchto 30 bodů kromě zbytku 0.6% studentů, kteří se rozhodli odpovědět špatně."  
Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. Očividně byl on těch 0.6%.  
Ostatní studenti zajásali a děkovali detektivovi. Takada vypadala obzvlášť nadšeně.  
,,Mám za A!" pošeptala Lightovi.  
Celý zbytek hodiny studenti bombardovali L-a otázkami. Všichni chtěli vědět, co udělali špatně. Light odpočíval na svém místě, mezitím co L musel na tyto otázky odpovídat. Light poznal na L, že už ho to začíná otravovat.  
Brzy L oznámil: ,,Tohle je poslední otázka, kterou zodpovím. Hodina je pro vás u konce, tedy kromě Lighta."  
Light se zašklebil, když si ostatní studenti začali balit své věci. L si s ním chtěl o samotě promluvit... zase. Z jejich soukromích konverzací nevzešlo nikdy nic dobrého. Potrestá ho zase? Light nervozně zíral na obrazovku.  
,,Možná ti chce L pogratulovat." pospíchala Takada ze třídy. ,,Měj se, Lighte!"  
Pogratulovat mi? Ha! O tom pochybuji! Light stál před obrazovkou a čekal na L.   
Jakmile třídu opustil poslední student, L se na něj utrhl: ,,Čeho ses snažil dosáhnout tou odpovědí? Pokud máš se mnou problém, můžeš mi to říct osobně."  
,,To zní vtipně od někoho, kdo nikdy neukáže svůj obličej." řekl Light posměšně.  
L byl chvíli zticha, zatímco se Light ušklíbl. Detektiv si zjevně musel uvědomit, že ho Light dostal.  
,,Ty víš, proč nemůžu ukázat svůj obličej - "  
,,Můžu už jít, L-sensei?" přerušil ho Light. ,,Nechci být pozdě na další hodině."  
,,Dobrá, Lighte..."  
Light si vzal svůj batoh a zamířil k východu. Znervozňovalo ho, že ho L nechal jít tak lehce. Cítil, že L najde způsob, jak se mu za tohle pomstít.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Po vyučování šel Light s Ryuzakim do kavárny. Light si objednal sandwich a Ryuzaki cheesecake. Jak si tak spolu povídali, Light se vytáhl, jak porazil L-a v jejich drobné argumentaci. Ryuzaki pouze pokyvoval hlavou. Pak Light ucítil zabzučení ve své kapse.  
'Ahoj, Lighteee! Chceš jít dnes večer do Kira's Apple?' odesláno od Misy Amane  
Light byl zmatený. Co má sakra být Kira's Apple?  
Jeho mobil zabzučel znovu, tentokrát dvakrát.  
'Je to noční klub blízko tvé školy! Měli bychom jít!' odesláno od Misy Amane  
'Mikami jde taky. Říkal, že ti musí být alespoň 20 let, abys tam mohl, ale že tě tam prý dostane.' odesláno od Misy Amane    
,,Kdo ti píše, Lighte?" vytrhl mu Ryuzaki mobil z ruky.  
Jeho černé oči se rozšířily, jak četl zprávy.  
,,Lighte..." jeho hlas zněl velmi nesouhlasně. ,,Že tam nezvažuješ jít."  
Light se na něj zlostně podíval a vzal si zpět svůj mobil. ,,Myslel jsem, že už jsme si ujasnili, že si mohu dělat co chci."  
,,Je rozdíl mezi nezávislostí a idiocií."  
,,Rozhodně není hloupé jít se svou přítelkyní a naším kamarádem do nočního klubu. Je to něco, co normální lidé dělávají, Ryuzaki."  
,,Nebude tě to tam bavit. Je to příšerný nápad."  
Jeho mobil zabzučel znovu.  
'Proooosííím, Lighte! Pojď tam s námi! Misa-Misa tě chce vidět!' odesláno od Misy Amane  
Light se zlostně podíval na Ryuzakiho a potom se ušklíbl.  
Odepsal.  
'Dobře, Miso, půjdu.'  
Dal Ryuzakimu mobil před obličej, aby si to mohl přečíst.  
Ryuzaki se na něj zlostně podíval. ,,Děláš to jenom proto, abys mě naštval."  
Misa mu odepsala.  
'OMG! YAAAAY!' odesláno od Misy Amane  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Okolo půl jedenácté večer stáli Light, Misa a Mikami před nočním klubem Kira's Apple. Vevnitř bylo velké množství lidí. Do budovy se stála dlouhá fronta, ale s tím se oni nemuseli obtěžovat, jelikož byla Misa slavná. Být modelkou mělo své výhody. Přešli na začátek fronty, kde každý ukázal svou občanku. Mikami jednomu z vyhazovačů před klubem zašeptal něco do ucha. Vyhazovač se chvíli díval na Lighta a pak přikývl a dovolil jim třem vstoupit do klubu. Light netušil, co mu Mikami pošeptal, ale evidentně to zafungovalo.  
Uvnitř klubu spoustu lidí tančilo na tanečním parketu. Osvětlovaly to zde světla barevných reflektorů a stereem duněla populární hudba. Bylo to tam tak hlasité, že Light sotva slyšel cokoliv jiného krom hudby. Nakonec našli prázdný gauč u stolku. Misa šťastně hupsla na gauč a Light s Mikamim se posadili vedle ní.  
Potom se Misa a Mikami rozhodli, že si u baru koupí nějaký drink. Protože Light byl ještě nezletilý, musel čekat na ně na gauči. (*Pozn. V Japonsku jsi dospělý od 20 let). Ještě než odešli, Misa mu slíbila, že mu také objedná nějaký drink. Asi dvacet minut seděl na gauči. Už teď se nudil. Ani nečekal, že se dnes bude bavit. Šel sem jenom proto, protože Ryuzaki byl proti tomu. Light si povzdechl. Sousta jeho rozhodnutí poslední dobou závisela na Ryuzakim.  
Když se Misa s Mikamim vrátili, dostal od Misy velký drink. ,,Užij si to! Misa-Misa ti přinesla jen to nejlepší!"  
Sedla si vedle něj začala srkat svůj drink. Mikami se také posadil a napil se.  
Light se podíval na červenou tekutinu ve své ruce. ,,Co je to?"  
,,Jmenuje se to Shinigami!" zářila Misa. ,,Ochutnej to!"  
Light pozdvihl obočí. Jeho drink se vážně jmenoval 'Bůh smrti'? To neznělo slibně.  
,,Noták, Lighte. Zkus to." nabádal ho Mikami.  
Light pokrčil rameny a dal si doušek. Chutnalo to divně. Nebyl si jistý, zda-li mu to vůbec chutná.  
,,Yay! Misa-Misa jde tancovat!" vyskočila z gauče a podívala se na Lighta. ,,Chceš jít s Misou-Misou tančit?"  
,,Ne, díky." Light zůstal sedět.  
,,Dobře." řekla a zamířila na parket.  
Light si dal další doušek. Už teď cítil, že jeho mysl začíná být lehce nejasná.  
Podíval se na Mikamiho. ,,Kolik je v tom alkoholu?"  
Mikami se ušklíbl. ,,Motá se ti hlava?"  
,,Ne." dal si další a tentokrát velký doušek.  
Pil, dokud většina jeho drinku nezmizela. Pak postavil skleničku na stolek a opřel se o gauč. Cítil se divně. Nebyl si jistý, zda byl opilý, či se dělo něco jiného. Snažil se myslet, ale jeho myšlenky byly dezorientované a míchaly se mu dohromady. Podíval se po místnosti. Na tanečním parketu si všiml Misy, jak tancuje. Pak se jeho zrak zamířil na reflektory. Začal se cítit ospale a zároveň vzrušeně. Jeho srdce divoce bilo, ale jeho mysl jako by byla ještě napůl ospalá.  
Něco... Něco nebylo v pořádku.  
,,J-jdu do koupelny." stoupl si Light a zavrávoral.  
,,Potřebuješ pomoct?" vystřelil Mikami.  
,,N-ne, zvládnu to." odpotácel se Light pryč.  
Uviděl značku koupelen. Jen se tam potřeboval dostat. Cestou vrazil do pár lidí a málem spadl. Ale dostal se do koupelny. Zavrávoral k umyvadlu a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Měl rozšířené zorničky. Zatřásl hlavou. To není dobře.. Tohle není dobře.  
Zničehonic se celé jeho tělo začalo třást a začal dýchat v nepravidelných intervalech. Pomoc... Potřeboval pomoc. Dokonce i jeho zmatená mysl si tohle uvědomovala. Opřel se o zeď a pokusil se zklidnit svůj dech. Zabzučel mu telefon. Vytáhl ho z kapsy, chvíli s tím zařízením bojoval a málem ho upustil. Psal mu Ryuzaki, ale když se snažil ta slova přečíst, splétaly se mu dohromady. Nedávala mu smysl.  
Podařilo se mu zavolat Ryuzakiho. Jeho spolubydlící okamžitě zdvihl telefon.  
,,Lighte?"  
,,R-Ryuzaki. J-je mi divně." breptal Light.  
,,Co se děje? Co se stalo?"  
Nemohl se přestat třást. ,,M-moje tělo. C-cítím se divně. Ne...Nemůžu m-myslet."  
,,Lighte, zůstaň, kde jsi." přikázal mu Ryuzaki. ,,Jedu pro tebe."  
,,P-prosím, pospěš si." prosil Light.  
Přestože nemohl myslet, jeho instinkty mu říkaly, že je v nebezpečí.  
,,Jsem na cestě, Lighte." uklidňoval ho Ryuzakiho hlas.  
S hlasitým zavrzáním se otevřely dveře koupelny a Light upustil svůj telefon. Mikami vstoupil do koupelny a zvedl Lightův telefon ze země. Díval se na hnědovláska, jak se třese u zdi.  
,,Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Mikami.  
Light zavrtěl hlavou.  
,,Pojď, jdeme." vzal Lightovu ruku a tahal ho pryč.  
Light vrávoral za Mikamim, jak si prodírali cestu klubem k jejich gauči. Jakmile ho Mikami pustil, Light se zhroutil na gauč. Jeho obličej byl zabořen v polstrování, ale i tak uslyšel Misu.  
,,Co je s Lightem?!"  
,,Nevím." posadil se Mikami vedle Lighta a zdvihl do vzpřímené polohy.  
Svět se s ním točil a radši zavřel oči. Cítil, jak mu Mikami vrátil do kapsy jeho mobil. Mikamiho ruka ale poté zůstala na jeho stehně.  
,,Možná ti čerstvý vzduch udělá dobře." nabídl Mikami. ,,Pojď ven."   
Postavil se a pomohl Lightovi na nohy. Light se zavěsil do Mikamiho, protože nedokázal sám udržet rovnováhu. Vrávorali k východu a Misa je následovala. Než se ale dostali ke dveřím, někdo zakřičel.  
,,Panebože! To je Misa!"  
Seskupila se okolo ní hromada jejích fanoušků a zablokovala jí tak cestu k Lightovi s Mikamim. Její šílení fanoušci okolo ní začali něco brebentit.  
,,Miso? Dala bys mi autogram?"  
,,Já chci taky autogram!"  
,,Podepiš se mi na obličej!"  
Misa byla oblkíčena fanoušky. Mikami mezitím směroval Lighta k východu. Opustili budovu a Mikami ho odvedl na parkoviště.  
Stále se třesoucí Light zamumlal: ,,Já... necítím se d-dobře. Chci domů. Chci jít - "  
,,Nemůžeš jít domů takhle. Víš, co by udělal Ryuzaki? Měl bys přespat u mě. Pojď, odvezu tě." trval na svém Mikami.  
,,Ne. Ne! Chci domů." snažil se dostat z Mikamiho sevření.  
,,Lighte, noták." zavrčel Mikami a přitáhl si Lighta k sobě.  
,,Pust ho." varoval ho známý hlas.  
Zničehonic kopl Ryuzaki Mikamiho do břicha. Mikami spadl na zem a Ryuzaki ovinul svou ruku kolem Lighta. Light se opřel o svého spolubydlícího a jeho mysl hýřila nesouvislými myšlenkami. Jeho tělo bylo přitlačeno k Ryuzakimu. Srdce mu začalo být ještě rychleji. Nervozně polkl. Tělem mu projelo podivné teplo.  
Ryuzaki zlostně zíral na Mikamiho. ,,Vezmu Lighta domů."  
Mikami vyskočil na nohy a zařval: ,,Nevezmeš ho nikam, ty - "  
,,Myslíš si, že nevím, co chceš udělat? Drž se od Lighta dál nebo tě zničím. Zničím všechny tvé touhy a sny. Zavřu tě do cely po celý zbytek tvého mizerného života. Zničím tě, Mikami."  
Mikamiho oči se rozšířily šokem. Ryuzaki odváděl zmateného Lighta.  
,,Pojď, Lighte."   
________________________________________________________________________________  
Ryuzaki seděl skrčeně na sedadle vedle Lighta. Seděli vzadu v autě. Watari řídil, ale v autě byla mezi řidičem a cestujícími vzadu přepážka, aby Light nemohl Watariho vidět. I když s největší pravděpodobností i kdyby ho viděl, tak by si to nejspíš nepamatoval. Očividně byl něčím zdrogovaný. V nočním klubu mu ten bastard Mikami nejspíš něco přisypal do pití či použil jiný způsob, jak ho zdrogovat. Nějakým způsobem za to mohl Mikami. L si tím byl jistý. Viděl, jak se ho Mikami tak snažil odtáhnout k sobě domů. Očividně ho plánoval přepadnout a znásilnit ve svém bytě.  
L se kousl do svého palce. Bude potřebovat vzorek Lightovy krve, aby mohl udělat forenzní testy. Aby zjistil, čím ho Mikami zdrogoval. A pak za to Mikami zaplatí. Na svůj sen být právníkem může zapomenout. L ho zničí.  
,,R-Ryuzaki." zaúpěl Light třesoucí se vedle něj.  
L mu věnoval soucitný pohled. ,,Uklidni se, Lighte. Vezu tě domů."  
Light si rozepnul pás a začal si rozepínat knoflíky, přičemž jako by lapal po dechu. ,,Vedro... Je takový v-vedro."  
L se zamračil na Lighta. ,,Lighte, co to děláš?"  
,,H-hořím. Svlíknout."  
L se na chvíli pozastavil - jeho mysl to musela zpracovat. Rychle se ale vzpamatoval.  
,,Lighte, nemůžeš se svlíknout tady. Počkej s tím až na pokoj."  
Light škubl za své triko, čímž rozepnul většinu knoflíků. ,,H-horko. Moc horko."  
L-ovy oči se zaměřily na Lightovu odhalenou hruď. Light zrychleně dýchal a jeho odhalená hruď se třpytila potem. Ta droga na něj měla velký vliv. Light se na L-a podíval s napůl zavřenýma očima. Měl rozšířené zorničky, rudou tvář a pootevřenou pusu. Vypadal neodolatelně. L musel párkrát mrknout, aby se dokázal odvrátit.  
,,Ryuzaki." zaúpěl Light znova. ,,Cítím s-se divně."  
,,Já vím, Lighte." L se díval z okna a snažil se ovládnout.  
Brzy poté přijeli ke kolejím a Watari zaparkoval. L na chvíli vystoupil z auta.  
Promluvil k Watarimu. ,,Dej mi lékárničku."  
Před tím, než vůbec vyjel pro Lighta, tušil, že by Light mohl být zdrogován a tak raději přikázal Watarimu, ať s sebou vezme zdravotní zásoby. Čekal, že bude potřebovat odebrat vzorek krve.  
Starší muž mu podal lékárničku. ,,Jsi si jistý, že to chceš udělat osobně?"  
,,Ano." otevřel dveře od auta, které byly nejblíže k Lightovi a otevřel lékárničku.  
Light se na něj otočil a věnoval mu prázdný pohled, zatímco si L nasazoval latexové rukavice. Když je měl nasazené, vzal Lighta za ruku a vytáhl mu rukáv. Pak mu obvázal okolo ruky škrtidlo a začal hledat vhodnou žílu.  
,,Lighte, odeberu ti vzorek krve."  
,,C-co? Ne!" vyškubl mu svou ruku.  
,,Shhh, Lighte, uklidni se. Potřebuju jen vědět, čím tě zdrogovali." vysvětloval L.  
,,Ne - "  
,,Prosím, Lighte."  
K jeho překvapení se Light skutečně uklidnil a nastavil mu svou ruku.  
L znovu uchopil jeho ruku a nahmatal žílu. Místo, kde chtěl provádět vpich, vyčistil alkoholem nasáklým tamponem a poté mu vpíchl jehlu. Light sebou ucukl, jak mu L odbíral krev. Když byl hotov, přiložil kousek gázi na místo vpichu a vyndal jehlu. Po té sebral všechno náčiní včetně vzorku krve, vystoupil z auta a předal je Watarimu skrze okénko řidiče.  
Pak se zase vrátil k Lightovi a pomohl mu na nohy. Celou cestu do pokoje se o něj Light opíral. Brzy se dostali do jejich pokoje. L ho prakticky donesl do postele. Když už byl konečně Light ve své posteli, stočil se do klubíčka. L si sundal latexové rukavice, hodil je do koše a pak se usadil na svou postel.  
Na druhé straně místnosti sebou Light házel na posteli.  
,,H-horko." zamumlal a začal si rozepínat kalhoty.  
L s hrůzou pozoroval Lighta, jenž byl neschopný se převléknout. L nevěděl, co dělat. Měl by Lightovi pomoci z jeho oblečení? Hnědovlásek nevypadal, že by mu ve svých šatech bylo pohodlně. Bylo mu v nich vedro. L by mu měl nabídnout pomoc. Byl přece dobrák od kosti.  
L vyskočil ze své postele a zamířil k Lightovi. ,,Potřebuješ pomoc, Lighte?"  
Light přikývl, stále ještě bojujíc se svým poklopcem.  
L se nad ním nahnul a rozepl mu knoflík na kalhotech. Po té mu rozepl zip a měl možnost vidět Lightovo spodní prádlo. Rozšířily se mu oči, když si všiml, že se Lightovi v oblasti rozkroku formuje boule. Lightovi se postavil. L-ovi začalo vzrušením bít srdce a raději své ruce rychle odsunul. Cítil, jak se sám nad Lightem začíná vzrušovat.  
L uprchl na druhou stranu místnosti. Chtěl mít s Lightem sex. A to hodně. Light byl ale zdrogovaný - byl úplně mimo sebe. Nebylo to správné vyspat se s ním v tomto stavu. Ve svém stavu by mu nemohl dát řádný souhlas. Kdyby se s ním L teď vyspal, udělal by úplně to samé, co plánoval Mikami. Bylo by to špatně. L se musel ovládnout.  
,,Ryuzaki." lapal po dechu Light a kroutil se na posteli.  
L ho pozoroval z nejvzdálenějšího zákoutí místnosti. Bylo to mučení!  
,,Ryuuuuu-zaaaaa-kiiiiii." osahával si okraje svého spodního prádla. ,,Myslel jsem, že mi pomůžeš."  
L ztuhl. Myslel - myslel tím Light...? Projela jím vlna vzrušení. Light chtěl, aby se ho L dotýkal. Prakticky o to L-a žádal. Ne. Ne! L nemohl. Pokud by podlehl tomuto pokušení, riskoval by, že Lighta navždy ztratí.  
L přecházel po místnosti. Měl pocit, že se snad zblázní. Musí ale odolat svým potřebám. Ovládej se. Ovládej se. Ovládej se.  
,,Ryuzaki, máš m-mě rád?"  
L seděl na podlaze a držel se za hlavu. ,,Lighte, ty víš, že tě mám rád."  
,,Já... Myslím, že tě mám také rád."  
L-ovi vystřelila hlava vzhůru s šokovaným obličejem.  
,,Z-zdálo se mi o tobě. C-chci..." zavrtěl se Light a jeho trenýrky se mu vysvlékly o pár centimetrů.  
L se třásl touhou. Jeho penis byl tak tvrdý až to bolelo. Chtěl z Lighta strhnout jeho oblečení, vniknout do jeho pružného těla a šukat ho pořád a pořád dokola. Přilnul ještě ke svým posledním zbytkům sebekontroly. Nemůže mít s ním styk v tomto stavu. Musí počkat na lepší příležitost.  
,,Lighte, nemůžeme." přinutil se odolat.  
,,Ryuzaki-senpai." zakňučel Light.  
Ne. Ne! Tohle nebylo fér. Jak může L odolat tomuhle?!  
,,Prosím, Ryuzaki-senpai."  
L-ova sebekontrola se roztříštila na milion střípků.  
Vrhl se k Lightovi do postele. Strhnul z něj jeho spodní prádlo a prohlížel si ho hladovýma očima. Pohled na Lightův penis nikdy nezapomene. Light pod ním vzdychal, jeho obličej byl pořád ještě červený. Byl úplně nahý až na jeho napůl rozepnuté triko, které se mu mezitím svezlo na ramena. Byla to nejvíc sexy věc, kterou kdy L viděl. Light mu byl konečně plně otevřen.  
L ho tvrdě políbil. Kousl ho do spodního rtu a Light zalapal po dechu. Prohloubil polibek a pohladil Lightovu erekci. Light se třásl a vzdychal jak ho L horečně hladil. Hnědovlásek zaťal své nehty do L-ových zad a polibek mu opětoval. L-ovo vzrušení rostlo víc a víc. Light byl jeho. Zcela a úplně jeho.  
L přerušil polibek a podíval se na něj. Lightovy rty byly z toho líbání celé nateklé a jeho oči s rozšířenými zorničkami zářily touhou.  
,,R-Ryuzaki?"  
L ho znovu uchopil za penis a tentokrát ho pohladil palcem po jeho žaludu. Light se zakroutil a zakňučel.  
,,Ryuzaki-senpai." opravil ho L.  
,,S-senpai." zamumlal Light.  
L ho jemně pohladil okolo jeho konečníku. Nejdříve do něj pomalu strčil jeden prst. Light se zachvěl. Poté přidal i druhý prst a Light sebou cukl bolestí.  
,,Bolí - "  
,,Shhh." utišil ho L.  
Druhou rukou pokračoval v dráždění Lightova penisu. Light na tu bolest brzy zapomněl. Ztratil se v rozkoši. Zavřel oči a chvěl se pod L-ovými dotyky. L mezitím pokračoval v dráždění Lightova konečníku. Jakmile se mu tam vešly tři prsty, rozhodl se, že už je čas.  
Pustil Lightův penis. Hnědovlásek otevřel zmateně oči. L vzal Lightovy nohy a dal je na svá ramena. Pln očekávání si L rozepnul kalhoty. Konečně si vezme svou trofej.  
Vnikl do Lighta. Hnědovlásek vykřikl. L se chvíli ani nehnul, užíval si pocit být uvnitř Lighta. Byl tak teplý a úzký. L byl v sedmém nebi. Light se zavřenýma očima pod ním vypadal nervozně. L vytáhl a zase přirazil. Light zalapal po dechu. Jakmile L ustanovil tempo, Light opět otevřel oči. L ho políbil zatímco ho šukal. Lightova ruka projela L-ovými vlasy a přitáhla si ho k sobě.  
Líbali se mezitím co do něj L opakovaně vnikával. Konečně narazil na Lightův bod G. Lightova záda se prohnula. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo. L přirazil na ono místo podruhé. Light málem zakřičel.  
,,R-Ryuzaki."  
,,Jsi můj, Lighte." ušklíbl se L.  
L přirážel do onoho místa znovu a znovu. Light sebou třásl. Neustále dokola opakoval L-ův pseudonym. Přidušeně zakřičel, když konečně vyvrcholil. L také cítil, že už bude. Light se pod ním stále ještě třásl ze svého orgasmu. Pohled na Lightovu rozkoš ho doháněl k šílenství. Naposledy přirazil a vyvrcholil do něj.  
Znaven dopadl na Lightovo tělo. Chvíli vedle něj ležel a snažil se popadnout dech. Cítil se spokojeně. Vstal a podíval se na Lighta, který už spal. Šťastně se usmál.  
Pak ho ale udeřila náhlá myšlenka.  
Co udělá Light až se probudí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za tohle určitě půjdu do pekla. Pokud je to příšerný překlad, tak se moc omlouvám. V překládání takovýchto aktů nemám žádné zkušenosti. Jsem rudá jako rajče.... Awww... Panebožeeee. Taky upřímně doufám, že to nečte nikdo pod 13 let, protože to není zrovna výchovné. :D Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu.


	14. Pomsta

Light se přetočil na stranu a přetáhl si přes obličej peřinu. Přestože sluneční paprsky již prosvítaly skrze okno, nebyl schopen se probrat. Bolela ho hlava a tělo jako by měl rozlámané. Pod peřinou bylo teplo a on nechtěl vylézt. Jak tak ležel, tak si uvědomil, že mezi stehny cítí něco lepkavého.  
Sotva s otevřenýma očima se podíval přes místnost. Ryuzaki byl usazen na své posteli a sledoval ho. Bledý černovlásek vypadal nervozně. Dokonce u sebe neměl ani svůj laptop. Jeho pozornost byla kompletně zaměřena na Lighta.  
,,R-Ryuzaki?" Lightův hlas zněl hrubě jako šmirgl papír.  
Jeho spolubydlící se postavil, ale držel si svůj odstup. ,,Lighte, kolik si toho pamatuješ ze včerejší noci?"  
Včerejší noc... Light si vybavil, jak šel s Misou a Mikamim do nočního klubu. Vypil podivný červený drink a pak bylo vše rozmazané. Vzpomněl si, jak ho Mikami vyvedl ven než se objevil Ryuzaki. Light se vrátil se svým spolubydlícím do jejich pokoje. Potom... Light se zatřásl, jak se mu vybavily vzpomínky. Zničehonic si vzpomněl, jak ležel pod Ryuzakim a vzdychal. Vzpomněl si, jak tlumeně vykřikl, když do něj Ryuzaki vnikl.  
Měli sex. Ryuzaki se s ním vyspal.  
Light zavrávoral šokem. To bylo jeho ... poprvé. Ryuzaki ho využil. Light musel být něčím zdrogovaný. Musel být úplně mimo.  
,,Lighte?" přistoupil k němu Ryuzaki.  
Light se rychle posadil, opřel se o zeď a s hrůzou zíral na Ryuzakiho. Spadla z něj přikrývka a odhalila tak jeho horní polovinu těla. Měl na sobě zmuchlané tričko s rozepnutými knoflíky ze včerejška. Jak se pohnul, ucítil pod sebou něco mokrého. Ryuzaki nepoužil kondom, uvědomil si roztřeseně.  
Ryuzaki si všiml strachu na Lightově tváři. ,,Lighte, promiň."  
,,Ty..." zatřásl se Light vztekem. ,,Ty hajzle!"  
Popadl z nočního stolku svůj budík a mrštil jím po Ryuzakim. Budík trefil Ryuzakiho do obličeje a ten zavrávoral.  
,,Vypadni odsud! Vypadni!" hledal další věci, které by po něm mohl hodit.  
,,Lighte, můžeme si promluvit - ?"  
,,Ven!" popadl svou toaletní taštičku a mrštil velikou lahví šamponu po Ruyzakim.  
Ještě než Ryuzaki uprchl z místnosti, stihla ho ona lahev šamponu trefit do ramene. Dveře za ním práskly a Light zůstal v pokoji sám.  
Pustil toaletní taštičku na zem a znovu se opřel o zeď. Vložil si obličej do dlaní a schoulil se do klubíčka. Srdce mu divoce bilo a špatně se mu dýchalo. Byl stále v šoku. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Ryuzaki ho vojel. Vojel!  
A bylo to Lightovo poprvé. Jako by si z něj Ryuzaki kousek vzal. Cítil se využitě a znesvěceně. Všechno bylo mimo jeho kontrolu. Cítil se, jako by už nad svým životem neměl žádnou moc. A bylo to děsivé. Nikdy ještě nebyl takhle bezbranný. Byl zvyklý mít pod kontrolou všechno a všechny. Jak mohl klesnout tak hluboko?  
Kousl se do svého spodního rtu, dokud neucítil krev. Ne. Ne. Nebyl slaboch. Odmítal být takhle zatraceně ubohý. Utápět se v sebelítosti nic nevyřeší. Potřeboval vstát a dát si sprchu. Potřeboval mít vše zase ve svých rukách.  
Postavil se a ucítil, že mu něco stéká po noze. Zatřásl se. Bolel ho zadek. Bolelo ho místo, do kterého Ryuzaki vnikl. Další vzpomínky mu prolétly hlavou. Vzpomněl si, jak do něj Ryuzaki opakovaně vstupoval. Vždy se vzpružil, když Ryuzaki dosáhl určitého místa. Vybavil si ty vlny rozkoše, které včera v noci pociťoval.  
Vyhnal tyto myšlenky a sebral toaletní taštičku ze země. Vzal si na sebe kalhoty, posbíral ručník a čisté šaty. Zamířil do veřejných koupelen ke sprchám. Svlékl se a nechal na sebe téct proud teplé vody. Povzdechl si a zavřel oči.  
Pokusil se vybavit si toho více o tom nočním klubu. Matně si vybavoval Mikamiho hádku s Ryuzakim na parkovišti. V další z jeho vzpomínek byl s Ryuzakim v autě, kde se pokoušel si před ním sundat tričko. Jeho spolubydlící mu říkal, ať to nedělá. Oh, Bože. Vybavily se mu další vzpomínky. Viděl sám sebe, jak bojuje se svým poklopcem a prosí Ryuzakiho. Ne, ne. Vzpomněl si, jak mu řekl 'Ryuzaki-senpai'. Jeho spolubydlící chodil po pokoji a snažil se odolat, ale Light ho pořád prosil a žadonil.  
Byl zhrozen. Ve svých vzpomínkách zněl jako nějaká ubohá děvka.  
,,Jsi můj, Lighte."  
Ryuzakiho hlas zněl Lightovi v hlavě. Jeho páteří projela vlna mrazu. Cítil se tak dobře, když do něj Ryuzaki vnikával. Zničehonic ucítil, jak mu ztvrdl. Okamžitě nastavil teplotu sprchy na ledově studenou. Kvůli Ryuzakimu se musí znovu sprchovat.  
Třásl se pod ledovou sprchou a svou tvář schoval ve svých dlaních. Cítil, jako by jeho pýcha padla. Nevěděl, zda-li bude vůbec schopen se podívat Ryuzakimu do tváře. Do očí mu vhrkly slzy. Když byl zdrogovaný, řekl tolik trapných věcí. Prosil a žadonil. Ryuzaki zpustošil jeho tělo tím nejintimnějším způsobem.  
A Light... si to užil?  
Opřel se o zeď. Slzy padaly společně s proudem tekoucí vody.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Po zbytek dne zůstal Light ve svém pokoji. Ryuzaki se nevrátil, takže měl Light místnost jen sám pro sebe. Na svém stole měl pouze vodu a pytlíček brambůrků. To bylo vše, co za celý den snědl. Momentálně ležel Light na své posteli a zíral na zeď. Ze všech těch slz ho bolely oči. Bylo to poprvé, co takhle brečel v posledních pár uplynulých let. A všechno to byla Ryuzakiho chyba.... Nebo nebyla?  
Kdo ho zdrogoval? Ryuzaki to určitě nebyl. V klubu mu Misa s Mikamim koupili drink. Pamatoval si, že chutnal divně. Někdo mu tam musel něco přisypat. Věděl, že Misa s Mikamim byli s jeho drinkem v kontaktu. Byli hlavní podezřelí, ale Light pochyboval, že to udělala Misa.  
Mikami na něj tak naléhal, aby s ním odjel. Co s ním plánoval dělat ve svém bytě? Znásilnit ho, nejspíš. Zamračil se. Ten bastard! Mikami ho chtěl znásilnit. Štěstí, že přijel Ryuzaki.  
Setřásl tu myšlenku. Jako kdyby byl Ryuzaki o něco lepší... Vyspal se s ním, když byl zdrogovaný.  
Ale i tak byly Mikamiho činy horší. Celé si to naplánoval a zdrogoval ho. To, že Lighta znásilní, měl předem promyšlené. To, že se s ním vyspal Ryuzaki plánované nebylo. Ve skutečnosti se mu vlastně Ryuzaki snažil odolat. Ryuzaki byl do celé této situaci náhodně zatáhnut. A navíc ho Light o to prosil a dokonce mu řekl i 'senpai'... Chápal, proč Ryuzakiho sebeovládání selhalo.  
Zničehonic mu dvakrát zabzučel telefon. Nervozně hleděl na telefon ve své ruce a váhal. Nebyl ještě na Ryuzakiho připraven. Doufal, že mu píše někdo jiný. Podíval se na obrazovku.  
'Lighteee! Jsi v pořádku?' odesláno od Misy Amane  
'Co se ti včera stalo?' odesláno od Misy Amane  
Oddychl si úlevou. Byla to pouze Misa. Nejspíš o Mikamiho plánu vůbec nic netušila. Věřil, že byla nevinná. Byla naprosto neškodná, což byla vlastnost, kterou měl na ní nejraději. A to bylo smutné.  
Odepsal jí.  
'Ano, jsem v pořádku.'  
Vypnul svůj mobil, než ho mohla zabombardovat svými odpověďmi. Nebyl zrovna ve výmluvné náladě.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
 Po zbytek víkendu byl L v depresi. Zůstal mimo kolejní pokoj, aby dal Lightovi prostor. Light byl na něj neskutečně naštvaný, ale L ho za to nevinil. Znal zákony. Věděl, že jeho činy nebyly morálně správné. Nikdy v životě nic takového neudělal. Cítil se provinile. Light si o něm musí myslet, že je zvíře. A možná, že je...  
Smutně zíral na laptop. Testy z laborky jako by si z něj utahovaly. Mikami ho zdrogoval silným afrodisiakem. L si nemohl pomoci, ale musel přemýšlet nad tím, zda by si Light užil jejich sex, kdyby nebyl zdrogovaný. Neznal na to odpověď. Bylo nemožné ji znát.  
L-ův silný smysl pro spravedlnost jako by ho trhal na cucky.  
Na pár dní se věznil ve Watariho tmavé pracovně. Trestal se tím, že snižoval dávky cukru, což mu působilo značné bolesti hlavy. Logicky si trest zasluhoval. Možná by si zasloužil i vězení. Samozřejmě tam nemohl jít jako L, ale jako Ryuzaki by mohl. Měl všechny potřebné papíry, které z Ryuzakiho dělaly skutečnou osobu. Bylo to možné. Kdyby ho Light zažaloval, ochotně by do vězení šel. Litoval svého činu. Chtěl dokázat, že toho lituje. Udělal by cokoliv, cokoliv pro to, aby se s Lightem zase udobřil.  
Kdyby mu Light řekl, ať skočí ze skály, udělal by to. Styděl se sám za sebe.  
Nervozně si kousal palec. Doufal, že je Light v pořádku. Bylo pondělí ráno, ale L zrušil hodinu. Nechtěl ho ještě více stresovat. Light potřeboval odpočinek.  
Naneštěstí, Lightova hodina Angličtiny začne za pár hodin. Hodina, na kterou chodil s Mikamim. L nevěděl, zda Light hodlá hodinu vynechat či ne. Doufal, že má dost rozumu na to, aby se vyhnul Mikamimu. L proti tomu bastardovi stále shromažďoval důkazy.  
Poslal Wedy, aby se mu vloupala do bytu. Profesionální zlodějka s takto jednoduchým úkolem souhlasila.  
Brzy od ní obdržel hovor. Vzal mobil mezi ukazováček a palec.  
,,Tady L."  
,,Zdravím, našla jsem, co jsi hledal." vysvětlovala Wedy vesele. ,,Tenhle týpek tu má velkou skrytou zásobu drog. Skoro mu závidím."  
,,To mě nepřekvapuje. Nech to tam. Brzy ho nechám zatknout."  
,,Je tu ještě něco...." zaváhala. ,,V jeho počítači. Asi bys to chtěl vidět."  
L se napnul. ,,Co to je?"  
,,Um..." nezněla, že by jí to bylo příjemné. ,,Prostě ti to pošlu."  
Wedy zavěsila a on nervozně hleděl na telefon ve své ruce a čekal. Brzo mu zavibroval mobil - poslalo se mu video. L šokovaně sledoval video. Na videu byl Light, jak vchází do koupelny a začíná se svlékat. Očividně si kamery nebyl vědom. Muselo to být v tu noc, kdy u Mikamiho přespával. L se zamračil na obrazovku a video zastavil.  
Musí ho držet dál od Mikamiho. Musí Lighta ochránit.  
Poprvé během několika dní napsal Lightovi.  
'Lighte, doporučuji ti, aby ses držel od Mikamiho co nejdál.'  
Byla tu dlouhá odmlka než mu zabzučel mobil.  
'Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, ty zasraný úchyle.' odesláno od Lighta  
L si povzdechl. Možná by mu měl poslat to video, aby byl v obraze.  
'Tohle bylo v Mikamiho počítači.'  
Čekal dlouhé minuty, ale od Lighta žádnou odpověď nedostal.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Light se třásl vztekem, když sledoval to video. Byl tak rozlícený. Na videu byl nahý v Mikamiho koupelně. Ten zkurvysyn tam měl skrytou kameru! Light už teď plánoval, jak toho bastarda zničí. Měl chuť ho zabít. Chtěl z toho zkurvysyna vymlátit duši!  
Bylo velice těžké nedat na sobě znát ten vztek. Šel chodbou. Hodina Angličtiny brzy začne. Vešel do třídy a spatřil Mikamiho, jak sedí na svém obvyklém místě. Zadusil v sobě ten vztek a začal předstírat, že je klidný. Zamířil na své obvyklé místo a posadil se vedle Mikamiho. Všiml si, že je Mikami nervozní, ale nezmínil to. Choval se úplně normálně, bavil se s ním jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. Věděl, že tady na Mikamiho zaútočit nemůže. Bylo tu moc lidí. Musí počkat a vylákat ho pryč. Potom se mu konečně bude moci pomstít.  
Čas tikal, jak vedle sebe seděli. Nakonec Mikami vypadal, že se zklidnil. Očividně se obával, že Light něco tuší. Neopovážil se zmínit jejich malý výlet do nočního klubu. Mikami byl opatrný. Ale Light si byl jist, že ho dokáže zmanipulovat.  
Po hodině společně vykročili ze třídy a Light si falešně povzdychl. Mikami se na něj podíval.  
,,Zase jsem se pohádal s Ryuzakim. Můžu zůstat u tebe?"  
Mikamiho oči se za brýlemi rozšířily. ,,P-pokud chceš. Jsi vždycky vítán."  
,,Díky, Mikami-senpai." usmál se Light zlovolně.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Ve Watariho pracovně stále seděl L a psal na počítači. Zavolala mu Wedy a on přijmul hovor.  
,,Tady L."  
,,Zdravím, mám tu problém." zněla zoufale. ,,Mikami se vrátil do svého bytu. S Lightem. Jsem na parkovišti. Chceš, abych - ?"  
,,Sleduj je zpovzdálí. Pokud by bylo ohroženo Lightovo bezpečí, okamžitě jednej. Jsem na cestě." pospíchal z místnosti a ukázal na Watariho, aby ho následoval.  
Během pár minut již seděl L na zadním sedadle auta a Watari řídil. Pospíchali k Mikamiho bytu. L byl nervozní. Nerozuměl tomu. Na co Light myslel?! L ho varoval, aby se od Mikamiho držel dál. Proč neposlouchal?! Dělal to jenom proto, aby ho naštval? Neuvědomoval si, jak byl Mikami nebezpečný? Musel si to uvědomit! L mu přece poslal video. Byl to neprůstřelný důkaz Mikamiho zvrhlosti. Jak s ním mohl jít někam sám?! Light byl v nebezpečí!  
Jakmile dorazili na parkoviště, L vyskočil z auta a pospíchal do bytu. Srdce mu divoce bilo jak vybíhal schody k apartmánu číslo 369.  
L vtrhl do místnosti a oči se mu rozšířily šokem.  
Mikami ležel rozvalený na podlaze, Light se nad ním skláněl a dával mu pěstí do obličeje. Jedna rána za druhou. Light ho držel za límec a nelítostně mu dával další a další ránu. Mikamiho obličej byl samá modřina a krev. Měl nateklé oči a jeho nos vypadal, že je zlomený. Kašlal krev. Pokaždé, co Light udeřil, byl slyšet zvuk praskající kosti. Krev byla všude po Lightově bílém triku a na jeho překrásném obličeji se zračil hněv.  
Pokud nepřestane, umlátí ho k smrti.  
L k němu přispěchal a odtrhl ho od zmláceného, zlomeného Mikamiho těla.  
Mezitím, co ho odtahoval, Light ještě stihl Mikamiho kopnout do břicha.  
,,Měl jsem tě kurva zabít!" řval Light a L ho táhl k východu.  
Než se dostali ke dveřím, Light se mu vytrhl. Zlostně zíral na L. Jeho zamhouřené oči byly plny nenávisti a oprávněného hněvu. Zničehonic k němu udělal výpad a vzal ho za límec jeho trika. Napřáhl pěst, připraven L-a praštit.  
L se na něj jednoduše díval. Pokud z něj Light chce vymlátit duši, L ho nechá. Nechá ho si s ním dělat co chce. L nehybně stál. Nijak se nebránil a čekal na Lightovu ránu.  
Light ztuhl se svou pěstí ve vzduchu. Oba se dívali tomu druhému do očí.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Třásla se mu pěst, jak zíral Ryuzakimu do očí. Držel ho pevně za triko a jeho pěst byla připravena udeřit. Zastavil se ale, když si něco uvědomil. Ryuzaki se nebude bránit. Vypadal, že přijme jakýkoliv trest, který mu Light naservíruje. Ryuzaki se tvářil kajícně. Jeho černé kruhy za ty dny ztmavly a jeho pleť byla ještě bledší. Jeho prázdný výraz mluvil za vše.  
Light cítil, jak se mu nad pohledem na Ryuzakiho sevřela hruď. Nikdy ho neviděl takhle ztrápeného. Nechtěl ho takhle vidět.  
Zničehonic pustil Ryuzakiho a otočil se. Vydechl. Proč měl na něj Ryuzaki tak velký vliv? Prakticky cítil, jak z Ryuzakiho vyzařuje mizérie. Bylo bolestné vidět Ryuzakiho v takové depresi.  
,,Lighte?" pokrčil Ryuzaki hlavu na stranu.  
Light urychleně opustil apartmán a Ryuzaki ho následoval. Šli dolů po schodech a poté skrze parkoviště. Light si cestou prohlížel své drobné ranky na rukou. Mikami by se ho měl do konce svého života bát. Light mu slušně ublížil. Na chvíli se zamyslel nad tím, zda by mu měl zavolat záchranku. Rozhodl se, že to neudělá. Mikami se o sebe dokáže postarat sám. V životě neudělá nic, co by tomu bastardovi pomohlo.  
Šel a Ryuzaki se vlekl za ním. Byla to krátká procházka ke kampusu. Ani jeden z nich prvních 10 minut nepromluvil.  
,,Lighte." Ryuzaki konečně přerušil ticho. ,,Opravdu se omlouvám. Měl jsem odolat svým potřebám. Snažil jsem se, ale zklamal jsem tě.... Zklamal jsem tě jako přítel."  
Light se zastavil a otočil se k Ryuzakimu. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. Zabolelo ho u srdce, když si všiml Ryuzakiho lítostivého pohledu. Neměl ponětí, co mu na to má říct.  
,,Chceš mě zažalovat?"  
Zažalovat? Zamračil se Light na Ryuzakiho. On to opravdu myslel vážně.  
,,Vyhovím jakémukoliv trestu, který uznáš za vhodný. Ať zavládne spravedlnost."  
Spravedlnost? Light na chvíli zaváhal a pak řekl: ,,Je pravda, že když jsem byl zdrogovaný, tak jsem ti nemohl dovolit..."  
Ryuzaki smutně přikývl.  
,,Ale alespoň jsi to byl ty a né Mikami." přiznal Light.  
Ryuzaki překvapeně zamrkal a jeho oči se naplnily nadějí.  
,,Znamená to tedy, že mi odpouštíš?"  
,,Ne." zkřížil ruce Light.  
Ryuzaki vypadal, jako by mu právě propíchl balonek naděje. ,,Takže mě chceš zažalovat?"  
,,Ne, nebudu tě žalovat. Bože, Ryuzaki, ty jsi ale dramatický." otočil se a začal pokračovat v chůzi. ,,Pojď už radši na kolej. Už mám dost toho mluvení."  
S úsměvem na tváři ho Ryuzaki následoval. ,,Jak si přeješ, Lighte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za jakýkoliv komentář či radu.


	15. Oko za oko

_V auditoriu ležel Light. Nahý. Byl k němu přitisknut Ryuzaki. Černovlásek do něj tvrdě přirážel. S nahnutými zády Light vzdychal, jak pociťoval vlny rozkoše. Už byl skoro hotový. Natáhl ruku a projel Ryuzakimu vlasy._

_,,Ryuzaki-senpai." vzdychl Light._

Otevřel oči a zatřásl se. Ležel ve své posteli přikrytý peřinou. Na druhé straně pokoje seděl Ryuzaki se svým laptopem. Černovlásek se na něj podíval a Light se okamžitě otočil na druhou stranu ke zdi. Jeho tváře hořely.  _Zase_  se mu zdálo o Ryuzakim. Dokonce i po tom všem, co mu udělal, se mu o něm zdály takovéto sny.

Cítil, že mu pod peřinou stojí. Doufal, že si toho Ryuzaki nevšiml. Jeho budík by měl začít zvonit za 30 minut. Ležel a čekal, kdy jeho erekce odstoupí. Ten sen ho zmátl. Měl by být na Ryuzakiho naštvaný sakra! Věděl, že by si zasloužil zmlátit. Včera mu ale nedal ani ránu. Ryuzaki by ho nechal, ale Light tu šanci nevyužil. Nechtěl Ryuzakiho uhodit.

Co vlastně chtěl? Už si nebyl jistý. Původně si myslel, že chce svému spolubydlícímu ublížit, ale místo toho nic neudělal. Jakási část v něm se přece jenom chtěla s Ryuzakim usmířit. Viděl, že Ryuzaki toho opravdu lituje. Setřásl z hlavy tuto myšlenku. Ne, musí na něj zůstat naštvaný. Ten úchyl si jeho hněv zasloužil.

Brzy zazvonil jeho budík a on se vykutálel z postele. Musí se připravit do školy.

Dnes byla Wedy na své hodině poměrně krotká. Sex skoro vůbec nezmínila. Mluvila o rovnováze vztahů a o tom, že pokud mají partneři ve vztahu problém, na řešení problému se musí podílet oba dva. Mezitím co vykládala, Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. Podíval se na Ryuzakiho, který se zdál být hypnotizovaný jejím výkladem. Skoro to vypadalo, jako by byl Wedyin proslov mířený na ně.

Poté se Light s Ryuzakim odebrali na hodinu Chemie. Ve veliké učebně se mohl Light Ryuzakimu lehce ztratit, ale místo toho se rozhodl, že se posadí vedle něj. Tmavovlasý mladík byl usazen na židli a cumlal si palec. Vypadal zamyšleně. Light pozoroval, jak si cucá palec. Jeho oči se soustředily na jeho rty. Vzpomněl si, jak se cítil, když ho Ryuzaki poprvé políbil. Žádný polibek ho nikdy před tím takto neovlivnil. Ryuzaki z něj ždímal silné emoce. Dokázal ho dohnat k neuvěřitelnému hněvu, chvějící se extázi, trapnému ponížení, iracionální radosti... Dokonce ho i po několika letech poprvé rozbrečel.

To, co k Ryuzakimu cítil, bylo něco ohromujícího. Ryuzaki měl nad Lightem moc, jakou nikdo z těch, co znal. Bylo to až děsivé. A dost ho to štvalo. Štvalo ho to, že tím dominujícím v jejich vztahu byl Ryuzaki. Nebylo Lightovým zvykem se někomu podřizovat. Měl rád kontrolu. Měl rád moc. Chtěl být tím dominantním.

Ryuzaki nadzdvihl obočí. ,,Lighte... už na mě tak sedm minut zíráš."

Light se okamžitě podíval jinam.

Nakonec hodina Chemie skončila. Ryuzaki a Light se společně vrátili na kolej. Cestou se ho Ryuzaki zeptal, zda nepůjdou do kavárny. Light jeho nabídku odmítl. Nechtěl, aby si Ryuzaki myslel, že je mu jen tak odpuštěno, že se všechno jen tak vrátí zpět do starých kolejí, že bude zase všechno v pořádku. Mezi nimi nebylo  _v pořádku_  vůbec nic. Nic už nebude tak, jak tomu bylo dříve.

Mezitím co šli, Ryuzaki se ho slavnostně zeptal: ,,Je tu něco, co můžu udělat, abys mi odpustil?"

,,Ne." vyštěkl Light.

Ryuzakiho bolestný výraz ho málem donutil litovat své odpovědi.

Zpět ve svém pokoji se Light posadil ke stolu. Snažil se Ryuzakiho ignorovat co to jen šlo, ale i tak si nemohl odpustit sem tam pár kradmých pohledů. Bledý černovlásek byl usazen na své posteli a pracoval na svém laptopu. V ruce - mezi palcem a ukazováčkem - držel čokoládovou tyčinku. Během práce ji ocucával.

Light od něj nemohl odtrhnout oči. Měl pocit, že mu pomalu začíná hrabat. Zničehonic mu v kapse zabzučel mobil a on byl nesmírně šťastný, že ho něco končeně mohlo na chvíli rozptýlit. Vytáhl mobil a přečetl si zprávy.

_'Misa-Misa tě chce vidět!!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'Chceš přijít do Misina bytu?'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

Light to skutečně zvážil. Potřeboval na chvíli opustit kolej a pročistit si hlavu. Strávit nějaký ten čas mimo Ryuzakiho přítomnost by mu mohlo pomoci si v hlavě utřídit myšlenky.

Odepsal.

_'Dobře, Miso. Kde bydlíš?'_

Jeho mobil okamžitě zabzučel.

_'Yay! Misa-Misa si přijede pro svého Lighta!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Během 20 minut stál Light venku, před budovou se studentskými pokoji a čekal, až si pro něj přijede Misin šofér. Brzy před budovou zastavila Misina limuzína, ze které vystoupil šofér, uklonil se a otevřel dveře limuzíny.

,,Lightee! Misa-Misa je tak šťastná, že tě vidí!" zapištěla Misa z limuzíny.

Light protočil očima a posadil se vedle ní na zadní sedadlo.

Netrvalo dlouho než dojeli k jejímu luxusnímu bytu. Budova vlastně od Kampusu nebyla až tak daleko. Light klidně mohl jít pěšky, ale Misa trvala na tom, že ho sveze. Svezli se spolu výtahem do šestého patra a poté ji Light následoval do jejího bytu. Její byt byl obrovský. V obýváku - přímo před obří LED televizí - byla umístěna veliká černá kožená pohovka.

,,Chceš se kouknout na film?" pospíchala Misa k televizi a začala se probírat mezi DVD-čky.

Light pokrčil rameny a nechal ji, ať si vybere film. Chvíli poté už seděl vedle Misy na pohovce a společně sledovali film. Light se na film ale moc nesoustředil. Zase myslel na Ryuzakiho. Na chvíli opustit svůj pokoj nebyl vůbec špatný nápad. Myslelo mu to mnohem jasněji. Připustil, že nemůže být na Ryuzakiho naštvaný napořád. Pokud jeho spolubydlící tak moc chtěl odpuštění, Light by toho měl sakra využít.

Jedoucí vlak jeho myšlenek se zastavil právě v momentě, kdy Misa pozastavila film. Podívala se na něj.

,,Lighte..." otočila se na něj a přisunula se k němu. ,,Misa-Misa přemýšlela... Možná bychom mohli - "

Light překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Misa nemůže přestat přemýšlet o tom našem polibku." opřela se o něj a zašeptala mu do ucha. ,,Můžeme - ?"

Light se ani nehnul, pouze na ni zíral. Vzala jeho ruku a přitáhla ji k sobě. Nasměrovala ji na svá záda, kde měla zip. S jeho rukou si začala rozepínat svůj černý korzet. Černá látka se posunula dolů a odhalila její hruď. Její hrudník byl - až na její černou podprsenku, která jí zakrývala prsa - plochý.

Zničehonic ji Light popadl a přetočil se s ní na gauči. Podíval se na ni a ztuhl. Ležela na zádech a dívala se na něj s napůl otevřenýma očima plnýma chtíče. Ale nebyly to  _její_  oči, které chtěl vidět. Chtěl Ryuzakiho. Jeho srdce zrychleně bušilo, když si představoval, že je to Ryuzaki, kdo pod ním leží. Přemýšlel, jak by asi Ryuzaki v této pozici vypadal. Chtěl to zjistit. Chtěl mít pod sebou Ryuzakiho.

Light pustil Misu a postavil se. ,,Já nemůžu."

,,Proč? Co se děje?" rychle se posadila a vypadalo to, že má na krajíčku. ,,Udělala Misa-Misa něco špatně?"

,,Ne.." povzdechl si Light. ,,Není to tvoje chyba."

,,Tak  _proč_?"

Byl na chvíli zticha, vyhýbajíc se jejího pohledu. Nakonec přiznal: ,,Chovám city k někomu jinému."

,,Ke k-komu?"

,,Promiň." přešel ke dveřím.

Opouštěl její byt za křiku, aby se vrátil.

________________________________________________________________________________

Light pospíchal po chodníku směr Kampus - na koleje. Myslel na Ryuzakiho. Představoval si ho pod sebou přišpendleného k posteli. Představoval si, jak se jeho normálně bledý bezvýrazný obličej rdí v extázi. Cítil, že mu začíná tvrdnout. Chtěl Ryuzakiho šukat - dlouho a tvrdě. Chtěl si užít každou vteřinu. Light se ušklíbl. Byla to perfektní šance, jak vyrovnat skóre s Ryuzakim.

Konečně dorazil na kolej. Vtrhl do svého pokoje. Jeho pohled se zaměřil na Ryuzakiho.

Černovlasý mladík byl stále usazen na posteli u svého laptopu. ,,Vrátil ses brzo."

Light k němu urychleně přistoupil, zaklapl mu laptop a pohodil ho na podlahu.

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Měl jsem to rozdělaný."

,,Chceš aby ti bylo odpuštěno?"

Při této otázce se Ryuzakimu rozšířily oči nadějí. Okamžitě vyskočil z postele a stoupl si před Lighta.

,,Ano, Lighte. Samozřejmě, že - "

Light ho popadl za límec jeho bílého trika a přitáhl si jej k sobě. Užíval si Ryuzakiho zmatený výraz. Jeho spolubydlící neměl sebemenší tušení, co ho čeká.

,,Pokud chceš odpuštění, necháš mě dělat  _cokoliv_  si zamanu." ušklíbl se Light. ,,A nepokusíš se mě zastavit." 

Ryuzaki vypadal nervózně. ,,A co máš na mysli?"

,,Oko za oko."

Light ho hrubě převalil na postel. Rozkročil se nad ním a přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Zapojil i jazyk a prohloubil tím jejich polibek. Chvíli byl Ryuzaki úplně ztuhlý - byl v šoku. Po chvíli si ale hnědovláska přitáhl k sobě a polibek mu opětoval. Jejich jazyky se pletly, jako by spolu bojovaly o dominanci.

Light náhle přerušil polibek a strčil Ryuzakiho hlouběji do matrace. Odmítal Ryuzakiho dominanci. Vzal ho za jeho obě zápěstí a přišpendlil je k matraci. Po té ho Light políbil a zavadil o něj svým rozkrokem. Jejich erekce se navzájem dotýkaly skrze látku. Ryuzaki vzdychl do polibku a rozhoupal svoje boky. Lightovi stál až to bolelo. Zoufal po dalším dotyku jeho kůže.

Light uvolnil Ryuzakimu zápěstí a sundal mu jeho bílé tričko. Ryuzaki Lightovi jeho zapínací tričko rozepnul poněkud dravě - jedním prudkým pohybem odtrhl všechny knoflíky. Lightovi bylo jeho zničené tričko úplně ukradené a Ryuzaki pokračoval dalším polibkem. Kousl Lighta do rtů a zapojil jazyk. Light ho horlivě líbal nazpátek a pak ucítil Ryuzakiho ruku na svém rozkroku. Light zavrčel v polibku. Ryuzaki se  _zase_  snažil získat kontrolu. Light už se chystal, že ho zase vezme za zápěstí.

Zničehonic z něj Ryuzaki strhl spodní prádlo a tento prudký nečekaný pohyb zapříčinil Lightův pád na matraci. Light se okamžitě posadil, připraven bojovat o dominanci. Ztuhl, když si všiml Ryuzakiho obličeje blízko své odhalené erekce. Ryuzaki mu věnoval hříšný pohled.

,,Nech mě si  _vysloužit_  tvé odpuštění, Lighte."

Ryuzaki sklonil hlavu k Lightovu penisu. Light se zajíknutím cukl hlavou dozadu. _Ó, Bože!_  Třásl se nad slastným pocitem, který mu dopřával Ryuzakiho vlhký jazyk. Vzal Ryuzakiho za jeho černé vlasy a tahal jeho hlavu nahoru a dolu. Ryuzaki mu oblizoval celou jeho erekci, což Lighta dohánělo k šílenství. Cítil, že už bude. Ne, tohle nebyl jeho plán.

Light ho zatahal za vlasy směrem nahoru.

Ryuzaki mu věnoval zmatený pohled. ,,Ty se nechceš udělat?"

,,Né takhle." vzdechl Light s úšklebkem. ,,Udělám se do tebe."

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Počítá se do mé pusy?"

,,Ne." strčil ho Light znovu pod sebe a naklonil se nad něj. ,,Ty víš, co chci."

Ryuzaki na něj svýma širokýma očima nervózně zíral. Ano, moc dobře věděl, co Light chtěl. Light neztrácel čas a sundal Ryuzakimu jeho kalhoty a spodní prádlo, čímž odhalil jeho erekci. Pak mu dal své dva prsty do jeho úst.

,,Lízej." přikázal Light.

Ryuzaki se na něj iritovaně podíval - nadšený z toho dvakrát nebyl. Ale stejně mu je začal oblizovat.

Light potom vytáhl prsty a nasměroval je zezadu k Ryuzakimu. Sledoval, jak se Ryuzaki hluboce nadechl, aby se uklidnil. Jeho spolubydlící teď vypadal tak nervózně. Light to miloval.

Rychle mu zasunul své dva prsty do zadku. Ryuzaki přidušeně vyjekl a oči se mu rozšířily. Jeho tělo se třáslo, mezitím co ho Light  _připravoval_.

Hnědovlásek se zašklebil. ,,Bolí to, že?"

Ryuzaki mu věnoval bolestný pohled. ,,Nemůžu tě uspokojit jiným způsobem?"

,,Ne, preferuji  _tohle_."

Light vsunul další prst, zatímco Ryuzaki cukl a jeho tvář se mu zkřivila bolestí.

,,Lighte." zavrčel Ryuzaki.

,,Klid."

Light se nad něj naklonil a políbil ho. Ryuzaki ho vzal za temeno hlavy a tvrdě ho políbil nazpět. Vypadal vděčně za toto rozptýlení. Light dovolil Ryuzakimu dominovat jejich polibek, zatímco ho připravoval tam dole. Jakmile si myslel, že už byl Ryuzaki připraven, vytáhl své prsty. Přerušil jejich polibek a roztáhl Ryuzakimu nohy.

Bez jakéhokoliv prodlévání do něj vnikl. Málem se mu zastavil dech, když ucítil, jako to je být uvnitř černovláska. Pak se podíval na Ryuzakiho. Jeho spolubydlící se třásl a cukal sebou, jako by byl v bolestech. Light ho nechtěl vidět trpět. Když vysouval, tak ho políbil a po té znova zasunul. Ryuzaki vzdychl do polibku. Light se pokusil být něžnější. Pomalu si zvolil rytmus a přitom líbal Ryuzakiho. Když začal být Ryuzaki agresivnější v jejich polibku, věděl, že jeho bolest ustupuje.

Light přerušil jejich polibek a uchopil Ryuzskiho erekci. Začal mu ji hladit. Zašklebil se, když se černovlásek prohnul v zádech. Viděl, že Ryuzaki byl v rozkoši.

Light zrychlil tempo a začal do něj vnikat silněji. Rovněž mu ho začal honit rychleji a tvrději. Během chvíle se mu Ryuzaki udělal do dlaně a také na své břicho. Light vyvrcholil hned po něm - a do něj. V extázi škubl hlavou dozadu když jím projela slastná vlna rozkoše.

Po svém orgasmu se odtrhl od Ryuzakiho a lehl si vedle něj. Šukání Ryuzakiho si nesmírně užil. Jeho srdce po té námaze divoce bilo. Zavřel oči a snažil se popadnout dech. Byl celý od potu a také od tělesných tekutin - svých i Ryuzakiho. Nehybně ležel a odpočíval asi pět minut. Poté otevřel oči.  

Ryuzaki byl nad ním a shlížel na něj.

,,Je mi teď odpuštěno?"

Jeho ústa se roztáhla do úsměvu a slabě přikývl. ,,Ano, Ryuzaki."

,,To je úleva." zničehonic se nad ním rozkročil.

Light obrátil hlavu a šokovaně na něj zíral. ,,Co to děláš?"

,,Teď jsem na řadě já, Lighte."

Jeho oči se rozšířily. ,,N-na řadě? Ale vždyť ty přece - "

Ryuzaki mezi nimi prosmýkl svou ruku a začal hladit Lighův penis. Hnědovláskovi uniklo vyjeknutí. Byl stále ještě citlivý od jejich předchozích aktivit. Třásl se nad tím náporem. Ryuzaki se k němu přiklonil a začal mu líbat a sát krk. Jeho páteří projelo zachvění.

Ryuzaki mu vydechl do ucha.

,,Ujistím se, aby sis to užil."

Vzal Lighta za boky a obrátil ho zády nahoru. Light se nacházel v pozici, kdy měl tvář zabořenou do matrace a jeho zadek byl úplně odkrytý. Tváře mu hořely ponížením, protože se necítil v této pozici zrovna dobře. Poté, co ucítil Ryuzakiho jazyk na svém análu, začervenal se ještě víc. Klepal se, jak ho Ryuzaki lízal. Držel se rukami prostěradla a těžce vydechoval.

,,R-Ryuzaki." zanaříkal Light s obličejem zabořeným do prostěradla.

Zničehonic jeho jazyk zmizel a Ryuzaki do něj vrazil svůj úd.

,,Ah!" zakřičel, jak do něj Ryuzaki vrážel.

Ryuzakiho tempo bylo tak rychlé, že se až skoro Lightovi motala hlava. Jeho kolena se třásla a rukama pevně držel prostěradlo. Ryuzaki ho vzal za boky, aby mohl přirážet ještě hlouběji. Light vzdechl, když se Ryuzaki dotkl jeho určitého místa. Ryuzaki tam přirážel znovu a znovu, Lighta ta rozkoš skoro trhala na cucky. Běhala mu hlavou nevyřčená přání.  _Oh, Bože! Víc! Prosím! Ano, víc!_

,,P-prosím." uklouzla mu ze rtů žádost.

Ryuzaki vztáhl ruku směrem k němu a začal mu ho honit, mezitím co pokračoval v přirážení. Brzy toho dráždění už bylo trochu moc. Křičíc se udělal do Ryuzakiho ruky, mezitím co Ryuzaki pokračoval. Během pár chvil se Ryuzaki také udělal. Ovšem do Lighta.

Oba se vyčerpaně svalili na postel. Light sípal, snažíc se popadnout dech. Stále ještě v sobě cítil Ryuzakiho ptáka. Cítil se přetaženě, ale užíval si to. Nakonec se Ryuzaki odtáhl a lehl si vedle něj. Černovlasý muž ležel se zavřenýma očima na své straně postele. Light ho sledoval a všiml si, že i on stěží dýchá. K jeho překvapení si po chvíli uvědomil, že onen černovlásek usnul. Light ho nikdy neviděl spát. Vypadal tak mírumilovně.

Light k němu jemně natáhl ruku a upravil mu pár černých pramínků vlasů, aby mu nepadaly do obličeje. Usmál se na svého spícího spolubydlícího a posadil se. Jak se pohnul, ucítil, že má mokrý zadek. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že teď musí vypadat úplně příšerně. Podíval se ještě jednou na Ryuzakiho a trochu sebou cukl, když si všiml, že Ryuzaki zezadu krvácí. Musel mu nejspíš ublížit, když byl v něm. Příště musí být opatrnější.

Light nad touto myšlenkou ztuhl. _Příště..._ Už přemýšlel na příště? Dal hlavu do dlaní. Už si nemohl nic nalhávat.

Nevěděl, jak to pojmenovat. Byli přátelé s výhodami nebo to bylo něco vážnějšího? Nevěděl. Ale jedním si byl jistý...

Měl k Ryuzakimu daleko blíž než ke všem ostatním.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu k překladu :)  
> Anyonme


	16. Yotsuba

Mezitím co Light spal, L opustil jejich pokoj a zamířil k Watariho kanceláři. Měl spoustu nedodělané práce. Překvapivě po jeho sexu s Lightem na pár hodin usnul. Poprvé za několik let se zase dlouze prospal. Teď se cítil odpočatě a byl pln energie. Momentálně bylo 1:09 ráno a Kampus zel prázdnotou. Přešel k administrativní budově, vyťukal číselný kód a vešel do dveří. K Watariho kanceláři jel výtahem. Schodům se vyhýbal. Zadek ho ještě stále bolel.

Když dorazil dovnitř, Watari seděl na židli a četl si. Jakmile ho postarší muž spatřil, odložil knihu a vstal.

,,L, kde jsi sakra byl?" ptal se rozhořčeně Watari a potom dodal: ,,Mikami byl na tvůj příkaz zatčen, ale vyskytly se problémy."

,,Jaké problémy?" zamířil L ke svému stolu.

Starší muž ho pozoroval a zamračil se. ,,Proč kulháš?"

,,Neřeš to." odbyl ho L a zapnul svůj počítač. ,,Osvětli mi prosím tu situaci s Mikamim."

,,Když byl Mikami zadržen, prohlásil, že chce Lighta zažalovat. Prý ho ten chlapec napadl."

L se zakousl do svého palce a nervózně čekal, až se mu načte obrazovka. ,,S Mikamim se vypořádám. Žádná žaloba nebude."

Když se L posadil na židli, projela jím vlna bolesti. Cukl sebou a po tváři se mu mihla bolestná grimasa. Příště nepřipustí, aby Light byl ten nahoře. Dovolil to jen protože zoufale chtěl Lightovo odpuštění. Odteď, když mu bylo odpuštěno, hodlal být nahoře pokaždé on. Jejich sex byl mnohem lepší, když byl Light dole.

Watari mu věnoval starostlivý pohled. ,,L, jsi v pořádku?"

,,Ano..." procedil L skrze zuby. Ta bolest byla příšerná.

Obrátil se na obrazovku a zaměřil se na všechny složky Mikamiho případu. O chvíli později mu přišel záznam Mikamiho ve vazbě. Zamračeně sledoval video. Ve vazbě totiž Mikami prohlásil, že si byl Light skrytých kamer v koupelně vědom. Ten hajzl také tvrdil, že Light si vzal onu drogu vědomě. Jeho lži byly tak očividné, až ho to uráželo. Jediným pravdivým výrokem, který Mikami pronesl, bylo pouze tvrzení, že ho Light napadl. L ale věřil tomu, že Lightův vztek byl na místě... Nemohl dopustit, aby za to byl Light potrestán.

L poslal zprávu místní policii, aby Mikamiho přivedli zpět do vyšetřovací místnosti. Bude s vězněm mluvit v soukromí. Přikázal strážníkům, aby jeho laptop nechali ležet na stole uprostřed místnosti.

Pár chvil poté již mohl L vidět Mikamiho sedícího na vyslýchací židli. Černovlasý muž nevypadal zrovna nejlépe - byl zmlácený a měl spoustu modřin. Na rukou měl želízka. Brýle na sobě neměl - místo nich měl okolo očí fialové monokly. Mikami se mračil na laptop před sebou. L mohl krásně vidět Mikamiho na své obrazovce, zatímco Mikami viděl pouze bílou obrazovku laptopu s velkým gotickým písmenem L.

,,Odvoláte veškerou svou obžalobu proti Lightovi Yagamimu." přikázal L počítačově upraveným hlasem.

Mikamiho obličej se změnil v ošklivou grimasu. ,,To jste tady jenom proto, abyste obhájil svého oblíbeného studenta? Na Kampusu koluje fáma o tom, že s ním spíte. Je to pravda?"

L, ignorujíc tuto hrubou otázku, oznámil: ,,Už teď jste obviněn z neoprávněného držení drog. A jelikož drog různých druhů bylo značné množství, budete také vyšetřován z podezření na znásilnění."

,,Já Lighta neznásilnil!" udeřil Mikami pěstmi do stolu.

,,Ne, neznásilnil. Je tu ale 87% šance, že jste před Lightem znásilnil někoho jiného. Všechny ty drogy ve vašem bytě jste tam měl z nějakého důvodu, Mikami. Já nevěřím v náhody. Ponořím se do vaší minulosti a vypátrám vaše předešlé oběti."

Mikamiho oči se rozšířily šokem. V obličeji se mu zračil strach. Jeho reakce zdvihla L-ova podezření na 98%.

,,Pokud odvoláte veškerá svá obvinění proti Lightovi a budete spolupracovat s vyšetřováním, mohl bych zařídit, aby vaše podmínky ve vězení byly příznivější. Pokud ale spolupracovat nebudete, pošlu vás do nejhoršího vězení, které najdu - do takového, kde vás budou ostatní vězňové trýznit do konce vašeho života." hrozil L.

Mikami vypadal vyděšeně. Nervózně polkl a podíval se do klína na své ruce.

,,Čekám na vaše rozhodnutí, Mikami."

Vězeň byl chvíli zticha. Poté sevřel pěsti a zatřásl se vztekem. ,,Myslel jsem, že máte být spravedlnost." zařval Mikami a vyskočil ze židle. ,,To jako nevidíte, co mi Light udělal?! Málem mě zabil! Vy s ním opravdu musíte spát." Jeho oči se nenávistně zúžily. ,,Miloval jsem Lighta. Uctíval jsem ho. Ale on mě odhodil jako kus masa. A pro co vlastně?! Aby ze sebe dělal někomu děvku?!"

L-ovi dalo dost práce, aby svůj vztek udržel na uzdě. ,,Light není žádná děvka."

,,Ale ano, je! Je vám snad jasný, že ho už i jeho spolubydlící musel ošukat! Po tom, co jsem ho zdrogoval, si ho Ryuzaki odvedl pryč!" ječel Mikami v pološílenství. ,,Měl byste vyslýchat Ryuzakiho a ne mě!"

,,Nejsme zde proto, abychom diskutovali o Ryuzakim." přesměroval L jejich konverzaci. ,,Čekám na vaše rozhodnutí."

Mikami zaklel, posadil se zpět na židli a vložil hlavu do dlaní, jeho pouta přitom zacinkala. Dlouze si povzdechl. ,,Odvolám ta obvinění...a budu spolupracovat."

,,Řekněte mi jména vašich předchozích obětí."

Deset dlouhých bolestných minut poslouchal L Mikamiho monolog. Jeho přiznání bylo odporné. Podával drogy lidem a poté je znásilňoval už dobrých pár let. Jeho první obětí byl jeho spolužák ze střední školy. Všechny jeho další oběti pak byly z Wammyho Univerzity. Mikami byl posedlý. Zaměřoval se vždy na jednu oběť a když s ní skončil, šel po někom dalším. Light byl prostě a jednoduše jeho nejčerstvější posedlost.

Poté, co L zjistil jména všech Mikamiho obětí, byl připraven jejich hovor ukončit. Už toho měl dost.

,,To je vše, co jsem od vás potřeboval. Jsme hotovi."

Předtím, než L stihl vypnout obrazovku, Mikami ještě ucedil: ,,Musí vás ničit to zjištění kým váš milovaný Light je. Sváděl nás všechny. Vás, mě, Ryuzakiho, dokonce i Misu." smál se.

L se zamračil. ,,Řekněte o něm něco takového ještě jednou a já vás přinutím toho litovat. Myslíte si, že tam, kde jste, jste v bezpečí? Já můžu kamkoliv. Přede mnou nebudete nikdy v bezpečí, Mikami. Ujistím se, aby zbytek vašeho života byl peklo."

L, třesoucí se vzteky, vypnul obrazovku.

Watari za ním nervózně stál. Byl svědkem celého jeho výbuchu.

,,L, dal by sis čaj?"

,,Ano."

Starší muž urychleně odešel. L mezitím rozdýchával svůj výbuch. Obvykle nikdy předtím neztratil takto kontrolu během vyjednávání se zločinci. Nemohl ale vystát Mikamiho urážky mířené na Lighta. Rozzuřilo ho to.

Dalších pár hodin po výslechu vyšetřoval L Mikamiho zločiny. Našel všechny oběti a nashromažďoval důkazní materiály. Většina jeho obětí byli mladí atraktivní muži. Někteří z nich stále ještě chodili na Wammyho Univerzitu, ostatní propadli. Bohužel, Mikamiho první oběť ze střední školy spáchala sebevraždu. Po té, co L získal všechny potřebné informace, odeslal veškeré důkazy, které nashromáždil na policejní velitelství. Bylo 4:21 ráno - tedy moc brzy na to, aby mohl získat výpovědi obětí. Všichni nejspíš totiž spali. Místní policie je bude moci vyslechnout nejdříve až v dopoledních hodinách.

Na stole měl L talíř sušenek, které mu tam zanechal Watari. Postarší pán už v místnosti nebyl - šel do postele a nechal v pracovně L-a samotného. L žvýkal sušenku a kontroloval, zda-li nemá nějakou novou zprávu. Vždycky dostával zprávy - obzvlášť od cizích detektivů, kteří s něčím potřebovali poradit.

Oči se mu rozšířily šokem, když si přečetl zprávu ve francouzštině.

V Paříži byli zavražděni tři francouzští detektivové. L poznával jejich jména. Neznal je sice osobně, ale častokrát spolu komunikovali během Gerouxova případu. Tohle nebyla náhoda. L zavolal svým kontaktům do Paříže, které mu dychtivě chtěli asistovat. Brzy mu byly zaslány fotografie z místa činu a pitevní zpráva. Tři detektivové byli po několik dní vězněni a poté zabiti v opuštěném skladišti. Byli umučeni k smrti. Jejich těla byla zkroucená a zmrzačená. Vytrhané nehty, vydloubané oči, vypáčené zuby, vyškubnutý jazyk, spousta spálené kůže, dokonce i odejmuté končetiny...

Proč jim tohle někdo udělal? L pokračoval v analyzování fotografií a poté našel odpověď. Na jedné ze zdí skladiště bylo krví napsané velké písmeno L.

Stejně jako během bombardování Londýna bylo zmíněno L-ovo jméno.

Francouzští detektivové byli zabiti, protože měli spojitost s L. Byli mučeni, protože jejich únosci z nich chtěli o něm vytřískat nějaké informace. Ani jeden z těchto detektivů ale nepotkal L osobně. Bylo tedy nemožné, aby něco vyzradili. A proto byli zabiti.

Na L čekala spousta práce.

__________________________________________________________________________

Ráno byla L-ova hodina Kriminologie opět zrušena, a tak měl Light na programu pouze Matematiku a Angličtinu. Na hodině Matematiky sice psal písemnou práci, ale bylo to jednoduché. Light netušil, co si má slibovat od hodiny Angličtiny... Doufal, že Mikami byl moc zraněný nebo moc vystrašený na to, aby přišel. Upřímně, kdyby Mikamiho uviděl znovu, nejspíš by zase ztratil kontrolu a zmlátil ho.

Na Angličtinu se Light posadil na své obvyklé místo. K jeho štěstí, Mikami nebyl nikde k vidění.

O chvíli později si Light všiml šeptajících si studentů okolo sebe. Každý z nich měl noviny. Na titulní straně byla Mikamiho fotka. Light překvapeně zamrkal. Proč byl Mikami v novinách? Zvědavě tedy poprosil jednu dívku, aby mu půjčila své noviny.

Letmo očima prolétl článek o Mikamim a zašklebil se. Toho perverzního hajzla zadrželi. Policie našla v jeho bytě ilegální drogy. Light se nemohl přestat usmívat. Tohle bylo úžasné! Mikami půjde do vězení! Už nikdy toho hajzla neuvidí!

Po svých hodinách pospíchal Light na kolej s novinami v ruce. Těšil se, až ty skvělé zprávy oznámí Ryuzakimu. Vesele otevřel dveře do jejich pokoje, ale Ryuzaki tam nebyl. To bylo divné. Ryuzaki byl v téhle době obvykle tady. Light přešel ke svému stolu a položil na něj noviny. Posadil se, otevřel laptop a začal pracovat na svých úkolech.

Dvě hodiny uplynuly a Ryuzaki se stále nevracel. Light se sice snažil soustředit na svůj úkol, ale musel se každou chvíli dívat na hodiny. Kde byl Ryuzaki? Neviděl svého spolubydlícího od včerejška - od té doby, co se.... smířili. Do tváře mu stoupla červeň, když si vzpomněl na jejich včerejší aktivity. Upřímně, sám sebe tak trochu překvapil. Nikdy se nenechal ovládat svou touhou. Ryuzaki na něj měl opravdu vliv jak nikdo jiný. Alespoň teď byli vyrovnáni.

Light pohleděl na hodiny a zamračil se. Proč se Ryuzaki ještě nevracel? Když se dnes ráno Light probudil, jeho spolubydlící už v pokoji nebyl. Byl tu nějaký důvod, aby odešel? Light setřásl z hlavy tuto myšlenku. Nebyl přece žádná posedlá holka jako Misa. Tak co, že tady Ryuzaki ještě není. Brzy se přece vrátí.

Po další hodině už nemohl čekat. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil a potom zaváhal. Co by měl napsat? Jak by se měl chovat? Ještě spolu o svém vztahu nemluvili. Light vlastně ani nevěděl, co jsou.  _Normálně, prostě se chovej normálně._  Zahlédl na svém stole noviny a vzpomněl si, co mu vlastně chtěl říct.

Light napsal:

_'Viděl jsi dnešní univerzitní noviny?'_

Po pár minutách čekání na odpověď se začal cítit podivně nervózně. Ryuzaki obvykle odpovídal mnohem rychleji.

Light mu znova napsal.

_'_ _Mikami_ _byl včera zadržen.'_

Čekajíc na odpověď se postavil a začal chodit po místnosti. Proč mu Ryuzaki neodpovídal? Myslel si, že mezi nimi je teď všechno v pořádku. Pletl se? Vyhýbal se mu Ryuzaki? Light si začínal dělat starosti. Posadil se na postel, pohodil vedle sebe mobil a zadíval se do stropu. Proč by se mu ale měl Ryuzaki vyhýbat? Neužil si snad včerejší noc? Light si vybavil Ryuzakiho krev... No, možná si Ryuzaki neužil úplně všechno.

Light si povzdechl. Opravdu si myslel, že mezi nimi teď všechno klapalo. Tak proč teď zmizel?

Jeho mobil zabzučel a Light po něm okamžitě chňapl.

_'Chceš do kavárny, abychom to oslavili?'_   **odesláno od Ryuzakiho.**

Projela jím obrovská vlna úlevy.

S úsměvem mu odepsal.

_'Uvidíme se tam.'_  
 _________________________________________________________________________________  
V kavárně se L a Light posadili na svá obvyklá místa. L byl svým podivným způsobem usazen na židli a ukusoval dort. Jedl a poslouchal Lighta, jak nadšeně vypráví o Mikamiho zadržení. Vypadal tak šťastně. L si nemohl pomoci a musel se usmát. O zadržení Mikamiho věděl úplně všechno, ale i tak předstíral nevědomého a nechal Lighta, aby mu vysvětlil podrobnosti, které byly v novinách.

Napůl ale ještě přemýšlel o svém případu. Celý den pracoval - přehrabával se důkazy a vyslýchal chycené zločince z případu Londýnského bombardování. Jeho tvrdá práce se vyplatila. Teď L věděl, kdo byl jeho nepřítel. Yotsuba. Před lety L kompletně odstranil Yotsubskou mafii. Jenže teď se Yotsubská mafie dala opět dohromady a chtěla se pomstít. Měli nové členy a jasný cíl. Chtěli zabít L.

Zaměřovali se na ty, s kterými byl L v kontaktu. Snažili se najít někoho, kdo by znal jeho tvář a jméno. A pro tyto informace byli ochotni své oběti i mučit. Naštěstí, seznam lidí, kteří znali L-ovu identitu, byl velice krátký. Pouze pár vybraných z Wammyho dětského domova a Watari znali pravdu.

L se podíval na dort, od kterého si už pár minut neukousl ani sousto. Pokud zaměstná Lighta, bude na tomto krátkém seznamu také. Yotsuba by se mohla zacílit na Lighta. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že Light byl L-ovým nejlepším studentem. Také se o něm a Lightovi na Kampusu šířily pomluvy. Co kdyby Yotsuba vztáhla ruku na Lighta? L se nad touto myšlenkou zatřásl. Nemohl dovolit, aby se to stalo. L by si nikdy v životě neodpustil, kdyby jeho nepřátelé tomu klukovi ublížili. Musí Lighta ochránit.

,,Ryuzaki?"

Podíval se přes stůl na Lighta.

Hnědovlásek vypadal, že si dělá starosti. ,,Děje se něco?"

,,Ne, Lighte."

L pokračoval v jídle a mezitím plánoval, co udělá, až dorazí do Watariho kanceláře. Musí zajistit pár důležitých telefonátů. Musí varovat další možné oběti Yotsubské Mafie. A také chtěl pro Lighta najmout bodyguarda. Věděl, že toho kluka nebude schopen sledovat dvacet čtyři hodin denně. V minulosti už sháněl bodyguardy. A obzvlášť si pamatoval resumé Raye Penbera.

Když L dojedl svůj dort, postavil se.

,,Už musím jít, Lighte."

Light pozdvihl obočí. ,,A kam?"

,,Musím se jít učit - kvůli testu." lhal L.

,,Neučíš se obvykle v našem pokoji?"

,,Dnes se budu učit někde jinde."

,,Oh." Light se od něj odvrátil se sklíčeným výrazem na tváři.

L si okamžitě toho smutného pohledu všiml. Pak si uvědomil, že byl vlastně většinu dne pryč a že teď odchází znovu. Mrzela Lighta jeho nepřítomnost? L ucítil náhlý nápor radosti.

Naklonil se k Lightovi a dal mu pusu na rty. Zákazníci kavárny, kteří seděli blízko jejich stolu zalapali po dechu.

Light přerušil jejich polibek a naštvaně se začervenal. ,,C-co to děláš?!"

L se zašklebil. ,,Neboj se, Lighte. Nebudu pryč dlouho."

Hnědovlásek se začervenal ještě víc a zabručel: ,,Já se nebojím."

,,Až se dnes večer vrátím,  _pořádně_  to spolu oslavíme."

Lightovy oči se rozšířily. Rozhodně věděl, co měl L na mysli. Jeho tváře nyní byly tmavě nachové. L-ovi se jeho výraz líbil. Dneska ho bude píchat. Detektiv s úšklebkem odešel od stolu.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zpět na koleji v jejich pokoji si Light sedl ke stolu, otevřel svůj laptop a začal surfovat po internetu. Nakonec našel novinový článek o třech francouzských detektivech, kteří byli zavražděni v Paříži. Light si pamatoval jejich jména... Byli zapleteni do Gerouxova případu. Light o tomto případu psal písemnou práci pro L. Přečetl si článek, ale nebylo tam příliš detailů. Bylo tam pouze uvedeno, že L přejímá tento případ. Byl to tedy důvod, proč byla dnešní hodina zrušena?

Zničehonic se otevřeli dveře. Light se postavil čelem ke vchodu.

,,Ahoj, Lighte." vešel Ryuzaki dovnitř. V ruce nesl krabici.

,,Co je to?" věnoval mu Light podezíravý pohled.

Ryuzaki položil kartonovou krabici na podlahu a usmál se. ,,Nezbytnosti, Lighte."

Light zvědavě přešel ke krabici a otevřel ji. Uvnitř bylo asi tucet lahví. Jednu z nich vytáhl a přečetl si etiketu.

Překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Lubrikační gel?"

,,Ano."

,,Proč jsi toho koupil celý karton?" civěl Light na lahve v krabici. Tohle bylo směšné. Kolikrát s ním chtěl jako Ryuzaki spát?!

,,Chci, aby ti to bylo příjemné."

Lightovy se rozšířily oči a na tváři se mu objevil ruměnec. Pustil lahvičku lubrikantu na zem a zkřížil ruce. ,,Uvědomuješ si, že teď jsem na řadě já?"

,,Ne, já jsem stále na řadě."

Light se naježil. ,,Co? Proč bys sakra měl být -"

,,Jsem zraněný, takže si musíme vyměnit pořadí." 

_Zraněný?_  Okamžitě si vzpomněl na to, jak Ryuzakimu tekla krev. Cítil se provinile... Možná bude lepší, když se vymění. Alespoň prozatím.

,,Já... Připouštím, že můžu počkat... Dokud se neuzdravíš." vzdal se neochotně.

Ryuzaki mu svýma černýma očima věnoval chtivý pohled.

Light udělal krok dozadu. Srdce mu divoce bilo. ,,A-ale jakmile se uzdravíš, jsem na řadě já. Nemůžeš být nahoře pořád jenom ty."

,,Uvidíme, Lighte." přistoupil k němu s úšklebkem.

Light otevřel pusu, aby něco namítl, ale Ryuzaki ho v tom okamžiku políbil. Light se v tvrdém polibku zatřásl a oba se svezli k podlaze. Během chvilky už Light ležel zády na podlaze a Ryuzaki byl rozkročen nad ním. Intenzivně se líbali, jejich jazyky jako by spolu bojovaly. Light se nemínil tak jednoduše vzdát. Prohrábl Ryuzakiho černé vlasy a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž.

Zničehonic ucítil Light pod svým trikem cizí ruce. Ryuzaki ruce jely po jeho kůži nahoru směrem k bradavkám. Začal si s nimi hrát. Projel mu mráz po zádech a zasténal v polibku. Ryuzaki se od něj odtáhl a pobaveně se na něj podíval. Svlékl mu tričko a nasměroval svá ústa k jedné z bradavek. Light vyjekl, když se ho ústa dotkla. Zatnul zuby a snažil se, aby jeho ústa nevydala žádný další takový ponižující zvuk. Na jeho tváři tancoval ruměnec, když si s ním Ryuzaki hrál. Proč na to jeho tělo takto reagovalo? Nikdy předtím ani v nejmenším netušil, že jeho bradavky mohou být tak citlivé. Cítil, jak mu začíná stát.

Brzy se Ryuzaki opět odtáhl, rozepnul mu kalhoty a odhodil je na stranu. Teď byl Light pouze ve spodním prádle zatímco Ryuzaki byl plně oblečen. Štvalo ho, jak byl Ryuzaki vždy schopen vzít situaci do vlastních rukou. Vzal Ryuzakiho za bílé triko a stáhl ho. Hned poté mu Ryuzaki sáhl do trenek a začal si hrát s jeho erekcí. Třesoucí se Light trhl hlavou dozadu. Svou volnou rukou sáhl Ryuzaki do nedaleké krabice pro lubrikant.

Light uslyšel, jak se otevírá víčko lahve a pak už měl nohy ve vzduchu. Ryuzaki na něj aplikoval štědrou dávku lubrikantu. Light sebou cukl poté, co na své kůži ucítil ledový gel. Ryuzaki do něj vnikl svýma dvěma prsty. S lubrikačním gelem to bylo mnohem snazší. Zavřel oči a třásl se, zatímco ho Ryuzaki připravoval. Když už bylo možné tam strčit tři prsty, Ryuzaki se odtáhl a rozepnul si kalhoty.

Light věděl, co přijde. Už to bude potřetí, co je Ryuzaki nahoře. Díval se nervózně na strop a čekal. Jeho záda se prohnula v oblouku, když do něj Ryuzaki vnikl. Byl to  _tak_  slastný pocit mít ho v sobě. Během okamžiku našel Ryuzaki onen určitý bod a začal do něj přirážet. Light slastně vzdychal a Ryuzaki zrychloval tempo. Ta rozkoš byla nepřekonatelná. Light cítil, že se jeho orgasmus už blíží.

Pak Ryuzaki náhle zastavil. Udýchaný Light mu věnoval zmatený výraz.

,,Došlo mi, že jsme si vlastně nevyjasnili náš vztah." oznámil Ryuzaki.

,,A to chceš řešit jako _teď?!_ " zakřičel na něj Light.

,,Myslím, že v téhle pozici budeš mnohem upřímnější."

Zničehonic do něj znovu přirazil. Light vyjekl jak jím projela vlna rozkoše.

Ryuzaki se zašklebil. ,,Už ses přiznal k tomu, že se ti o mě zdálo. Popiš mi ten sen."

_Ty hajzle!_  zlostně na něj zíral Light. Ryuzaki do něj znovu přirazil.

Light se zaševelil další vlnou blaha. Třesouc se, se nakonec vzdal. ,,Š-šukal jsi mě."

,,Takhle?" vnikl do něj.

,,Ano!" zařval.  _Bože._  Už brzo bude! Proč? Proč mu tohle Ryuzaki dělal?!

,,A užil sis to, když jsem tě píchal?"

_Ten zkurvysyn! Zasranej čurák!_ honily se mu hlavou podobné hanlivé urážky. Zoufale chtěl, aby už byl konec. Aby už se konečně udělal.

,,A-ano."

Ryuzaki se naklonil k jeho obličeji a políbil ho. Zapojil jazyk a začali se líbat. Light se třásl a nechal toho druhého, aby dominoval jejich polibek. Pak se Ryuzaki odtáhl a jeho černé oči pronikavě pozorovaly Lighta.

,,Jsi můj. A s nikým jiným se o tebe dělit nebudu."

Light souhlasně přikývl.  _Prosím... Prosím, prostě -_

S velkou silou do něj Ryuzaki znovu začal přirážet. Light vyjekl a objal ho. Zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi a vzdychal. Brzy oba naráz vyvrcholili. Light nahlas vyjekl a sevřel Ryuzakiho v pevném objetí.

Po tom velikém šoku oba ulehli na podlahu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu k překladu :)


	17. Žárlivost

V pátek ráno se Light probudil nahý v Ryuzakiho posteli. Včera s ním Ryuzaki spal. Dvakrát. Poprvé to bylo hned po hodině Chemie a podruhé pozdě večer - předtím, než šel Light spát. V obou dvou případech byl Ryuzaki nahoře. Už to začínal být zvyk. Včera si Light stěžoval, že už by se konečně měli vyměnit, ale Ryuzaki se pořád vymlouval na své zranění. Tomu bastardovi se to už ale nejspíš zahojilo. Nejspíš z dané situace ždímal co to jen šlo.

Light se unaveně posadil, zívl a promnul si ospale oči. Ryuzaki byl se svým laptopem usazen na podlaze u jedné z nohou postele.

Jeho spolubydlící se na něj usmál. ,,Dobré ráno, Lighte."

Light jednoduše přikývl a pak se postavil. Přecházel přes pokoj, mezitím co Ryuzaki okukoval jeho nahé tělo. Light si okamžitě pospíšil pro oblečení, snažíc se nedat na sobě znát, jak se červená. Ryuzaki ho nestoudně pozoroval, jak se převléká. Jakmile byl Light hotov, vzal si do ruky toaletní taštičku a ručník. Po včerejším sexu byl Light celý od potu a buhvíčehoještě. Také jeho vlasy byly skoro stejně rozcuchané, jako ty Ryuzakiho. Opravdu potřeboval sprchu.

Light opustil místnost a zamířil do společných sprch. Brzy měla začít jeho hodina Kriminologie. Sotva měl dost času na to, aby se stihl osprchovat. Musel si pospíšit. Naštěstí byly sprchy téměř prázdné. Pouze v pár sprchách byli ještě lidé. Light zamířil do prázdného sprchového koutu a zatáhl za sebou závěs. Pověsil si svůj ručník a svlékl se, své oblečení a toaletní taštičku položil na malou lavičku vedle. Stoupl pod sprchovou hlavici a otočil kohoutkem.

Pár minut se urychleně sprchoval a masíroval si své vlasy šamponem. Poté, co si opláchl vlasy od šamponu, uslyšel, jak mu někdo odhrnuje závěs od jeho sprchy. Zničehonic byla opona odkryta. Light překvapeně vyskočil.

Ryuzaki stál v jeho sprše a zíral na něj. ,,Misa Amane ti poslala zajímavou zprávu."

,,C-co tady děláš?!" naštvaně se začervenal Light. Tohle byly společné sprchy!  _Ostatní lidé by je mohli slyšet!_

,,Přibližně před pěti minutami ti Misa poslala zprávu, ve které zmínila sex."

Light se zamračil a vzpomněl si na svůj mobil, co ležel na jeho stole. ,,Tys mi lezl do mobilu?"

Ryuzaki k němu přikročil do sprchy. Voda mu kapala na černé vlasy a oblečení. Light od něj odstoupil a narazil zády do stěny.

,,Spal jsi s Misou?" zavrtaly se do něj pronikavé černé oči.

,,Ne." zavrčel Light. ,,A teď vypadni."

,,Proč by Misa zmiňovala sex?"

Light si frustrovaně povzdechl. ,,Možná protože se mnou chtěla spát."

Ryuzaki zničehonic sáhl po jeho rukách a přišpendlil ho ke zdi. , _,Kdy?_ "

Černovlásek mu věnoval velice intenzivní pohled. Light nervózně polkl. Srdce mu divoce bušilo.

,,S-stalo se to předtím, než jsem ti odpustil. Ale odmítl jsem ji. A teď, mohl bys - ?" Light se snažil z Ryuzakiho stisku vymanit.

,,Lighte, proč jsi mi o tom neřekl dřív?"

,,Nevím." vyštěkl. ,,Na tom nezáleží!"

,,Na tom záleží.  _Jsi můj._ "

Ryuzaki k němu vztáhl ruku a začal mu ho honit. Light šokovaně vyjekl a chytil se Ryuzakiho za rameno, aby udržel rovnováhu. Při Ryuzakiho dotyku se mu okamžitě postavil. Blažený pocit mu zatemnil mysl. Vzdychal a slyšel tlukot svého srdce. Z horké sprchy sálala pára, ze které se mu dělaly závratě. Jeho kolena se třásla jako by měla každou chvíli vypovědět službu.

,,R-Ryuzaki. Tady ne - "

Byl přerušen polibkem. Vzdychl v jejich polibku mezitím co Ryuzaki pokračoval v hlazení jeho erekce. Cítil, jak ho omamuje další vlna rozkoše. Zpevnil svůj stisk Ryuzakiho ramene a roztřeseně vzdychal. Z mlhavé horké páry se mu motala hlava. Konečně se s těžkým dechem vymanil z jejich polibku.

,,Vážně, Ryuzaki. Mám hodinu - "

Ryuzaki se k němu naklonil a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho krk. Kousl ho do krku a Light vyjekl. Poté začal zraněné místo lízat a sát. Lightovi projela páteří zimnice a trhl hlavou dozadu, čímž umožnil Ryuzakimu lepší přístup k jeho krku. Ryuzaki mu stále přejížděl po jeho penisu a on se čím dál tím víc blížil k vyvrcholení. Brzy Light pociťoval, jak jeho vzdor zeslabuje a nechá se oddávat té rozkoši.

Když byl Light blízko vyvrcholení, Ryuzaki stáhl svou ruku zpět a nasměroval mu ji zezadu. Light se zatřásl, jak v sobě ucítil jeho dva prsty. Obmotal své ruce okolo Ryuzakiho, aby neztratil rovnováhu. Točila se mu hlava a věděl, že kdyby se Ryuzakiho pustil, nejspíš by spadl. Vyjekl, když Ryuzakiho zkušené prsty našly ono místečko. Opakovaně přejížděl přes to místo, zatímco laskal Lightovu erekci. Toho dráždění bylo už poněkud moc. Light se pevně držel Ryuzakiho a vzdychal. Cítil, že se jeho orgasmus už blíží.

,,Jsi můj. Řekni to." promluvil mu Ryuzaki do ucha.

,,J-jsem tvůj... Ah!" zakřičel a udělal se.

Stále držíc Ryuzakiho v pevném stisku, jím projela vlna neskutečné slasti. Ryuzaki ho znovu políbil a pak se vymanil z jeho objetí. Light zaklopýtl jak Ryuzaki urychleně opustil sprchu. Opřel se o zeď sprchy a snažil se popadnout dech. Pak vypnul proud tekoucí vody, obvázal si ručníkem pas a sedl si na blízkou lavičku ke svým věcem. Držel si hlavu ve svých dlaních dokud závratě nepřestaly. Už dlouho nejedl. To byl nespíš důvod, proč na něj ta horká pára měla takový vliv.

Naštvaně sevřel čelist. Nemohl uvěřit, že si to Ryuzaki jen tak napochodoval sem k němu do sprchy a začal ho osahávat.  _Ten zkurvený bastard._  Ryuzaki si vždycky dělal, co se mu zrovna zachtělo. Když byli spolu ve sprše, vůbec neposlouchal Lightovy námitky.  _A do prdele! L-_ _ova_ _hodina!_

Light na sebe hodil oblečení a pospíchal do jejich pokoje. Dostal se dovnitř a svou toaletní taštičku a mokrý ručník pohodil ke své posteli. Ryuzaki nebyl nikde k nalezení, ale jeho mokré oblečení se válelo na podlaze. Jeho spolubydlící se musel nejspíše převléknout než odešel. Light se podíval na svůj budík na nočním stolku. Bylo 10:02. L-ova hodina už začala!

,,Kurva!" sáhl po svém batohu, co se válel na zemi, a vyřítil se z místnosti.

Jak tak běžel, tak si uvědomil, že v pokoji zapomněl svůj mobil. Ležel na jeho stole, ale neměl čas, aby se pro něj vrátil. Pospíchal k budově ve strachu z L-ova hněvu. Neměl ponětí, co mu za to detektiv udělá.

_______________________________________________________________________________

L s těžkým dechem doběhl do Watariho kanceláře přesně v 10:00. Posadil se ke stolu před svůj počítač a začal hodinu. Na své obrazovce měl perfektní rozhled na celé auditorium. Byl pátek, takže zhruba 24% studentů chybělo. Začátkem týdne byla docházka vždy lepší. Samozřejmě, L-ovi byl zbytek studentů ukradený. Záleželo jenom na Lightově docházce. L si všiml, že Light chybí, to ale ovšem očekával. Počká si na něj než dorazí.

Svým počítačově upraveným hlasem oznámil: ,,Momentálně chybí 24% třídy." Podíval se na dívku v přední řadě, která vždycky seděla vedle Lighta. ,,Takado, ozval se ti Light? Nevíš, kde je?"

Takada vypadala překvapeně, že L zná její jméno. ,,N-Ne, L-sensei. Neslyšela jsem o něm."

L čekal na Lighta ještě dalších pár minut. Mezitím studentům odpovídal na otázky týkající se testu z minulého týdne. Čím více odpovídal, tím více začínal být netrpělivý. Konečně se otevřely dveře a Light vtrhl do auditoria.

Light přešel po schodech dolů k přední řadě a posadil se na své místo. Těžce a zrychleně dýchal a jeho tvář byla rudá od běhu. Jeho vlasy byly stále ještě vlhké a jeho tričko mělo špatně zapnuté knoflíky. Vypadal trochu divoce a neupraveně - úplný opak jeho obvyklého dokonalého a pyšného vzhledu. L se za svou počítačovou obrazovkou ušklíbl. Užíval si tento pohled na něj. Díky tomu ho chtěl ještě víc.

,,Ah, vidím, že se k nám Light rozhodl přidat." prohlásil L.

Light vypadal nervózně. ,,Omlouvám se, že jsem přišel pozdě, L-sensei. Už se to nestane."

L si na obrazovce přiblížil Lightův obličej. Jeho černé oči se rozšířily, když si všiml rudé skvrny na jeho krku. L-ova ústa se roztáhla do zlomyslného úšklebku. Věděl, že byl za ono zbarvení zodpovědný. Rozhodl se, že ho trošičku pozlobí.

,,Co to máš na svém krku za skvrnu, Lighte?"

Light se začervenal a honem si krk zakryl rukou. Vypadal, že mu je hodně trapně. ,,J-jen mě asi něco štíplo."

,,Spíš tě tam něco kouslo." odpověděl L. ,,Ať tak či tak, pochybuji, že to byl hmyz."

Lightův obličej byl nyní zcela rudý. Ostatní studenti okolo se tiše chichotali. Přestože byl zahanben, naštvaně se podíval na obrazovku. ,,Nemohli bychom už prostě začít hodinu?"

,,Dobrá, Lighte."

________________________________________________________________________________

Po vyučování se Light rozzuřeně vřítil do svého pokoje. Pořád byl ještě naštvaný na L, že ho  _zase_  ponížil před celou třídou. To musel být nejspíš trest za to, že přišel pozdě. Celé to byla Ryuzakiho chyba! Kdyby ho ten uchyl neosahával ve sprše, nepřišel by pozdě a navíc by neměl na krku ten pitomý cucflek! Na jeho tváři se stále rozléval naštvaný ruměnec. Ryuzaki a L byli oba kreténi. Light si ale na to, že ho Ryuzaki ztrapňuje, už zvykl. Byl svému spolubydlícímu hodně blízký, takže Ryuzakimu kde co prošlo. Ale když ho ponižoval L, akorát ho to vytočilo.

Když Light vešel do jejich pokoje, Ryuzaki byl jako vždycky usazen se svým laptopem na posteli. Light pohodil svůj batoh na podlahu a zamířil ke svému pracovnímu stolu. Na svůj telefon se nepodíval celý den. Byl zvědavý, jaká textovka Ryuzakiho tak popudila. Light vzal svůj mobil a jakmile ho zapnul, vybaflo na něj 20 nepřečtených zpráv od Misy.  _Co to sakra?_  Light se posadil a listoval zprávami. První zprávu obdržel v 9:40 ráno.

_'_ _Lightee_ _... Mise moc chybíš. Nemusíme mít sex, pokud ještě nejsi připravený._ _Misa_ _si tě získá. Kdybys tak jen dal Mise šanci...'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

Lightovy oči se rozšířily šokem, když si četl odpověď na její zprávu.

_'Tady Ryuzaki. Jsem Lightův spolubydlící a milenec. Sex s tebou mít nebude, protože patří mně. A ne,_ _nezískáš_ _si ho. Je můj. Teď mě omluv, jdu se s ním zapojit do našich společných sexuálních aktivit.'_

_'CO?!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'OMG! To jako vážně?!'_ __ **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'_ _Lightee_ _! Jsi v pořádku?!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'Unesl tě ten děsivý teplý úchyl?!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'_ _Misin_ _Light nemůže být gay!_ _Misa_ _tomu nevěří!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'Neopustil jsi_ _Misu_ _kvůli_ _jinýmu_ _MUŽI, že ne?!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'Ne, to nemůže být pravda! Je to nechutný!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

_'Řekni Mise, že nejsi gay!'_   **odesláno od Misy Amane.**

Light upustil svůj mobil na stůl. Nic nedělal, pouze na něj zíral. Po malé chvilce - kdy se z toho šoku vzpamatoval - naštvaně sevřel ruce v pěst. Třesoucí se vzteky, napochodoval Light na Ryuzakiho stranu pokoje. Vzal mu laptop a pohodil jej na podlahu.

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Moje práce je důležitá, Lighte."

,,Moje výuka je také důležitá, ale to tě dnes ráno nezastavilo!" stěžoval si Light. ,,Drž se kurva dál od mého telefonu! Co to s tebou sakra je?! Jak jsi mohl Mise napsat takovou sračku?!"

,,Moje zpráva byla zcela upřímná." poznamenal Ryuzaki.

,,Napsal jsi jí, že se jdeš se mnou zapojit do společných sexuálních aktivit!"

,,A to jsem také udělal. Ve sprše."

,,V té sprše jsi mě sexuálně obtěžoval!"

,,Ale užil sis to."

Light si frustrovaně vzdychl. ,,To s tím ale nijak nesouvisí. Tobě vážně nedochází, co děláš špatně?"

,,Ne."

,,Tohle je směšný." přešel nakrknutě na svou stranu pokoje, sedl si ke stolu a zkřížil si ruce. Tiše seděl a přemýšlel nad tím, jak to Ryuzakimu oplatit.

Poté se zlostně podíval na svého spolubydlícího. ,,Dneska s tebou nespim."

Ryuzakimu se rozšířily oči. ,, _Proč?_ " zaúpěl.

,,Ty víš proč." otočil se od něj Light a začal si hledět svého na obrazovce laptopu.

,,Lighte, netrestej mě odpíráním sexu." fňukal Ryuzaki.

,,Dobrá." zašklebil se na něj Light. ,,Budu s tebou spát pouze v případě, že budu nahoře."

Ryuzaki zmlkl.

,,Jo, přesně to jsem si myslel." odfrkl si Light. _To ho umlčelo celkem rychle._

Celý pokoj byl chvíli úplně zticha. Light si vypnul mobil a umístil jej do svého šuplíku. Neměl ani zdání, co řekne Mise a upřímně teď zrovna nebyl v náladě, aby se o ní staral. Jasně ji přece odmítl. Kdyby měla víc rozumu, nechala by ho na pokoji. Light začal psát a vyhledávat na svém laptopu informace, které potřeboval na svou výuku. Po té, co ho L ponížil, jim totiž zadal další esej. Tentokrát ovšem detektiv slíbil, že všechny práce oznámkuje. Téma eseje bylo poměrně široké. Měli za úkol napsat svůj názor na současný trestní systém spravedlnosti. A Light měl  _spoustu_ nápadů. Rozhodl se ve své eseji poukázat a zvýraznit všechny chyby v L-ově systému spravedlnosti. Ten detektiv je tak nadutý. Light si užije kritizování jeho práce.

Pochod jeho myšlenek byl přerušen, když Ryuzaki oznámil: ,,Můžeš být dnes nahoře."

Light šokovaně ztuhl a věnoval Ryuzakimu podezíravý pohled. Věděl, že by černovlásek jen tak jednoduše nesouhlasil s tím, že bude dole. Lightovy instinkty ho varovaly. _Lže. Je to past._

,,Nevěřím ti."

,,Jsi na mě naštvaný a já tě chci potěšit." obdařil ho Ryuzaki nevinným úsměvem.

Light ho ostražitě pozoroval. ,,Takže tohle je tvůj způsob omluvy?"

,,Ano, Lighte."

Část Lightova mozku křičela, že se jedná o trik. V tomto případě Ryuzakimu moc nedůvěřoval, ale tohle byla opravdu vzácná příležitost. Byl ochotný to risknout. Kdyby začal Ryuzaki dělat něco proti svému slovu, Light byl schopen se bránit. Přece jen, teď byl Light 100% na řadě. Během toho, kolikrát spolu spali, byl Light dole pětkrát, zatímco Ryuzaki pouze _jednou._  Bylo to dost nespravedlivé. Chtěl už konečně být na řadě.

Light se postavil čelem ke svému spolubydlícímu. ,,Dobrá, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki ho okamžitě vtáhl do polibku. Light byl překvapen, čehož Ryuzaki využil - zapojil jazyk a začal dominovat jejich polibku. Iritovaný Light ho tvrdě políbil nazpět a snažil se nad polibkem získat kontrolu. Zatímco byl Light zaneprázdněn líbáním, Ryuzaki mu rozepnul a svlékl tričko. Přejel mu rukama po hrudi a začal si hrát s jeho bradavkami. S těžkým výdechem Light přerušil jejich polibek a spěšně sundal Ryuzakimu jeho tričko. Poté ho strčil do postele a rozkročil se nad ním. Tentokrát Ryuzakimu  _nepodlehne._

Light ho hluboce políbil, mezitím co mu Ryuzaki začínal rozepínat a stahovat kalhoty. Ve spěchu mu Light také sundal kalhoty a pohodil je na podlahu. Brzy byli oba úplně nazí. Light se nad něj naklonil, přičemž se jejich erekce začaly vzájemně dotýkat, a začal ho líbat. K jeho překvapení ho Ryuzaki skutečně nechal dominovat jejich polibek. Light se v duchu ušklíbl. Konečně dostane to, po čem touží.

Zničehonic byla otevřená lahvička lubrikantu a Light na svých hýždích ucítil něco chladivého. Než mohl vůbec stihnout zareagovat, Ryuzaki do něj vnikl. Light trhl hlavou dozadu a svými rty zadusil výkřik. Nečekaná penetrace ho překvapila. Třásl se. Naštvaně se podíval na Ryuzakiho.

,,C-co to kurva?" zařval. ,,Měli jsme dohodu! Teď jsem nahoře já!"

Ryuzaki vypadal pobaveně. ,,Technicky vzato, teď jsi nahoře."

_Bastard!_  ,,Moc dobře víš, že jsem to nemyslel takhle, Ryuzaki." zavrčel Light.

Pokusil se z něj slézt, ale Ryuzaki si ho přitáhl k sobě. Tímto pohybem se do něj dostal ještě hlouběji, což Lighta přinutilo vyjeknout.

,,A proč vlastně ne? Vypadá to, že si to užíváš." ušklíbl se Ryuzaki.

,,Ne, neužívám." začervenal se Light, snažíc se od něj odtáhnout.

Ryuzaki zpevnil boky a přitáhl si k sobě Lighta ještě silněji. Light vyjekl. Ryuzaki se posadil a začal do Lighta opakovaně přirážet. Když už byl dostatečně hluboko, Light začal rozkoší slastně vzdychat. Ryuzaki (s Lightem na svém klíně) zrychlil jejich tempo. Light vzal černovláska za ramena, marně se snažíc zůstat v klidu. Poté ho černovlásek dravě políbil. Hnědovlásek zafňukal, když se od něj Ryuzaki odtáhl.

V jeho černých očích se leskl chtíč. ,,Prostě se tomu poddej, Lighte. Vím, že se ti to líbí."

,,Ty zatracený úchyle." zamumlal Light.

Ryuzaki zase udeřil do onoho místa a Lightovy unikl hlasitý vzdech. Zase jím projela vlna rozkoše a zatemnila mu mysl. Proč to bylo tak skvělý? Nehledě na to, jak moc protestoval, nakonec se Ryuzakimu vždycky poddal. Miloval ten pocit, když do něj ten druhý vnikal. Brzy si Light uvědomil, že se mu skutečně poddal i tentokrát - následoval jeho a tempo a nechal ho do sebe přirážet. Když Ryuzaki jeho boky konečně pustil, Light si toho ani nevšiml. Pokračoval v rajtování na Ryuzakiho penisu. Svou volnou rukou mu ho černovlásek honil. Hnědovlásek se třásl v extázi.

Cítil, že už brzy bude. Projela jím vlna uspokojení, když se udělal Ryuzakimu do ruky. Potom ho vzal černovlásek zase za boky a naposledy přirazil. Hned poté se do něj udělal. Oba se svalili na postel a snažili se to vydýchat. Light konečně slezl z Ryuzakiho a lehl si vedle něj na svou stranu. Svou hlavou se opíral o jeho hruď a snažil se uklidnit. Trochu se třásl.  _Sakra._ Naletěl mu na jeho trik a užil si to.  _Co se to se mnou sakra děje?_  Tak bezostyšně na něm rajtoval. A co jeho pýcha? A jeho potřeba mít vše pod kontrolou?

Když přes něj přehodil Ryuzaki peřinu, přestal se klepat.

,,Nehraješ fér, Ryuzaki." stěžoval si Light.

,,Já vím, Lighte." objal ho jednou rukou.

Light zavřel oči a cítil se až podivně spokojeně na to, že leží vedle muže, který ho právě oklamal. Ryuzaki byl sobecký, manipulativní, majetnický... Vlastně mu dost připomínal sebe sama. Ve spoustě věcech byl svému spolubydlícímu velice podobný. Byl zvyklý na to, že občas manipuloval lidmi. Dělal to ve svém životě dost často. Nikdy ale nepotkal nikoho, kdo by byl schopen manipulovat jím samým. Podivnější ještě bylo to, že už mu to až tak nevadí. Ryuzaki očividně chtěl dominovat v jejich sexuálním životě. Lightovi se to nechtělo přiznat, ale Ryuzaki byl v posteli sakra dobrý, když byl nahoře. Vždycky Lighta uspokojil...

Nebyl tedy nakonec dobrý nápad nechat se mu během sexu poddat?

Light se k němu přitulil a začal usínat.

________________________________________________________________________________

V sobotu ráno Light chvíli pracoval na své eseji. Okolo odpoledne šel s Ryuzakim do kavárny. Společně spolu poobědvali u jejich obvyklého stolu. Všichni v kavárně vypadali, že ví, že jsou pár. Byla to Ryuzakiho chyba, protože ho tu jednou políbil veřejně. Jeden ze zaměstnanců jim dokonce popřál, ať si užijí své rande. Light se překvapeně začervenal, zatímco Ryuzaki vypadal nadmíru spokojeně.

Poté, co společně dojedli, spolu ještě asi hodinu hráli tenis. Light vyhrál většinu jejich her. Jeho soustředěnost byla zase zpět. Už ho nerozptylovaly jeho nesrovnalé pocity. Přestože svůj vztah mezi sebou úplně neupřesnili, Light se cítil vyrovnaně. Měli se rádi a spali spolu. Light patřil Ryuzakimu a Ryuzaki patřil Lightovi. A to bylo vše, co potřeboval vědět.

Po jejich hře musel Ryuzaki okamžitě odejít. Řekl, že se dnes v noci vrátí. Poslední dobou vypadal více zaneprázdněně, ale jemu to až tak nevadilo. Také měl spoustu práce. Mezitím, co Ryuzaki odcházel, se Light posadil na nedalekou lavičku, aby se po náročném zápase napil. Po chvíli vytáhl z kapsy mobil a zauvažoval nad tím, zda má Mise odepsat. Nakonec se rozhodl proti tomu. Ať si myslí, co chce. Bylo mu to ukradený.

,,P-promiňte."

Stála před ním nervózně vyhlížející dívka, ve které Light poznal Ryuzakiho  _fanynku_ , jež ho tehdy po jejich zápase oslovila.

Light se postavil a svůj mobil zastrčil do kapsy. ,,Co se děje?"

,,Z-znáš toho sladkého kluka s černými vlasy, co teď právě odešel?... Jsi jeho kamarád, že?"

_Sladký kluk s černými vlasy?_   _Takže ona opravdu je jeho obdivovatelka_. Iritovaně zkřížil ruce. ,,Myslíš Ryuzakiho. Jo, znám."

Zrudla a zeptala se: ,,Dal bys mi prosím jeho telefonní číslo?"

,,Ryuzaki už s někým chodí." otočil se a začal odcházet.

,,Oh..." dohonila ho. ,,Počkej, s kým?"

,,Co?" Light se zastavil. Nyní stáli tváří v tvář.

,,S kým chodí? Ještě nikdy předtím jsem ho tu s žádnou dívkou neviděla." vyhrkla. ,,Pokud není s nikým ve vážnějším vztahu, ráda bych tu šanci získala. Opravdu mám Ryuzakiho-senpai ráda."

_Co to ta kráva teď právě řekla?_  Light měl najednou silné nutkání této dívce ublížit. Zlostně na ni pohlédl, sotva držíc svůj vztek na uzdě.

,,Se mnou. Ryuzaki- _senpai_  chodí se mnou." vyhrkl.

Její oči se šokovaně rozšířily, zatímco Light nasupeně pádil pryč.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu k překladu.


	18. Děkan

V neděli večer dokončil Light esej pro L. Samolibě se šklebil, když se díval na vytisknutý dokument a kontroloval chyby. Jeho práce byla perfektní. Po dobu několika dní se probíral L-ovými případy a hledal, kde udělal detektiv chybu. Musel uznat, že chyb, které detektiv udělal, bylo poskrovnu. Většina chyb pocházela z doby, kdy L ještě začínal, každopádně Light je našel všechny. Jeho esej byla drsná kritika na L-ovu spravedlnost. V podstatě by to L-a mělo rozcupat na cucky. Nemohl se dočkat, až mu svou esej odevzdá.

Když Ryuzaki dorazil do místnosti, umístil svou esej do složky.

,,Ahoj, Lighte." Ryuzaki vypadal šťastněji než obvykle.

Light založil svou složku s esejí do batohu a pak se postavil a zkřížil si ruce.

,,Stalo se něco?"

,,Ano, Lighte. Honda Asako mě informovala o vaší konverzaci."

Light pozdvihl obočí. ,,Kdo?"

,,Moje fanynka." usmál se Ryuzaki. ,,Omluvila se mi, že tě naštvala."

_Cože?! Ona mu to řekla?!_  Light se začervenal a vyhnul se jeho pohledu. ,,Ona mě nenaštvala."

Ryuzaki k němu přistoupil. ,,Tvrdila, žes vypadal naštvaně."

,,J-já nebyl - "

Byl umlčen polibkem. Po zádech mu proběhl mráz a vzdychl do polibku. Cítil, jak mu v kalhotách začíná tvrdnout. Poslední dobou jeho tělo reagovalo na Ryuzakiho mnohem citlivěji. Touha mu zaslepila mysl kdykoliv se ho dotkl.

Ryuzaki se od něj s úšklebkem odtáhl. ,,Tys žárlil.."

Zrudl ještě víc. ,,Ne, já - "

Ryuzaki ho umlčel dalším polibkem a poté mu zašeptal do ucha: ,,Mám své způsoby, jak z tebe vydolovat informace. Nakonec přiznáš barvu."

Light se otřásl očekáváním. Srdce mu divoce bušilo.

Zničehonic ho Ryuzaki strčil na postel a rozkročil se nad ním. Během pár minut už se oddávali sexu.  

________________________________________________________________________________

Ráno se L probudil s Lightem vedle sebe. Oba byli nazí a Light stále ještě spal - svou hlavu měl na L-ově hrudi. Vypadalo to, že je to jeho oblíbená pozice. L ho opatrně odstrčil a posadil se. Lighta to nijak nevyrušilo a pokračoval ve svém spánku. L ho chvíli s úsměvem pozoroval. Posledních pár dní bylo nejlepších v jeho životě. Jejich vztah tak pokročil. L už si ani nedovedl představit, jaké by to bylo žít bez něj. Light pro něj znamenal celý svět.

L se postavil a rychle se oblékl. Poté zamířil skrz Kampus do administrativní budovy. Jakmile dorazil do Watariho kanceláře, všiml si, že na něj jeho starší společník zlostně zírá. Watari seděl v křesle a na klíně měl rozprostřené noviny. Na tváři mu hrál nesouhlasný výraz.

,,Co se děje, Watari?" zeptal se L.

Starý muž vstal z křesla a mrskl po něm novinami. ,,Předpokládám, že  _tohle_  je ten důvod, proč od Lighta oddaluješ pravdu."

L se podíval na noviny. Byl tam článek od jeho fanynky - Hondy Asako. Článek se jmenoval: 'Rozmanitost Univerzity: Homosexuální láska mezi studenty '. Celý článek byl o jejich vztahu. Rychle projel očima článek a trochu si oddychl. Honda Asako o nich napsala spoustu pozitivních věcí. Její článek podporoval jejich vztah. Každopádně si byl jistý, že Light to takhle neuvidí. Bude se nejspíš cítit naštvaně a poníženě.

,,L, tvoje chování je naprosto neprofesionální. Light je tvůj student. Neměl bys ho využívat." poučoval ho Watari.

,,Light věří tomu, že jsem jeho spolubydlící a že jsme si rovni. Já ho nevyužívám - "

,,Ale ano, využíváš! Každý den tomu chlapci lžeš! A teď spolu dokonce  _chodíte_...." Watari na chvíli ztichl, než se odhodlal zeptat: ,,Tys... Spal jsi s ním?"

L němě zíral na podlahu.

Starý muž vypadal vyděšeně. ,,Ó, dobrý Bože. Takže ano?!"

L si povzdechl. ,,Quillishi - "

,,Neopovažuj se. Měl by ses za sebe stydět. Přestaň si s tím klukem hrát a konečně mu pověz pravdu. Myslel jsem, že jsem tě vychoval líp." řekl Quillish Wammy nevrle a nasupeně odešel z místnosti.

L se kousl do svého palce. Věděl, že se Watari brzy vrátí. Pan Wammy na něj nikdy nezůstal být naštvaný moc dlouho. Přesto... Watari měl pravdu. Možná už byl čas říct Lightovi pravdu. L se cítil dobře ohledně jejich vztahu. Pokud bude dostatečně taktní, možná se i vyvaruje nepříjemnému konfliktu. Musí vymyslet nejlepší způsob, jak mu odhalit svou identitu.

V 10:00 ráno - přesně podle rozvrhu - začala L-ova hodina. Usazen za svým stolem zíral L na obrazovku, na které bylo promítnuto celé auditorium. Dnes chybělo pouze 4% studentů. Tento den se měly také odevzdávat eseje. Všechny papíry byly naštosovány na katedře. L pak pošle Watariho, aby mu je přinesl. Byl zvědav, co Light napsal. Jeho pohled byl stočen pouze na něj. Light seděl jako obvykle v přední řadě. Jeho obličej byl červený a mračil se. Několik studentů okolo něj měli na svých lavicích noviny. Light už tedy nejspíš Asačin článek četl. L se samolibě ušklíbl nad jeho výrazem.

Svým počítačově upraveným hlasem si L rýpl: ,,Z Lighta se stala celkem celebrita. Alespoň tahle informace vysvětluje záhadu hmyzího štípnutí. Gratuluji vám, Lighte."

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli, zatímco se ostatní studenti posměšně pochichtávali. L ho ale zase nechtěl týrat příliš.

,,Přestože je Lightův sexuální život jistě zajímavý, musím vás požádat, abyste noviny schovali." oznámil.

Ostatní se stále smáli zatímco sklízeli noviny ze svých lavic. Light mezitím nasupeně zíral na L-ovu obrazovku. Rozhodl se, že po zbytek hodiny nechá Lighta na pokoji. Tuto hodinu mluvil o nadcházejícím testu a skutečně je tentokrát i něco učil. Brzy byla hodina u konce. Všichni studenti se začali trousit k východu. S výjimkou Lighta. Stále seděl na svém místě a naštvaně zíral na obrazovku. Když byli všichni ostatní pryč, postavil se před svou lavici a zkřížil ruce.

,,Už mě unavuje to vaše ponižování, L."

_Ponižování? ,,_ Já vás neponižuji, Lighte. Pouze jsem gratuloval - "

Light se zamračil. ,, _Zesměšňoval_ jste mě."

L si povzdechl. ,,Pokud se cítíte dotčeně, tak to nebyl můj záměr - "

,,Jistěže to byl váš záměr!" třásl se Light vzteky. ,,Vždycky mě urážíte!"

Tahle konverzace nešla moc hladce... L byl nervózně napjatý. Chtěl Lighta nějak uklidnit. 

,,Pouze jsem si vás dobíral, Lighte."

,,Dobíral?" odfrkl si Light. ,,A kdo vám dal právo se ke mně chovat takhle důvěrně? Myslíte si, že jsme snad přátelé?"

_Ano._  "Ne." zalhal L.

,,Máte pravdu.  _Nejsme_. Tak se nechovejte, jako byste mě znal. Proč se ke mně nemůžete prostě chovat jako k ostatním?"

,,Jste můj nejzajímavější student, Lighte. Plánuji vás jednou zaměstnat."

,,Chováte se ke svým zaměstnancům tak jako ke mně?" vyštěkl Light.

,,Ne."

,,Tak co se mnou máte za problém?"

,,Nemám s vámi problém, Lighte."

,,Nevěřím vám." vzal svůj batoh a začal odcházet. ,,Udělejte mi laskavost a ignorujte mě v hodinách."

Poté, co za sebou Light práskl dveřmi, L vypnul svou obrazovku. Nervózně si kousal palec. Light  _nesnášel_  L. Jak mu má říct pravdu? Nechtěl ztratit svůj vztah s Lightem. Ale ten mladík měl rád pouze Ryuzakiho, ne L. Možná, že to může napravit. Potřeboval se - jako L - s Lightem udobřit. Poté ho snad bude Light lépe snášet... Kdyby měl Light rád oba - Ryuzakiho i L - bylo by pro něj nejspíš mnohem snazší se vyrovnat s tou pravdou.

Vybavil si Watariho slova z minulého týdne.

_,,_ _Kopeš_ _si sám sobě jámu, L."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

V úterý jim Wedy na své hodině před celou třídou poblahopřála k jejich vztahu. Díky těm pitomým novinám teď o nich dvou věděl celý Kampus. Celkově je ale většina lidí podporovala. V hodinách je Wedy často chválila a tvrdila, že jsou pro sebe jako stvořeni. Jako důkaz dokonce vytáhla i jejich testy osobnosti, které kdysi vyplňovali. Naštěstí, v hodinách Chemie to bylo všem více méně ukradené. Pouze sem tam se na ně někdo ohlédl.

Light běsnil. Bylo mu fuk, jaké byly Asačiny záměry. Celé Univerzitě odhalila jejich vztah. Bez jejich svolení. Ta pitomá kráva. Darovala L-ovi další způsob, jak ho ponížit. Vzpomněl si na L-ova nezdvořilá slova a zatnul pěsti.

,,Bože, já nesnáším L." zamručel, když se spolu s Ryuzakim procházeli po Kampusu.

Ryuzaki si povzdechl. ,,Lighte, to je už po čtyřicáté sedmé, co tohle říkáš. Slyšel jsem tě napoprvé."

,,Jo, ale stále to platí." nafoukl se Light.

,,Řekl jsi, že ti L pogratuloval k našemu vztahu. Mě to nezní až tak špatně."

,,Nerozumíš tomu. Zesměšňoval mě."

Ryuzaki mu věnoval nevěřícný pohled. ,,Jsi si tím jistý?"

,,Ano, jsem!"

,,Možná to myslel upřímně."

,,Nemyslel." zkřížil si Light ruce. ,,L je absolutní kretén."

Ryuzaki se na chvíli pozastavil. ,,Stále chceš pro něj ještě pracovat?"

,,Já... Já nevím." přiznal s povzdechem Light.

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,To je škoda."

,,Jo..."

Chvíli šli jen tak mlčky vedle sebe. Light pořád ještě přemýšlel nad Ryuzakiho otázkou. Chtěl vůbec ještě pracovat pro L? Nebyl si tím jistý. Sotva byl schopen psychicky ustát jeho hodiny. Pracovat pro něj by bylo pravděpodobně ještě horší... Jediný důvod, proč šel na Wammyho Univerzitu, bylo setkat se s L. Pořád se chtěl stát detektivem... Ale nemyslel si, že bude schopen se donekonečna vypořádávat s tím kreténem.

Když došli ke kolejím, všiml si, že před budovou stojí zaparkovaná limuzína. Okamžitě ztuhl a dal se do pozoru. Ryuzaki se vedle něj zastavil a věnoval mu zvědavý pohled. Light tu limuzínu poznával. Přesně tohoto se obával. Misa je zpět.

,,Lighteee!" vyskočila Misa z limuzíny. ,,Misa-Misa se o tebe tak bála!"

Pospíchala k nim s úsměvem, pak si ale všimla Ryuzakiho a vrhla po něj poněkud méně vřelým pohledem. ,,Kdo jsi?"

,,Jsem Ryuzaki." odpověděl Ryuzaki jednoduše.

,,T-to jsi ty - ten uchyl!" zaječela a chňapla po Lightově paži. ,,Drž se od Misina Lighta dál!"

Ryuzaki vypadal otráveně a Light si povzdechl. Misa očividně nečetla noviny z Kampusu. Což vlastně bylo pochopitelné vzhledem k tomu, že tu nestudovala. Jak jí to má jen vysvětlit?

Vymanil se z jejího sevření. ,,Miso, už spolu nerandíme. Řekl jsem ti přece, že chovám city k někomu jinému."

,,A-ano, ale... ale - " třásl se jí spodní ret a vypadala, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí.

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Tys přiznal, že ke mně něco cítíš?"

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl a Misa zalapala po dechu. ,,O-on mluvil o _tobě_?!"

,,Ano." Ryuzakiho úsměv se rozšířil. 

 Zničehonic mu dala facku. Černovlasý mladík překvapeně zamrkal. Celá jeho levá tvář byla rudá od její dlaně. Light jí v cuku letu chytl ruku, když se napřahovala, že Ryuzakimu uštědří další ránu.

Lightem pulzoval vztek. Naštvaně hleděl na Misu. ,, _Odejdi_. Hned."

,,A-ale, Lighte - " koktala Misa.

Hrubě jí pustil ruku a odstrčil ji pryč. ,,Už tě nechci ani vidět. Odejdi."

Po tváři jí tekl stroužek slz. ,,Jak jsi mohl dát přednost  _jemu_  před Misou?! Misa tě miluje!"

S hysterickým pláčem utíkala zpět do své limuzíny. Když vůz začínal odjíždět, vydal se Light spolu s Ryuzakim do budovy. V jejich pokoji odhodil Light svůj batoh na podlahu. Podíval se na Ryuzakiho a ucítil provinilé bodnutí.

Levá tvář jeho obličeje byla stále ještě červená. Misa ho nejspíš uhodila co nejsilněji to šlo. Kdyby jí byl býval odepsal na její zprávy, mohli se této situaci vyhnout.

,,Jak je na tom tvůj obličej?" zeptal se Light.

,,Jsem v pohodě, Lighte. Když jsme se prali my dva, častokrát jsi mě uhodil silněji." odpověděl Ryuzaki vesele.

,,Jo, já vím..." podíval se na podlahu. Pořád mu vadilo, že ho Misa uhodila.

Srdce mu vynechalo úder, když ho Ryuzaki zničehonic políbil.

,,Tvoje starosti o mě jsou moc roztomilé." usmál se znovu Ryuzaki.  

________________________________________________________________________________

L zrušil středeční hodinu Kriminologie. Tento týden byl neskutečně zaneprázdněný. Zabývat se sledováním Yotsuby mu zabralo nejvíce času, krom toho se ale ještě musel starat i o další nové případy. Ve Spojených státech v Nevadě řádil sériový vrah. Američtí vyšetřovatelé zoufale žádali L o pomoc. L souhlasil, ovšem s podmínkou, že se po tomto případu stane Raye Penber Lightovým bodyguardem. FBI s touto podmínkou souhlasila, ovšem velice neochotně. Raye Penber byl výtečný agent a oni se ho nechtěli jen tak vzdát. To byl ale přesně ten důvod, proč na tom L tak trval. Chtěl pro Lighta tu nejlepší možnou ochranu.

V pátek v 5:37 ráno si L konečně našel čas, aby si mohl přečíst Lightovu esej. Usazen za svým stolem s palcem v puse si L pročítal řádky eseje. Celá esej byla v podstatě jedna velká urážka na L. Zamračil se.

Watari před něj postavil šálek čaje spolu s mističkou plnou kostkového cukru. ,,Děje se něco, L?"

L vzal mlčky esej mezi svůj palec a ukazováček a podal ji Watarimu. Watari si od něj papír vzal a začal ho pročítat, mezitím co si L sladil čaj kostkami cukru.

,,Wow." položil Watari papír zpět na stůl. ,,To je od něj trošku kruté."

,,Jízlivé." upil ze svého čaje.

,,Co budeš dělat? Je to velice dobře napsané a Light si s tím dal očividně spoustu práce. Nemyslím si, že bys ho měl nechat propadnout."

,,Já vím. Dám mu dostatečnou známku, ale rozhodně nedostane za jedna."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Když Light dorazil do auditoria, všichni studenti byli shromážděni vepředu místnosti u katedry.  Light zamířil do přední řady a odložil si batoh. Obešel svou lavici a postavil se do fronty na opravené eseje. Když dostal svou esej do ruky, okamžitě se podíval na známku. Jeho oči se rozšířily šokem. L mu dal trojku. Light nikdy v životě nedostal za tři. Jedničky čekal, dvojky byly pro něj zklamáním, ale trojka.... To byla naprostá urážka.

Light se posadil vedle Takady. Pořád ještě zlostně zíral na svou známku. Ano, jeho esej byla tvrdá kritika na L, ale ten detektiv ho přece nemohl potrestat za jeho názor. Esej byla dobře napsaná. Zasluhovala jedničku.

Takada se vedle něj usmívala. ,,Dostala jsem dvojku. Jak sis vedl ty, Lighte?"

Light obrátil papír, čímž zakryl svou známku. ,,Prošel jsem."

,,To je dobře. Myslím, že spousta dalších lidí zase propadla. Tahle výuka je opravdu náročná."

Brzy všichni obdrželi své eseje a vrátili se na svá místa. Veliká obrazovka se zapnula a zabliklo na ní gotické písmeno L. Celá třída byla rázem zticha. L jim svým upraveným hlasem vysvětlil, že dnešní hodina skončí o něco dříve. Spousta studentů to uvítala s nadšením. Jakmile L ukončil hodinu, studenti pospíchali k východu, s výjimkou Lighta, jenž zůstal pozadu. Postavil se a přešel blíž k obrazovce, na kterou zlostně hleděl. 

Jakmile byli všichni studenti pryč, L se zeptal. ,,Nějaký problém, Lighte?"

,,Ano." zdvihl svou esej. ,,Žádám vás o změnu mé známky."

L byl chvilinku zticha. ,,Žádáte?"

,,Ano, _žádám_."

,,Dobrá. Máte čtyřku."

Projela jím vlna vzteku, zatnul pěsti, čímž maličko zmuchlal svou esej. ,,Přestaňte si sakra pohrávat s mými známkami. Moc dobře víte, že si čtyřku nezasloužím."

,,Chcete pětku, Lighte?" vyhrožoval L.

Light byl sotva sto schopen udržet svůj hněv na uzdě. Třesoucí se vzteky popadl svůj batoh a spěšně začal opouštět místnost. ,,Už toho mám dost. Jdu za děkanem."

Light práskl dveřmi a nasupeně šel chodbou od auditoria. Opustil budovu a zamířil do budovy Administrativy. Vyšel schody do děkanovy kanceláře. Na dveřích bylo napsáno PhDr, Quillish Wammy a spolu s tím i jeho další titul: 'Děkan Kriminologie a Trestní spravedlnosti'.

Light se zhluboka nadechl. Musel se uklidnit. Pak zaklepal na dveře. Po zhruba minutě čekání zaklepal znovu. Tentokrát se dveře otevřely a odhalily tak staršího muže s bílými vlasy a knírem. Muž byl formálně oblečen v obleku s kravatou.

,,Dobrý den, jsem doktor Wammy. Prosím vstupte."

,,Zdravím." vešel Light do kanceláře. ,,Jmenuji se Light Yagami. Jsem jeden z L-ových studentů."

,,Ano, už jsem o vás slyšel. Prosím posaďte se." posadil se doktor Wammy za mohutný stůl.

Light se posadil naproti němu a zadíval se po tmavé místnosti. Všechny závěsy byly zatažené a na malém stolku vedle křesla byla miska plná kostek cukru. Jeho oči se zaměřily na kostky cukru a zamyslel se. Děkan se jmenoval Wammy a tohle byla Wammyho Univerzita.... To nemohla být náhoda.

,,Nuže, s čím Vám mohu pomoci?" zeptal se děkan.

Light vytáhl svou esej a položil ji na stůl. ,,L-sensei mi dal známku se kterou nesouhlasím. Mohl byste si prosím přečíst mou esej? Chci vědět, co si o tom myslíte."

Doktor Wammy si přečetl esej a poté jednoduše konstatoval: ,,Je to... dobře napsané."

,,Takže souhlasíte s tím, že si zasloužím lepší známku?"

Děkan položil papír a povzdechl si. ,,Obávám se, že L-ovo rozhodnutí je konečné."

Light se zamračil. ,,Jste děkan. Můžete anulovat jeho rozhodnutí."

,,Ne, to nemohu."

Light si zkřížil ruce a opřel se, studujíc staršího pána. ,,Vy jste Watari?"

,,P-promiňte?" vypadal překvapeně.

_Takže je to pravda_. Light mu věnoval nepěkný pohled. ,,Během schůzí Interpolu máte na sobě vždy tmavý kabát a svůj obličej si zahalujete. Vsadím se ale, že vaše výška je stejná a můj otec by byl možná i schopný vás poznat podle hlasu."

Doktor Wammy se zamračil. ,,Lighte Yagami, musím vás požádat, abyste odešel."

Light se postavil a tvrdě se opřel rukama o stůl. ,,Předejte L-ovi zprávu, Watari. Vyřiďte mu, že už mě unavuje být pořád zesměšňován. Opouštím jeho třídu."

Light Yagami naštvaně opustil kancelář.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Poté, co Light odešel, se Watari postavil a přešel ke dveřím šatníku. ,,Slyšel jsi to?"

,,Ano." otevřel L dveře a vylezl ze skříně.

,,Už mě podezírá, že jsem Watari. Měl bys mu už konečně říct pravdu." radil mu.

L přešel ke svému počítači. ,,Ne. Nejdřív musím vzniklou situaci napravit."

Watari si povzdechl.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu k překladu :)


	19. Sladká kapitulace

V pokoji na koleji si Light balil některé své věci do malého zavazadla. Rozhodl se, že pojede na víkend domů. Předtím, než se oficiálně nechá vyhodit z L-ovy třídy, musí svému otci podložit své odůvodnění. Doma mu velice klidně vysvětlí, že L je naprostý kretén. No, ne úplně těmito slovy. Musí to nějak šikovně obejít.

Light s úsměvem zavřel zavazadlo. Vlastně se mu dost ulevilo, že už se nebude muset stýkat s L. Zbytek tohoto semestru bude tak mnohem jednodušší. Také se těšil, že svůj víkend stráví se svou rodinou a že bude spát ve svém starém známém pokoji. Nebyl doma už několik týdnů.

Dveře se otevřely dokořán. Ryuzaki vešel do místnosti. Jeho černé oči se zaměřily na Lightovo zavazadlo. Zamračil se.

,,Ty někam odjíždíš?"

,,Jen na víkend." dal si batoh přes rameno. ,,Musím rodičům říct, že opouštím L-ovu třídu. Asi bude jednodušší říct jim to osobně."

,,Proč chceš odejít z L-ovy třídy?"

,,Protože ho kurva nenávidím. Poslouchal jsi mě vůbec posledních pár dní?" vyštěkl Light naštvaně.

,,Ano, Lighte, poslouchal." Ryuzaki si povzdechl. ,,Možná bys neměl příliš spěchat s takovýmto důležitým rozhodnutím. Právě teď jsi rozrušený - "

,,Jsem pevně rozhodnutý, Ryuzaki." nafoukl se Light a vzal za ucho svého zavazadla. ,,Uvidíme se v pondělí."

Pospíchal z místnosti a práskl za sebou dveřmi.  

________________________________________________________________________________

Ve vlaku se Light posadil a své zavazadlo nechal ležet vedle sebe. Skrz okno ho míjely rozmazané budovy. Za budovami se už slunce sklánělo k obzoru. Během třiceti dalších minut už bude doma. Opřel se do sedadla a hleděl na svůj telefon. Jízda vlakem ho opravdu nudila a jeho myšlenky se stáčely okolo Ryuzakiho. Měl silné nutkání mu napsat, i když nevěděl co. Opustil jejich pokoj v takovém spěchu. Nespíš mohl ještě chvíli zůstat a alespoň se s Ryuzakim navečeřet.

_Co to se mnou sakra je?_  Odložil svůj mobil pryč. Bude pryč jen na víkend. Vůbec o nic nešlo. Vydrží pár dní bez toho, aniž by mluvil s Ryuzakim.

Light se s povzdechem podíval z okna.  _Vsadím se, že bych se tak nenudil, kdyby tady byl..._

Nakonec vlak dojel na jeho nástupiště. Light si posbíral všechny své věci a vystoupil. Ze stanice to budě pěšky trvat k jeho domu asi čtvrt hodiny. Už byla tma. Jeho cestu osvětlovaly pouze pouliční lampy. Šel po chodníku a za sebou táhl své malé zavazadlo. Brzy došel k vchodovým dveřím. Vyndal klíč a odemkl si.

Jakmile vstoupil do domu, přispěchala k němu jeho matka. ,,Lighte, máš perfektní načasování! Že neuhodneš, kdo tu s námi je!"

,,Co?" položil svůj batoh vedle zavazadla.

Jeho matka ho vzala za paži a táhla ho s sebou do kuchyně. Jeho otec a Sayu stáli vedle stolu. Oběma hrál na tváři úsměv. Pak si Light všiml laptopu na stole. Na obrazovce zářilo velké gotické písmeno L. Light šokovaně ztuhl.  _Co to kurva?_

,,Zdravím, Lighte." pozdravil ho počítačem pozměněný hlas.

Jeho otec ho nadšeně poplácal po zádech. ,,L nám oznámil ty skvělé zprávy. Chce ti svěřit případ!"

Lightovi se rozšířily oči. Pak se podíval na obrazovku. ,,Proč?"

,,Jste můj nejlepší student. Dosáhl jste perfektního skóre ve svém testu a eseji."

_Mé eseji?_  Light překvapeně zamrkal.  _Takže L mou známku skutečně změnil?_

,,Vezmete ten případ?" zeptal se L.

Light na chvíli zaváhal. Podíval se na svou rodinu. Oba jeho rodiče zářili pýchou. Obzvlášť jeho otec vypadal velice šťastně. Light ho nikdy v životě neviděl takto nadšeného. Srdce mu poskočilo, když si uvědomil, že ho L chytil do pasti. Pokud případ odmítne, hluboce tím zklame svou rodinu. Jeho otec by mu nikdy neodpustil, kdyby zahodil takovouto příležitost.

_Ty zasraný hajzle._  Stiskl pěsti a zlostně pohlédl na obrazovku. ,,Když to vezmu, jak moc nezávislý budu?"

,,Tak, jak to zvládnete. Pomohu vám pouze pokud o to požádáte. Tenhle případ bude jenom váš." odpověděl L.

,,Co je to za případ?"

,,Musíš identifikovat a dopadnout sériového vraha v Nevadě. Všechen důkazní materiál je sice v angličtině, ale věřím, že to pro vás nebude problém."

Light to zvážil. Tenhle případ zněl docela zajímavě. Hledat vraha ve Spojených státech. ,,Budu muset cestovat?"

,,Ne. Tenhle případ budete řešit tak, jako bych ho řešil já. Zůstanete v Japonsku a s ostatními budete komunikovat skrz elektroniku."

Light přikývl.

Jeho otec vypadal znepokojeně. ,,L, můj syn na žádném případu nikdy nepracoval. A vy mu na první pokud dáte sériového vraha?"

,,Light je neskutečně nadaný. Věřím, že bude více než schopen tento případ vyřešit." oznámil L.

Light se usmál. ,,Vezmu ten případ, L."

,,Zítra vám pošlu všechny potřebné informace. Pokud budete mít dotazy či nějaké obavy, neváhejte mě kontaktovat. Uvidíme se na hodině, Lighte."

S bliknutím se obrazovka vypnula.  

Jeho matka ho okamžitě objala. ,,Oh, Lighte, jsem na tebe tak pyšná! Gratuluju!"

Sayu nadšeně skákala. ,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že půjdeš po sériovým vrahovi. To je tak hustý!"

,,Vedl sis skvěle, synu." zazubil se jeho otec.

,,Díky." odtáhl se Light od své matky. ,,Jdu si vybalit."

,,Ty tu zůstáváš na celý víkend?!" zeptala se Sayu.

,,Jo." vzal si svůj batoh a zavazadlo a zamířil nahoru do schodů.

Vešel do své staré ložnice a zavřel za sebou. Pustil na zem svá zavazadla a lehl si na postel. Obličejem v matraci ležel pár minut. Přestože byl rád, že má svůj první případ, byl otrávený. L ho zahnal do kouta. Detektiv ho zmanipuloval pomocí jeho vlastní rodiny. Ten bastard věděl, že Light nemůže říct ne. Tím, že do toho zatáhl jeho rodinu a nový případ, ho donutil zůstat ve třídě.  _Já ho kurva nenávidím._

S povzdechem se převalil na bok. Alespoň mu dal L případ. To bylo něco, co sám vždycky chtěl. Svůj vlastní případ. Znovu si povzdechl. Přál si, aby ten případ dostal za jiných okolností. Neměl rád, když ho někdo do něčeho nutil. Nesnášel L za to, jak využil jeho rodinu. Teď jeho otec bude čekat, že Light bude spolupracovat se světoznámým detektivem. Bylo by to pro něj veliké zklamání, kdyby tomu tak nebylo. L to takhle schválně naplánoval.

,,Nesnáším ho." zamumlal Light.

________________________________________________________________________________

Po večeři si dal Light sprchu a poté ještě hodinu trucoval ve svém pokoji. Ležel ve tmě na své posteli. Brzy se mu začala klížit víčka. Oči se ale prudce otevřely, když uslyšel dole zvonek. Podíval se na čas na svém telefonu. Bylo skoro deset hodin. Kdo by je sakra navštěvoval takhle pozdě večer?

Uslyšel svou rodinu dole mluvit. Zvědavě se postavil a opustil svůj pokoj. Scházel ze schodů a náhle se pevně stiskl zábradlí, když uviděl, kdo to je. Nevěřícně hleděl na Ryuzakiho v obýváku obklopeného jeho rodinou.

Lightova matka okolo něj poskakovala. ,,Můžeš přijít kdykoliv budeš chtít. Ze všech Lightových přátel jsi můj nejoblíbenější."

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Děkuji, paní Yagami."

,,Oh, říkej mi Sachiko." hravě ho plácla po rameni.

Light vešel do obýváku a věnoval svému spolubydlícímu zmatený pohled. ,,Co tady děláš, Ryuzaki?"

Než mohl odpovědět, vložila se do toho Lightova matka. ,,Říkal, že váš pokoj byl bez tebe takový opuštěný. No není to rozkošné?"

Lightův otec seděl v křesle a četl noviny. ,,Můžeš zůstat v Lightově pokoji, Ryuzaki."

,,Ano, měl bys zůstat na celý víkend. Můžu ti udělat spoustu dobrot. Počkej, hned najdu kuchařku." zašveholila paní Yagami a odběhla do kuchyně.

Light překvapeně zamrkal. Jeho mozek se z tohoto šoku musel na chvíli vzpamatovat. Ryuzaki zůstane v jeho pokoji... na celý víkend? Nebyl si jistý, zda je to moc dobrý nápad. Momentálně si jeho rodina vůbec nebyla vědoma jeho vztahu s tímto mužem. Co když Ryuzaki řekne něco trapného? Vždycky byl takový přímočarý. Co když pojme jeho rodina podezření?

Jeho malá sestra se na Ryuzakiho usmála. ,,Díky, žes našel Lighta, když se ztratil."

,,Já se neztratil." zabručel Light.

Sayu ho ignorovala a pospíchala do kuchyně. ,,Mami, jdu ti pomoct."

Jeho otec byl stále očima zaměřen na své noviny. ,,Lighte, připrav pro svého kamaráda nějakou peřinu a povlečení."

Light si povzdechl. Evidentně v této situaci nikdo nepotřeboval znát jeho názor. Plahočil se do schodů, zatímco ho Ryuzaki s taškou přes rameno vesele následoval. Light na chodbě otevřel skříň a z ní vyndal matraci, povlečení a peřinu. Odnesl je do svého pokoje a pohodil na podlahu. Ryuzaki ho následoval do místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Položil svou tašku na zem. ,,Lighte, nemusíš pro mě připravovat matraci."

,,Ano, musím." klekl si na podlahu a začal převlékat matraci. ,,Nebudeš spát se mnou v posteli."

,,Už několikrát jsme spolu spali v jedné posteli."

,,Ano, na  _koleji_." Light se postavil a zkřížil ruce. ,,Moje rodina je o patro níž. Neví o nás, takže se opovaž se o něco pokoušet."

Ryuzaki se porozhlédl po pokoji. ,,Na svých dveřích máš zámek. Můžeme se zamknout."

,,Nevypadalo by podezřele, že se tu s tebou zamykám?" do tváře mu stoupla červeň. ,,Krom toho... Co kdyby nás slyšeli?"

Ryuzaki se samolibě ušklíbl. ,,No, jsi poněkud hlasitý, když jsem v tobě."

Light se naježil a zrudl ještě víc. ,,Sklapni."

,,Mám řešení." přistoupil k němu. ,,Když tě políbím těsně před orgasmem, nikdo neuslyší tvůj křik."

Lightovo srdce divoce bilo, když se od něj oddálil. ,,Ryuzaki, je to moc riskantní. Nechci, aby to zjistili."

,,Nezjistí to."

Lightova záda narazila do stěny. Byl Ryuzakim zahnán do kouta.

Nervózně polkl. ,,Ryuzaki - "

Byl umlčen polibkem. Cítil, jak jeho rozumný úsudek pomalu bere nohy na ramena. Ryuzaki ho vzal kolem ramen a přitiskl ho ke zdi. Light zavřel oči a Ryuzaki prohloubil jejich polibek. Bez přemýšlení pootevřel ústa a nechal do nich vniknout Ryuzakiho jazyk. Ucítil známou chuť. Normálně Light zrovna nemusel sladké. Tenhle muž byl ale jedinou výjimkou. Byl také jedinou výjimkou ve spousta dalších oblastech.  _Bože_ , tolik věcí, které Ryuzakimu dovolil s ním udělat... Bylo to šílené. Někdy Light skutečně věřil tomu, že mu muselo přeskočit. Proč by se přece jinak Ryuzakimu tak strašně snadno poddal?

Light ho chytil za tričko a líbal nazpět. Byl tak zaneprázdněný, že si nevšiml otevírajících se dveří. Ryuzaki přerušil jejich polibek a teprve poté si Light všiml své sestry stojící na prahu jeho pokoje.

Její oči byly doširoka rozevřené. Sayu byla chvíli úplně ztuhlá a pak rychle utekla.

_Kurva!_ Light odstrčil Ryuzakiho z cesty a dal se do běhu za ní. ,,Sayu, počkej!"

Pospíchala do svého pokoje a zavřela za sebou dveře. Light okamžitě dveře otevřel, vběhl do místnosti a zase za sebou zavřel. Uvnitř místnosti chodila Sayu po pokoji. Vypadala ohromeně.

,,Sayu, nesmíš prosím tě nikomu říct, cos viděla." prosil Light

,,Ch-chodíš s ním? Ty jsi gay?!"

,,Ztlum hlas." zasyčel. ,,Máma s tátou o tom ještě neví."

,,Ó, můj Bože! Takže je to pravda." Sayu se posadila na svou postel a dala hlavu do dlaní. ,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že můj bratr je gay." zvedla hlavu a věnovala mu zvědavý pohled. ,,Jsi seme nebo uke?" *

*** (** **seme** **= dominantní,** **uke** **= submisivní)**

,,Co _?_ " vykulil na ní oči.

,,No víš, přece jak v Yaoi mangách? Vždycky je tam seme a uke."

,,Ty čteš tyhle sračky?"

,,Občas." přiznala s pokrčením ramen. ,,Takže, který jsi?"

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl. Ó _, Bože. Proč se mi to děje_ _?_

Sayu slídila dál: ,,Jsi seme nebo uke? Víš, co to znamená, že jo? Nahoře nebo dole?"

,,Ano, vím, co to je a není to vůbec tvoje věc!" vyštěkl naštvaně.

Ryuzaki otevřel dveře. ,,Light je uke."

,,Wow. Já to tušila." prohlásila.

,,Tys to  _tušila_?" zavrčel na ni Light. ,,Proč by sis to myslela?"

Sayu nervózně ucukla. ,,J-já nevím. Ryuzaki vypadá víc jako seme."

,,Bystrý postřeh, Sayu." zavřel za sebou Ryuzaki dveře a posadil se na židli vedle jejího stolu. ,,Ale prozatím Light není připraven odhalit náš vztah svým rodičům, takže bych tě poprosil o špetku diskrétnosti."

,,Oh, dobře." přikývla. ,,Staráš se o mého brášku dobře?"

,,Ano, starám se o něj  _dobře_  každou noc."

Light se na něj zlostně podíval. ,,Ryuzaki, sklapni sakra."

Sayu se zasmála. ,,Myslím, že to můžu držet v tajnosti, ale stejně jim nakonec budete muset říct pravdu..." odmlčela se než se zeptala: ,,Je to vážný vztah?"

,,Ano, myslím to s Lightem naprosto vážně. Chci s ním strávit zbytek svého života." odpověděl Ryuzaki.

_C-co?_  Lightovo srdce poskočilo v jeho hrudi, jak zíral na Ryuzakiho.

Zničehonic uslyšeli Lightovu matku, jak na ně volá z přízemí: ,,Dobrou noc, já a táta už jdeme spát!"

Sayu otevřela dveře a zvolala: ,,Dobrou noc, mami!"

Chvíli si ještě povídala s Ryuzakim. Mezitím celou tu dobu Light přemýšlel nad tím, co Ryuzaki řekl. Jeho slova se mu ozvěnou ozývala v hlavě a vyváděla ho z rovnováhy. Nečekal, že něco takového Ryuzaki řekne. Bez jakéhokoliv varování. Tak náhlé prohlášení. Ryuzaki chtěl, aby jejich vztah trval do konce jejich životů... Myslel to vážně.

Brzy Light a Ryuzaki opustili Sayin pokoj a mířili chodbou k jeho pokoji. Oba vešli do jeho pokoje a Light za nimi zamkl dveře. Nechtěl, aby je během tohoto rozhovoru někdo rušil.

Lightův pohled se setkal s Ryuzakiho. ,,Ty chceš se mnou strávit zbytek svého života?"

,,Ano, Lighte." otevřeně přiznal a pak naklonil hlavu na stranu. ,,Je to vzájemné?"

,,Já... takhle daleko jsem ještě neuvažoval. Nikdy jsme nemluvili o budoucnu."

,,No, mluvíme o tom teď, takže co si o tom myslíš, Lighte?"

Light byl chvíli zticha. Pořád byl ještě v šoku. Bylo Ryuzakiho přání skutečně možné? Mohl by s ním Light skutečně strávit zbytek života? Během pár vteřin se mu vybavilo všechno, co ho do toho momentu vedlo. Jejich první setkání, jejich tenisové zápasy, jejich obědy v kavárně, jejich hádky, jejich souboje, jejich první polibek, všechny jejich sexuální aktivity... Ryuzaki se stal velice důležitou součástí jeho života. A Light chtěl, aby to tak zůstalo. Chtěl mít Ryuzakiho vždy po svém boku. Chtěl dát Ryuzakimu všechno.  _Všechno._  Chtěl se mu kompletně odevzdat.

,,J-já myslím .... že chci - " Light se zatřásl nad ochromující myšlenkou, která prolétla jeho hlavou.  _Chci ti ze sebe dát všechno._

,,Lighte?" Ryuzaki vypadal znepokojeně.

Light otevřel ústa, ale nemohl ze sebe ta slova dostat. Byl otřesen tím ohromným proudem emocí. Nikdy si v životě nebyl ničím tak jistý jako teď. Zatřásl se, když si uvědomil, že musí být do Ryuzakiho zamilovaný.

,,Lighte?" dal mu ruku na tvář.

Naklonil se k Ryuzakiho tváři a políbil ho.

Ryuzaki ho okamžitě políbil nazpět a přitáhl si ho k sobě ještě blíž. Rychle rozepnul Lightovo tričko a pak rukama zamířil k jeho kalhotům. Light vzdychal do polibku, když si Ryuzaki hrál s jeho erekcí. Pak ho Ryuzaki strčil na svou napůl povlečenou matraci na podlaze a rozkročil se nad ním. Políbil ho znova, tentokrát dravěji. Light mu projel rukou jeho černé vlasy a pomalu se začal ztrácet v polibku. Pak se od něj Ryuzaki odtáhl, sundal mu kalhoty a odhodil je pryč. Začal hladit jeho penis, Light se prohnul a začal vzdychat.

S úšklebkem se od něj Ryuzaki odklonil a otevřel nedaleko ležící tašku. Vytáhl z ní známou láhev.

Light mu věnoval pobavený úsměv. ,,Ty sis s sebou vzal lubrikant?"

,,Nezbytnosti, Lighte."

Light se posadil a vzal do ruky lahev lubrikačního gelu. Ryuzaki na něj překvapeně zíral, když si Light sám začínal natírat zadek a připravovat se tak na další krok. Pak Light strčil Ryuzakiho dolů a rozkročil se nad ním. Sledovali ho překvapené černé oči, když mu začínal sundavat kalhoty. Light se posadil na jeho erekci a trhl hlavou dozadu v extázi. Zavalila ho obrovská vlna rozkoše. Když se opět podíval na Ryuzakiho, čas jako by se zastavil.

,,Šukej." zaprosil Light.

V černých očích se zableskla touha. Ryuzaki zničehonic vyskočil a vyměnil jejich strany - Ryuzaki byl nahoře, zatímco Light ležel v matraci. Opakovaně do Lighta přirážel - tvrdě a hluboko. Light se pod ním svíjel, držíc Ryuzakiho záda. Light s každou vlnou slasti hlasitě zavzdychal. Černovlásek v dění pokračoval a přirážel znovu a znovu. Light okolo něj obmotal své nohy a pohyboval se v tempu.

,,R-Ryuzaki." zavzdychal Light a prohnul se v zádech.

Cítil, že už se jeho vyvrcholení blíží. Ryuzaki do něj přirážel v rychlém tempu. A tvrdě. Light nebyl schopen kloudné myšlenky. Jeho mysl byla zastřená Ryuzakim a rozkoší, která přicházela s ním.

,,Nikdy bych tě nedokázal opustit, Lighte." přiznal mezi vzdechy Ryuzaki.

,,Tak mě neopouštěj."

_Zůstaň se mnou. Napořád._ Light se udělal a zaplavila ho vlna rozkoše. Málem vykřikl, ale Ryuzaki ho včas stihl umlčet polibkem. Lightova víčka klesla, když ho políbil nazpátek. Ryuzaki zavzdychal do polibku a udělal se do Lighta. Přerušil polibek a lehl si vedle Lighta. Light těžce vzdychal, snažíc se popadnout dech. Jeho mysl byla zahalena slastí. Převalil se na stranu a přitulil se k Ryuzakim. S úsměvem přes ně Ryuzaki přetáhl peřinu a pak se přitulil k Lightovi ještě blíž. S pocitem bezpečí zavřel Light oči.

,,Znamená to tedy, že v našem vztahu jsi uke?"

Lightovy oči se v mžiku otevřely a vyštěkl: ,,Nazvi mě ještě jednou ukem a svážu tě a vezmu si tě zezadu."

,,Budu si to pamatovat, Lighte."

Chvíli leželi bez jakéhokoliv slova. Light zavřel oči a přitulil se k teplému tělu.

,,Takže... proč si vlastně - ?" zeptal se Ryuzaki.

,,Prostě jsem to tak cítil..." zamumlal Light.

,,Lighte?"

,,Ano?" Light už usínal, když uslyšel Ryuzakiho zašeptání.

,,Miluji tě."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budu ráda za každý komentář či radu k překladu.


	20. Pravda

Během uplynulých šesti hodin seděl Light za stolem a pracoval na počítači. Dnešní ráno mu L zaslal všechny dostupné důkazy ohledně sériového vraha z Nevady včetně přístupu do databáze FBI a do databáze tamní policie v Los Angeles v Nevadě. Light už měl prostudované všechny důkazy a dokumenty, které agenti FBI nasbírali. Zatím bylo potvrzeno třicet čtyři obětí. Obětmi byly vždy mladé prostitutky. Všechny byly kavkazského původu s dlouhými černými vlasy. Zabíjel především ty mladé. Některým z nich nebylo ještě ani osmnáct let. Všechny znásilnil a poté uškrtil strunou od klavíru. FBI měla vzorek jeho DNA, neboť na některých místech činu zanechal svoje sperma. Bohužel neměl záznam v žádné trestní databázi. Jejich vrah má čistý rejstřík...

Momentálně nebyli žádní podezřelí. Prostitutky v Las Vegas sice o tomto vrahovi byly varovány, to je ale ovšem nezastavovalo od toho, aby na ulicích dál šlapaly. Přece jen to bylo Las Vegas. Město prostitutek. Vrah měl nespočet možností.

Poté, co si Light přečetl databázi FBI, zaměřil se na tu Los Angeleskou. Pátral v jejich databázi po nejaktuálnějším uškrcení. Během posledních let jich tam bylo celkem dost. Listoval stránkami, dokud nenašel něco zajímavého. Před sedmi měsíci byla v blízkosti jedné střední školy na předměstí uškrcena sedmnáctiletá dívka. Byla kavkazského původu a měla dlouhé tmavé vlasy. Byla zavražděna dva týdny před tím, než začaly vraždy prostitutek. Byla snad první obětí sériového vraha?

Light prostudoval všechny důkazy v její složce. Jmenovala se Megan Reed a její případ byl stále otevřený. Byla ale uškrcena holýma rukama a ne strunou od klavíru. A také nebyla znásilněna. Předtím, než byla zavražděna, byla pouhou průměrnou středoškolačkou, co excelovala ve hře na klavír. Klavír... Light se okamžitě zaměřil na jejího klavírního učitele. Jmenoval se William Hayes. Pan Hayes byl i hudebkářem na její škole. V záznamech bylo uvedeno, že pan Hayes policii řekl, že Megan byla jeho nejnadanější žákyní. Velice jí chválil. Až moc.

Light se opřel do své židle. ,,Mám ho."

Na druhé straně pokoje byl usazen Ryuzaki na Lightově posteli se svým laptopem. ,,Toho sériového vraha?"

,,Jo, je to učitel hudební výchovy - William Hayes."

,,To bylo rychlé, Lighte. L by ti měl svěřovat více případů."

Light se usmál. ,,No, ale pořád ještě budu potřebovat vzorek DNA. Teprve pak budu mít důkaz."

,,Dal ti L kontakt na FBI?" zeptal se Ryuzaki.

,,Jo..." Light si povzdechl. ,,Ale čeká se ode mě, že budu předstírat, že jsem L."

Spolu s důkazy a s přístupem do databází mu také L poslal software, pomocí něhož si mohl Light změnit hlas tak, aby zněl úplně stejně jako L-ův upravený hlas. To proto, aby mohl komunikovat s ostatními detektivy z FBI bez asistence L.

,,Musíš ho znát dobře, abys ho dokázal napodobit."

Light si zkřížil ruce a začal detektiva zesměšňovat. ,,Jsem spravedlnost. Splň každý můj příkaz nebo tu bude 99% šance, že se budu chovat jako naprostý kretén."

Ryuzaki nevypadal pobaveně. ,,Jsem si jistý, že ho zvládneš napodobit líp."

,,No, já ti nevím...." ušklíbl se Light. ,,Podle mě to znělo úplně jako on."

,,Ryuzaki, dort je hotový!" zvolala na ně Lightova máma zezdola.

,,Brzy se vrátím, Lighte." pospíchal Ryuzaki z místnosti.

Light protočil oči. Od té doby, co k nim Ryuzaki přijel, ho jeho matka jen rozmazlovala. Věděla, že má zvláštní stravovací návyky, a tak mu celý den pekla dezerty. Nejspíš ho tam dole zdrží tak dvacet minut. Ráda totiž s Ryuzakim hovořila.

Poté, co si zaktivoval L-ův software na úpravu hlasu, zkontaktoval agenta Raye Penbera z FBI. Na obrazovce mohl vidět Penbera sedícího za stolem. Agent FBI vypadal nadšeně, když na své obrazovce spatřil gotické písmeno L.

,,L, nějaké dobré zprávy?"

,,Ano. Je tu... " Light si vymyslel náhodné číslo. ,,76% šance, že sériovým vrahem je William Hayes."

Penber vypadal zmateně. ,,William Hayes?"

,,Projděte si případ vraždy Megan Reed a poté přiveďte pana Hayese na výslech. Zeptejte se ho na jeho vztah s Megan Reed a získejte od něj vzorek jeho DNA."

Agent přikývl. ,,Jdu na to."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Večer se Light, Ryuzaki a Lightova rodina sešli na večeři v kuchyni u rodinného stolu. Lightův spolubydlící byl usazen na své židli vedle něj. Mezitím co Light a jeho rodina konzumovali normální večeři, Ryuzaki si užíval svůj kousek dortu. Lightův otec četl u stolu noviny a Lightova matka nadšeně konverzovala s Ryuzakim.

,,Prozraď mi toho o sobě víc, Ryuzaki. Kde jsi vyrůstal?" zeptala se.

,,V Anglii." vložil Ryuzaki do úst lžičku dortu.

,,Páni." ozvala se Sayu. ,,Takže jsi Brit? To jsem vůbec netušila!"

,,Můj ty Bože." vyjekla Lightova matka. ,,Jsi z Londýna? Znal si někoho, koho postihlo to bombardování?"

,,Ne." odpověděl Ryuzaki jednoduše.

Vypadala, že se jí ulevilo. ,,Oh, to je dobře. Takže, jak se má tvá rodina?"

Ryuzaki byl na chvíli zticha.

Light si povzdechl. ,,Ryuzaki vyrostl v sirotčinci, mami."

,,Oh, můj Bože." jeho matka zakoktala. ,,M-moc se omlouvám."

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Naštěstí nebyl sirotčinec během bombardování nijak ohrožen."

Dala si ruku na hruď a tou druhou si otřela slzu u oka. ,,Ty jsi takové zlatíčko, Ryuzaki."

Sayu přikývla. ,,Jo, Light má kliku."

Oba její rodiče jí věnovali zmatený pohled. Lightovo srdce vynechalo jeden úder.

,,Uh... kliku, že má tak dobrého kamaráda." zasmála se Sayu nervózně.

,,Oh, naprosto souhlasím." usmála se Lightova máma.

Light věnoval své sestře zlostný pohled. Ty blbko.

_____________________________________________________________________________

V neděli večer byl případ téměř u konce. Light seděl u stolu a čekal, až ho Raye Penber zkontaktuje ohledně výsledků testu DNA. Zívl a opřel se do židle. V Japonsku byla téměř půlnoc, zatímco u nich v Nevadě něco okolo sedmé ráno. Tyto dvě oblasti byly od sebe vzdálené sedmnáct hodin časového pásma. Light byl neskutečně vyčerpaný, ale nechtěl usnout předtím, než se dozví výsledky testů. Musí vědět, jestli se nepletl.

Na druhé straně pokoje usazen na posteli psal Ryuzaki něco na svém laptopu. Jeho spolubydlící pořád na něčem pracoval. Light potlačil zívnutí a podíval se na hodiny. Už bylo po půlnoci. Oficiálně již bylo pondělí. Aby se zítra dostal na L-ovu hodinu včas, musí chytit ranní vlak zpět na Wammyho Univerzitu. Dneska se moc nevyspí.

Po dalších třiceti minutách čekání, Light konečně obdržel od Penbera zprávu. Light se usmál, když četl výsledky. DNA Williamse Hayese souhlasilo s tím, co našli na místech činu. Byl to vrah. A Light ho chytil.

Light nadšeně vyskočil ze židle. ,,Ryuzaki, chytil jsem ho! Jeho DNA sedí!"

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Gratuluji, Lighte."

Light nadšeně doběhl k posteli a vlepil Ryuzakimu pusu. Ryuzaki překvapeně zamrkal. Light se odtáhl a zazubil se. ,,Teď jsem detektiv."

Ryuzakiho oči se na něj vřele dívaly. ,,Ano, to jsi."

Light se posadil na postel a lehl si vedle něj. Teď, když měla FBI důkaz v podobě DNA, byl případ téměř vyřešen. Light vyřešil svůj první případ. Znovu se usmál a podíval se na Ryuzakiho. Černovlásek právě zaklapl laptop a položil ho na podlahu. Poté si lehl vedle Lighta. Light se k němu přitulil a vypadal, že sotva drží své oči otevřené. Poté Ryuzaki ucítil, jak ho objímá jeho ruka a lísá se k němu. Light zavřel oči. Vedle Ryuzakiho mu bylo teplo a příjemně. Chtěl takhle spát každou noc.... Do konce svého života.

,,Lighte?"

,,Hm?" zamumlal ospale.

,,Chceš zase pracovat pro L?" zeptal se Ryuzaki.

,,Jo, jasně." zamumlal Light než usnul.

____________________________________________________________________________

V 6:20 ráno jeli Light a Ryuzaki vlakem směr Wammyho Univerzita. Unavený Light na chvíli usnul. Probudil se opřený o Ryuzakiho. Ryuzaki se ušklíbl a Light se od něj celý červený rychle odtáhl. Ostatní cestující je sledovali a jedna dívka se dokonce začala hihňat..

Nakonec dorazili na místo určení. Light si odnesl své zavazadlo na kolej a pak zamířil na svou hodinu Kriminologie. Do auditoria dorazil o deset minut dříve, a tak se posadil do přední řady vedle Takady. Vypadala dnes velice nervózně. Light s ní chvíli mluvil a zjistil, že není připravená na zítřejší test z Chemie. A protože se dnes cítil štědře, vytáhl ze svého batohu své poznámky a podal jí je. 

,,Tady. Můžeš si půjčit mé zápisky."

Její doširoka rozevřené oči zazářily. ,,Oh, děkuju moc! Vrátím ti je co nejdříve to půjde. Můžu ti je odnést do tvého pokoje na kolej."

Light pokrčil rameny. ,,Dobře."

Brzy se obří obrazovka rozzářila a objevilo se gotické písmeno L. Detektiv nevypadal, že ho dnešní hodina nějak extra zajímá. Během deseti minut všechny propustil. Tedy samozřejmě kromě Lighta. Mezitím co ostatní studenti odcházeli, Light stál před svou lavicí a čekal.

Když byli sami, L oznámil svým hlasem: ,,Lighte, s případem z Nevady sis vedl skvěle. Jsem ohromen."

Light také vypadal ohromeně. ,,D-děkuju."

,,Poslal jsem ti emailem zaměstnaneckou smlouvu. Pokud s nabídkou budeš souhlasit, můžeš podepsanou smlouvu doručit do Watariho kanceláře. Ty víš, kde ho najdeš."

Zaměstnání? v Lightově mozku běhala ozubená kolečka. Nečekal tak brzy nabídku práce.

,,Na rozmyšlení si vezmi tolik času, kolik budeš potřebovat."

Light jednoduše přikývl. Nevěděl, jak má na toto odpovědět.

,,Doufám, že se někdy seznámíme osobně. Věřím, že z nás jednou bude skvělý tým."

A s tím L-ova obrazovka zhasla.

_______________________________________________________________________________

L byl usazen před svým počítačem ve Watariho kanceláři. Právě domluvil s Lightem. Kousl se do svého palce. Jeho vztah s Lightem by teď měl být ve těch správných kolejích. Bude ho chválit a chovat se k němu tak slušně, jak jen to půjde. S trochou štěstí postupem času Lightova nenávist vůči L zmizí. Jakmile už k detektivovi nebude Light cítit nenávist, bude čas na to, aby mu odhalil pravdu.

,,Nemyslíš, že to trvá už moc dlouho?" postavil Watari na jeho stůl čaj a misku plnou kostek cukru.

,,Brzy to Lightovi řeknu. Čekám na vhodnou příležitost." upustil L pár kostek cukru do svého čaje.

,,L Lawliete, pro jednou mě poslouchej." nafoukl se Watari.

L se podíval na staršího muže. Řekl celé mé jméno. To znamená 98% šanci na to, že mi udělá výchovnou přednášku.

,,Pokud ti na tom chlapci opravdu tak záleží, musíš mu říct pravdu teď." radil Watari. ,,Light Yagami je velice inteligentní. Pokud budeš čekat moc dlouho, nakonec na to přijde on sám. Jednoho dne klopýtneš a uděláš chybu... Opravdu chceš, aby to zjistil takhle?"

,,Neudělám chybu." upil ze svého čaje L.

Watari si povzdechl. ,,L, jsi geniální. To je ale Light také. Obávám se, že se před ním už nedokážeš skrývat moc dlouho."

Poté, co L dopil svůj čaj, se postavil a oznámil, že bude se svou prací pokračovat na koleji.

____________________________________________________________________________

V pokoji na kolejích byl L usazen na posteli a pročítal na svém laptopu zprávy. Už ho unavovaly Watariho přednášky. L rozhodně preferoval ticho jeho kolejního pokoje. Light měl hodinu Angličtiny, takže L měl teď celou místnost pro sebe. Na svém laptopu projížděl emailové zprávy, dokud nenarazil na zprávu v Korejštině, která zmiňovala Yotsubu. L pročetl zprávu a zamračil se. Bylo podezření, že se členové Yotsuby ukrývají v Severní Korei. L-ovi nepřátelé se blížili k Japonsku. L je musí okamžitě najít.

L začal psát něco v korejštině, dokud neuslyšel zaklepání.

,,Lighte, tady Takada. Mám s sebou tvoje zápisky." ozval se ženský hlas.

L s nechutí odložil svůj laptop a přešel ke dveřím. Poté, co otevřel, se urychleně vrátil ke svému laptopu. ,,Light tu není."

,,Oh..." Takada vstoupila jedním krokem do místnosti. V rukou měla sešit. ,,Tak hádám, že mu to tu asi nechám."

,,To bude přijatelný." L se usadil na postel a vzal svůj laptop.

Takada položila na stůl Lightovy poznámky a pak se otočila k L-ovi. ,,Ty budeš Ryuzaki, viď? Lightův kluk?"

,,Ano." začal L psát, ignorujíc její přítomnost. Neměl čas nebo trpělivost se teď bavit s touto dívkou.

,,Takže, jaké to je chodit s Lightem?" zasmála se nervózně. ,,Promiň, jsem jen zvědavá."

,,Nesmírně si to užívám" L se pořád soustředil na svou obrazovku.

,,Aw, to je sladký." chvíli byla ticho, než se zeptala: ,,Proč sedíš takhle?"

L pokračoval v psaní. ,,Kdybych takhle neseděl, moje dedukční schopnosti by klesly o 40 %"

,,Oh, okej." zasmála se Takada znovu. ,,No, vypadáš docela zaneprázdněně. Nechám tě pracovat. Ráda jsem tě poznala, Ryuzaki."

Opustila místnost.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ve středu ráno se Light probudil nahý v Ryuzakiho posteli. Jeho spolubydlící seděl vedle něj a pracoval na počítači. Light ho pár minut ospale pozoroval. Když si Ryuzaki všiml, že je Light vzhůru, usmál se na něj.

,,Dobré ráno, Lighte."

,,Dobré ráno." se zívnutím se Light posadil.

Když se pohnul, ucítil, že má mokrý zadek. Opravdu potřeboval sprchu. Postavil se a zamířil na svou stranu pokoje. Když se ohnul k podlaze pro své oblečení, všiml si, jak mu Ryuzaki zírá na zadek.

Light se ušklíbl. ,,Úchyle."

Hodil na sebe nějaké oblečení a vzal toaletní taštičku s ručníkem. Pospíchal do společných koupelen si dát sprchu. Když se vrátil zpět na pokoj, Ryuzaki už byl pryč. Asi musel jít na hodinu. Také už byl skoro čas na jeho výuku. Vzal svůj batoh a opustil pokoj.

Venku pršelo. Light vytáhl deštník a mířil Kampusem k budově Kriminologie. Posledních pár dnů přemýšlel Light o L-ově nabídce. Přečetl si smlouvu alespoň dvacetkrát. Vytiskl si i její kopii, ale ještě to nepodepsal. Jistá jeho část si to přála podepsat. Bavila ho práce na případě z Nevady...

Stále byl ale poněkud odmítavý vůči práci s L-em osobně. Smlouva zahrnovala i to, že nikomu nesmí prozradit L-ovu identitu. Což znamenalo, že s ním bude Light spolupracovat v těsné blízkosti. Nebyl si tímto zrovna moc jistý. Během jeho hodin Kriminologie už ho L dovedl tolikrát vytočit. Pracovat s ním tváří v tvář znělo jako noční můra. Light si toho s L-em už vytrpěl dost. Nevěděl, jestli už dokáže detektivovi odpustit. Poslední dobou se ale L choval dobře. Možná, že pracovat pod ním nebude až tak strašné... Tedy alespoň pokud se L bude dobře chovat.

Light vešel do auditoria a sedl si do první řady vedle Takady.

Dnes vypadala docela šťastně. ,,Děkuji za půjčení těch poznámek."

,,Žádný problém."

Takada zaváhala, než řekla: ,,A potkala jsem Ryuzakiho. Vypadal mile."

,,Oh..." Light se usmál. ,,Udělal něco divného?"

Zasmála se. ,,Ne. Ale musím říct, že je trochu excentrický. Řekl mi, že když bude sedět normálně, tak jeho dedukční schopnosti klesnou o 40 %."

Light ztuhl. Srdce mu pokleslo a zamumlal: ,,Ryuzaki ti vypočítal procentáž?"

,,Jo, bylo to dost divný. Přece, kdo tohle vůbec dělá?"

Jenom jediná osoba, kterou znám... Light se okamžitě zvedl a pospíchal k východu.

Takada na něj zavolala: ,,Lighte, kam to jdeš?!"

Dostal se z auditoria a urychleně procházel chodbou. V hlavě mu vířily myšlenky. Ryuzakiho slova mu zněla hlavou.

,,Co že jsi říkal, Lighte? Myslíš, že Wammy je Brit a ...?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě." Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Kdo nezná L? Je to nejlepší detektiv na světě."

,,Nejznámější a nejlepší. To je to samé, Lighte"

,,Ano, jsem si jistý, že dokážu změnit L-ův názor. Neboj se, Lighte. Já to napravím."

,,Řekni mi, co ti L dělal v tvém snu? Musel to být on, kdo měl kontrolu, když jsi vykřikl 'L-sensei'. Svázal tě? Dával ti rozkazy?"

,,To, co říkáš, Lighte, je možné, ale radím ti, aby sis to nechal pro sebe. Pokud máš pravdu, L by nechtěl, aby to lidé věděli."

,,Chceš mě zažalovat, Lighte?"

,,Spokojím se s jakýmkoliv trestem, který mi dáš. Spravedlnost zvítězí."

,,Říkal jsi, že ti L k našemu vztahu pogratuloval. Mě to nezní zas tak strašně."

,,Proč opouštíš L-ovu třídu?"

,,Musíš L znát dobře na to, abys ho dokázal napodobit." 

Ryuzaki nevypadal pobaveně. ,,Jsem si jistý, že ho zvládneš napodobit líp." 

,,Chceš zase pracovat pro L?"

Lightovo srdce divoce bušilo, když vyběhl z budovy a zamířil k budově administrativy. Padal na něj déšť a máčel jeho vlasy a šaty. Přes Kampus slyšel, jak bijí zvony na věži. Pospíchal do budovy a vyběhl schody.

Hlavou mu běhaly různé výjevy. Vybavil si Ryuzakiho v auditoriu, nad kterým na obrazovce blikalo velké písmeno L. Měl najít tuhle spojitost. Měl tolik stop. Pravda byla celou dobu před jeho nosem.

Light pospíchal do Watariho kanceláře. Otevřel dveře. Zastavil se mu dech, když uviděl Ryuzakiho skrčeného před počítačem. Černovlasý muž se na něj podíval s vyděšenýma očima.

Postavil se a udělal k němu malý krůček. ,,Lighte?"

Light se třásl a díval se na něj vystrašeně.

,,Ty jsi L."

________________________________________________________________________________


	21. Zlomené srdce

_,,Ty jsi L."_

Lightovi se sevřelo srdce v hrudi. Cítil, že nemůže dýchat. Muž stojící před ním, Ryuzaki, byl L. Jeho Ryuzaki byl L. Light cítil, že se třese. Když už se mu začala točit hlava, konečně se třesavě nadechl.

L ho sledoval se znepokojeným výrazem na tváři. ,,Lighte - "

,,V-všechno byla lež..." Lightovo tělo se zatřáslo, když zařval: ,, _Celou_  tu zkurvenou dobu sis se mnou jenom hrál!"

,,Lighte, promiň." natáhl k němu L ruku.

,,Nedotýkej se mě." plácl L-ovu ruku a udělal krok zpět.

Light cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy. Rychle odvrátil obličej. Nechtěl, aby to L viděl. Nechtěl, aby L věděl, jak moc mu ublížil. Light byl naštvaný, ale více než to, byl zničený, rozbitý, zlomený. Ryuzaki byl pro něj vším. Miloval Ryuzakiho. Věřil Ryuzakimu. Ale Ryuzaki byla lež. Nejdůležitější vztah v jeho životě byla pouze další část L-ovy zvrácené hry. L-ův způsob, jak s ním vyjebat. Řečeno obrazně i doslova. Bože, Light s ním přišel o panictví. Dal mu kus ze sebe, muži, kterého tolik nenáviděl. Přerývavě dýchal. V očích ho pálily slzy.

,,Lighte, prosím, já - " prosil L.

,,Drž se ode mě dál." pospíchal Light z místnosti.

Šel chodbou a jeho slzy se konečně přelily přes okraj. Tekly po jeho tváři. Dole v hale stál Watari s tácem. Na tácu byl kousek cheesecakeu a šálek čaje. Starý muž na Lighta šokovaně zíral. Na poslední chvíli uskočil, když okolo něj Light rychlým krokem prosvištěl.

Light seběhl schody a opustil budovu. Vešel přímo do hustého deště. Během pár vteřin už byl kompletně promočený. Zatřásl se, když na něj zafoukal studený vichr. Zkřížil okolo sebe ruce, aby se trošku zahřál. I v tomto chladném dešti na svých tvářích cítil horké slzy.

Zničehonic uslyšel za sebou cizí kroky.

Jeho ramene se dotkla ruka. ,,Lighte - "

Light se otočil a dal L-ovi pěstí. Detektiv se žblunkutím spadl na zem do kaluže. Light nad ním stál se zaťatými pěstmi. L se na něj podíval a jeho černé oči se rozšířily. Všiml si, že Light brečí. Mohl vidět, jak slabě a uboze Light vypadá.... Light to  _nenáviděl_.  _Nenáviděl_  to, co mu L udělal.

,,Drž se ode mě kurva dál. Už tě nechci nikdy vidět." zavrčel Light.

A s tím se otočil a za pištění větru v burácejícím dešti odešel. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Light se třásl zimou, když dorazil do svého pokoje na koleji. Kapala z něj voda a na podlaze pod ním se začala tvořit louže. Místo toho, aby se převlékl, okamžitě popadl svůj kufr a hodil ho na svou postel. Poté s třísknutím otevřel šuplíky ve skříni a začal z nich sbírat své oblečení. Urychleně naházel své věci do kufru. Nemohl tu zůstat moc dlouho. Musí odejít dřív, než se tu ukáže L.

Jeho ruce se třásly, když zavíral kufr. Sekl se mu pod rukou zip a sevřel jeho kůži. Z ruky mu tekla  krev, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Bolest ani nezaregistroval. Musí se odtud co nejdříve dostat. Musí pryč od L.

Než opustil místnost, uvědomil si, že svůj batoh nechal v auditoriu. Nemůže se pro něj vrátit. Nemůže riskovat, že cestou narazí znovu na L. Přestože byl promočený na kost, neobtěžoval se s převlékáním. Neměl s sebou deštník a venku stále lilo jak z konve. Stejně by zase zmokl. Nemělo žádný smysl se sušit.

Zničehonic Light uslyšel, jak mu v kapse vibruje mobil. Někdo mu volal. Rychle vyndal z kapsy mobil a vypnul ho. Bylo mu jasné, kdo se mu snaží dovolat. Neměl tomu prolhanému bastardovi co říct. Založil mobil zpět do kapsy a vzal svůj kufr. Urychleně opustil pokoj.

Šel deštěm směr vlakové nádraží. Nemohl už na Wammyho Univerzitě zůstat. Celé to místo mělo spojitost s L. Musí od L pryč. V hrudi měl nepříjemný svíjivý pocit. Začaly ho pálit oči slzami a hrozilo, že přetečou. Po úplně první hodině Kriminologie se L rozhodl, že bude Lighta sledovat, a tak se z něj stal Lightův spolubydlící - Ryuzaki. L mu lhal tak dlouho... Stál se součástí Lightova každodenního života a  _převzal_  nad ním kontrolu. Převzal kontrolu úplně nad vším. Hrál si s ním jako s úplným blbcem.

Když slzy přetekly, promnul si oči. Lapavě dýchal a vzlykal. Takovouhle bolest nikdy v životě necítil. Tohle byla ta nejhorší věc, co mu kdy L udělal. Nejhorší věc, co mu kdy kdo _vůbec_  udělal. Ryuzaki mu byl tak blízko. Znamenal pro něj kurva moc. A teď se cítil, jakoby od něj byl Ryuzaki odtržen. Zbyl jen L. Ten, co mu lhal, co ho zradil, co ho využil...

Nechal téct své slzy. Nemohl přestat plakat. Pokaždé, co pomyslel na Ryuzakiho, ho zabolelo u hrudi. Zmáčený studeným deštěm se třásl zimou. Kromě zimy a bolesti necítil vůbec nic. Prázdno.

Když dorazil na vlakovou stanici, všiml si naproti v ulici zaparkovaného černého auta. Měl podivný pocit déjà vu. Jako kdyby to auto už někdy viděl. V hlavě se mu vyhrnuly střípky vzpomínek z noci, kdy ho zdrogovali. Tímhle autem ho L odvezl na kolej. Watari nejspíš musel být řidič.

Light ztuhl uprostřed kroku, zírajíc na auto z dálky. Auto bylo pouhý kousek od zastávky. L musel nejspíš vydedukovat, že sem Light přijde. To znamenalo, že na něj L čeká na stanici.  _Kurva_. Samozřejmě, že detektivovi došlo, co bude jeho další krok. Teď tam ovšem Light jít nemohl. Nemohl jít domů. Kdyby tam šel, L by se tam prostě zničehonic objevil. Jeho rodina by toho bastarda dovnitř pustila. V žádným případě by jim Light nemohl říct pravdu. Nemohl by se vypořádat se Sayinou lítosti, či se znechucením svého otce... Neměl tušení, co by jim měl říct. L by nejspíš zmanipuloval celou situaci. Jako vždy. Lightova matka by uvěřila každé lži, se kterou by L přišel.

Nemohl jít domů. Ale když nemůže jít domů a ani se vrátit zpět, kam má pak sakra jít?

Změnil směr - od stanice pryč. Věděl, že se nakonec bude muset s L znovu setkat tváří v tvář. Od takového člověka nebylo možné utéct. L byl nejlepší detektiv na světě. Bylo by nemožné se před ním skrývat. Byl v pasti. Jako vždy, L ho chytil do pasti. L měl kontrolu nad vším a Light nad  _ničím_.

Po chvíli bezcílného toulání se posadil na lavičku. Byl na jedné z povědomých cestiček blízko univerzity. Sehnul se a vložil obličej do dlaní. Slzy už mu netekly. Cítil se otupěle z té zimy a emocionální vyčerpanosti. Podřídil se pocitu prázdnoty, který ho obklopoval. Byla z něj jen prázdná schránka sedící v dešti bez jakékoliv vůle se pohnout z místa.

,,Lighte?" ozval se ženský hlas.

Zdvihl hlavu a spatřil Misu stojící vedle lavičky. Měla na sobě dlouhý černý kabát, v ruce držela deštník. Light se ohlédl okolo sebe a všiml si budovy, ve které měla Misa byt. Není divu, že mu tahle cesta byla povědomá. Byl téměř před Misiným bytem.

Naklonila se k němu a zakryla ho deštníkem. ,,Lighte, co se děje?"

Light otevřel pusu, aby odpověděl, ale žádná slova nepřišla. Neměl tušení, co říct. Cítil ve svých očích slzy, když si zase vybavil Ryuzakiho. Odvrátil od Misy svůj obličej.

,,Lighte?" dotkla se jeho ramene a poté vyjekla. ,,Vždyť mrzneš! Pojď dovnitř. Misa se o tebe postará."

Zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl její pomoc.

Vzala ho za jeho paži. ,,Prosím, Lighte, pojď dovnitř. Misa nechce, abys onemocněl."

Misin byt.... Místo, kde L ještě nebyl. A nejspíš nebude čekat, že tam Light půjde.

Light se postavil a vzal svůj kufr. Nechal se Misou vést do budovy. Třásl se, když vstoupili do výtahu jedoucího do 6.patra. Následoval ji do jejího bytu. Řekla mu, aby počkal v obýváku, zatímco ona rychle doběhla pro osušku. Light si ji vzal a obmotal si ji kolem sebe. Stále se ještě třásl.

Misa vypadala znepokojeně. ,,Máš tu s sebou nějaké suché oblečení? Musíš se zahřát."

,,Jo, mám." vzal si své zavazadlo a zavřel se do koupelny.

Třesouc se, se Light urychleně usušil a převlékl do suchého. Opustil koupelnu a narazil na Misu v kuchyni, jak zběsile otevírá a zavírá skříňky a šuplíky.

,,Ch-chceš něco k jídlu? Máš hlad?"

,,Ne, díky." Light se posadil ke kuchyňskému stolu. Pohled mu padl do klína. Pořád se ještě cítil otupěle.

Misa se posadila na židli vedle něj. ,,Lighte, co se stalo?"

,,Nechci o tom mluvit." zamumlal.

Nervózně se kousla do spodního rtu. ,,M-Misa se omlouvá, že tě tenkrát tak naštvala."

Vzpomněl si, jak Misa dala L-ovi facku. Tenkrát Light zuřil. Ale teď už se na ni téměř nezlobil. Vlastně by se mu líbilo to vidět ještě jednou. Ten prolhaný hajzl si to zasloužil.

,,To je v pořádku. Odpouštím ti."

Usmála se. ,,Takže už na Misu nejsi naštvaný?"

,,Nejsem."

,,To Misa ráda slyší." její úsměv ale uvadl. Věnovala mu starostlivý pohled. ,,Stalo se něco? Vypadáš opravdu smutně."

Light zaváhal. Věděl, že na něj bude trochu tlačit, dokud jí nepodá nějaké vysvětlení.

Srdce se mu sevřelo, když sotva vyslovil: ,,Ryuzaki..."

Vystřelila a téměř zaječela: ,,To on ublížil Misininýmu Lightovi?! Misa ho zabije!"

,,To nebude nutné." věnoval jí drobný úsměv a poté si povzdechl. ,,On...."  _mi lhal. Udělal ze mě idiota. Ublížil mi._  Light polkl a silně zamrkal, aby se znovu nerozplakal. ,,J-já se s ním rozešel. Už se nemohu vrátit do svého bytu na koleji."

,,Můžeš zůstat tady." nabídla mu. ,,Misa-Misa se o tebe postará."

Znovu si povzdechl. ,,Ty víš, že pro tebe nechovám žádné milostné city, Miso." připomněl jí.

Věnovala mu ublížený pohled, ale stále trvala na svém. ,,I-i tak můžeš zůstat. Můžeme žít spolu jako přátelé. Misa může být tvůj nový spolubydlící."

Light si tím nápadem nebyl moc jistý. Její byt byl dobrý jako dočasný úkryt, ale doopravdy tady bydlet...

,,Můžeš dokonce Mise pomáhat s nájmem, abychom byli jako skuteční spolubydlící. A Misa ti může najít práci modela ve své agentuře. Aby ses zase postavil na nohy." smutně se podívala na zem a zamumlala: ,,Misa ti chce jen pomoct."

Light jí věřil. Misu bylo velice jednoduché přečíst. Nic neskrývala. Se svými myšlenkami a pocity byla vždy otevřená. Přestože mu často přišla otravná, alespoň byla upřímná. Věděl, že by mu nikdy nelhala. A rozhodně nebyla dostatečně chytrá na to, aby ho nějak podvedla či s ním manipulovala. Jenže bylo také očividné, že je do něj pořád ještě zamilovaná. Nechtěl jí vodit za nos, a tak k ní byl upřímný. Stejně jako ona k němu.... A to se počítalo. Upřímnost momentálně opravdu potřeboval.

,,Okay."

,,Okay?" její oči se zaleskly nadějí.

,,Budu tvým spolubydlícím."

________________________________________________________________________________

V Misině bytě ležel Light na koženým gauči a zíral na podlahu. Co neviděl L, uběhl už celý týden. Light nechodil na žádné hodiny. Včera konečně navštívil Kampus a oficiálně opustil Univerzitu. Byl to riskantní výlet. Pořád ještě nebyl schopen přímé konfrontace s L. Ale na Kampus musel, aby mohl oficiálně odstoupit z Univerzity. Poradkyně na Univerzitě, která to s ním probírala, byla z jeho návrhu zmatená. Snažila se ho přesvědčit, aby zůstal celý semestr (vzhledem k tomu, že měl samé jedničky). Light už se ale rozhodl. Skončil s Wammyho Univerzitou. Zpátky už se nevrátí. Tohle místo mělo až moc velkou spojitost s L.

Pro teď bude Light pracovat. Vydělá si peníze a poté začne studovat na Univerzitě To-Oh. Kdyby žádal o peníze své rodiče, musel by jim vysvětlit, že opustil Wammyho Univerzitu.... Své rodině pořád ještě nic neřekl. Nechtěl, aby věděli, jak moc v hajzlu právě je.

Light uslyšel, že mu vibruje mobil. Sebral ho tedy ze stolku stojícího vedle gauče. Další zpráva od L. Bez toho aniž by zprávu přečetl, pustil mobil na zem a převalil se na gauči. Obličej měl zabořený do polstrování. L se s ním několikrát během týdne pokusil zkontaktovat. Light mu ale na žádné ze zpráv či hovorů neodpověděl. L se mu několikrát opakovaně omlouval. Párkrát mu Light málem odepsal. Chyběl mu Ryuzaki. Přirostl mu k srdci. Část z něj se chtěla vzdát a L-ovi odpustit jen proto, aby mohl mít Ryuzakiho zpátky. Jenže pak si uvědomil, že Ryuzaki byla lež, další z L-ových zvrácených taktik.

Kolik toho z jejich vztahu byla skutečnost? L byl v manipulaci výtečný. Lighta to až děsilo. Skutečně ho vyděsilo, že mu někdo mohl úspěšně lhát tak dlouhou dobu. Většinou ho nikdo lehko neoklamal. Proč mu to nedošlo dřív? Jak mohl být tak důvěřivý, tak  _hloupý_? Týdny ho měl L jak na dlani. Štvalo ho, že se tomu bastardovi tak ochotně podmanil. Nechal L, aby si s ním dělal co chtěl.

Kdykoliv si vzpomněl na jejich intimní chvíle, chtělo se mu brečet. L s ním vyjebával celou tu dobu a Light o tom neměl ani tušení. Kolikrát vedle něj spal.... L si s ním jenom zahrával.

Light se třesavě nadechl a promnul si oči. Pláč už ho tak unavoval.

________________________________________________________________________________

Další den si Light skutečně dal od trucování pauzu a opustil byt. Misa mu našla práci. Vešel do nedalekého foto-studia a dělal jim tam na pár hodin modela. Než focení vůbec začalo, slétlo se okolo něj hejno vlasových a makeupových vizážistů. Byl to divný pocit mít na sobě make-up, ale jeho fotograf - Demegawa - na tom trval. Demegawa tvrdil, že s make-upem bude Light vypadat ještě víc 'šukézně', což Lightovi zrovna nepřipadalo jako kompliment. Alespoň že plat byl dobrý. 

Po focení opustil Light studio tak rychle, že se ani neobtěžoval si sundat make-up. Až dorazí do bytu, celý si ho smyje. Když si tak kráčel ulicí zpět do bytu, nemohl ze zbavit pocitu, že ho někdo sleduje. Zastavil před přechodem a čekal, až projedou auta. Poté se podíval na stranu a spatřil známý obličej. Raye Penber, agent FBI, ho sledoval. L ho sem musel poslat. Ten parchant.

Projela jím vlna vzteku. Zatnul pěsti. Zběsile si to namířil k Rayi Penberovi.

,,Přestaň mě sledovat." řekl Light anglicky.

Penberovy oči se rozšířily překvapením.

,,Jo, já vím, kdo jsi, Rayi Penbere a taky vím, pro koho pracuješ." zlostně na něj zíral Light. ,,Nemáš na práci lepší věci než mě stalkovat pro L?"

,,L si mě najal jako tvého bodyguarda. Má obavy o tvou bezpečnost." odpověděl Penber vážně.

,,Ale hovno. Jenom vás využívá k tomu, aby mě mohl sledovat."

Penber se zamračil. ,,L mě varoval, že by ses mohl stát dalším terčem Yotsuby kvůli tvé spojitosti s L."

,,Já nemám žádnou spojitost s L." zavrčel Light.

,,Řekl mi, že jsi jeho nejlepší student."

,,No, teď už ne." odfrkl si Light. ,,Už jsem jenom odpadlík z vejšky, takže mě laskavě nechte kurva na pokoji."

Otočil se na podpatku a mířil od agenta pryč. Agent FBI ho ale sledoval. Přešli silnici. Light se obrátil a věnoval muži další zuřivý pohled.

,,Vážně. Přestaň mě sledovat nebo ti budu muset ublížit."

Penber nevypadal zrovna vyděšeně. ,,L mě najal. Jenom dělám svou práci - "

Kopírujíc L-ův nejoblíbenější bojový chvat, ho Light zničehonic nakopl do břicha. Penber zavrávoral a spadl do vozovky. Štěstí bylo, že auto jedoucí kolem díky-bohu včas zastavilo. Řidič okamžitě vyběhl z auta a začal se ptát Penbera, zda-li je v pořádku. Penber, ignorujíc řidiče, pomalu vstal. Nebyl nijak vážně zraněný, pouze pomlácený.

,,Co to sakra bylo, ty spratku?!" zaječel na Lighta.

,,Varoval jsem vás." zkřížil si ruce Light. ,,Přestaňte mě sledovat, nebo vás příště strčím pod jedoucí vlak."

Penber šokovaně zíral na odcházejícího Lighta.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ve Watariho kanceláři byl L usazen za svým stolem. Posledních deset minut strávil telefonním hovorem s Rayem Penberem. Agent FBI byl vzteky bez sebe. Podle všeho Light Penbera fyzicky napadl a navrch ještě přidal výhružku smrtí. L-a to nepřekvapovalo. Co se Light dozvěděl pravdu, tak se z něj tak trochu stala těkavá bomba. L-ovi se zježily chlupy jen si na to vzpomněl. Celá ta situace byla naprostá katastrofa. L toho litoval každým dnem. Měl mu říct pravdu už mnohem, mnohem dřív. Ta lež už zašla moc daleko. Bál se, že mu to Light nikdy neodpustí. L se omluvil již několikrát, ale nevypadalo to, že by to nějak pomohlo. Light s ním nemluvil a vyhýbal se mu... Co když ho L tentokrát skutečně ztratil? Tahle myšlenka byla až moc bolestná, aby nad ní uvažoval. 

L Penberovi - aby ho uklidnil - slíbil, že si s Lightem o celé té situaci s bodyguardem promluví. Jenže vzhledem k tomu, že Light odmítal jakoukoliv komunikaci skrze telefon, bylo jasné, že ho L bude muset navštívit osobně. Ohledně návštěvy Lighta se cítil krapet úzkostně. Těšil se, že ho zase uvidí, ale zároveň se bál. Nechtěl Lighta znovu vidět brečet. To mu lámalo srdce. Nenáviděl sám sebe za to, že Lightovi způsobil tolik bolesti. Celé dny seděl v kanceláři a užíral se vinou.

Ale teď byl čas navštívit Lighta. Tváří v tvář.

________________________________________________________________________________

Zpět v koupelně Misina bytu se Light ze sebe snažil smýt make-up. Povedlo se mu zbavit se všeho krom řasenky. Zíral na sebe v zrcadle. Oční linky měl rozmazané pod očima. Černé kruhy mu připomínaly L, což ho ještě víc naštvalo. Prohledával skříňky a šuplíky. Misa nosí make-up skoro pořád. Musí tady někde mít odličovač.

Uslyšel zvonek u dveří, ale ignoroval ho a pokračoval dál v hledání. Možná, že si Misa líčidla skladuje ve svém pokoji. Měl by se tam podívat. Znovu zazvonil zvonek. _Prostě odejdi_. Práskl frustrovaně šuplíkem. Zvonek zazvonil potřetí.  _Ale kurva už_. Urychleně opustil koupelnu a otevřel dokořán dveře od bytu.

Srdce mu vynechalo úder když spatřil L.

L zmateně naklonil hlavu. ,,Řasenka?"

Light se okamžitě pokusil třísknout dveřmi, ale L udělal krok vpřed a zablokoval dveře svou nohou.

L vzal za dveře a pootevřel je. ,,Lighte, musíme si promluvit."

Lightovo srdce divoce bušilo, když zlostně zíral na detektiva. ,,Nemám ti co říct."

,,Chápu, že jsem ti ublížil a moc se omlouvám, ale musíš nechat toho bodyguarda dělat svou práci."

,,Já  _nemusím_  dělat jedinou věc, co mi přikážeš." vyštěkl Light. ,,Nenechám tě, abys mě stalkoval."

L vypadal frustrovaně. ,,Já tě nestalkuju, Lighte, já se tě snažím chránit - "

,,Nechci žádnou tvou debilní ochranu!" třásl se Light vztekem. ,,Chci, abys vypadl z mého života. Které části z toho nerozumíš?"

,,Mám nepřátele, Lighte. Je možné, že se na tebe zaměří."

,,Já to risknu. Odejdi už."

,,Nedovolím jim, aby ti ublížili, Lighte. Miluju tě." prohlásil L.

Lighta zabolelo u srdce a skoro se mu zastavil dech. Cítil, že se mu jeho oči začínají zalévat slzami. ,,T-tohle mi neříkej."

,,Je to pravda."

,,Po celou tu dobu, co tě znám, jsi mi jenom lhal." zasyčel Light, ,,Proč bych sakra měl věřit jedinému slovu, co řekneš?!"

Na L-ově tváři se promítal vyděšený výraz. ,,Ty nevěříš, že tě miluju?"

,,Já věřím, že miluješ hraní si s mou hlavou." vyštěkl Light.

,,Chtěl jsem ti říct pravdu - "

,,Jo, potom, co už jsme spolu spali. To se ti hodilo."

,,Lighte, proto jsem ne - "

,,Věřil jsem ti. Já ti kurva  _věřil_." třásl se Light. Po tváři mu tekla osamělá slza.

Zalapal po dechu, když se L dotkl jeho tváře. L se na něj díval znepokojenýma černýma očima mezitím co mu svým palcem jemně stíral slzu.

,,Omluvám se, Lighte. Prosím, neplač."

Light se mu bleskurychle vysmýkl a třískl za ním dveřmi. ,,Drž se ode mě dál!"

Jakmile zavřel dveře, po tváři se mu začaly linout další slzy. Zamkl dveře a poté si dal ruku před pusu, aby zamaskoval vzlyknutí. Nechtěl, aby ho L slyšel.

,,Lighte..." promluvil na něj L skrz dveře. ,,Budu si držet odstup, ale Raye Penber zůstane tvým bodyguardem. Jeho prací je tě chránit. Nevybíjej si prosím jeho prostřednictvím svou zlost vůči mě." na chvíli se zamlčel. ,,Buď v bezpečí, Lighte."

Slyšel, jak L-ovy kroky mizí v dáli. Opřel se čelem o dveře. Slzy nechával volně téct. Nesnášel se za to, že se rozbrečel. Za to, že ukázal slabost.

Ale nejvíce z toho nesnášel to, jak moc si přál, aby ho L podržel.


	22. Útok ze zálohy

Uběhl týden a Light už byl připraven na to, aby se od Misy odstěhoval. Nebyl na ní naštvaný. Nehádali se spolu, nic takového. Misa byla vlastně celou dobu přátelská... Až moc. Chovala se, jako kdyby spolu chodili. Nazývala ho 'Misiným Lightem'. Konstantně ho bombardovala textovkami, které vždy zakončovala drobnými srdíčky. Kdykoliv ho objala, držela ho poněkud déle než bylo zvykem  - jako by ho nechtěla pustit. Díky tomuto chování si o nich všichni ve foto-studiu mysleli, že spolu chodí.

Když se Light rozhodl, že s ní bude bydlet, byl k ní naprosto upřímný. Řekl jí, že chce být pouze její kamarád a nic víc. Misa očividně nedokázala být pouze kamarádkou. Pro ni byl Light vždycky něco víc. Bylo pro ni nemožné být pouze přáteli.... A z toho důvodu se Light rozhodl, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby se odstěhoval.

Demegawa měl pro něj každý den nějakou práci. Když bude pokračovat ve spolupráci s tímto fotografem, bude si moct dovolit platit nájem svého vlastního bytu. Nebude nejspíš nijak extra veliký či luxusní, ale bude ho mít jen sám pro sebe. A to by se mu zamlouvalo. Už ho unavovalo se nonstop vypořádávat s flirtující Misou. Už jen ta myšlenka, že by byl ve vztahu... Bylo to pro něj nepříjemné. 

Ráno si zabalil všechny věci. Přesunul se do kuchyně a sedíc u jídelního stolu čekal, až se Misa vzbudí. Přestože se této konverzace zuby nehty snažil vyhnout, nemohl jen tak odejít bez toho, aniž by si s ní nepromluvil. Během dalších pár minut vešla Misa vesele do kuchyně. Měla na sobě své typické gotické oblečení a na tváři zářivý úsměv.

,,Má Misin Light hlad? Misa-Misa ti může udělat snídani."

Light si povzdehl. ,,Miso, musíme si promluvit."

Její úsměv povadl jakmile si všimla jeho kufru. ,,C-co se děje?"

Promluvil klidným hlasem. ,,Děkuju, žes mě tu nechala zůstat. Opravdu jsi mi moc pomohla, ale teď už mám dostatek peněz na to, že si můžu dovolit svůj vlastní byt." položil na stůl pár bankovek. ,,To je pro tebe. Slíbil jsem, že ti pomůžu s nájmem, takže - "

,,Misa nechce tvoje peníze!" naštvaně smetla bankovky ze stolu. ,,Proč odcházíš?!"

,,Teď už si můžu dovolit svůj vlastní byt."

,,To ale není důvod, proč odcházíš, že?" zalily se jí oči slzami. ,,Misa pro tebe není dost dobrá?! To je ten důvod, že?! Co je na Mise špatného?!"

Light se podíval jiným směrem, vyhýbajíc se jejímu pohledu. ,,S tebou nic není, Miso. Jen k tobě prostě necítím to, co ty ke mě. Už jsem ti to přece říkal."

Dupla si nohou a zařvala: ,,Misa byla dobrá dokud nepřišel Ryuzaki a všechno nezničil! Tys měl rád  _jeho_ , že je to tak?! Co je na  _něm_  tak skvělého?!"

Lightovi se sevřelo srdce při pouhé zmínce Ryuzakiho. Postavil se a věnoval Mise zlostný pohled. ,,Ryuzaki s tím nemá co dělat."

,,Ale ano, má! Přišel jsi za Misou jen proto, že ti ublížil!"

Jeho srdce se sevřelo ještě víc. Rychle popadl svůj kufr. ,,Odcházím."

,,Proč je lepší než Misa? Protože je to muž? Líbí se ti, když tě zneužívají chlapi?" reptala Misa.

,,Drž hubu!" vyštěkl Light ze vzteku.

,,Nechal ses jím využít..." odfrkla si. ,,To proto nemáš rád Misu. Líbí se ti, když tě muži zneužívají."

Light pustil kufr a naštvaně k ní přistoupil. Vyděšeně zalapala po dechu, když zdvihl pěst. Light se okamžitě zastavil. Nemohl ji praštit, byla moc slabá na to, aby se mohla bránit. Také spoustu toho, co řekla, řekla pouze z důvodu, že jí naštvalo jeho odmítnutí. I tak na ní byl ale Light naštvaný. Otočil se a vzal svůj kufr. Než mohla cokoliv říct, byl už pryč.

________________________________________________________________________________

' _Misa_ _se moc omlouvá! Mise je to moc líto! '_ **odesláno od** **Misy** **Amane**

' _Misa_ _to tak nemyslela._ _'_ **odesláno od** **Misy** **Amane**

' _Misa_ _miluje jejího Lighta._ _Prosím, vrať se domů._ _'_ **odesláno od** **Misy** **Amane**

Light přejel zprávy na svém mobilu a povzdechl si. Misa mu psala celý den a žádala ho o odpuštění. On se k ní ale v žádném případě nevrátí. Položil mobil stranou a vyšel ze svého nového bytu. Před pár hodinami se zde zabydlel. Teď to byl jeho nový domov. Jeho byt byl malý. Kuchyň, ložnice a koupelna. To bylo vše. Naštěstí byl byt vybavený, takže zde měl k dispozici stůl, pár židlí a postel. Předtím si ještě musel dokoupit nezbytné věci jako povlečení, ručníky a nádobí. Jeho obydlí nebylo nijak úchvatné, ale alespoň měl teď svůj osobní prostor.

Později odpoledne pak Lighta zavolali na další focení. Po nastěhování se do nového bytu potřeboval nějaký příjem. Pospíchal do foto-studia. Naštěstí tam nebyla Misa nikde k vidění. Studio bylo více méně prázdné. Poté, co ho designéři namaskovali, tak opustili budovu. Kostyméři mu na převlečení připravili černé tričko a černé džíny. Jeden z nich mu prozradil, že ty džíny pocházejí od jedné drahé značky. Dnešní focení mělo být reklamou na ony džíny. Jakmile se Light převlékl, kostyméři taktéž opustili foto-studio.

Ve foto-studiu zůstali pouze Light a Demegawa.

Fotograf se posadil na rozkládací židli stojící vedle stativu s kamerou. ,,No, krasavče, jsi připraven?"

Light se nad touto přezdívkou zamračil, ale i tak se postavil před kameru. ,,Jo."

Demegawa okamžitě začal cvakat fotoaparátem a štěkat rozkazy. Light zrovna nemusel spolupráci s tímto fotografem, ale Demegawa si o něj vždycky zažádal. Ve foto-studio bylo mnohem více modelů s letitými zkušenostmi, ale Demegawa se vždycky sháněl po něm.... Jediný důvod, proč tu Light stále pracoval, byly peníze. Demegawa dobře platil. Většina modelů na Lighta vlastně žárlila. Misa byla jedinou modelkou ve studiu, která se k němu chovala mile.

,,Dobrá, a teď pár fotek bez trička."

Light ztuhl. ,,Co?"

,,Sundej si tričko." přikázal Demegawa.

Light sebou škubl, když si vzpomněl na Misina slova.  _,,Líbí se ti, když tě zneužívají chlapi?"_

Zkřížil si ruce. ,,Dávám přednost nošení trička."

Fotograf vypadal otráveně. ,,Vytváříme tady reklamu. Sex prodává. Víc odhalené kůže, větší úspěch reklamy. To je prostě byznys."

Light se trošku uvolnil. Byla pravda, že většina mužských modelů fotila bez trička. Bylo to celkem běžné. Demegawa měl pravdu - šlo pouze o byznys. I tak se to ale Lightovi nelíbilo.... Potřeboval ale peníze.

,,Nuže? Nemáme na to celou noc." pospíchal Demegawa netrpělivě.

_Je to prostě byznys. Nic se neděje._ S povzdechem si Light začal rozepínat knoflíky na svém tričku.

Fotograf se ušklíbl.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Po focení se Light převlékl do svého oblečení. Když vyšel ze šatny, ve studiu byla po většinu tma. Jediným zdrojem světla byla Demegawova kancelář. Fotograf stál před jejím vchodem a mával na něj.

,,Hej, krasavče! Pojď sem na minutku. Chci si s tebou promluvit." zavolal na něj.

Light zamířil k němu do kanceláře a Demegawa za ním zavřel. Kancelář zevnitř působila přeplněným dojmem - stěny byly pokryty fotkami různých modelů a modelek, nepořádný pracovní stůl s počítačem a v rohu byl umístěn malý stolek s kávovarem a něčím na zub. 

,,Posaď se." ukázal Demegawa na židli a zamířil ke kávovaru. ,,Co chceš za kafe?"

,,Černé postačí." posadil se Light.

Demegawa mu podal kelímek horkého kafe a posadil se za svůj pracovní stůl. Light usrkával svou kávu, mezitím co Demegawa otevřel šuplík od svého stolu.

,,Mám pro tebe pracovní nabídku, Lighte. Za trojnásobný plat. To zní dobře, co?" vzal Demegawa stoh papírů a položil jej před Lighta.

Light vzal do ruky první list a projel jej očima. Zaměstnanecká smlouva.

,,Tohle je pro tebe další krok, krasavče. Udělám z tebe hvězdu."

Light otočil na další list a pokračoval ve čtení. Jeho oči se rozšířily šokem. Tahle smlouva se netýkala modelingu. Byly v ní zmíněny povinné testy na STD a spolupráce s ostatními aktéry před kamerou... Lightovi se udělalo špatně od žaludku. Smlouva se týkala práce v porno průmyslu.

Light se rozzuřeně podíval na fotografa. ,,Co to kurva je?"

,,Říkal jsem ti to. Je to další krok."

,,Nedělám porno. Odcházím." postavil se a urychleně zamířil k východu.

Demegawa se zasmál. ,,Přestaň s tím arogantním chováním. Už jsi porno dělal."

Light ztuhl a téměř mu zaskočilo. Věnoval Demegawovi zmatený pohled. ,,Co tím myslíš? Nikdy jsem - "

S úšklebkem na něj Demegawa otočil obrazovku počítače. Na ní mohl Light vidět záběr sebe sama, jak se převléká v Mikamiho koupelně. Vynechal mu úder jak vyděšeně zíral na obrazovku. Nevěděl, že existovalo více kopií Mikamiho zvráceného videa. Kolik lidí to už vidělo? Light se zatřásl znechucením.

,,J-jak ses k tomu dostal?"

Demegawovi hrál na tváři zlomyslný úsměv. ,,Mikami je můj starý dobrý přítel."

_Mikami_ _?!_ Zničehonic se Lightovi šíleně zamotala hlava. Jeho okolí bylo rozmazané, ale jeho pohled padl na kelímek kávy na stole.  _Já to vypil. Ó Bože, já to vypil!_ Zavrávoral a narazil zády ke zdi. Srdce mu divoce bilo a cítil, že se celý třese. Jako by se s ním celá místnost točila. Jeho nohy vypověděly službu a on se svezl na podlahu. Demegawa se postavil a zamířil k němu.

Na Demegawově tváři hrál pořád ten stejný ošklivý úšklebek. ,,Dnes večer natočíme tvůj první  _skutečný_  film, co říkáš? Udělám z tebe  _hvězdu_."

Light panikařil jak se k němu Demegawa přibližoval. Jeho myšlenky navzájem splývaly. I tak ale byl dostatečně pro smyslech na to, aby pochopil, co ho čeká. Demegawa ho znásilní, nebo nechá někoho jiného, aby ho znásilnil, přičemž celý akt natočí. Musí utéct. Pokusil se vstát, ale přepadla ho další vlna závratě. Neobratně se opřel o zeď. Jeho srdce bilo tak divoce, že měl pocit, že snad omdlí. Strach pohltil jeho mysl. Byl si vědom, že v tomto stavu nebude schopen klást odpor. Stočil se do kuličky a zakryl si rukama obličej. Nechtěl, aby se ho někdo dotýkal. Potřeboval pomoc. Potřeboval -

Zničehonic se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vpadla policie. Light zvedl hlavu, oči doširoka otevřené. Policie řvala cosi na Demegawu a zahnala ho do koutu místnosti a přehla ho o jeho pracovní stůl. Light jen sledoval, jak mu policie nasazovala želízka. ,,C-co? Jak?"

Zamrkal překvapením, když k němu poklekl Raye Penber. Agent mu přehodil ruku přes své rameno a pomohl mu na nohy. Vyvedl ho ze studia. Venku si Light všiml několika zaparkovaných policejních vozů. Všechna ta blikající světýlka a majáčky jen podporovaly jeho dezorientaci. Vůbec nevěděl, co se děje.

Light, opírající se o Penbera zamumlal: ,,J-jak jsi věděl...?"

,,L měl v celém studiu skryté kamery. Všechno jsme viděli."

_L_... Light se při této informaci zatřásl. L ho zachránil... zase.

Penber ho zavedl k černému autu a otevřel dveře spolujezdce. ,,Pojď, odvezu tě domů."

Light doslova padl na sedadlo. Penber za ním zavřel dveře. Light si znovu schoval obličej do dlaní. Všechna ta světla mu vadila. Jeho tep se trochu zpomalil. Už necítil tu palčivou bolest u srdce. Byl v bezpečí. L ho zase zachránil. A on se jako idiot opět nechal zdrogovat. Takže ho L musel opět zachraňovat. Proč se mu to pořád dělo? Nebyl snad schopný se sám o sebe postarat? Neměl by pořád potřebovat L-ovu pomoc. Neměl by být tak zatraceně ubohý.

Celou cestu, co Penber řídil, mu hlavou běhaly podobně naštvané myšlenky. Stejně, jako minule, když ho zdrogovali, začal Light cítit nesnesitelné horko. Začínal mít nutkání se svléknout, ale odolal. Hluboce dýchal a lil z něj pot. Snažil se udržet chladnou hlavu, ale dělalo mu to značné potíže. Nechtěl ztratit svou sebekontrolu jako minule. Ignoroval to nesnesitelné horko. Ignoroval, jak těsné mu jsou jeho kalhoty v oblasti rozkroku. Snažil se myslet na něco jiného, na něco, co se této situace vůbec netýkalo. Vzpomněl si na jednu z rovnic z nedávné hodiny Matematiky a snažil se jí v hlavě vyřešit. Po celý zbytek takto nazpaměť řešil rovnice.

Nakonec dorazili k budově. Penber mu pomohl vyjít dvě patra k jeho bytu - celou cestu ho prakticky nesl. Aby se agent dostal dovnitř do Lightova bytu, použil náhradní klíč. Kde ho Penber vzal, to Light nevěděl. Nejspíš od L. Bohužel by ho ani nepřekvapilo, kdyby tomu tak skutečně bylo. L se mohl dostat prakticky kamkoliv, kam chtěl. Bastard.

Penber ho odvedl do jeho pokoje a posadil ho na postel. Light si lehnout ale nechtěl, a tak se snažil sedět vzpřímeně, s čímž měl značné potíže, neboť se na místě kymácel dopředu a dozadu. Stále se nekontrolovatelně třásl. Přestože mu pořád bylo nesnesitelné vedro, nemohl se zbavit toho třasu. Droga si s ním hrála a totálně mátla jeho tělo. Cítil, jak se mu opět zamlžuje mysl. Snažil se vymyslet další rovnici, ale žádné z čísel mu už nedávalo smysl. Bylo to frustrující. Jeho mozek už byl zase mimo.

Penber promluvil do telefonu. ,,Light Yagami byl bezpečně dopraven do jeho bytu. Čekám na další instrukce." a po krátké odmlce odpověděl jedním slovem: ,,Rozumím."

Agent odložil mobil a poté vytáhl z kapsy malou černou krabičku s objektivem. Položil ji na Lightův noční stolek.

Zmatený Light se na onu věc zadíval. Byl si vědom, že by určitě měl vědět, jak se této věcičce říká, ale jeho mysl nebyla sto nic vymyslet. ,,C-co to je?"

,,Sledovací kamera." řekl Penber a zmáčkl tlačítko. Po půl vteřině se rozsvítilo červené světýlko. ,,Pak se vrátím."

Penber odešel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře. Light zíral na kameru před sebou. Penber to nazval sledovací kamera. To znamená, že ho někdo sleduje....

,,L?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ve Watariho kanceláři byl L usazen před dvěma počítači. Na jedné z obrazovek viděl Lighta ve své ložnici. Na té druhé pracoval na případu týkajícího se Demegawy. Měl důkaz v podobě videa, na kterém jde jasně poznat, že Demegawa zdrogoval Lighta a vyhrožoval mu tím, že z něj udělá "hvězdu". Jeho záměry tam byly velice očividné. Byl zadržen pro pokus o znásilnění. Po té, co policie našla jeho tajnou skrýš drog bylo patrné, že do jeho trestního rejstříku budou přičteny další zločiny. Mikami se tedy ve vězení s největší pravděpodobností setká se svým 'starým dobrým přítelem'. L se o to postará.

Hned potom, co Raye Penber vzal Lighta domů, mu L přikázal, aby se vydal do laboratoře. Místo toho, aby testovali vzorek Lightovy krve, se rozhodli, že jako vzorek pošlou do laborky kelímek se zbytkem jeho kávy. Dříve či později se přijde na to, čím byl Light zdrogován. L měl podezření, že jde nejspíš o tu samou drogu, co použil Mikami. Poté, co se potvrdí totožnost drogy, bylo Penberovi přikázáno, aby byl Lightovi podán lék, jenž umí utlumit některé účinky afrodisiaka, které mu bylo podáno. Lightova nevolnost totiž byla zaviněna účinky afrodisiaka. Tento lék byl schopen účinky utlumit a umožnit Lightovi, aby se z drogy vyspal a druhý den ráno mohl normálně fungovat. 

,,L?"

L se podíval na obrazovku. Byl tam obraz Light sedícího, leč lehce se kymácejícího dopředu a dozadu, na své posteli.

,,L? J-jsi tam?" podíval se Light s rozšířenými zorničkami do kamery. ,,L?"

Po chvíli zaváhání zapnul L mikrofon připojený ke kameře. Nebyl si jistý, zda-li byl dobrý nápad hovořit se zdrogovaným Lightem. Nemohl ho ale jen tak ignorovat.

,,Ano, Lighte, poslouchám."

Light sklopil hlavu a svůj zrak zaměřil na podlahu. Lehce se třásl. ,,Tys... tys mě zachránil." 

,,Ano, jsi v bezpečí."

,,D-děk-ku -" zakoktal.

,,Lighte, nemusíš mi děkovat. Vždycky tě budu ochraňovat." přerušil ho L.

Light se sklonil a schoval obličej do svých dlaní. Teď se třásl mnohem víc. Evidentně byl rozrušený a L se obával, že se možná znovu rozbrečí. Řekl snad něco špatně?

,,Jsem u-ubohý." zamumlal. ,,Nedokážu se o sebe postarat."

,,To není pravda, Lighte. Jsi velice schopný."

Light zdvihl hlavu, čímž odhalil svůj obličej, po kterém momentálně tekly slzy. ,,M-Misa řekla, že si užívám, když m-mě chlapi využívají. Je to pravda? Ř-říkám si o to?"

L, znechucen touto otázkou, se naštvaně zamračil. ,,Ne. Misa je idiot. Ty sis o nic neříkal, Lighte." povzdechl si. ,,Nemůžeš sám sebe vinit za činy lidí, jako jsou Mikami nebo Demegawa... nebo já."

,,Ty nejsi jako oni."

,,Také jsem ti ublížil, Lighte." cítil osten viny.  _Využil jsem tě..._

Light přepadl trošku ke straně, ale čelem byl stále ke kameře. Ta droga ho musela velice vyčerpat vzhledem k tomu, že už nebyl schopen sedět rovně. Třásl se a z očí se mu stále ještě řinuly slzy.

,,Ch-chybí mi Ryuzaki." přiznal se.

L-ovi se rozšířily oči nadějí. ,,Chceš, abych k tobě přišel?"

,,Ne! Nechci tě tu." přikryl si obličej rukama a zavzlykal. ,,Chci Ryuzakiho. M-miloval jsem ho."

,,Lighte, já jsem Ryuzaki."

,,Ne, to nejsi!" udeřil Light pěstí do matrace. Zlostně zíral na kameru s evidentním ublížením ve tváři. ,,Tady není žádný Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki neexistuje. Byla to lež!"

L-ovi škublo v srdci, když odvrátil svůj zrak od obrazovky. Ryuzaki nebyla lež. Jeho jméno, ano, lží bylo, ale jeho vztah s Lightem byl skutečný. Jeho láska byla opravdová. Nechtěl, aby o tom Light pochyboval. L lhal ve spoustě věcech, ale jeho city vůči Lightovi byly vždycky naprosto ryze upřímné. Miloval Lighta. Miloval ho víc než cokoliv. A chtěl, aby tuto skutečnost Light pochopil.

L se podíval zpět na obrazovku. Light pořád ležel na boku, celý ztrápený.

,,Lighte, moc se omlouvám." omluvil se L ještě jednou. ,,Je pravda, že Ryuzaki není mé pravé jméno... ale když jsem byl s tebou, byl jsem sám sebou. Moje osobnost, moje zvyky, moje nedostatky, to všechno je stejné. Jsem pořád jedna a ta samá osoba. Jediným rozdílem je moje jméno. Muž, kterého miluješ stále existuje, Lighte. Jsem tu a čekám na tebe. Budu na tebe klidně čekat i celou věčnost je-li to nutné. Prosím, Lighte, odpusť mi. Miluju tě."

Čerstvé slzy se vyřinuly z Lightových očí a jeho ústa se zformovala do drobného úsměvu. ,,T-ty mě miluješ?"

,,Ano, Lighte." usmál se L s obrovským pocitem úlevy. Vypadalo to, že mu to Light skutečně věří. L opravdu doufal, že si Light bude zítra tuto konverzaci pamatovat.

,,Už... už mi nikdy nelži." popotahoval.

,,Odteď k tobě hodlám být naprosto upřímný." ujišťoval ho L.

Lightův úsměv se rozšířil. Přestože jeho oči byly podrážděné a tvář měl smáčenou slzami, vypadal mnohem šťastněji. L-ovi to dodalo naději, ale chtěl být příliš optimistický. Light vypadal, že by mu byl ochoten odpustit. Jenže momentálně byl pod vlivem drog. Ráno nejspíš může změnit názor a zamítnout veškerý progres v jejich vztahu, kterého v této chvíli dosáhli.

,,Takže s-seš Ryuzaki s-s jiným jménem. J-jak se jmenuješ?"

,,L."

,,A tvoje pravé jméno?"

,,L."

Light se zamračil. ,,Z-zase mi lžeš."

,,Nelžu ti, Lighte. Chceš vědět, jak zní celé mé jméno?"

,,Jo." přikývl.

L rychle prohlédl temnou kancelář. Watari nebyl nikde k vidění. Postarší muž by ho zabil, kdyby věděl, jaké tajemství se teď L chystá vyzradit. Podíval se zpět na obrazovku.

,,L Lawliet. Jmenuji se L Lawliet."

Light pokrčil hlavu na stranu. ,,Lawliet?"

,,Ano, Lighte."

Hnědovlásek jen prázdně zíral na kameru a pak vyprskl smíchy. ,,'Lawliet', protože ty jsi zákon *****."

***(Pozn. zákon = law (anglicky) LAWliet)**

L se musel usmát. ,,Jsem rád, že ti to přijde vtipné."

Light na moment zavřel oči a pak si zničehonic začal rozepínat knoflíky na své košili.

,,Lighte?"

,,J-jsem fakt unavený, ale je takový v-vedro." úpěl Light.

,,Raye Penber se brzo vrátí s lékem. Buď trpělivý, prosím."

L zdvihl telefon mezi dva prsty a zavolal Penberovi. Agent zdvihl hovor po druhém zazvonění a podal mu rychlé hlášení. Jak se dalo čekat, podle laboratorních výsledků, byla droga totožná s tou Mikamiho. Penber měl s sebou lék a právě dorazil před Lightův byt na parkoviště. To bylo vše, co potřeboval L vědět. Zavěsil. Po pár minutách dorazil Penber s lékem a předal pilulky Lightovi. Než je Light spolkl a zapil, věnoval ještě kameře tázavý pohled.

,,Ten lék ti uleví od nevolnosti a pomůže ti usnout." vysvětlil L.

Light přikývl a poté je konečně spolkl. Pak si lehl a zavřel oči. L ho sledoval dokud Lighta spánek konečně nezmohl.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ráno se Light stále ještě cítil grogy. Sluneční paprsky vstupující do místnosti skrze okno ho iritovaly. Přetáhl si peřinu přes obličej a převalil se na bok. Krátkou chvíli si myslel, že je pořád na koleji. Pak ale uslyšel zvuk připomínající smažícího se jídla na pánvi. Někdo vařil. Byl zpět v domě svých rodičů? Ne, tenhle pokoj byl až moc blízko kuchyně. Posadil se a prohlédl si povědomou místnost. Byl ve svém novém bytě. Podíval se dolů na své oblečení. Stále měl na sobě ještě věci, které včera nosil. Co se sakra stalo? 

Vzpomněl si, jak podepisuje pronájemní smlouvu pro tento byt a jak měl včera focení s Demegawou. Zatřásl se, když se mu ucelené vzpomínky vyrojily v hlavě. Demegawa byl Mikamiho přítel. Ten slizký fotograf ho zdrogoval. Byl v nebezpečí, dokud se neobjevil Raye Penber a policie. L... L ho zachránil.

Light se podíval na sledovací kameru na svém nočním stolku. Blikající červené světýlko bylo vypnuté. Znamenalo to tedy, že ho teď L nesleduje? Light si vzpomněl na útržky jejich rozhovoru z včerejší noci. L se mu znovu omluvil a byl milý. Light se otřásl, když si vzpomněl, jak moc včera brečel. L ho ale uklidnil. L ho utěšoval.  _Sakra._  Otočil se a překryl si obličej rukama. L byl prolhaný bastard, ale Light se nemohl přimět k tomu, aby teď v sobě našel vztek. Ve skutečnosti Light dlužil detektivovi, za to, že mu pomohl.

,,Kurva." sykl nadávku.

Nechtěl L-ovi nic dlužit. Proč k němu byl L včera tak milý? Choval se jako zatracený svatoušek nebo tak něco. Posledně, co byl Light zdrogovaný, toho L jen využil. Ale tentokrát... Tentokrát si držel odstup a nabídl mu pouze slova útěchy. Light byl včera totálně mimo. L mohl udělat cokoliv, co si jen zamanul. Mohl Lighta zmanipulovat k čemu by jen chtěl... ale to on neudělal.

Ozvěna L-ova hlasu mu zněla v hlavě.

_,,Prosím, Lighte, odpusť mi. Miluju tě."_

Lightovo srdce se zatetelilo. L ho miluje... Setřásl tuto myšlenku z hlavy. Nemohl mu odpustit jeho lži tak snadno.

Pak si ale vzpomněl ještě na něco, co včera L řekl.

_,,L Lawliet. Jmenuji se L Lawliet."_

Zastavil se mu dech a ztuhl šokem. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. L mu odhalil své jméno.  _Své jméno._ Jedno z jeho největších a nejlépe střežených tajemstvích. Proč by mu jej prozrazoval? Uvědomoval si vůbec L, jakou moc mu tím dal? Už teď měl o něm Light spoustu informací. Kdyby se teď rozhodl, že detektiva zradí, mohlo by to L-a stát jeho život. A v tom mu to došlo. L mu věřil se svým životem.

Včera žádal Light o pravdu a L mu jí poskytl. Jako akt plné důvěry mu L prozradil své jméno. Jako akt lásky...

_L Lawliet._  S tímto jménem držel Light v ruce celý jeho život. Věděl ale, že by nikdy nemohl zradit jeho důvěru. To by raději zemřel. Bude toto jméno ochraňovat tak, jak ho ochraňoval jmenovaný.

Light překvapeně nadskočil, když se s vrznutím otevřely dveře.

Raye Penber se na něj nervózně usmál. ,,Ahoj, L mi řekl, že tu mám s tebou zůstat a dát na tebe pozor... Máš hlad? Udělal jsem snídani."

Agent působil úzkostlivým dojmem. Zřejmě se obával, že mu Light zase začne vyhrožovat, či se ho rovnou pokusí zabít.

S povzdechem se Light postavil a obešel Penbera. ,,Nejdřív si dám sprchu."

,,Oh, tak dobře. Dohlídnu na to, aby jídlo nevychladlo."

Po rychlé sprše se Light převlékl a usadil se za malý stůl vedle Penbera ve své kuchyni. Agent FBI připravil typickou americkou snídani -  slaninu, vajíčka a toust. Penber očividně nevařil příliš často - jídlo bylo napůl spálené. Light se ale bez jakýchkoliv připomínek pustil do jídla. Po celou dobu ho Penber sledoval, jako by čekal, že Light každou chvílí vyskočí a zmlátí ho. Začínalo mu to lézt na nervy. 

Light se neochotně omluvil. ,,Omlouvám se, že jsem tě strčil do vozovky."

Penber chvíli vypadal zmateně a pak se zašklebil. ,,Ah, to nic nebylo. Nedělej si s tím starosti." 

Light se mírně pousmál a pokračoval v jídle. S jeho bodyguardem bylo docela jednoduché vycházet.

Po pár minutách ticha se mu Penber s něčím svěřil. ,,Vlastně... je tu jedna věc, která mě docela trápí... Když jsme se poprvé setkali, jak jsi věděl, kdo jsem?"

Light pokrčil rameny. ,,Už jsem tě viděl."

,,Kdy?"

,,Během případu v Nevadě. Mluvil jsem s tebou o Williamovi Hayesovi."

Penber vytřeštil oči. ,,Tys... tys pracoval s L?"

,,Ne, ten případ byl celý můj. L mi ho přenechal."

,,Takže, když jsem mluvil na L-ovu obrazovku...?"

Light se ušklíbl. ,,Jop, to jsem byl já."

,,Já bych to vůbec nepoznal!" vypadal Penber ohromeně. ,,Opravdu jsem si myslel, že to byl L."

,,No, snažil jsem se, abych zněl jako on."

,,Takže jsi celý ten případ vyřešil ty sám?"

,,Jop, to jsem byl já." odpověděl Light pyšně.

Penber na něj překvapeně zamrkal. ,,L říkal, že jsi génius, ale... wow. Jsi stejně chytrý jako L."

_Jistěže jsem._  Light se vesele opřel o svou židli. Vždycky ho těšilo, když lidem došlo, jak moc inteligentní ve skutečnosti je.

,,Potom ale nechápu..." věnoval mu Peneber zmatený pohled. ,,Měl bys pracovat s L-em na Yotsubském případu. Proč sakra pracuješ jako model?"

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na svém místě. ,,L a já... jsme měli neshodu." přiznal.

Penber si povzdechl. ,,Jo, to mi došlo. Vím, že to vůbec není moje věc, ale doufám, že si to vyříkáte. L-ovi na tobě opravdu záleží. Je to dost očividný vzhledem k tomu, jak o tobě mluví."

,,Co tím myslíš?"

,,Tys nikdy neslyšel, jak o tobě L mluví?" zachichotal se Penber. ,,Jeho Light nemůže udělat nikdy nic špatně."

Do tváří se mu nahrnula červeň. ,,To vážně řekl?"

,,Jop, více méně. L tě pořád jenom vychvaluje." Penber nadzdvihl obočí, když si všiml Lightova ruměnce. ,,B-byli jste ty a L...?"

Light se vyhnul jeho pohledu a Penber si odkašlal.

,,Um, to je fuk. Už jsi dojedl? Vezmu si tvůj talíř." vzal rychle nádobí a pospíchal ke dřezu.

,,Díky." zamumlal Light, zírajíce na stůl. Jeho obličej byl pořád rudý. Penber nebyl idiot. Muselo mu dojít, jaký vztah spolu on a L mají.

Poté, co Penber domyl nádobí, se na něj agent podíval. ,,Myslím, že by ses měl s L-em usmířit. Případ Yotsuba je velice vážný a myslím, že by L docela ocenil tvou pomoc... Pokud se rozhodneš že se s ním chceš spojit, prostě mi to řekni a já to zařídím."

Light pouze přikývl.

________________________________________________________________________________

Jeho bodyguard ho následoval, když opouštěl svůj byt. Kuchyňské poličky zely prázdnotou, a tak se Light rozhodl, že je na čase nakoupit. A taky potřeboval nějakou tu výmluvu, by mohl opustit svůj malý stísněný byt. Jak si tak kráčel na chodníku, slyšel za sebou Penberovy kroky. Momentálně si přál být sám, ale chápal, že agent FBI se pouze snažil následovat L-ovy příkazy. Byl ochotný to tolerovat.

Dlouze si povzdechl a jeho myšlenky se opět stočily k L. Toho detektiva měl neustále na mysli. Light na něj byl týdny naštvaný. Ale když se dnes ráno vzbudil, veškerý odpor vůči němu byl pryč. Už na L-a nechtěl být naštvaný. Věděl, že L-ovi mu na něm záleží... Přestože mu L tak dlouho lhal, Light věřil všemu, co mu řekl o včerejší noci. Věřil, že ho L Lawliet miluje.

Lightovi se zatetelilo srdce v hrudi. Nemohl předstírat, že L-a taky nemiloval. Miloval ho tak moc, až to skoro bolelo a nemohl snést to pomyšlení, že by od sebe měli být odděleni.  _Potřeboval_ L. Chtěl mu odpustit.

Light se s trhnutím zastavil. Už se finálně rozhodl. Musí se s L znovu setkat.

Obrátil se ke svému bodyguardovi. ,,Raye, já... myslím, že jsem připraven se s ním spojit."

Penber se usmál.

Zničehonic uslyšel výstřel.

Střela proťala Penberovu lebku. Light vyjekl, když se Raye Penber skácel na chodník. Krev mu tryskala ze strany hlavy a jeho oči na něj mrtvě hleděly. Light se třásl zírajíce vyděšeně na mrtvého agenta. Byl celý ztuhlý šokem, dokud si nevšiml dvou mužů s černými lyžařskými kuklami. Light se dal okamžitě na útěk, ale třetí zakuklený muž ho čapl za paži.

,,Pust mě!" snažil se ze sebe zoufale setřást útočníka.

Nakonec se mu to podařilo, ale v tom momentě ho popadli ti zbylí dva. Light křičel a cukal sebou, když ho ti muži táhli pryč. Praštili ho do obličeje a do břicha, zatímco držely jeho ruce za zády, takže se nemohl bránit. Nesli ho k blízko zaparkované černé dodávce. Light zpanikařil, když přistoupili k dodávce. Z plných plic zařval snažíce se upoutat pozornost případných náhodných kolemjdoucích. Jeden z útočníků ho náhle uhodil tak silně, až Light začal vidět hvězdičky.

Light málem omdlel, když byl vhozen do dodávky. Zaklaply se za ním dveře.


	23. Mučení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorka originálu napsala k této kapitole malé upozornění, že se zde vyskytuje násilí. Čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí. (Zas tak drastický to ale není :D)

V zasedacím sále seděl Kyosuke Higuchi za velikým kulatým stolem společně s dalšími vysoce postavenými členy Yotsuby. Nacházeli se ve svém novém tajném velitelství v Japonsku. Všichni muži byli formálně oblečeni do tmavých obleků. Z celé Yotsubské mafie drželi v rukou právě oni tu největší moc. Nejstarší člen u stolu, Ooi Takeshi, započal schůzi.

,,Musíme se rozhodnout, co udělat s Lightem Yagamim. Momentálně je zadržen v jedné z našich cel."

Takahashi se opřel a odfrkl si. ,,Je v celku jasné, co musíme udělat. Vydolovat z něj informace - násilím, bude-li to zapotřebí."

Mido si upravil brýle a povzdechl si. ,,Jediným důkazem, který pro podpoření L-ova vztahu s tímto chlapcem máme, je sloupek pomluv v místním studentském časopise. Tomu já sotva říkám spolehlivý zdroj. Je docela dost možné, že Light Yagami žádné použitelné informace o L ani nemá."

,,Byl s ním agent FBI. Pro to musí existovat nějaký důvod." tvrdil Shimura.

Kida přikývl. ,,Jmenoval se Raye Penber. L s ním už v minulosti pracoval. To nemůže být náhoda."

,,Musíme se zeptat Lighta Yagamiho." prohlásil Namikawa.

,,Souhlasím." Ooi a další členové došli k jednomyslnému závěru.

,,Nechte mě to zařídit." ušklíbl se Higuchi. ,,Já už se postarám o to, aby ten chlapec zpíval."

Namikawa na něj přísně pohlédl. ,,Naposledy, co jsi vyslýchal vězně, jsi ho omylem zabil ještě předtím, než mohl vůbec něco vyzradit."

Higuchi rozzuřeně plácl dlaní o stůl. ,,Já kurva umím dělat svojí práci!"

,,Namikawo, co kdybys dělal u výslechu Higuchimu společnost. Vy dva tuto záležitost s Yagamim dokážete zvládnou, nemám-liž pravdu?" navrhl Ooi.

Namikawa klidně opětoval Higuchiho nenávistný pohled. ,,Samozřejmě." 

________________________________________________________________________________

Když Light otevřel své oči, všechno bylo na chvíli rozmazané. Cukl bolestí. Jeho hlava třeštila. Párkrát musel zamrkat, než se jeho okolí rozjasnilo. Seděl na židli uvnitř temné, špinavé cely. Pokusil se pohnout pažemi, ale jeho ruce byly svázané za opěradlem. To samé platilo o jeho nohou, jež byly svázané k sobě. Light se marně snažil ze svých pout dostat.

Jeho srdce divoce bušilo jak začal panikařit. Tohle bylo špatný. Hodně špatný. Představy různých případů únosů mu začaly vířit v hlavě. Vzpomněl si na Raye Penbera ležícího na chodníku s kulkou v hlavě. Tohle měla určitě na svědomí Yotsuba! Penber ji při snídani dvakrát zmínil. Yotsuba byl nepřítel, jehož se L obával, důvod, proč mu L zajistil bodyguarda... 

Light se zhluboka nadechl, aby se trochu uklidnil. Co se s ním teď stane? Co Yotsuba plánuje jako další krok? Když uslyšel, jak se otevírající dveře, srdce mu malém vyskočilo z hrudi. Kroky se k němu s klapáním přibližovaly a on jen napjatě čekal. Dva muži vešli do jeho cely. Jeden z nich měl dlouhé černé vlasy a pohledný obličej. Druhý muž měl ostré oči a krátké hnědě vlasy s ptačím hnízdem na temeni a dlouhými licousy. Jeho únosci už na sobě neměli žádnou masku... Light věděl, co to znamená. V žádném případě ho nehodlají pustit. Nehledě na to, co se stane, stejně ho nakonec zabijí.

Muž s dlouhými černými vlasy si přitáhl židli a sedl si naproti Lightovi. Založil si ruce a Light se stekal s jeho klidným pohledem.

,,Lighte Yagami, jsem zde, abych se tě zeptal na pár otázek. Jmenuji se Reiji Namikawa a pracuji pro Yotsubu. A tohle je můj kolega Kyosuke Higuchi." gestem pokynul k druhému muži, jenž si rovnal věci na stole.

Light stočil svůj zrak ke stolku a všiml si různých nástrojů, kterými byla například zrezivělé kleště či elektrická pilka. Nervózně polkl.

,,Dlouho jsme na tobě pracovali, Lighte. Předtím, než jsi odešel z Wammyho univerzity, o tobě ostatní říkali, že jsi jeho nejlepší student. Proč jsi vlastně odešel?" slídil Namikawa. ,,Ty a L jste spolu nevycházeli? Nějaké milostné hádky?" 

Light na něj jen mlčky zlostně zíral.

,,Musíš se mnou mluvit, Lighte, nebo se budeš muset vypořádávat tady s Higuchim. A věř mi, nebude se ti líbit, co pro tebe plánuje."

Higuchi zapnul elektrickou pilku. Celou se rozezvučel bzučivý zvuk pily. Higuchi vypnul nástroj a pohodil ho zpět na stolek. Vnitřně Light panikařil, ale navenek odmítal dát najevo svůj strach. 

Namikawa se na něj usmál. ,,Lighte, máš dvě možnosti. Buďto se k nám můžeš přidat a pomůžeš nám zabít L, nebo tě budeme muset donutit spolupracovat. Pokud se k nám přidáš, necháme tě žít, Lighte. To je jediný způsob, jak můžeš opustit tuto celu živ. Chápeš?"

Light na něj pořád zlostně zíral. ,,Ano."

,,Dobrá. A teď, kde najdeme L?"

,,Nevím."

Namikawa vypadal lehce podrážděně. ,,Setkal ses s L osobně?" 

,,Ne." lhal Light. ,,Byl jsem pouze jeho žákem. Komunikovali jsme spolu jedině přes počítač."

,,Říká se o tobě, že jsi spal s L."

,,To jsou jenom pomluvy."

,,Proč jsi opustil jeho třídu?"

,,Změnil jsem názor ohledně povolání detektiva. Chtěl jsem se připravit na jinou kariéru."

Namikawa vzal zničehonic Lighta za vlasy a přitáhl si jej k sobě. ,,Lžeš." sykl. ,,Možná ale tvoji přátelé budou upřímnější. Mám se zeptat Misy? Nebo možná Ryuzakiho? Četl jsem, že s ním chodíš. Ryuzaki by věděl o tvém intimním životě, že?"

Light strachem vykulil oči. ,,Ryuzaki s tím nemá nic společného. Nic neví."

,,Oh, vážně? Jak to?" necitlivě škubl Lightovou hlavou na stranu. ,,Vysvětli mi to, nebo osobně najdu Ryuzakiho a přitáhnu ho sem."

Lightova mysl běžela na plné obrátky. Nemohl dovolit, aby se sháněli po Ryuzakim. Tímhle způsobem by tak akorát našli L. Musí nějak z Ryuzakiho svést pozornost. Musí L chránit.

Jeho srdce mu divoce bilo v hrudi. ,,J-já jsem chodil s Ryuzakim jen proto, aby L začal žárlit."

Namikawa se zasmál, pustil Lightovy vlasy a opřel se zpět do své židle. ,,Takže pravda nakonec vyšla najevo. Spal jsi teda s L?"

,,Ne."

Namikawovi se nebezpečně zúžily oči. ,,Přestaň mi lhát, Lighte. Jak L vypadá? Jak se jmenuje?"

,,Nevím."

Higuchi se přiřítil k Lightovi a uhodil ho do obličeje. ,,Kde je kurva L?"

,,Já nevím!" zakřičel Light.

Higuchi mu uštědřil další ránu, tentokrát ještě větší. Pod tímto náporem dokonce Light naklonil hlavu na stranu. V uších mu řinčelo a z úst kapala krev. Stále ještě dezorientovaného ho Higuchi popadl za hrdlo.

Higuchi ho škrtil. ,,Pověz nám to jméno! A jeho lokaci! Něco!" ječel.

,,J-já nevím." zasýpal Light.

,,Ty zasranej sráči!" se zavrčením ho Higuchi pustil a zamířil ke stolku.

Popadl rezivé kleště a pospíchal zpět k Lightovi. Vzal mladíkovu levou ruku a jeden z jeho nehtů zacvakl mezi kleště.

,,Poslední šance, buzíku. Řekni nám, jak najdeme L." zavrčel.

Light třesavě zíral na nehet svého ukazováčku sevřeného v kleštích. Tohle bude bolet jako prase. A to to byl jen začátek. Yotsuba má nejspíš v kapse i horší metody mučení, ke kterým se jistě přikloní, až skončí s tímhle. Ale on se nemůže zlomit... Závisí na něm L-ův život.

Light se zhluboka nadechl a pak se nenávistně zamračil do Higuchiho ošklivé tváře.

,,Jdi do prdele."

Higuchi mu zničehonic vytrhl nehet. Light trhl hlavou dozadu a s agonií zakřičel. Ta ohromující bolest byla téměř nepopsatelná. Udělal bolestnou grimasu a pevně zavřel své oči. Do tváře mu přiletěla další rána. Light otevřel oči a věnoval svým únoscům zlostný pohled.

Namikawa se k němu naklonil a zašeptal: ,,Noták, Lighte. Mluv s námi. Jak L vypadá? Kde jste se potkali?"

Light držel svá ústa pevně zavřená. Po minutě si Namikawa povzdechl a přistoupil k němu. Poté Higuchi zacvakl další nehet. Když škubl kleštěmi, Light znovu bolestně zakřičel, škubajíce sebou na židli, až si provazy dřel kůži. Měl takový pocit, že to mučení trvá celou věčnost. Higuchi vytrhl třetí nehet a potom čtvrtý. Namikawa opakoval ty samé otázky pořád dokola a dokola. Jak L vypadá? Kde je L? Jak se L jmenuje? Light byl celou dobu zticha, tedy až na ty chvíle, kdy řval bolestí. Nakonec, všechny nehty na jeho levé ruce byly odstraněny. Higuchi vzal Lightovu prvou ruku, připraven pokračovat s mučením.

Namikawa stál o pár kroků opodál se založenýma rukama. ,,Můžeš to zastavit, Lighte. Jen nám řekni, co chceme vědět."

Light stále odmítal poskytnout odpovědi.

Higuchi ho vzal za vlasy a trhl jeho hlavou dozadu. ,,Až budou všechny nehty pryč, začnu se zuby." vyhrožoval. ,,Rozcupu tě na kousky, dokud s tebe nic nezbude, buzíku jeden."

,,Tak mě už kurva zabijte, protože jen marníte svůj čas." zavrčel Light.

Namikawa šokovaně vytřeštil oči, mezitím co Higuchi zuřil.

,,Ty hovado!" udeřil Lighta znovu a poté vzal kleště a sevřel mezi ně nehet Lightova pravého ukazováčku, připraven ho vyškubnout.

,,Přestaň." nařídil Namikawa.

,,Co?!" pustil Higuchi naštvaně Lighta a odstoupil o krok dozadu.

Namikawa přešel k Lightovi a vzal ho za tváře. ,,Ty jsi hodně loajální vůči L, co? Nezradíš ho. Miluješ ho..." přejel palcem po Lightově spodním rtu. ,,Miluje tě L?"

Light na něj mlčky zíral s doširoka otevřenými, vyděšenými oči.  

Namikawa se ušklíbl. ,,Miluje, že ano?"

,,K čemu se kurva snažíš dospět?" zabručel Higuchi.

,,Šli jsme na to ze špatné strany." vysvětloval Namikawa. ,,Ten chlapec je L-ův milenec. A toho bychom měli využít."

,,Ah, už chápu, kam tím míříš. On si zasluhuje  _speciální_  pozornost." ušklíbl se a sjel svou rukou Lightovi pod tričko.

,,Nesahej na mě!" cukal sebou svázaný panikařící Light.

,,Pojďme, uděláme L-ovi pěknou show." prohlásil Namikawa.

Higuchi se zasmál.

________________________________________________________________________________

Usazen na zadním sedadle auta zíral L na svůj laptop. Na obrazovce běžel záznam Lightova únosu poté, co byl Raye Penber zastřelen a zabit. Celý útok zaznamenala bezpečnostní kamera umístěná na blízké budově místa činu. Tento záznam si L pouštěl snad už asi po padesáté. A pořád mu to běhalo myslí a ne a ne dát pokoj. I když zavřel oči, pořád mohl vidět, jak útočníci hází Lighta do kufru černé dodávky. Dodávka byla sledována až do Lightova rodného města a pak jim zmizela z radaru. L si tam v blízkém prostředí pronajal celou budovu, kde započne své vyšetřování s týmem detektivů. Šest místních detektivů se dobrovolně přihlásilo se stát členy týmu vyšetřující případ Yutsuba. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Ukita a Soichiro Yagami...   

Lightova rodina ještě s únosem nebyla obeznámena. Stalo se to teprve před pár hodinami. Během jejich prvního setkání plánoval L ukázat panu Yagamimu záznam únosu. Pak bude záležet pouze na psychické stabilitě pana Yagamiho, zda-li ho L nechá pomoct s vyšetřováním či nikoliv.

Zatímco auto na silnici zrychlovalo, zhlédl L záznam ještě jednou. Pokaždé, co viděl Lighta křičet a kopat okolo sebe, se L-ovi udělalo špatně. Nemohl video ale přestat sledovat. Cítil něco mezi hněvem a naprostým terorem. Byl naštvaný sám na sebe, že tohle nechal dopustit. Jeden bodyguard nestačil. Měl mu jich dát deset, nebo i dvacet. Měl Lightovi implantovat sledovací zařízení zatímco spal. Měl - zastavil L svůj tok myšlenek. Nikam ho to neposouvalo. Nemohl změnit to, co se již stalo. Lighta unesli. Teď ho L musí dostat zpět.

L si vzpomněl na pitevní zprávu tří francouzských detektivů, kteří byli zavražděni Yotsubou. Byli umučeni k smrti... Bude Light taky - ? L zaklapl laptop. Zastavil se mu dech. Hlavou mu probleskl nespočet metod mučení. L panikařil. Musí s tím přestat. Panika Lighta nezachrání. Musí Lighta zachránit. L se soustředil na zklidnění svého dechu.  _Musí_  zachránit Lighta.

Poté co Watari zaparkoval auto v garáži, vystoupil L z vozu a pospíchal k výtahu. Stiskl potřebné tlačítko, aby ho výtah vyvezl o pár pater výš do pracovny. Jakmile se dveře výtahu otevřely, všech šest páru očí detektivů se stočilo na něj. L k nim přistoupil. Všiml si zmateného výrazu zračícího se na tváři pana Yagamiho.

,,Ryuzaki? Co tady děláš?"

,,Já jsem L."

Všichni zalapali po dechu mezitím co je L obcházel, míříce k řadě počítačů umístěných pod velikou obrazovkou.

,,C-co?" vypadal pan Yagami stále zmateně. ,,Vždyť jste Lightův spolubydlící - "

L se usadil na židli před počítač. ,,Chtěl jsem žít s Lightem, abych se toho o něm více dozvěděl."

,,A můj syn o tom věděl?"

L-ovy prsty rychle běhaly po klávesnici. ,,Původně o mé identitě nevěděl, ale teď už je s ní obeznámen."

Pan Yagami přešel k L-ovi. ,,Vy jste přemýšlel o tom, že mého syna zaměstnáte, že? Bude součástí týmu? Nechci, aby na tomto případu pracoval. Je to moc nebezpečné."

,,Light není členem vyšetřovacího týmu, ale bohužel je v případu zapleten."

,,Co tím myslíte?" přistoupil pan Yagami k L-ově židli se skříženýma rukama.

L se na něj podíval. ,,Yotsuba unesla Lighta."

Pan Yagami zbledl strachem. , _,Co?"_

L klikl myší a na veliké obrazovce nad nimi se spustilo video. Light a Raye Penber kráčí po ulici. Light se zastaví a otočí se k Penberovi. Zničehonic výstřel a Penber kolabuje na chodníku. Všichni detektivové šokovaně sledovali video, jak maskovaní muži útočí na Lighta. Poté, co byl vhozen do dodávky, L video pozastavil.

,,P-proč?" třásl se pan Yagami, když křičel. ,,Proč by mi unášeli syna?! Pro co ho unášeli?"

,,Je tu 93% šance, že byl Light unesen kvůli jistým obviněním ve studentských novinách Wammyho univerzity."

,,Jakým obviněním?"

L na chvíli zaváhal. ,,Mezi studenty se šířila jistá spekulace ohledně mého vztahu s Lightem."

,,Vztahu?" vypadal pan Yagami zmateně. ,,Co tím k čertu myslíte?"

,,Light a já..." pozastavil se L, uvažujíce jak by mohl danou situaci vysvětlit poněkud s citem.

,,Vy jste spal s Lightem?!" vyhrkl Matsuda.

L věnoval Matsudovi otrávený pohled. ,,Nejapně řečeno, ale ano."

Bez jakéhokoliv varování dal pan Yagami L-ovi pěstí. L spadl ze židle a přistál na podlahu. Pan Yagami ho rozzuřeně vytáhl za límec.

,,Tys  _spal_  s mým synem?!" zdvihl pěst, aby L-a udeřil ještě jednou.

Matsuda a ostatní japonští detektivové ho rychle popadli za paži a odvlekli ho trochu dál od L. 

Zatímco ho drželi, pan Yagami nadával. ,,Co to s tebou kurva je?! Light je tvůj  _student_! Vzhlížel k tobě a tys toho jenom využil! A teď ho kvůli _tobě_ unesli!"

L-ovi se sevřelo srdce v hrudi. ,,Pane Yagami, udělám vše, co bude v mých silách pro záchranu - "

,,Tohle je všechno tvoje vina! Jak jsi mohl spát s mým synem?! Jak jsi mohl - ?!" pokračoval pan Yagami s ječením, dokud ho jeho kolegové neodvlekli do vedlejší místnosti."

________________________________________________________________________________

V pracovně seděl L před jedním z počítačů a procházel důkazy. Ostatní členové týmu byli stále ve vedlejší místnosti s panem Yagamim. Uběhlo už půl hodiny. Snad se pan Yagami brzy zklidní. L neměl čas na to se vypořádávat s naštvaným rodičem. Záchrana Lighta byla jeho prioritou číslo jedna.

Watari vešel do pracovny a postavil před L-a šálek čaje a mističku s kostkami cukru. Starší muž na něj chvíli zíral, neboť si všiml modřiny okolo L-ova levého oka.

,,Co se ti stalo s obličejem?"

,,Pan Yagami ze mě není zrovna nadšen. Obviňuje mě z toho únosu." vhodil pár kostek cukru do svého čaje.

Watari se zamračil. ,,Není to tvoje chyba."

,,Ale je."

L se napil čaje. Po chvíli se zbytek týmu konečně vrátil zpět do pracovny. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide a Ukita - ti všichni napjatě sledovali pana Yagamiho, který mířil k L-ovi. Měl pevně stisknuté čelisti, zatnuté pěsti a pořád vypadal velice rozzuřeně.

,,Vaše chování vůči mému synovi bylo absolutně nepřijatelné. Byl to váš student. Mít takovéto ...  _osobní_  závazky vůči studentovi považuji za naprosté zneužití vašeho postavení. A nebudu se omlouvat za to, že jsem vás uhodil." pan Yagami si povzdechl. ,,Takže, dále... Pořád s vámi chci pracovat. Chci zůstat ve vyšetřovacím týmu dokud nezachráníme Lighta. Jeho bezpečí je teď jedinou věcí, na které mi záleží. Přísahám, že odteď se budu chovat naprosto profesionálně. Musím dostat svého syna zpět. Nechte mě zůstat u tohoto případu."

L  jednoduše přikývl. ,,Můžete zůstat."

Matsuda a ostatní detektivové vypadali, že se jim ulevilo.

,,Takže, kolik vodítek zatím máme?" zeptal se pan Yagami.

,,Momentálně víme  - " zastavil se uprostřed věty s pohledem upřeným na monitor.

Žádost o videohovor. Někdo se snažil zkontaktovat L z účtu pana Yagamiho na místním policejním serveru. Ale pan Yagami stál hned vedle něj... Yotsuba se nejspíš musela hacknout na Yagamiho účet a teď se snažila s L-em komunikovat. Watari se podíval na L-ovu obrazovku a poté si okamžitě sedl k vedlejšímu počítači a začal na něm pracovat.

,,Zařídím, aby se na nás nemohli napíchnout." psal Watari rychle na počítači. ,,Teď je bezpečné hovor vzít."

Matsuda vypadal znepokojeně. ,,Jaký hovor?"

,,L, co se děje?" dožadoval se pan Yagami.

,,Yotsuba se s námi snaží zkontaktovat." klikl L myší a přijal hovor. 

Obrovská obrazovka nad řadou počítačů se zapnula. Byl na ní vidět muž s černou maskou přes obličej. Měl na sobě černé sako a stál před velkým kulatým konferenčním stolem. Zatímco všichni v této místnosti viděli tohoto muže v černém, muž v černém na druhé straně viděl pouze bílou obrazovku s gotickým písmenem L.

L promluvil do malého mikrofonu, přičemž mu program změnil hlas. ,,Tady L."

Maskovaný muž se krátce zasmál. ,,L, jaké to potěšení. Jsem zde, abych vyjednával v zájmu Yotsuby. Věřím, že máme někoho, kdo by vás mohl zajímat."

L zlostně zíral na obrazovku. ,,Ukažte mi Lighta Yagamiho."

,,Tak netrpělivý. Za chvíli tu bude. Napřed byznys." poslední větu řekl vážně. ,,Výměnou za Lighta musíte souhlasit s našimi požadavky. Přesně v sedm hodin dnešního večera se ukážete v televizním vysílání. Osobně. Ukážete svou tvář a řeknete své jméno celému světu. Pokud všechny tyto podmínky splníte, vydáme vám Lighta."

L se mračil. Ani na vteřinu nevěřil, že by Yotsuba Lighta ochotně pustila. Jakmile zjistí L-ovu identitu, Lighta jednoduše zabijí.

,,Víte, že s takovýmito podmínkami nemohu souhlasit."

,,Tak to je škoda." postavil se a odstoupil stranou. ,,Přiveďte ho."

Další tři maskovaní muži pak přitáhli Lighta do záběru. L zíral v šoku na obrazovku. Všichni detektivově zalapali po dechu. Light byl sotva sto stát na nohou. Dva z nich ho museli přidržovat. Kůži měl pokrytou drobnými řeznými rankami a modřinami. Nepravidelně dýchal a na tváři měl zaschlou krev. Byl uhozen do hlavy. Jeho vlasy byly smáčené krví. A pak se Light podíval před sebe - přímo na kameru. Vykulil oči, když si všiml gotického L. V jeho očích byl strach, jako by věděl, že má přijít něco zlého.

,,Ó můj Bože! Jeho ruka." zašeptal vyděšeně pan Yagami.

L okamžitě zpozoroval zakrvácenou ruku s chybějícími nehty. Udělalo se mu špatně od žaludku. Yotsuba ho musela mučit kvůli informacím. A Light očividně nic neprozradil. Kdyby Yotsuba znala L-ovu identitu, neuchylovala by se k této taktice.

Maskovaný muž v byznys černém obleku si zkřížil ruce. ,,Pokud s našimi podmínkami souhlasit nebudete, Light za to zaplatí. A vy to budete sledovat."

Zničehonic strčil do Lighta a Light padl na konferenční stůl. Light křičel a házel sebou, zatímco mu dva muži drželi ruce a tiskli ho ke stolu. Třetí muž se jen smál a poté Lightovi rozpáral triko. Pak jeho ruce zamířily k Lightovým kalhotům a začaly je stahovat. Light se snažil bránit, ale bylo to marné. L se soustředil na obrazovku. Vařila se mu krev. Tohle bylo odporné. Dělalo se mu z toho zle. Nemohl to vydržet! Nemohl těmhle bastardům dovolit sahat Lighta!

L vystřelil ze židle. ,,DOST!"

Násilníci kupodivu okamžitě přestali.

Muž v byznys obleku se ušklíbl. ,,Souhlasíte s našimi požadavky?"

L se zhluboka nadechl. ,,Ano."

,,L, nedělej - " křičel Light zoufale.

,,Drž hubu, buzno!" uhodil ho maskovaný muž do obličeje.

Lightova hlava s tlumenou ránou narazila do stolu. Byl zticha. 

,,Nezapomeň, L, v sedm večer. Dodrž své slovo nebo Lighta zabijeme."

A s tímto obrazovka zhasla.

L se třásl vzteky. Otočil se kolem své osy a nakopl kolečkovou židli, která se okamžitě plnou parou rozjela na druhý konec místnosti. Matsuda vystrašeně vyskočil. Všichni v místnosti byli stále vyděšeni z toho, čeho před malou chvílí byli svědky. Pan Yagami byl úplně bledý a musel si sednou, aby nezkolaboval. Celou místnost halilo naprosté ticho. L cítil, že sotva dokáže držet svůj vztek na uzdě. Byl připraven vyvraždit všechny členy Yotsuby. Nechá je trpět za to, co udělali Lightovi. Způsobí těm bastardům tolik muk a agónie. A až si tím vším projdou, budou L-a  _prosit na kolenou_ , aby je z milosti konečně zabil.

Matsuda nervózně polkl. ,,C-co teď?"

,,Mám plán." oznámil L.


	24. Otevřená konfrontace

Light ležel na podlaze ve své cele. Byl stočený na boku a třásl se. Ta bolest byla naprosto zničující. Cítil se, jako kdyby mu někdo rozlouskl hlavu vejpůl. Tolikrát ho uhodili do hlavy. Ani by se nedivil, kdyby měl otřes mozku. Dokonce i teď ještě cítil závratě, poté, co mu Higuchi bouchl hlavou do konferenčního stolu. Sevřelo se mu srdce v hrudi, když si vzpomněl na ultimátum, které Yotsuba stanovila L-ovi. L s podmínkami souhlasil - souhlasil s tím, že se objeví v živém vysílání a odhalí tak svou totožnost. Opravdu by ale L ...?

Ne, to by L neudělal. Na to byl až moc chytrý. L určitě přijde s nějakým plánem. Musí.

Light se třesavě objal rukama. Higuchi mu během vyjednávání s L-em rozcupoval triko. A teď Light mrzl. Objal se ještě pevněji a cukl sebou, když pocítil pulzující bolest na místě, kde ještě před pár hodinami byly jeho nehty. Udělalo se mu špatně od žaludku kdykoliv se podíval na svou levou ruku. Nenáviděl Higuchiho za to, co mu udělal. A také bylo nehygienické mít tu ránu takhle otevřeně venku bez jakéhokoliv obvazu. Light se rozhodl, že to tak nenechá a tak z cucků látky - které ještě před krátkou chvílí byly jeho trikem -  natrhal menší kousky, kterými si pak obmotal prsty na levé ruce. Po krátké chvíli se ale na povrchu objevily skvrny od krve.

Jeho myšlenky se zase zatoulaly k L.  _Kdybych byl L, co bych udělal?_  Snažil se přijít na odpověď, ale jeho mysl byla roztěkaná. Ta bolest byla prostě příliš rozptylující a Light si čím dál tím víc byl jistý tím, že přece jen bude mít ten otřes mozku.

Když se otevřely dveře cely, pokusil se posadit se. Ztuhl, když spatřil Higuchiho. Ten choromyslný cvok od Yotsuby přišel sám. Proč tu s ním nebyl Namikawa? V hlavě se mu rozezvučely varovné zvony. Higuchi tu musel být sám z nějakého důvodu. A Light se obával, že ví z jakého... Okamžitě se mu vybavilo, jak mu Higuchi v té konferenční místnosti rozpáral triko.

Light nervózně sledoval, jak k němu zločinec přistupuje. Když vkročil dovnitř, Light se stihl vyškrábat na nohy. Bušilo mu srdce, pravou ruku měl v pěst a zlostně na Higuchiho zíral.

Higuchi se ušklíbl. ,,Nenuť mě, abych ti ubližoval, Lighte. Ty víš co chci."

Light se zatřásl a couvl. Přesně tohohle se obával.

,,Skoro jsem si přál, aby L na naše podmínky nepřistoupil. Pořád myslím na tebe na tom stole. Byla by taková zábava tě ošukat přímo před zraky L." ušklíbl se. ,,Ale tohle bude muset stačit."

Přikročil k mladíkovi a natáhl k němu ruce. Light rychle uskočil na stranu a dal Higuchimu pěstí. Higuchi zavrávoral. Z pusy mu tekla stružka krve. Na moment byl překvapen, že ho Light uhodil. Pak se mu zkřivil obličej vztekem.

,,Ty malej sráči!" zničehonic udělal výpad a poslal Lighta k zemi.

Light sebou cukl, když dopadl na podlahu. Než se stačil posadit, Higuchi mu stoupl na jeho zraněnou obvázanou ruku. Light zakřičel bolestí a bezmocně se snažil Higuchiho nohu dostat ze své ruky. Higuchi nohu nakonec zvedl, ale jen proto, aby Lightovi uštědřil kopanec do břicha. Light zakašlal a přivinul si svou zraněnou ruku ke svému tělu. Ta bolest byla přímo mučivá. Nemohl ani myslet. Pouze ležel na podlaze a tiskl si k sobě svou zraněnou levou ruku.

Jakmile ale k němu Higuchi poklekl, Light začal opět vzdorovat. Panikařil a zoufale se snažil Higuchi od sebe odstrčit.

,,Slez ze mě! Slez!" křičel Light hystericky. ,,SLEZ!"

Higuchi se jen smál a přišpendlil obě Lightova zápěstí k podlaze. Light na něj zíral široce rozevřenýma vyděšenýma očima.

,,Co to děláš?" ptal se Namikawa stojící před celou se skříženýma rukama.

Higuchi, stále držící přišpendleného Light k zemi, věnoval svému kolegovi otrávený pohled. ,,No co asi? Jak to vypadá? Prostě se bavím."

,,Je skoro sedm hodin. Jsi očekáván v konferenčním sále." odfrkl Namikawa. ,,Až zabijeme L, můžeš si s tím chlapcem dělat co se ti jen zlíbí. Byznys na prvním místě. Pojď."

Higuchi se zamračil a pak se naklonil k Lightovi s ošklivým úšklebkem na tváři."

Pustil Lighta a postavil se. Poté, co Higuchi odešel s Namikawou z cely, si Light mohl úlevně vydechnout. To bylo o fous.

_L, měj prosím plán._

________________________________________________________________________________

V konferenčním sále seděl Higuchi společně s Namikawou a ostatními vysoce postavenými členy Yotsuby. Všichni zírali na obří obrazovku, na které momentálně běžely televizní zprávy. Čekalo se na L-ovo vysílání. Přesně v sedm hodin nahradila televizního moderátora modrá obrazovka. Byl na ní napsán vzkaz.  **Omlouváme se. Přerušujeme program této pravidelně vysílající stanice důležitým hlášením.** Pak se na obrazovce znovu objevil moderátor. 

Měl v ruce papír a četl. ,,Omlouváme se, že přerušujeme náš program. Za chvíli započne živé celosvětové vysílání od Interpolu."

Nejstarší člen Yotsuby - Ooi - se zazubil. ,,Už to začíná."

,,L už brzo zaklepe bačkorama." pyšnil se Higuchi.

Na obrazovce se objevil černovlasý muž sedící za stolem. Před ním byla vystavena zlatá jmenovka, na které bylo vyryto jméno Lind L. Tailor.

Takahashi se ušklíbl a opřel se o svou židli. ,,Takže se jmenuje Lind L. Tailor."

,,Pokusím se o tom jméně co nejvíc vypátrat." vytáhl Mido laptop a začal na něm pracovat.

Na televizní obrazovce Lind L. Tailor oznamoval: ,,Jsem Lind L. Tailor, známý též jako L. Momentálně vedu tým vyšetřující Mafii Yotsubu. Yotsuba je zodpovědná za veliké množství zločinů včetně bombardování Londýna. Momentálně sídlí v Japonsku a drží japonského občana jako rukojmí. Výměnou za osvobození rukojmého jsem souhlasil ukázat svou identitu v živém vysílání."

Lind L. Tailor zúžil oči. ,,Takže, tady jsem, Yotsubo. Teď pusťte toho rukojmého. Já jsem ten, koho chcete. Vy víte, jak mě kontaktovat."

Obrazovka zčernala.

Hatori se obrátil ke svým kolegům. ,,A co teď?"

Mido se mračil na svůj laptop. ,,Na Linda L. Tailora tu nic nemám. Jako kdyby ani neexistoval."

Shimura si povzdechl. ,,Tailor musí být výborný ve skrývání se. I když známe jeho identitu, nebude jednoduché ho najít."

,,Zase nepředbíhejme." rozložil ruce Namikawa. ,,Nemáme úplně jednoznačný důkaz, že Lind L. Tailor je skutečně L. Může to být pouze jenom léčka."

,,Light ví, kdo L ve skutečnosti je. Ukážeme mu fotku Tailora a uvidíme, co se z toho vyklube." navrhl Higuchi.

Takahashi se zazubil. ,,Jo, to by mohlo fungovat. Dostaneme z Lighta pravdu."

Namikawa zatřásl hlavou. ,,Light s námi moc nespolupracuje. Měli bychom najít důkaz nějakým jiným způsobem."

,,Můžeme si někoho najmout." navrhl Kida. ,,Sehnal jsem kontakt na Eralda Coila. Vsadím se, že on dokáže přijít na to, zda-li Lind L. Tailor je či není L. Bude s námi spolupracovat pokud mu dostatečně zaplatíme."

Ooi přikývl. ,,Oba plány zní dobře. Uvidíme, co nám na to Light Yagami a Eraldo Coil poví."

________________________________________________________________________________

Light ležel na boku a zíral na mříže své cely. Pokusil se usnout, ale na to byl příliš vystresovaný. A navíc mu byla příšerná zima. Jak dlouho to L potrvá, než ho odsud dostane? Light věděl, že je jen pouhou otázkou času, než Higuchi udeří znovu. Posledně ho ten zločinec tak lehce přepral. Kdyby je Namikawa nepřerušil... Udělalo se mu špatně. Musí se odsud co nejdříve dostat. Chybějící nehty na levé ruce mu dorostou. Ale znásilnění? Light si nebyl jistý, zda-li by to dokázal psychicky unést. Kdyby ho znásilnil Higuchi, jistě by to bylo velice násilné a bolestné. To by si radši nechal vytrhat zbylé nehty na pravé ruce. A možná i zuby. Znásilnění ho děsilo mnohem víc.

Přikrčil se, když nedaleko své cely uslyšel kroky. To už se vracel Higuchi? Roztřásl se a pokusil se dostat své tělo z podlahy. Namáhavě se postavil na nohy a opřel se o zeď pro podporu rovnováhy. Srdce mu vynechalo úder, když spatřil Higuchiho. Pak si ale všiml Namikawy, což ho trochu uklidnilo. Byznys. Jsou tu kvůli byznysu.

Dva členové Yotsuby vstoupili do cely.

,,Lighte, máme na tebe další otázky." oznámil Namikawa a vytáhl z kapsy fotku, kterou následně ukázal Lightovi. ,,Znáš tohoto muže?"

Light zíral na fotografii. Byl na ní vyobrazen černovlasý muž v obleku. Light ho nikdy předtím neviděl. Proč byl důležitý? A pak mu to došlo.  _Tohle je L-ův plán!_  Yotsuba se dožadovala L-ovy totožnosti, což bylo něco, co jim L samozřejmě nemohl poskytnout. A tohle bylo jeho řešení. Yotsuba nejspíš věří tomu, že na fotce je L. A jemu tuto fotku ukázali, aby se ujistili o pravdivosti L-ovy totožnosti. Musí tedy jednat podle jeho plánu. Musí Yotsubu přesvědčit, že muž na fotografii je skutečně L.

,,Tak co, znáš ho?" naléhal netrpělivě Namikawa.

Light se zatřásl a v jeho očích se zatřpytily slzy. ,,Prosím... Nezabíjejte ho."

Namikawa překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Takže ho znáš? Jak se jmenuje?"

Light udělal k Namikawovi výpad. Chytil ho za ramena a začal s ním třást. ,,Nezabíjejte ho! Nezabíjejte - !"

,,Slez ze mě!" odstrčil ho Namikawa.

Light přistál na podlaze, Higuchi věnoval Namikawovi samolibou grimasu. ,,Co jsem říkal? Tailor je L!"

_Měl jsem pravdu. Tohle je L-ův plán._ ,,Prosím, nezabíjejte ho! Udělám cokoliv! Prosím!" pokračoval v hysterickém ječení.

Higuchi ho vzal za vlasy a trhl jeho hlavou dozadu.

,,Cokoliv?" šklebil se Higuchi. Light sebou mentálně otřásl.

Namikawa se otočil a začal kráčet pryč. ,,Notak, pojď. Uvidíme, co k tomu řekne Eraldo Coil."

,,Ty seš takovej kazišuk." stěžoval si Higuchi, zatímco pouštěl Lightovu hlavu a vydával se na odchod za svým druhým společníkem.

Když odcházeli, sklopil Light hlavu, aby si nevšimli jeho úšklebku. Zavedl Yotsubu přímo do L-ovy pasti.

_Vy zasraní idioti._

________________________________________________________________________________

L byl usazen v pracovně před počítačem. Za ním stáli pan Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, a Ukita. Zatím šlo všechno podle plánu. Yotsuba si najala Aibera, který používal alias Eralda Coila. Aiber byl podvodníkem ve službách L. Pod aliasem Eralda Coila prozradil Yotsubě, že Lind L. Tailor je L. A vypadá to, že Yotsuba té lži věří.

,,L, kdo je Lind L. Tailor?" ptal se pan Yagami ,,Snad víte, že se ho Yotsuba pokusí zabít."

,,Ano, s tím počítám." kousl se L do špičky svého palce.

Pan Yagami vypadal zmateně. ,,Cože?"

,,Lind L. Tailor si je vědom, že je velice nebezpečné se za mě vydávat. Je to zločinec odsouzen k smrti, se kterým jsem uzavřel dohodu. Pokud nám pomůže, jeho trest bude odlehčen na doživotní vězení. Jeho zatknutí bylo provedeno v naprostém utajení. Veškeré dostupné informace o jeho totožnosti jsem vymazal." vysvětloval L.

Pan Yagami se zamračil. ,,A očekáváte od Yotsuby, že se ho pokusí zabít?"

,,Ano, ale selžou. Yotsuba žije v domnění, že si najali Eralda Coila pro potvrzení identity Lind L. Tailora. Ve skutečnosti si ale najali Aibera - podvodníka v mých službách. Momentálně se Yotsuba pokouší najmout vraha, aby mě - respektive Lind L. Tailora - zabil. Aiber jim pro tento úkol doporučil Wedy. Wedy je také pode mnou zaměstnána. Vyřídila Yotsubě, že mě plánuje otrávit a že odhaduje, že zemřu krátce po desáté hodině dnešního večera."

L se otočil na své židli, aby byl čelem k detektivům.

,,V deset hodin mě zkontaktuje Yotsuba a já hovor přesměruji na Linda L. Tailora. Budou s ním hovořit tváří v tvář. Tailor má nařízeno, aby během jejich konverzace předstíral svou smrt. Jakmile Yotsuba uvěří, že jsem skutečně mrtvý, dokončí svůj obchod s Aiberem a Wedy - provedou transakci peněz. Jakmile budou peníze na účtě, Aiber bude podle toho schopen vystopovat dokud přišly, čímž zjistíme jejich lokaci." L věnoval panu Yagamimu seriózní pohled. ,,A pak udeříme."

Pan Yagami se usmál. Evidentně ho tento plán uspokojil.

,,Takže, tenhle případ bude vyřešen přes dnešní noc?" radoval se Matsuda. ,,To je skvělý!"

Aizawa se podíval na své hodinky. ,,Je skoro deset."

L se se svou židlí opět obrátil k počítači. Po pár minutách obdržel žádost o hovor z účtu pana Yagamiho. Yotsuba se ho opět snažila kontaktovat. L rychle přesměroval hovor k Lind L. Tailorovi, jenž byl umístěn v oddělené místnosti této budovy. L se otočil k veliké obrazovce nad řadou počítačů. Na obrazovce byly dva obrazy - na pravém byl Lind L. Tailor, na levém maskovaní členové Yotsuby. Tailor a Yotsuba viděli pouze sebe navzájem, nebyli si vědomi, že je L a ostatní detektivové sledují.

Jak mu bylo nařízeno, Tailor se pokoušel o vyjednávání ohledně propuštění Lighta. Nabízel jim peníze. L věděl, že takovéto pokusy jsou naprosto zbytečné. Yotsuba nikdy předtím žádného rukojmého dobrovolně nepropustila. Ale Tailor musel předstírat, že vyjednává, aby Yotsuba nenabrala žádné podezření. L sledoval, jak spolu obě strany bezvýznamně komunikují. Yotsuba jej kontaktovala pouze kvůli tomu, aby viděla detektiva umírat.

Během pár minut se zničehonic Lind L. Tailor chytil za hruď.  V bolestech začal lapat po dechu a pak mu jen klesla hlava na stůl, předstíraje, že je mrtvý. Maskovaní členové Yotsuby byli chvíli zticha. Pak se vedle Tailora objevila Wedy a odtáhla Tailorovo tělo na stranu.

Poté se vážně podívala na obrazovku. ,,Úkol splněn."

Wedy náhle ukončila hovor a přerušila obraz místnosti, ve které byl ještě před chvílí Lind L. Tailor. Někteří členové Yotsuby se smáli, zatímco se také odpojovali.

Veliká obrazovka v pracovně byla nyní celá černá. L rychle zdvihl telefon mezi svůj palec a ukazováček. Po bolestně dlouhé minutě onen telefon zazvonil. L se postavil a přijal hovor.

,,Tady L."

Na druhé straně zněl Aiberův hlas. ,,Vím, kde jsou."

L zpevnil svůj stisk. ,,Jaká je jejich poloha?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Light seděl v cele se zády opřenými o zeď. Nad ním blikalo podlouhlé zářivkové světlo. I tak byla jeho cela tmavá a teď ještě hrozilo, že jeho jediný zdroj světla nadobro zhasne. Light se zatřásl. Byla fakt zasraná zima. Alespoň už necítil svoje prsty. Tímhle způsobem byla alespoň ta bolest snesitelnější. Podíval se dolů na zem. V betonu pod ním se táhla veliká trhlina. Svou pravou rukou přejel po trhlině a všiml si ostrého kusu betonu. Onen kus zdvihl a chvíli se na něj jen díval.

Když Light uslyšel kroky, rychle se postavil a schoval kus betonu za záda. Jakmile zmerčil Higuchiho, opatrně couvl. Na Higuchiho tváři se vyjímal ošklivý široký úsměv. V ruce měl lahev s alkoholem. Vypadalo to, že slavil.

,,Měl by ses začít líp chovat, Lighte." otevřel dveře cely a vstoupil dovnitř. ,,Teď jsi můj. L je mrtvý."

Light na něj zlostně zíral. ,,Nevěřím ti."

,,Nevěříš?" smál se Higuchi. ,,Chceš snad vidět to zkurvený video? L je mrtvý! Viděl jsem ho umřít. Nikdo tě nezachrání, Lighte." děsivě se ušklíbl. ,,Ale, hej, jsem v dobré náladě. Takže na tebe půjdu jemně. Jen si lehni a užij si to."

Lightovi proběhl mráz po zádech. Byl tím mužem před sebou naprosto znechucen.

Jak se Higuchi přibližoval, Light zpevnil stisk okolo kusu betonu za jeho zády. Byl připraven toho bastarda uhodit.

Zničehonic se ozvaly sirény, jejichž zvuk se nesl v ozvěnách. Z venku sem přicházel hluk. Znělo tolik sirén, že to bylo skoro až ohlušující. Hluk nabýval větší a větší síly. Lightovi vynechalo srdce a na tvář se mu vkradl drobný úsměv. L ho našel. Policie byla tady.

Higuchi ztuhl. Na malou chvíli vypadal zmateně z toho všeho hluku. Jeho zmatení se ale rychle proměnilo ve vztek.

,,Co to kurva?!" třískl Higuchi flaškou o zeď nedaleko Lightovy hlavy. Láhev se roztříštila a Higuchi křičel. ,,Co jsi kurva udělal?!"

Udělal na Lighta výpad, ale ten ho rychle praštil kusem betonu do obličeje. Higuchi křičel bolestí a Light se dal na útěk. Utíkal chodbou podél matného osvětlení. Jak tak běžel, hlas sirén stále crescendoval. Utíkal ještě rychleji, celý zoufalý po svobodě. Zničehonic uslyšel výstřel a poté ostrou bolest ve své pravé noze.

Light přistál na podlaze a otočil se na bok. Jeho srdce divoce bušilo, když se snažil opět postavit na nohy. Znovu zkolaboval. Podíval se na svou pravou nohu. Proud krve tekl z jeho stehna na podlahu. Zděšeně na svou nohu zíral. Krev ztrácel tak rychle. Přiložil na své zranění ruku, snažíce se zabránit krvácení.

,,Ty sráči!" běžel za ním Higuchi.

Light se mu pokusil vyhnout, ale Higuchi ho čapl za hrdlo a třískl s ním o zem. Klekl si k němu a začal křičet.

,,Tys lhal o Tailorovi?! Ty sráči! Je L pořád naživu?!"

Light se zoufale drápal po Higuchiho rukách. Lapal po dechu. Nemohl dýchat. Higuchiho sevření okolo jeho krku bylo příliš pevné. Ten bastard ho snad uškrtí.

Higuchi se k němu naklonil. Na tváři měl výraz šílence. ,,Nenechám L vyhrát. Vezmu tě dolů sebou."

Před očima se mu roztančily černé tečky jak napůl omdléval. Pak ho Higuchi konečně pustil a Light začal kuckat. Zničehonic mu Higuchi uštědřil ránu do obličeje a Light narazil hlavou o zem. Na malou chvíli se s ním všechno točilo. Byl úplně dezorientovaný, když ucítil Higuchiho ruce na svých bocích. Pak mu Higuchi začal sahat na jeho kalhoty a následně je stahovat. Light věděl, co přijde. Cítil, jako kdyby se zničehonic zpomalil čas. A v tu chvíli se mu vyjasnilo.

Light natáhl ruku k Higuchiho pasu a ukradl mu jeho zbraň. Během vteřiny mu jí namířil k hlavě a stiskl spoušť.

S rozstřeleným mozkem dopadl Higuchi na Lighta. Z jeho hlavy se začala řinout krev. Light třesavě upustil zbraň a nechal ji padnout vedle sebe na podlahu. Snažil se ze sebe mrtvolu odstrčit, ale neměl na to dostatečnou sílu. Uvízl pod tělem mrtvého zločince.

Zase se mu začala točit hlava. Sotva udržel víčka otevřená. Jeho noha stále ztrácela veliké množství krve. Podíval se na strop, snažíce se zůstat vzhůru. Bál se, že kdyby usnul, už by se nikdy neprobudil. Jeho okolí se mu začalo před očima rozmazávat a sirény utichávaly. Věděl, že už to dlouho nevydrží. Jeho víčka byla tak těžká. Alespoň že bojoval až do samého konce...

Light omdlel.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Venku na ulici před Yotsubskou skrýší se hromadila veliká spousta policejních aut. Celá budova byla kompletně obklíčena. L a zbytek vyšetřovacího týmu stáli bezpečně opodál za řadou policejních aut. Početný tým SWAT vojáků vtrhl do budovy a po deseti minutách z ní začal odvádět členy Yotsuby v želízkách. Jakmile byla budova prohlášena za bezpečnou, byli dovnitř vpuštěni záchranáři. Zatímco pan Yagami hovořil s šéfem místní policie, L překročil žlutou pásku a zamířil blíže k budově. Naplňovala ho jakási předtucha. Kde byl Light?

Když záchranáři pospíchali z budovy s nosítkama, L je okamžitě následoval. Jakmile došel k nosítkům, okamžitě rozpoznal Lightův obličej. Chlapec ležící v nosítkách byl přikryt teplou dekou. Hlavu měl položenou na stranu - obličejem k L-ovi - a oči zavřené. Na tváři měl nespočet modřin. Když ho naložili do záchranky, L k nim přispěchal.

,,Znáte toho pacienta?" zeptal se jeden ze záchranářů.

,,Ano. Jmenuje se Light Yagami." pospíchal se záchranáři L a posadil se do záchranky.

Rychle nadzdvihl deku a prohlédl si Lightova zranění. Mladík byl celý pokrytý krví. Záchranáři mu sice obvázali stehno na jeho pravé noze, ale gáza už prosákla a Lightova pleť byla úplně bledá. Očividně ztratil velké množství krve. Zatímco záchranáři mu zaváděli IV do jeho levé ruky, L zkontroloval na monitoru jeho životní funkce. Jeho tep byl 110 úderů za minutu a krevní tlak 45/22 mmHg. L-ovy oči se rozšířily šokem, když četl tu informaci o krevním tlaku. Light potřebuje ihned krev, nebo zemře.

,,Light potřebuje krevní transfuzi."

,,V záchrance žádnou krev nepřevážíme, ale zavolali jsme vrtulník. Brzy tu bude - i s krví a potom ho rychle transportují do nemocnice." vysvětloval záchranář.

,,A kdy ten vrtulník dorazí?"

,,Asi za deset minut."

_Deset minut?!_ vystřelil L a zpanikařil. ,,Light ale nemá deset minut!"

,,Pane, děláme všechno, co se dá - "

,,Dejte mu mojí krev." žádal L.

,,Nemůžeme. Je to proti protokolu - "

,,Pokud to neuděláte, Light zemře." vyštěkl L frustrovaně.

Záchranář si povzdechl, zatímco se jeho kolega zeptal: ,,Znáte vaší krevní skupinu?"

,,Ano, 0 negativní."

Oba záchranáři se na sebe podívali a bylo rozhodnuto. ,,Serem na to, jdeme do toho."

Rychle napojili IV hadičku do L-ovy ruky a připojili jej k Lightovi. Hadičkou proudila L-ova krev a vstupovala do Lightova těla. L byl usazen vedle nosítek a jeho oči pozorovaly Lightovy životní funkce na drobném monitoru. Během pěti minut se Lightův krevní tlak zdvihl na 52/34 mmHg. Neustále se zlepšoval. To alespoň L-ovi poskytlo určitou úlevu. Po pár dalších minutách vrtulník konečně dorazil.


	25. Zůstaň

L byl usazen na židli vedle Lightova lůžka. Hnědovlásek sice stále ještě byl v bezvědomí, ale jeho stav byl již stabilní. Operace proběhla bez jakýchkoliv komplikací. Náboj byl vyňat z jeho nohy a rána byla zašita. Light byl celý obalen obvazy. Každý prst na jeho ruce byl obalen sterilní gázou. To samé platilo i pro dlouhý šrám na levé straně jeho čela a drobnější řezné ranky na obličeji. Některé modřiny ale stále ještě nezmizely. Nejviditelnější asi byla ta veliká fialová okolo jeho pravého oka a ta druhá na jeho čelisti. Také na krku měl modřiny - jako by ho někdo škrtil. L si dokázal představit někoho z Yotsuby, jak Lighta škrtí. Vždyť Yotsuba z toho mladého kluka málem vymlátila duši.

L-em projela vlna čirého vzteku. Třásly se mu ruce dokud je nesevřel pevně v pěst. Všichni důležitější členové Yotsuby byli zamčeni v jeho budově - každý ve své vlastní cele. L je všechny bude vyslýchat. Namikawa, Mido, Takahashi, Shimura, Kida, Ooi a Hatori - ti všichni budou trpět za to, co Lightovi udělali. A pak budou popraveni. Smrt injekční stříkačkou - tak zněl jejich soudní rozsudek. L si přál vidět také i Higuchiho, jak umírá, ale na druhou stranu byl rád, že ho Light zabil. Očividně to byla sebeobrana. Higuchi musel být tím, kdo střelil Lighta do nohy. Ten bastard si zasloužil zemřít.

L se podíval přes temný nemocniční pokoj. Skrz dveře viděl pana Ygamiho, jak se na chodbě baví s doktorem. Po chvíli se doktor na rozloučenou uklonil a odešel pryč. Pan Yagami vešel do slabě osvíceného nemocničního pokoje.

Vypadal utahaně, ale zároveň se usmíval. ,,Doktor očekává, že se Light plně zotaví."

L ucítil obrovskou úlevu. Usmál se na zpět. ,,To jsou úžasné zprávy, pane Yagami."

,,Jo." pokývl hlavou a poté si unaveně povzdechl. ,,Děkuju, že jste Lightovi daroval krev. Záchranáři říkali, že jste mu tím zachránil život." Pan Yagami byl na chvíli zticha a pak se usadil na protější židli vedle Lightova lůžka.

Zaváhal a pak promluvil. ,,Jsem neskutečně vděčný za to, jak tvrdě jste pracoval, aby se můj syn dostal zpátky, ale ..."

L se zamračil. Bylo mu jasné, kam tato konverzace směřuje. ,,Teď, když je Light v bezpečí, nechcete mě nikde v jeho blízkosti."

Pan Yagami si znova povzdechl. ,,Chci pro Lighta jen to nejlepší."

,,To já také."

,,Být s vámi ve styku je nebezpečné. Lighta unesli jenom proto, že  _vás_ znal. Kdyby s vámi neměl nic společného, nic z toho by se nestalo."

L ho nasupeně sledoval. ,,Jsem si toho plně vědom, pane Yagami. Ujišťuji vás, že už se to nikdy nestane. Light bude mít k dispozici tu nejlepší ochranu - "

,,Nejlepší ochranou je držet se od vás dál." pan Yagami se setkal s otráveným pohledem. ,,Jakmile se Light uzdraví, beru ho s sebou domů. Pak bude moci znovu začít školu a žít normální život."

,,Normální život?"

,,Ano.  _Normální_." trval na tom. ,,Odteď už s vámi Light nemá nic společného."

,,Váš plán je iracionální, pane Yagami. Zatím se nám podařilo udržet Lightovo jméno v tajnosti před médii. Je ale pravděpodobné, že jeho účast v Yotsubském případu vyjde na povrch. A i kdyby se nám podařilo udržet to před médii v tajnosti, musíme zvážit i ten fakt, že kriminální organizace spolčené s Yotsubou nejspíš o Lightově existenci již vědí. Nemůžete ho jen tak přivést domů a předstírat, že se nic nestalo."

,,Tak co navrhuješ?" vyštěkl pan Yagami naštvaně. ,,Že by se měl Light po zbytek svého života  _schovávat_? Jako svědek v ochranném programu?"

,,To je možné. Mohl bych celou vaší rodinu přestěhovat."

,, _Ne_ , nikdy jsem před zločinci neutíkal a ani s tím nemíním začínat." zkřížil pan Yagami ruce. ,,Moje rodina nikam nejede. Já je dokážu ochránit."

,,Ujišťuji vás, že bez mé pomoci bude vaše rodina do týdne mrtvá." prohlásil L krutě.

Pan Yagami vytřeštil oči. Vypadal zmateně. ,,Ale... Chytili jsme Yotsubu - "

,,Pane Yagami, já vždycky budu mít nějaké nepřátele. To je také důvod, proč jsem nechal třicet čtyři agentů hlídat váš dům a šedesát sedm tuhle nemocnici. Už nikdy nepodcením své nepřátele a vy byste také neměl."

Pan Yagami, pohrávající si se svými prsty, se zeptal: ,,Se všemi těmi bodyguardy, myslíte, že bude Light schopen vrátit se bezpečně do školy?"

,,Možná... Ale velice doporučuji se přestěhovat. Vaše rodina je v Anglii vítaná - "

,,Ne." okamžitě odmítl. ,,Londýn čelil kvůli vám bombovým útokům. Žijete tam, že?"

,,Nežiji v Londýně, ale Brit jsem." přiznal L.

,,Nechci, aby Light žil ve stejné zemi jako vy. Zůstaneme v Japonsku."

L zatnul zuby. Bylo pro něj velice těžké udržet svůj vztek na uzdě. ,,Pane Yagami, snažím se zabezpečit vaší rodinu. A vy mi to zrovna neulehčujete."

,,Nepotřebuji vaši pomoc. Můj oddíl to zvládne. Nechám policejní hlídku, aby chránila můj dům."

,,Vaše tvrdohlavost jen Lighta ohrozí." vyštěkl L.

,,Pokud něco Lighta ohrožuje, tak jsi to ty!" vyskočil pan Yagami a zakřičel. ,,Je to tvoje chyba, že ho Yotsuba unesla!" ukázal na svého syna a do očí mu vhrkly slzy. ,,Podívej, co mu ti bastardi udělali! Vždyť ho málem zabili!"

,,Pane Yagami - "

,,Proč jsi vůbec mého syna vtáhl do toho tvého zasraného života?!"

L se postavil a zaťal ruce v pěst. ,,Light přišel ke mě sám. Přihlásil se na Wammyho Univerzitu, jen proto, aby mě poznal."

,,Oh, takže teď je to najednou Lightova chyba?!"

,,Ne!" zakřičel na něj L. ,,Nic z toho, co se stalo, není jeho chyba ani..." L chtěl říct, že to není ani jeho chyba, ale zarazil se, protože věděl, že ve slovech pana Yagamiho něco pravdy je.

Poté, co se L stal součástí Lightova života, co to tomu druhému přineslo? L mu ublížil a využil příležitosti, když byl Light zdrogovaný. Light mu nakonec odpustil a naučil se mu důvěřovat. Pak ale přišel Light na všechny jeho lži. A technicky vzato mu ještě neodpustil. Měli spolu sice nedávno přátelskou konverzaci, ale to byl Light zdrogovaný. A to se nepočítá. Možná byl Light na L stále ještě naštvaný.... A upřímně, Light měl hned několik důvodů proč L nenávidět. Unesli ho, mučili ho a málem ho ještě před kamerou znásilnili. Yotsuba mu toho udělala  _tolik!_  A to jen z toho prostého důvodu, aby našli a zabili L. L byl jediným cílem Yotsuby, ale ten, kdo doopravdy trpěl, byl Light.

Light kvůli L trpěl. A trpěl kvůli němu ještě dávno před Yotsubou.

L se podíval dolů na Lighta, který stále ještě v bezvědomí ležel na lůžku. Sevřelo se mu srdce, když jeho zrak dopadl na ošklivé modřiny na Lightově krásném obličeji. L ho tak moc miluje, víc než cokoliv. Ale on Lightovi nepřinášel nic dobrého... Pan Yagami měl pravdu.

L věnoval panu Yagamimu vážný pohled. ,,Pokud se už nikdy s Lightem nesetkám a ani se s ním nijak jinak nezkontakuji, přijmete ochranu pro svou rodinu, kterou vám nabízím?"

Chvíli vypadal Soichiro Yagami překvapeně. A pak přikývl. ,,Ano. Přijmu ji, pakliže se od Lighta budete držet dál."

,,Tak tedy dohodnuto. Pak mi ohlašte, kam byste chtěl svou rodinu přemístit."

L urychleně opustil místnost, přičemž bojoval sám se sebou, aby se na Lighta naposledy nepodíval. Vrávoral chodbou a poté vytáhl z kapsy svůj mobil. Před očima se mu roztančily černé tečky až se nakonec musel opřít o zeď. Stále se ještě trochu cítil omámeně z té ztráty krve, kterou daroval Lightovi. Darovat půl litru krve bylo standartní, on ale daroval dvojnásobek. Jenže Light všechnu tu krev potřeboval. L bude možná ještě nějakou dobu chudokrevný, ale po čase se mu jeho rudé krvinky zase doplní.

L si držel telefon u ucha a zavolal Watarimu. Brzy spatřil onoho staršího muže, jak k němu chodbou pospíchá. Watari mu pomohl do auta, kde se pak L svalil na zadní sedadlo. Posledních 6 hodin nic nejedl, což jeho ztrátě krve zrovna nepřispívalo. L si povzdechl a podíval se ven z okna. Z dálky ještě viděl nemocnici. Jedna jeho část chtěla Watarimu přikázat, aby to otočil zpět. Nechtěl odjet bez Lighta. Ale takhle to bude nejlepší, připomínal si neustále.

Nebyl pro Lighta dobrý...

L nemohl spát. Nemohl odpočívat. Po konzumaci několika dávek cukru se už přestaly objevovat závratě. Watari se ho pokusil přesvědčit, aby si dal alespoň krátkého šlofíka, ale on neposlouchal. Čekalo na něj sedm nejvýše postavených členů Yotsuby zamčených v celách. L byl připraven je rozcupovat na kousky. Rozhodl se, že nejdříve začne s Namikawou.

L odemkl vězňovu celu a vstoupil do ponuré tmavé místnosti. Namikawa seděl na židli uprostřed místnosti s rukama a nohama v poutech. Před ním byl stůl a prázdná židle. Vězňův byznys oblek byl poněkud zmuchlaný a jeho dlouhé černé vlasy mu padaly do obličeje. Jakmile spatřil L, šokovaně vyjekl. Zíral na L-a nevěřícnýma očima.

,,Ryuzaki? Ty..." třásl se, když prohlásil: ,,Ty jsi L."

L se usadil na židli naproti Namikowovi. ,,Chtěl jste mne vidět."

,,Ale proč? Proč teď odhaluješ svou tvář?"

,,Nezáleží na tom, zda-li uvidíte můj obličej, Namikawo. Během 48 hodin budete popraven a do té doby neopustíte tuto místnost."

,,To ani nebudu mít soud?"

,,Ne. Už jsem vás shledal vinným a odsuzuji vás k smrti. Soudce souhlasil a brzy budete souhlasit i vy."

,,Co?" vypadal zmateně.

L vytáhl úřední dokument spolu s kuličkovým perem. ,,Tohle podepíšete. Stojí tam, že přiznáváte vaši vinu a přijímáte trest smrti."

,,Nikdy nebudu souhlasit s - " zavrčel Namikawa.

,,Já vás o tom přesvědčím." L sáhl pod stůl a vytáhl zamčenou bednu na nářadí.

Položil ji na stůl a z kapsy vytáhl klíč. L odemykal bednu, zatímco ho Namikawa vystrašeně pozoroval. Namikawa nervózně polkl a z čela mu sjela kapka potu.

L vytáhl pár kleští a zamyšleně si je prohlížel. ,,Přemýšlím, jaké nástroje jste asi na Lighta použili? Kleště, možná."

Namikawa sebou ve svých poutech začal cukat. Jeho židle i s ním se začali kymácet dopředu a dozadu. ,,Tohle nemůžeš! Mám svá lidská práva!"

,,Poznávám váš hlas, Namikawo. Vy jste ten maskovaný muž co se mnou mluvil a dal mi ultimátum." v jeho černých očích se leskl vztek. ,,Byl to váš nápad? Vyhrožovat Lightovi přímo přede mnou?"

Zločinec zpanikařil. ,,J-já se ho nikdy nedotkl! To on mu vyškubl nehty a pak ho zmlátil! Chtěl Lighta znásilnit, ale já ho zastavil! Kdyby nebylo mě, tak by Higuchi - !"

,,Nezodpověděl jste mou otázku, Namikawo." teď mluvil L hlubokým nebezpečným hlasem. ,,Byl to váš nápad vyhrožovat Lightovi přímo přede mnou?"

Rychle zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Ne. Ne, jenom jsem poslouchal rozkazy."

L do něj zabořil svůj pohled. ,,Lžete."

Zničehonic se L natáhl přes stůl a vzal vězňovu levou ruku. Přišpendlil ji ke stolu a vzal mezi kleště vězňův ukazováček. Vyděšený Namikawa vyskočil, snažíce se dostat svou ruku z kleští, jenže L zpevnil svůj stisk v ruce, v které držel kleště. Křupání kostí. Namikawa ječel bolestí zatímco na něj L zlostně zíral.

,,Pohni svou rukou ještě jednou a ztratíš prst."

Namikawa se roztřeseně posadil zatímco se snažil zhluboka dýchat.

,,Díval ses na Higuchiho, jak mučí Lighta?"

Namikawa byl strachem celý bledý. ,,N-ne."

L věděl, že vězeň zase lže. A toho rozzuřilo. L se podíval na dokument ležící na stole a řekl: ,,Jste pravák, že? Levou ruku k podpisu nepotřebujete."

,,Prosím, nedělej to!" žadonil Namikawa.

S praskotem kostí se nesly Namikawovi skřeky ponurou celou.

________________________________________________________________________________

Watari neviděl L-a už dobrých pár hodin. Doufal, že detektiv odpočívá, ale to bylo pouze zbožné přání. Poté, co si prohlédl všechny živé záznamy sledovacích bezpečnostních kamer si všiml, že ty, které patří k celám uvězněných členů Yotsuby, jsou vypnuté. A tento fakt mu nepřinesl zrovna dobrý pocit. Co L dělá?

Watari sjel výtahem do poschodí, kde byli členové Yotsuby vězněni. Jakmile se dveře výtahu otevřely, všiml si L-a, jak stojí uprostřed chodby. Detektiv kráčel směrem k němu. Všechny dveře cel se zavřely. Přestože Watari neviděl ani jednoho vězně, věděl, že jsou nejspíš zranění ... nebo možná i mrtví. Na L-ově bílém tričku byly rudé krvavé skvrny. Jak šel, tak za sebou dokonce zanechával krvavé stopy.

,,L, co jsi to udělal?" zeptal se s hrůzou Watari.

,,Všichni členové Yotsuby souhlasili s trestem smrti." L mu podal štos dokumentů.

Watari studoval podepsané listy. ,,Takže... Žádného z nich jsi nezabil, že?"

,,Ne. Stále dýchají."

Watari se na detektiva zamračil. ,,Proč jsi celý od krve?"

,,Opravdu to chceš vědět?"

,,Ne." povzdechl si. ,,Ne, upřímně se totiž bojím odpovědi."

,,Tak se neptej." L ustoupil a pokračoval v chůzi. ,,Jdu si dát sprchu."

Watari se na něj zamračil. ,,Nemusel jsi je mučit. Myslel jsem, že je to pod tvou úroveň."

L se nečekaně zastavil a otočil se ke staršímu muži. ,, _Ublížili_ Lightovi."

,,To, cos jim udělal, je proti zákonu."

,,Já jsem zákon. Ty víš, že to co jsem udělal, neponese žádné následky. Všichni v právním systému budou dělat, že o tom neví."

,,To, že ti to projde, neznamená, žes to měl udělat."

L sklopil zrak a chvíli byl zticha, protože věděl, že Watari má pravdu. Nakonec se na něj znova podíval. Jeho černé oči byly plny bolesti.

,,Quillishi, oni Lightovi ublížili."

Watarimu zaškublo v srdci. Nikdy L-a takhle neviděl a to ho znal již od jeho dětství. Zpět ještě ve Wammyho sirotčinci ho sledoval, jak exceluje v mnoha směrech. Ale i přesto, že byl L největším úspěchem Wammyho sirotčince, se moc s ostatními nesocializoval. Vždycky byl sám. Nikdy s nikým doopravdy nenavázal pouto dokud nepotkal Lighta. Light Yagami byl L-ův první přítel, jeho první láska. L-a muselo zničovat to, co Yotsuba tomu chlapci udělala.

Watari si povzdechl. Díval se na L-a soucitně. ,,Já vím... Já vím, že ho miluješ, ale mučením Yotsuby nic nevyřešíš. Teď bys měl být s Lightem."

,,Ne."

Překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Ne?"

,,Už jsem ho tolikrát zklamal." vysvětloval L smutně. ,,Light si zaslouží někoho lepšího."

,,To není pravda, L. Vždyť jsi ho zachránil."

,,Unesli ho jenom kvůli mě. Já... nejsem pro Lighta vhodný partner."

,,O tomhle bys měl nechat rozhodnout Lighta samotného. Pokud tě u sebe nechce, tak dobrá, měl by ses od něj držet dál. Já si ale nemyslím, že to bude ten případ. Po tom všem, co si protrpěl si myslím, že tě bude chtít vidět."

,,Já už se ale dohodl s panem Yagamim, že - "

,,Měl by ses s Lightem vidět, až se vzbudí. Abyste to alespoň nějak uzavřeli." naléhal Watari. ,,Musíš se s tím chlapcem ještě vidět."

,,Ještě to zvážím." L odešel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Uvnitř cely ležel Light v kaluži krve. Byl střelen do nohy. Z dálky se k němu blížil Higuchi. Light se pokoušel odplazit, ale Higuchi ho čapl a přišpendlil mu ruce k podlaze. Light se pod ním zběsile zmítal, celý zoufalý uniknout do bezpečí._

_,,L je mrtvý. Teď patříš mně." Higuchi se k němu přiklonil a sykl: ,,Nikdo tě už nevysvobodí, Lighte."_

_Proudil jím strach a panika. Zoufale se snažil vymámit z Higuchiho sevření._

_Muž se zašklebil. ,,Jen si lehni a užij si to."_

Light se s křikem probral. Posadil se a začal okolo sebe máchat rukama, dokud ho někdo neuchopil. Byl natlačen zpět do ležící pozice. Snažil se oněm rukám vzpírat. Panikařil. Jeho srdce divoce bilo. Uslyšel známý hlas. A pak teprve rozeznal obličej svého otce.

Pan Yagami ho držel a prosil. ,,Lighte, uklidni se. Prosím, uklidni se. Už je to v pořádku. Jsi v bezpečí. Jsi v nemocnici."

Jeho oči zabloudily po místnosti. Celou si ji prohlížel. Nemocniční pokoj. Vedle jeho postele viselo IV a za jeho otcem stál doktor v bílém plášti se stetoskopem okolo krku. Light si prohlédl místnost ještě jednou.  _Kde je L? Proč tu není?_

Hlavou mu probleskla Higuchiho slova.  _,,L je mrtvý."_

Light pevně stiskl ruku svého otce. ,,Kde je L?" dožadoval se.

Jeho otec mu věnoval podivný pohled.

,,Kde je L?" zakřičel.

,,Uklidni se." uvolnil pan Yagami svou ruku z Lightova pevného sevření. ,,Pořád ještě pracuje na tom případu."

Light si okamžitě vzpomněl na L-ův plán. Yotsuba věřila, že někdo jiný je L. Když se Higuchi vychloubal se smrtí L, ve skutečnosti mluvil o Tailorovi - falešném L. Light se trochu uvolnil. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby zklidnil své divoce bijící srdce. A pak se vyvalila další vlna vzpomínek. Vybavil si, jak střelil Higuchiho do hlavy. Všude byla samá krev. Light sebou trhl při vzpomínce na Higuchiho mozek rozplizlý na podlaze. Cítil, jak mu tep zase stoupá. Proč tu není L?

Přistoupil k němu doktor a představil se. ,,Zdravím, Lighte. Jsem doktor Koyama. Posledních 18 hodin jsi byl v bezvědomí. Co je poslední věcí, kterou si pamatuješ?" 

Lightovi se vybavil zvuk náboje protínající Higuchiho lebku. Vzduch mu uvízl v hrdle. Začal se vyděšeně třást. Pan Yagami věnoval doktorovi rozzlobený pohled.

Doktor Koyama se omluvně usmál. ,,Omlouvám se. Nebudu tě nutit o tom mluvit, pokud na to nejsi ještě připravený. Je to v pořádku. Jak se teď cítíš?"

Light se podíval na IV v jeho levé ruce. Hadička byla připevněná k většímu sáčku s průhlednou tekutinou a k menšímu s morfiem. ,,Nemám bolesti."

,,To je dobře." usmál se doktor a po té ještě chvíli hovořil.Pověděl mu o jeho operaci, jak se jim podařilo vyjmout náboj z jeho nohy. Poté mu vysvětloval, že jeho zranění se sama zahojí. Doktor mluvil o spoustě věcech, ale Light se o žádnou z nich zrovna dvakrát nezajímal. Jedna otázka pořád a pořád napadala jeho mysl. Proč tu není L?

Doktor stále ještě něco vysvětloval, ale Light ho přerušil. ,,Měl jsem ještě nějaké další návštěvníky?"

,,Cože?"

,,Přišel mě ještě někdo navštívit krom mého otce?"

,,No, byl tu tvůj kamarád Ryuzaki." usmál se doktor Koyama. ,,Svým krevním dárcovstvím ti zachránil život."

_Co?_  Light překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Ryuzaki mi daroval krev?"

,,Jo, záchranáři mě informovali o - "

Pan Yagami ho přerušil. ,,Doktore Koyamo, mohu si s Lightem na minutku osamotě promluvit?"

,,Oh, jistě." před odchodem se doktor ještě uklonil. ,,Vezměte si kolik času potřebujete."

Poté, co doktor odešel, se Lightův otec usadil na židli vedle postele. Dlouze vydechl než Lightovi opětoval svůj pohled.

,,Spolupracoval jsem s L-em na případě Yotsuba. Vím o všem, co se dělo. Vím, že Ryuzaki je L a že vy dva..." pan Yagami se na chvíli trapně odmlčel.

_Kurva_. To bylo tou poslední věcí, kterou teď chtěl Light řešit. Sklopil svůj zrak k sobě do klína, vyhýbajíce se otcovu pohledu.

,,Nezáleží na tom, co jsi s L dělal, protože už ho nikdy neuvidíš." tvrdil jeho otec. ,,Až ti bude lépe, pojedeš domů. Možná se budeme muset přestěhovat do jiné země. Zatím jsem se ještě nerozhodl a tvá máma a Sayu stále nic neví... Ale jako celá rodina se přesuneme někam do bezpečí. Pak můžeš znovu nastoupit na vysokou a všechno bude v pořádku."

Light si něco uvědomil. ,,Chceš předstírat, že nic z toho se nestalo." zamumlal.

Jeho otec vypadal frustrovaně. ,,Ty snad ne?"

Light se díval na svou obvazy omotanou levou ruku. Cítil v krku kyselou pachuť, když mu vzpomínky probleskávaly hlavou. Vzpomněl si, jak zakřičel pokaždé, co mu Higuchi vyškubl nehet. Jeho zrychlený tep mu duněl hlavou. Dělalo se mu špatně od žaludku. Jeho otec možná může předstírat, že se tento únos nikdy neodehrál. Ale on nemohl... Bolest a strach byly v jeho hlavě pořád ještě čerstvě vyryté. Stálo ho to všechnu vnitřní sílu vypadat před svým otcem klidně a vyrovnaně.

,,Já jen..." pan Yagami si povzdechl. ,,Nechci, aby se věci měnily. Chci, abys měl šťastný normální život. Chci, abys šel na vysokou, aby sis sehnal dobrou práci, pak by ses oženil a založil rodinu. To je vše, co si přeji. Jenom šťastný, normální - "

Lightova sebekontrola oslabila. ,,Přestaň tohle říkat! Nic v mém zkurveném životě není normální!" křičel.

Jeho otce synův výbuch překvapil. ,,Možná bychom si o tom měli promluvit později."

Light si opřel hlavu do dlaní. Přál si, aby jeho otec prostě odešel. Obvykle hrál roli perfektního syna přímo excelentně, ale právě teď se mu to nedařilo. Neměl na to trpělivost.

,,Lighte, jsi v pořádku?"

_Ne, nejsem kurva v pořádku._  Zdvihl hlavu a věnoval otci podrážděný pohled. ,,Jak dlouho jsi nebyl doma?"

,,Pár dní, proč?

,,Měl bys jít domů. Máma a Sayu jsou nejspíš strachy bez sebe."

,,Chceš, abych jim řekl... ?"

,,Ne." rozhodl se rychle Light. ,,Stále si myslí, že jsem na Wammyho Univerzitě?"

,,Ano. Zatím se nám daří držet tvé jméno v utajení před médii."

,,Dobře. Nechci o tom mámě a Sayu říkat, pokud to nebude nutné."

,,Dobře." jeho otec vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. Očividně jim to ani on říkat nechtěl.

Pan Yagami se postavil a poplácal syna po rameni. ,,Zkus si trochu odpočinout, Lighte. Zítra tě zase navštívím."

Light jen pokývl hlavou. Pak jeho otec opustil místnost.

________________________________________________________________________________

Po několik hodin ležel Light v posteli a zíral na strop. Venku byla tma a tuto místnost ozařovalo pouhých pár několik drobných světel. Doktor Koyama ho znovu navštívil a zeptal se ho, zda-li se chce vidět s terapeutem. Light razantně odmítl. Doktor se ho poté snažil přesvědčovat. Věděl, že byl Light mučen. Z jeho zranění to bylo dost očividné. A když už Light asi po dvacáté terapeuta odmítl, doktor se konečně vzdal a odešel.

Doktor Koyama mu lezl na nervy. Light  _nepotřeboval_  terapeuta. Bude v pohodě až se jeho zranění uzdraví.

Zavřel oči, pokoušejíce se usnout. Zničehonic si vybavil, jak leží na podlaze ve své cele. Tep se mu razantně zvýšil. Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po pokoji, přesvědčujíce se, kde doopravdy je.  _Co to se mnou sakra je?_  Zhluboka se nadechl a opět zavřel oči. Byl tak vyčerpaný. Po pár minutách ho zmohl spánek.

_Byl znovu ve své cele - připoutaný k židli. Křičel, zatímco mu Higuchi škubal nehty svými kleštěmi. Namikawa je o pár kroků opodál sledoval. Ptal se pořád a pořád na ty samé otázky. Jak vypadá L? Kde je L? Jaké je L-ovo pravé jméno? Light mlčel. Alespoň krom těch chvil, kdy křičel bolestí._

_Jakmile byly všechny nehty pryč, vzal ho Namikawa za bradu. ,,Ty jsi velice loajální vůči L, co? Nezradíš ho. Miluješ ho..." přejel palcem po Lightově spodním rtu. ,,Miluje tě L? Proč tu není?"_

_Light na něj zíral s doširoka rozevřenýma vyděšenýma očima. ,,C-co?"_

_,,Kde je L? Proč tu není?" posmíval se Namikawa. ,,Proč tě opustil?"_

Light se s vyjeknutím probudil. Srdce mu divoce bušilo a celé jeho tělo se nekontrolovatelně třáslo. Cítil, že se někdo dotýká jeho ramene.

,,Lighte."

Podíval se na stranu a spatřil L, jak stojí vedle jeho lůžka. Detektiv měl na tváři smutný výraz jak na něj shlížel.

,,L?" zamumlal Light. L stáhl svou ruku zpět.

,,Omlouvám se." udělal L krok od Lightovy postele. ,,Když jsme spolu posledně mluvili, byl jsi mimo, a předtím jsi mi řekl, ať se držím dál..." odvrátil svůj pohled a začal pozorovat podlahu. ,,Budu si držet odstup. Vím, že jsi mi neodpustil."

Lightovi se sevřelo srdce. Málem na to zapomněl. Byl na cestě L-ovi odpustit, jenže ho zajala Yotsuba.

,,Nabídl jsem tvému otci ochranu pro tvou rodinu a on souhlasil s podmínkou, že s tebou přetrhnu všechna pouta."

Light ztuhl šokem. Jeho otec žádnou takovou dohodu nezmínil! Začal jím proudit vztek. Sevřel svou pravici v pěst. Jeho otec neměl žádné právo - !

,,Omluvám se, že jsem tě nedokázal ochránit před Yotsubou. Jen jsem ti to sem přišel říct. Už mě nemusíš nikdy vidět, Lighte." ukročil ještě o jeden další krok dozadu.

Light se rychle natáhl a popadl ho za ruku.

,,Zůstaň"

L na něj šokovaně zíral.

,,Odpouštím ti. Prosím, nechoď." prosil Light se slzami v očích.

L k němu okamžitě přistoupil a objal ho. Light se k němu přitulil. Nedokázal zastavit proud slz tekoucí po své tváři.

,,Nechoď." vzlykal.

L ho pevně držel.


	26. Útěcha

L zůstal. Byl usazen na židli vedle Lightova nemocničního lůžka. Poté, co slíbil, že zůstane, mladý hnědovlásek usnul. V tuto chvíli pracoval L na laptopu, jenž měl položený na svých kolenech. Momentálně bylo 3:47 ráno. Watari se před hodinkou zastavil, aby L-ovi přinesl nějaké zásoby. Teď měl L laptop, talíř sušenek a látkovou tašku s náhradním oblečením. Neměl v plánu v brzké době opouštět nemocnici. Jak dlouho tu bude Light trčet, tak dlouho tu L zůstane. Může pracovat na svém laptopu a přitom opatrovat Lighta.

L očima prolétával řádky dokumentu, když v tom uslyšel, jak Light ve spánku zanaříkal. Položil svůj laptop na stranu a podíval se na Lighta. Light se v posteli převracel, na tváři mu hrál bolestný výraz. Nejspíš měl noční můru. L se postavil, sledujíce Lighta s obavami. Přemýšlel, zda-li ho má vzbudit, či nikoliv. Zničehonic se Light s vyjeknutím probudil. Začal lapat po dechu. Jeho vyděšené oči prozkoumávaly místnost.

L se k němu naklonil a položil mu ruku na rameno. ,,Lighte?"

,,L!" sevřel ho Light v objetí. Svůj obličej zabořil do L-ovy hrudi.

L cítil, jak moc se Light třese. Rozhodně byl svědkem další noční můry. S největší pravděpodobností o Yotsubě... Ten únos byl pro Lighta očividně dosti traumatizující. L doufal, že se u Lighta nevyvine posttraumatická stresová porucha. Light bude potřebovat psychologa. 

,,Je to v pořádku, Lighte. Jsem tady." snažil se ho L utěšit.

Light si ho přitahoval ještě blíž k sobě, a tak se L usadil na jeho postel. Light se k němu přitulil ještě blíže, až L-a vyhodil z rovnováhy. Teď ležel L na zádech. Light byl vedle něj s tváří zabořenou v L-ově hrudi. Pořád ještě cítil, jak se Light třese. Objal ho rukama a po tomto Lightův třes konečně ustal. Díky onomu objetí vypadal Light, že se uklidnil. Brzy začal zhluboka pravidelně nadechovat a vydechovat. L usoudil, že Light znovu usnul.

Po zbytek noci zůstal L ve stejné pozici. Po boku spícího Lighta.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sluneční paprsky nakukovaly skrze okno když se Light vzbudil. Ucítil vedle sebe něco teplého. Svou hlavu měl položenou na něčí hrudi. _L..._  Light se odvalil a podíval se na detektivův obličej. L-ovy oči byly zavřené a jeho černé vlasy trčely všemi směry. Vypadal velice klidně. Light se trochu pousmál. Bylo velmi vzácné vidět spícího L-a. Byl rád, že tu s ním zůstal. Právě teď byl L jedinou osobou, kterou chtěl Light vidět. Preferoval by, kdyby už sem nikdo další nechodil.

Pak si všiml modřiny okolo L-ova levého oka. Stáhl k němu svou ruku. Jakmile se dotkl jeho obličeje, L-ovy černé oči se otevřely. Light stáhl ruku zpět, ale nemohl přestat onu modřinu pozorovat. Až doposud si tohoto zranění nevšiml. Co se stalo?

,,Někdo tě uhodil?"

L se posadil. ,,Děkuji za starost, Lighte, ale tvoje zranění jsou mnohem vážnější."

,,Byl to můj táta?"

L byl chvíli zticha. Vypadal, že se mu do odpovědi moc nechce.

Light si povzdechl. ,,Byl to můj táta."

,,Pan Yagami byl v té chvíli velice rozrušen." vysvětloval L. ,,Bál se o tvou bezpečnost a byl na mě samozřejmě právem naštvaný."

,,Ty ho bráníš?"

,,Vzhledem k okolnostem mi nevadí, že mě uhodil."

_No, mně to vadí..._  Light se zamračil a zkřížil si ruce.

L si všiml Lightovy podrážděnosti. Usmál se a ukázal na modřinu okolo svého oka. ,,Lighte,  _tohle_ nic není. Jak se cítíš?"

Light pokrčil rameny. ,,Jsem v pohodě. Pořád jsem ještě na prášcích proti bolesti."

,,Včera jsi měl další noční můru."

Light se podíval jiným směrem. Zjevně mu to nebylo příjemné. ,,A?"

,,Takže... si nemyslím, že jsi v pohodě."

Light si znova povzdechl. Nechtěl přemýšlet o svých nočních můrách. Bylo jednodušší je ignorovat.

L se nabídl. ,,Lighte, klidně mi můžeš říct o - "

,,Teď ne." zamumlal.

,,Dobře." chytil ho L jemně za obvázanou ruku. ,,Pokud si o tom někdy budeš chtít promluvit, tak jsem tady."

Light mu věnoval drobný úsměv.

Zničehonic se dveře do pokoje prudce rozevřely. Pan Yagami se vřítil dovnitř. Věnoval L-ovi zlostný pohled.

,,Co se to k čertu děje?" zavrčel.

L rychle pustil Lightovu ruku a postavil se. ,,Pane Yagami - "

Lightův otec se k němu přiřítil. ,,Co tady u všech čertech děláš?! Souhlasil jsi, že se budeš držet dál!"

,,Light mě poprosil, abych zůstal. Pokud mu moje přítomnost pomůže, pak nemohu odejít." trval na svém L.

,,Cože?" pan Yagami se podíval na svého syna. Pak se ale znovu otočil na L a zakřičel: ,,Je mi fuk, co Light řekl! Stále je ještě po tom všem mimo! Opovaž se toho využívat!"

,,Nevyužívám toho." vyštěkl L. ,,Pomáhám Lightovi."

,,Ty jsi jediný důvod proč je v tomhle stavu!"

,,Toho jsem si vědom, pane Yagami." L-ův hlas byl prošpikován ne zrovna dobře maskovaným vztekem. ,,Dělám vše pro to, abych tuhle situaci napravil."

,,Tak napravuj jinde! Proč jsi s ním sakra v posteli?! Přísahám, jestli jsi zkoušel něco - !"

L rozzuřeně zvýšil hlas. ,,To nemůžete myslet vážně! Jen jsem ho utěšoval!"

Zatímco na sebe L s panem Yagamim křičeli, Light seděl na posteli s hlavou ve svých dlaních. Cítil svůj zrychlený tep, jak mu duní hlavou. Zavřel oči a pokusil se zhluboka dýchat. Neměl rád křik. Zvuk Higuchiho křiku se mu nesl hlavou. Třásl se. Už ani nerozuměl tomu, co na sebe L s otcem pokřikovali. Slyšel jenom naštvaný křik. Hlavou mu létaly výjevy s Higuchiho ošklivým obličejem.

,,Přestaňte! Oba dva!" dožadoval se známý hlas.

Jakmile křičení ustalo, otevřel Light oči a podíval se vzhůru.

Uprostřed místnosti teď stál doktor Koyama. Rozčiloval se. Terčem byli L a pan Yagami. ,,Vy dva se tu nemůžete v žádném případě hádat! Jeden z vás musí pryč!"

Pan Yagami si zkřížil ruce. ,,Vypadni." zavrčel na L.

,,Ne." prohlásil Light. ,,Ryuzaki tu zůstane."

,,Cože?" věnoval pan Yagami svému synovi naštvaný pohled. ,,Lighte, přemýšlej o tom. Víš, že on pro tebe není nic dobrého."

,,Ryuzaki tu zůstane." opakoval Light.

,,Pane Yagami, vašemu synovi již osmnáct bylo. Je dospělý a toto je jeho rozhodnutí." vysvětloval doktor.

,,Nemůžu ho nechat samotného s tímhle úchylným - !" křičel Lightův otec.

,,Light si teď nemůže dovolit další stres." tvrdil doktor Koyama. ,,Prosím, odejděte, jinak budu muset zavolat ochranku. Můžete svého syna navštívit někdy jindy, pokud nebude proti. A taky pokud dokážete, že ovládáte svůj vztek. Tohle je nemocnice. Musí tady být ticho a klid. Rozumíte?"

Pan Yagami se na L-a nenávistně podíval.

,,Rozumíte mi, pane Yagami?" zeptal se doktor Koyama ještě jednou.

,,Ano, půjdu." zabručel. ,,Promluvíme si později, Lighte."

Jeho otec opustil těžkými kroky místnost. Light si úlevně vydechl. Neměl teď energii na to, aby se vypořádával se svým otcem. Byl doktorovi vděčný, že jej donutil odejít.

Doktor Koyama ho informoval: ,,Lighte, jakožto pacient máš právo si vybírat, kdo tě může a nemůže navštívit. Pokud chceš, aby tvůj otec - "

,,Smí sem jen Ryuzaki." prohlásil Light.

L překvapeně zamrkal. Doktor přikývl.

,,Dobrá, vyřídím to sestřičkám. Zanedlouho tě přijdu zkontrolovat. Odpočiň si ještě." pospíchal doktor Koyama z místnosti. Zavřel za sebou dveře.

Teď byl Light s detektivem opět osamotě. L k němu přikročil a posadil se na židli vedle jeho lůžka.

,,Lighte, tvůj otec si o tebe jen dělá starosti." 

,, _Nebraň_  ho." otočil se Light na bok, zády k L. ,,Nechci ho tu."

L už na něj dál netlačil.

________________________________________________________________________________

Do místnosti vešla sestřička a položila vedle Lightovy postele tác se snídaní. Opustila místnost. Po chvíli lhostejného zírání na jídlo Light opět ulehl do postele. Neměl o jídlo vůbec zájem. L, sedící vedle něj, psal na svém laptopu. Po pár minutách zvuk klapajících kláves ustal.

,,Měl bys jíst, Lighte."

,,Nemám hlad." zamumlal.

,,Kdy jsi naposledy jedl?"

Light si povzdechl. Jeho poslední jídlo byla snídaně s Rayem Penberem. Během svého věznění nejedl vůbec a většinu včerejška byl v bezvědomí... Sevřelo se mu srdce, když si vzpomněl na napůl spálenou snídani, kterou mu Penber ukuchtil. Po té, co pojedli, byl Penber zastřelen. Light si vybavil Penberův bezduchý výraz v očích. Dělalo se mu z toho špatně od žaludku.

Otočil se na bok, pryč od L. ,,Jsem v pohodě, neboj."

L se postavil a obešel postel, aby mohl Lightovi vidět do obličeje. ,,Musíš jíst, Lighte."

Věnoval L-ovi otrávený pohled. ,,To to do mě snad budeš hustit, dokud něco nesním?" 

,,Jsi si vědom toho, jak neodbytný jsem, že?"

,,Fajn." zaúpěl Light a posadil se. Přisunul si k sobě tác. Dal si lžičku cereálií a zakuckal se. Chutnaly, jako by byly už pár let staré.

Light udělal znechucenou grimasu a odstrčil od sebe tác s jídlem. ,,Nesnáším jídlo z nemocnice."

L okamžitě vytáhl mobil a zavolal Watarimu. Během deseti minut se Watari objevil na chodbě s pár krabicemi s jídlem. L položil jednu z krabic na tác přisunul jej Lightovi. A pak na něj jen zíral v očekávání. Light si povzdechl a otevřel krabici. Uvnitř byla vařená rýže, sushi a pár omelet. Light si dal kousek omelety a vytřeštil oči. Tohle bylo vážně výborné. Snědl většinu snídaně. L vypadal spokojeně - seděl na židli a jedl kousek dortu, jenž mu Watari přinesl.

Poté, co oba dojedli, se vrátil doktor Koyama. Vysvětlil jim, že musí Lighta zkontrolovat a požádal L-a, aby mezitím počkal na chodbě. L si vzal laptop a opustil místnost, aby doktor mohl začít s pár drobnými testy. Vzhledem k tomu, že Light prodělal otřes mozku, mu nejprve pokládal doktor otázky, aby otestoval jeho kognitivní myšlení. Všechny otázky byly jednoduché. Jeho mozek očividně nebyl poškozen. To Light věděl. Co se týče kognitivní stránky, byl naprosto v pořádku.

Pak začal doktor testovat jeho reflexy. Light seděl na kraji postele a doktor Koyama mu poklepl na levé koleno reflexním kladívkem. Jak se dalo čekat, jeho noha se pohnula. Pak zkusil pravé koleno. Jeho levá noha se trochu pohnula, ale Light trochu cukl bolestí. Naneštěstí se tohle také dalo čekat, neboť byl střelen do pravého stehna.

,,Výborně." usmál se doktor Koyama. ,,Myslíš, že se zvládneš postavit? Je to v pořádku, pakliže ne. Zkus přenést trochu váhy i na svou pravou nohu."

Light přikývl a odstrčil se z postele. Projela jím vlna bolesti.  _Kurva!_  Light se musel kousnout do spodního rtu, aby nadávku nevykřikl nahlas. Ta bolest byla nesnesitelná. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo. Light se rychle a s těžkými nádechy posadil zase zpět. Sakra, potřeboval víc morfia.

Doktor vypadal ohromeně. ,,To bylo velice slušné, Lighte."

Light na něj zlostně zíral.  _Slušné? Bylo to zasraně ubohé._

,,Máš opravdu veliké štěstí." ubezpečoval ho doktor Koyama. ,,Měl jsem pacienty, také střelené do stehna, kteří přišli o mnohem více svalů, než ty. Co se týče tvé léčby, myslím, že to vypadá velice nadějně. Jen se pokoušej každý den stát o něco déle a brzy budeš moci chodit."

,,Dobře."

,,Ještě se musím podívat na tvoje stehy." povytáhl mu doktor jeho nemocniční róbu, aby se mohl podívat na Lightovo stehno.

Light se podíval mimo. Nebylo mu to zrovna příjemné.

,,Seď a nehýbej se prosím." dal mu ruce na jeho boky.

_,,Nenechám L vyhrát. Vezmu tě dolů s sebou."_  vzpomínky mu vířily hlavou a jeho tep se zrychlil. Zničehonic se jeho okolí rozplynulo, znovu se rozezněly sirény a on na sobě opět ucítil Higuchiho ruce.

Zpnikařil

_______________________________________________________________________________

L byl usazen na židli v čekárně blízko Lightova pokoje. Psal na svém laptopu, když mu zničehonic zabzučel telefon v kapse. L odložil laptop a vyndal telefon z kapsy. Zamračil se na jméno volajícího. Kdo dal panu Yagamimu jeho číslo? Nejspíš Watari.

S povzdechem zdvihl hovor. ,,Pane Yagami."

,,L." zasyčel pan Yagami naštvaně. ,,Doktor Koyama mi oznámil, že nemohu navštívit svého vlastního syna."

,,To bylo Lightovo rozhodnutí."

,,Obrátil jsi ho proti mně!"

L zakoulel očima. ,,Neobrátil jsem Lighta vůči vám, pane Yagami. Obávám se, že jste toho docílil vy sám."

,,Zmlkni!" zakřičel pan Yagami. ,,Dej mi Lighta k telefonu! Hned! Musím s ním mluvit!"

,,Právě teď nemůžu."

,,Proč ne?!"

,,Teď zrovna Lighta vyšetřují. Čekám mimo místnost."

,,To je mi fuk! Prostě mi ho dej k telefonu!"

,,A také, je tu 92% šance, že s vámi Light nebude chtít hovořit."

,,Sakra, L! Prostě mi ho dej k tele - !"

Zničehonic uslyšel L Lightův křik zevnitř místnosti. A očividně, pan Yagami ho slyšel také.

,,Co to k čertu bylo?!" zeptal se těsně předtím než L nečekaně zavěsil.

L dal mobil stranou a pospíchal k Lightově pokoji. Vřítil se dovnitř a všiml si doktora Koyami ležícího na podlaze. V bezvědomí. Light seděl na své posteli. Celý se třásl. Jeho pravá pěst byla rudá, jako kdyby někoho právě uhodil. Musel to být ten doktor.

,,J-já... já nechtěl." zíral Light na svou ruku.

L si klekl k doktorovi Koyamovi a prohlédl ho. Doktor měl dobrý puls a jeho dýchání bylo v pořádku. Pod jeho okem se mu začala formovat modřina a až se vzbudí, nejspíš ho bude bolet hlava, ale jinak byl v pořádku. L se postavil a zamířil k Lightovi.

,,Lighte, co se stalo?"

,,Vážně jsem nechtěl. Jenom mě prohlížel, ale já... " Light vypadal, že se sám za sebe stydí.

L tomu teď rozuměl. Očividně byl Lightův psychický stav horší, než si původně myslel.

,,Co to spustilo?"

Light mu věnoval zmatený pohled. ,,Co?"

L položil otázku jinak. ,,Udělal doktor Koyama něco, co ti připomnělo tvůj únos?"

Light na chvíli zaváhal. ,,D-dal mi ruce na mé boky... Ale to jen proto, abych se moc nehýbal. Jen chtěl zkontrolovat moje stehy. Neudělal nic špatného." Light se naklonil a schoval svůj obličej v dlaních. ,,Co to se mnou kurva je? Zešílel jsem snad?"

L-ovi zakolísalo srdce. ,,Ne, Lighte."

Posadil se na postel vedle něj a objal ho jednou rukou, snažíce se ho uklidnit. ,,Léčíš se."


	27. Důvěra

Jakmile doktor Koyama nabral vědomí, prohlásil, že Light je 'ostatním nebezpečný' a potřebuje psychologické vyšetření. Podle toho všeho to vypadalo, že Light nemá na vybranou. Bude nucen se setkat s psychologem. A z toho rozhodně nadšený nebyl. Nepotřeboval být vyšetřen a také vůbec nebyl nebezpečný. Díky té střele se teď téměř nemohl hýbat. Více méně teď byl vázán pouze na své lůžko. Mohl by někoho napadnout pouze v případě, že by stál vedle něj. A celý ten incident s Koyamou se odehrál jen proto, že se ho doktor dotýkal. Když si všichni nechají své pracky pro sebe, nic jim od Lighta nehrozí. Ostatní by ho měli nechat kurva na pokoji.

Light si zkřížil ruce. Seděl na posteli a naštvaně zíral do zdi. Psycholog by měl každou minutou dorazit. 

L byl usazen na židli hned vedle něj. Měl s sebou laptop, ale teď na něm nepracoval.

,,Lighte, budeš s tím psychologem spolupracovat?"

,,Ani jsem k tomu nedal souhlas." zabručel Light.

,,Možná ti to pomůže."

,,Ne, je to jenom ztráta času."

,,Bude to ztráta času jen pokud nebudeš spolupracovat."

,,No, když doktor Koyama chce mou spolupráci, měl mi nejdřív dát na výběr."

,,Všichni víme, že bys odmítl."

,,Přesně tak."

L mu věnoval frustrovaný pohled. ,,Bojím se o tvé psychické zdraví."

,,Jsem v pohodě."

,,Ne, to nejsi. Oba to víme." vyštěkl L.

Light sebou trochu cukl a stočil svůj pohled do klína, vyhýbajíce se L-ově pohledu.

L si povzdechl. ,,Omlouvám se, Lighte, ale popírání ti nepomůže. Musíš si o tom promluvit s psychologem."

,,A co mu mám jako říct?" zabručel.

,,Cokoliv. Alespoň projev nějakou snahu." L-ovi černé oči byly plny obav. ,,Prosím, Lighte."

Light se neochotně vzdal. ,,Dobře."

Promluví si s psychologem... Kvůli L.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Po krátké chvíli vstoupila do místnosti žena s dlouhými černými vlasy. Měla v ruce tvrdé desky a na sobě dlouhý bílý plášť jako všichni doktoři této nemocnice. Usmála se a zamířila k Lightovi.

,,Zdravím, ty musíš být Light Yagami. Já jsem doktorka Shiro. Během tvého pobytu zde budu tvou psycholožkou." mírně se uklonila a pak se otočila na L-a. ,,Zdravím, jste rodinný příslušník?"

,,Ne." odpověděl L. ,,Jsem... kamarád."

Musela si všimnout zaváhání v jeho hlase. ,,Jenom kamarád?"

L vypadal potěšen její inteligencí. ,,Vlastně, Light a já - "

Light ho přerušil. ,,Vlastně vám do toho nic není."

,,Ah." přikývla doktorka Shiro chápavě. ,,Je to složité?" zeptala se L-a.

,,Ano. Náš vztah je zatím nedefinován." prozradil L, zatímco se Light třásl vzteky.

,,Oh, to není dobré. Myslím, že je velice důležité si definovat svůj vlastní vztah." radila.

L se okamžitě zeptal Lighta: ,,Chodíme spolu?"

Lightovo srdce vynechalo úder a jeho tvář se zalila nachem. Proč musel být L vždycky tak přímočarý? A proč se nemohl zeptat, když byli osamotě?! ,,O tom si promluvíme později." sykl Light naštvaně.

Doktorka Shiro se otočila směrem k L.,,Dobrá, omluvám se, pane ...?" 

,,Můžete mi říkat Ryuzaki."

Usmála se. ,,Ryuzaki, budu teď potřebovat mluvit s Lightem osamotě."

L vzal vesele svůj laptop a opustil místnost, zatímco Light se jenom mračil. Bylo nesmírně otravné, jak si L a jeho psycholožka padli do noty. L byl před ní tak otevřený ohledně jejich vztahu. Samému Lightovi by nevadilo žít si normálně svůj život bez toho, aniž by do něj strkala svůj nos tato žena.

Doktorka Shiro se posadila na židli vedle Lightova nemocničního lůžka. ,,Ryuzaki vypadá mile."

Zlostně na ní zíral. ,,A vaše pointa?"

Povzdechla si a připravila si své desky. ,,Takže, Lighte, je tu něco, o čem by sis chtěl se mnou popovídat?"

,,Ne, doktor Koyama byl jediný, kdo chce, abych si s vámi povídal."

,,Dobrá, tak si budeme povídat o doktorovi Koyamovi. Slyšela jsem, že jsi ho zmlátil do bezvědomí. Můžeš mi říct, co se stalo? Proč jsi ho uhodil?"

Light si zkřížil ruce. ,,Byla to nehoda. Nejsem nijak nebezpečný."

,,Nikdy jsem neřekla, že jsi nebezpečný, Lighte." a pak se ho zeptala: ,,Myslíš si, že jsi nebezpečný?"

Zamračil se. ,,Ne, právě jsem řekl, že nejsem."

,,Hm.." doktorka Shiro vytáhla pero a napsala si nějakou poznámku.

Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl, když to udělala. Co tam sakra napsala?

Konečně položila pero zpět. ,,Doktor Koyama řekl, že ti dal ruce na tvé boky, mezitím co si prohlížel tvé stehy na tvém pravém stehnu. Řekl, že hned po tom, co se tě dotkl jsi zaječel a praštil ho. Je to skutečně tak, jak to doktor Koyama popsal?"

,,Ano."

,,Bál ses, když se tě dotýkal?"

Light ztuhl. Pamatoval si, jaké to bylo, když znovu slyšel ty sirény. Na malou chvíli si doktora zaměnil s Higuchim. Zpanikařil.... Bylo to šílené, ale pár vteřin si Light myslel, že je zase vězněn Yotsubou a že znovu bojuje o svůj holý život. Nechtěl uhodit doktora Koyamu. Mířil na Higuchiho, na někoho, kdo už byl mrtvý. A to znělo ještě šíleněji.

,,Byla to nehoda." zamumlal Light.

Doktorka Shiro se na něj chápavě podívala. ,,Je v pořádku přiznat, že jsi byl vyděšený."

,,Nebyl jsem vyděšený."

,,Hm.." napsala další poznámku.

_Co to tam kurva píšeš?!_  Light se naštvaně díval na tvrdými deskami podložený papír. Chtěl to rozervat na kousíčky.

Znovu odložila své pero a pak se ho zeptala: ,,Můžeš mi říct, co se stalo předtím, než tě odvezli do nemocnice?"

Věnoval jí naštvaný pohled. ,,Postřelili mě."

,,Víš, kdo tě postřelil?"

,,Ano."

,,A můžeš mi říct, kdo to - ?"

,,Ne." rozhodl se. ,,Je lepší, když to nebudete vědět."

Doktorka Shiro naklonila hlavu, jako by byla jeho odpověď zajímavá. ,,Co je lepší, když nebudu vědět?"

,,Mohla byste to prozradit."

,,Lighte, vše co tady padne, neopustí místnost." ubezpečovala ho.

,,Ne, to není pravda."

,,Ano, je. Podle zákona nemůžu - "

,,Už jste četla mou složku, že? Znáte všechna moje zranění, Víte, že jsem byl mučen." vpily se do ní jeho oči. ,,Co když ke mně moji nepřátelé nemůžou a rozhodnou se jít po vás kvůli informacím? Myslíte si, že jim dokážete odporovat? Atraktivní žena, jako jste vy... Roztrhají vás na cucky. Vsadím se, že řeknete cokoliv, _cokoliv_ , jen aby ta bolest přestala."

Doktorka Shiro nervózně polkla. Byla bledá strachem. ,,Myslíte si, že po mně půjdou?"

,,Je to možné." pokrčil Light rameny. ,,Už jsme skončili?"

,,Ne." její výraz ztvrdl. ,,Lighte, myslíš si, že jsi v nebezpečí? Je ta osoba, co tě postřelila, stále - ?"

,,Je mrtvý."

Překvapeně zamrkala. ,,Cože?"

,,Ten muž, co mě postřelil, je mrtvý. Nevím, jestli jsem teď v bezpečí, ale je možné, že po mně půjdou. Můj případ teď řeší právní orgány." informoval ji Light neurčitě. ,,Víc toho vědět nepotřebujete."

,,Dobrá." přikývla. ,,Ten muž, co tě postřelil... Jak zemřel?" zeptala se.

Lightovi se okamžitě vybavil zvuk střely protínající Higuchiho lebku. Zločincův mozek se rozplizl na podlahu a jeho tělo pokleslo. Light byl uvězněn pod jeho mrtvolou. Všude okolo něj byla krev. Zastavil se mu dech, srdce stepovalo. Pamatoval si, jak byl malátný, jaké měl potíže zůstat při vědomí. Byl si tak jistý svou smrtí. Tak zkurveně jistý.

,,Lighte?"

Všiml si své třesoucí pravice. Rychle zaťal svou ruku v pěst. Přestal se třást. Naštvaně se podíval na svou psycholožku.

,,Víc toho vědět nepotřebujete." opakoval.

,,Dobrá..." její hnědé očí se zalily soucitem. ,,Byla to sebeobrana?"

Light překvapeně ucukl. Doktora Shiro už přišla na to, že Light zabil svého útočníka. Byla chytrá. Není divu, že z ní byl L tak nadšen... Light okamžitě začal přemýšlet nad svými možnostmi. Doktorka ho už teď podezírala ze zabití ze sebeobrany, tak proč se obtěžovat se zapíráním? Light souhlasil, že s ní promluví. L chtěl, aby mluvil...

,,Ano." zašeptal.

Položila mu svou ruku na jeho zaťatou pěst, jako by se ho snažila utěšit. ,,Není to tvoje chyba. Bylo tvým právem se bránit."

,,Myslíte si snad, že to nevím?!" naštvaně Light ucukl svou rukou. ,,Jsem rád, že jsem ho zabil! Ten bastard si zasloužil zemřít!"

,,Lighte.." vypadala ustaraně z jeho výbuchu. ,,Co ti ten muž udělal? To on ti způsobil všechna ta zranění?"

Light se mlčky vyhýbal jejímu pohledu. Cítil, jak se mu v očích formují slzy. Odmítal před ní brečet. Vždyť jí ani  _neznal_.

,,Lighte, pomůže ti, když budeš mluvit o tom, co se ti stalo." trvala na svém.

Nechtěl zacházet do detailů. Ne s ní. ,,Bude lepší, když to nebudete vědět."

,,Proč?"

,,Protože to můžete prozradit." zabručel. ,,Už jsem vám to říkal."

,,Věříš mi?"

,,Ne."

Doktorka Shiro si povzdechla. ,,Dobrá. Komu věříš?"

,,Cože?" věnoval jí zmatený pohled.

,,Věříš někomu? Třeba nějakému členovi rodiny?" navrhla.

,,Ne." zatřásl rychle hlavou. Byl by rád, kdyby se jeho máma a Sayu o jeho únosu nedozvěděly. A mluvit o tom se svým otcem naprosto nepřicházelo v úvahu.

,,A co Ryuzaki?" zeptala se. ,,Věříš mu?"

Light na chvíli zaváhal. L už mu lhal... hodněkrát. Ale také věděl, že ho detektiv má rád. Miluje ho. Je na jeho straně. I přestože Lightovi nejspíš hrabalo a jeho otec se choval jako nesnesitelný kretén, L si nikdy nestěžoval. Prostě se s tím vyrovnal a udělal všechno pro to, aby pomohl napravit situaci. Light neměl ani ponětí, co by bez něj dělal.

,,Věříš Ryuzakimu?" zeptala se ho doktorka Shiro znovu.

Light se uvolnil. ,,Ano." přiznal.

,,Výborně." usmála se. ,,Mluvil jsi s Ryuzakim o tom, co se stalo?"

,,Ani ne." pokrčil Light rameny. ,,On už ví, co se stalo, ale doopravdy jsme o tom nemluvili..."

,,Mluvení pomáhá. Pokud se cítíš s Ryuzakim v bezpečí, měl by sis s ním promluvit o tom, co se stalo."

,,On už ale ví - "

,,Na tom nezáleží. Měl by to slyšet od tebe." radila doktorka Shiro. ,,Je dobré spoléhat se na ty, kterým věříme. Pomůže nám to s léčením a zpevní to naše vztahy. Měl by sis s Ryuzakim promluvit. Myslím, že ti to pomůže."

Light si povzdechl. Nejdřív mu L řekl, aby si promluvil s psychologem. Teď mu psycholog radil, aby si promluvil s L.

,,Dobrá..."

________________________________________________________________________________

Tu noc byl L jako obvykle usazen na židli vedle Lightovy postele. Poté, co si Light promluvil s doktorkou Shiro, se akorát navečeřel a usnul. Zatím L-ovi o svém sezení s psycholožkou nic neřekl. Ale L věděl, že jí Light musel říct něco, co ji vyděsilo. Jakmile totiž jejich sezení skončilo, zavolala policii a žádala o ochranu. L objednal pár bodyguardů, aby jí hlídali - jen pro jistotu. Byl zvědav, kolik jí toho Light řekl. Pokoušel se ho na to zeptat, ale Light okamžitě změnil téma.

L si přál, aby s ním Light mluvil. Aby alespoň věděl, co má dělat. Se vší upřímností, L neměl zrovna nejvíc zkušeností co se uklidňování lidí týče. Přestože vyřešil tisíce zločinů, tak se se svědky zrovna moc nepáral. Obyčejně totiž chytil zločince, pomohl jej dostat za mříže a pak si jel zase po svým. Nikdy se nezabýval s dohrou. Teď se snažil Lightovi pomoct sesbírat všechny střípky jeho normálního života a dát to všechno do pořádku. Chytit a potrestat Yotsubu bylo proti tomuhle jako procházka růžovým sadem. L uměl chytat zločince. V tom byl dobrý. Vždycky věděl, co dělat.

Ale právě teď neměl tušení, co dál. Nevěděl, jak Lightovi pomoci... Zůstával po jeho boku a dával na něj pozor. Ale cítil se roztěkaně. Jako kdyby toho nedělal dost, jako by to nestačilo.

Chtěl jen, aby bylo Lightovi lépe.

________________________________________________________________________________

Light prospal celou noc bez jediné noční můry. Když se ráno probudil, L byl stále usazen na své židli vedle postele. Detektiv se soustředil na svůj laptop a pilně pracoval. Snídani jim opět přinesl Watari. Light mlčky jedl. Pořád ještě přemýšlel nad radou doktory Shiro. Ta myšlenka, že by měl o únosu mluvit, ho dost znervózňovala. Upřímně, on o tom mluvit nechtěl...

Poté, co oba dojedli, přišla do místnosti sestřička. Nesla s sebou pár ručníků a necky plné vody.

,,Čas na drobnou koupel." oznámila vesele.

Light na ní šokovaně zíral. ,,Cože?"

Sestřička položila necky. ,,No, nekoupal ses pár dní, takže potřebuješ koupel."

_Oh, ne. Ne. Ne. Nejsem zasraný invalida._ Light na ní zlostně zíral. ,,Ne, díky. Dokážu se vykoupat sám."

,,Ale to je nebezpečné. Doktor Koyama říkal, že se nemůžeš - "

,,Ale ano, můžu. Dneska." rychle ji přerušil. ,,Dám si sprchu, takže nebudu potřebovat tvou pomoc."

Sestřička si povzdechla. ,,Každý den koupu pacienty. Věř mi, není se za co stydět."

Přikročila k němu. ,,Řekl jsem  _ne._ " vrčel na ní Light.

L přestal psát a odložil svůj laptop. ,,Je velice těžké Lighta o něčem přesvědčit. Měla byste se jít starat o další pacienty."

,,Vyřídím doktoru Koyamovi, že odmítáte hygienickou péči." varovala Lighta.

,,Fajn, tak mu to vyřiď." vyštěkl Light.

Sestřička si odfrkla, vzala necky do ruky a spěšně opustila místnost. Jakmile odešla, zkřížil si Light ruce. Nebyl bezmocný mrzák. Uměl se o sebe postarat. A do koupelny to byla poměrně krátká cesta. Měl ji připojenou ke svému pokoji. Tam dojde.

Odhrnul přikrývku a posadil se. Otočil se tak, že teď jeho nohy visely z postele.

,,Lighte, co to děláš?" L zněl znepokojeně.

,,Jdu si dát sprchu."

Odpíchl se z postele a postavil se.  _A sakra!_  Projela jím bolest a zavrávoral. Během mžiku vteřiny u něj byl L, aby ho chytil a udržel v rovnováze.

L mu věnoval nesouhlasný pohled. ,,Vždyť sotva stojíš. Je pro tebe nebezpečné jít - "

,,Pust mě." vysmýkl se mu Light naštvaně. ,,To zvládnu."

Měl potíže držet balanc, jak tak vrávoral ke koupelně. Každým krokem jím projela čerstvá vlna agonie. Cukal bolestí a kousal se do spodního rtu, aby nevykřikl nahlas. Jeho noha ho bolela jako prase, ale pokračoval v chůzi, i když už jen tak napůl a pouze s pomocí své silné vůle.

L šel vedle něj a sledoval každý jeho pohyb. ,,Lighte, pokud v té sprše upadneš, tak se tvá zranění mohou zhoršit."

,,To zvládnu." řekl Light se zaťatými zuby.

,,Tohle není dobrý nápad, Lighte."

Light vešel do koupelny a třískl dveřmi. Přímo před nosem L. Pak se Light opřel o zeď, snažíce se popadnout dech, zatímco se mu L snažil přes dveře domluvit.  _Oh, L, drž hubu, prosím tě._  Light byl vyčerpaný, ale i přesto trval na své sprše. Shodil ze sebe nemocniční róbu a stoupl si do vany. Mýdlo a šampón tam už byly, protože L během svého pobytu v nemocnici tuto koupelnu používal.

Poté, co za sebou zahrnul závěs, se Light přikrčil, aby zapnul vodu. Bylo velice bolestné ohnout nohy. Tekla na něj voda a on měl potíže stát vzpřímeně. Nohy se mu třásly, jako kdyby každou chvíli měly vypovědět službu. Opřel se znovu o zeď. Byl v takových bolestech, že se celý třásl. Když se pokusil natáhnout pro šampon, ztratil půdu pod nohama. Zakřičel a naštěstí se stačil zachytit o stěnu, což ho zachránilo před pádem.

,,Lighte!" dveře se rozletěly. Do sprchy se vřítil L. Oblečený.

,,L, co tady děláš?!" vřískal Light, kterému málem vyskočilo srdce z hrudi.

,,Pokud trváš na své sprše, zůstanu tu s tebou." prohlásil L, zatímco mu voda kropila jeho vlasy a šat.

,,Nepotřebuju tvou pomoc! Vypadni!" snažil se ho Light odstrčit.

L ho vzal za obě ruce a přitáhl si jej k sobě. ,,Copak mi nevěříš, Lighte?"

Lightovi se zastavil dech. Shiroin hlas mu zněl hlavou.  _,,A co Ryuzaki? Jemu věříš?"_

,,Věřím ti." zamumlal Light.

,,Tak mi dovol, abych ti pomohl."

L mu dal ruce na ramena a pak vzal do ruky šampon. Light se ho kvůli své nestabilní rovnováze držel a L zmáčkl lahvičku šamponu. Pak položil lahvičku stranou a začal Lightovi masírovat vlasy. Bylo to takové... nezvyklé... nechat tohle L-a dělat. Light zpevnil svůj stisk. Srdce mu bušilo. Jeho panika s každým L-ovým pohybem mizela. Zavřel oči a uvolnil se. Brzy ho L nasměroval rovnou pod sprchovou hlavici. Light se opřel o L. Stříkala na ně voda.

Po té, co mu opláchl vlasy, ho začal L mydlit mýdlem. Lighta bodl osten nervozity. L-ovy ruce byly  _všude_. Jeho dech se zrychlil. Bylo to tomu velice dlouho, co se ho L tolik dotýkal. Cítil, že mu začíná tvrdnout. Schoval svůj obličej. Teď ucítil L-ovy ruce na svých zádech. Light se pevně držel L-ova trička, zatímco mu po nich L pomalu přejížděl. Očekávání a chtíč mu zatemnily mysl.

L-ovy ruce přestaly těsně nad jeho boky. Light zadržoval dech. A pak se ony ďábelské ruce přesunuly na břicho. Light vydechl. Projela jím vlna vzrušení. Motala se mu hlava a před očima mu tančily tečky. Srdce mu divoce bušilo, zatímco mu L myl břicho. Když L posunul svou ruku ještě níž, narazil na Lightovu erekci. Lightův obličej nabral nachovou barvu a L na chvíli ztuhl.

,,A s tímhle chceš taky pomoc?" zašeptal mu L do ucha.

_Oh, Bože_. Light cítil, jak se mu podlamují kolena. ,,Myslím, že to už neustojím."

L vypadal, že se ho to dotklo. ,,Nemusíš být tak protivný."

,,Ne, myslím to doslova, už nedokážu stát na nohou." vyštěkl Light iritovaně.

,,Oh." popadl ho L. ,,Měli bychom tě přesunout do postele."

_Postele?_  Light si okamžitě představil, jak ho L hází do postele a šuká do bezvědomí. Jeho nohy okamžitě vypověděly službu, čímž pádem napůl spadl na L-a.

,,Lighte, nepadej!" postavil ho L zase na nohy.

Poté, co L vypnul vodu, mu pomohl z vany a obmotal ho ručníkem. Pak ho vedl do postele - prakticky ho nesl. Light skákal na své levé noze, protože ta pravá ho příliš bolela. Hupsl na postel a začal se třást zimou. L ho rychle přikryl peřinou a podal mu další ručník. Usušil Lighta a poté vytáhl Lightovo oblečení z tašky, kterou mu přinesl Watari. Light poznal své oblečení. Watari je musel vzít z jeho bytu. Vytáhl tričko a trenýrky. Pak mu L pomohl do kalhot. Mezitím, co mu pomáhal, si Light všiml, že má detektiv husí kůži. L byl stále ještě v mokrém oblečení, pravděpodobně musel mrznout, ale i přesto se víc staral o to, aby bylo Lightovi teplo. L... ho měl opravdu rád.

Jakmile byl Light oblečen a přikryt, si L konečně vzal ručník pro sebe. Zatímco se L převlékal, Light přemýšlel o Shiroině radě. Pokud bude s někým o tom únosu mluvit, pak to bude jedině L. Nikdo mu nebyl bližší.

Light nervózně polkl. ,,L..."

,,Ano, Lighte?" L stál před ním - tentokrát v suchém oblečení. Bylo úplně totožné s tím, co měl předtím. Z jeho černých vlasů ještě kapala voda a jeho oči se soustředily jen na Lighta.

,,Jsem připraven mluvit."


	28. Láska

_,,Jsem připraven mluvit."_

Jakmile to dořekl, ucítil nápor nervozity. Skoro si přál, aby to, co řekl, mohl vzít zpět. Věděl ale, že to už nejde. Potřeboval si promluvit o tom, co se stalo. A i přesto, že jeho srdce bušilo jako o závod, věděl, že je připraven.

L-ovy oči se se rozšířily. Chvíli byl zticha, ale pak se na něj opatrně podíval. ,,Lighte, je spousta věcí, o kterých bychom měli mluvit, co máš konkrétně - ?"

,,Všechno." vyhrkl Light.

Light si pod svou přikrývkou hrál nervózně se svýma rukama. Díval se na podlahu, vyhýbaje se L-ova pohledu. Detektiv byl usazen vedle něj. Oba dlouhou chvíli seděli v naprostém tichu. Připadalo jim to skoro jako věčnost. Light byl čím dál tím nervóznější jak čekal, kdy mu L položí další otázku. Nakonec si ale uvědomil, že L se ho na nic nezeptá. Detektiv čekal na něj. Byl to Light, kdo prohlásil, že je připraven si promluvit. L čekal na něj, kdy započne konverzaci. A čekal velice trpělivě.

Light vydechl, aby se uklidnil. Nevěděl, kde začít.

,,Yotsuba..." nepohodlně se zavrtěl, když si vzpomněl na svůj únos. ,,Zastřelili Penbera, přímo přede mnou. Na místě zemřel.... Nečekal to."

L přikývl. ,,Já vím. Celé to zachytila bezpečnostní kamera. Ten záznam, kde tě unesli, jsem viděl zhruba dvaaosmdesátkrát."

_Dvaaosmdesátkrát?_  Light překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Proč?"

L měl na tváři bolestný výraz. Díval se na podlahu a trochu se mračil. Light poznal tuhle grimasu. Takhle se L tvářil vždy, když se cítil provinile. Ale tohle byla rozhodně jedna z věcí, o kterých Light nechtěl, aby L cítil vinu.

,,Není to tvoje chyba, že mě Yotsuba unesla." řekl jemně.

L zůstal zticha. Zjevně ho to moc nepřesvědčilo.

,,Udělals všechno, co jsi mohl." trval Light. ,,Sehnal jsi mi bodyguarda a pokusil ses mě varovat. A já... tě neposlechl." polkl. V očích se mu začaly tvořit slzy. ,,Měl jsem tě poslechnout, ale neudělal jsem to."

L zvedl hlavu a jejich pohledy se konečně střetly. ,,Lighte, není to ani tvoje chyba."

Light se trochu usmál. Pak přikývl a snažil se mrkáním zahnat své slzy. Ani jeden z nich si nemohli vyčítat, co se stalo. Jediný, kdo byl za únos zodpovědný, byla Yotsuba. Light si okamžitě vzpomněl na Penberův výraz, když mu kulka proťala lebku. Všechno to bylo tak náhlé. Jednu chvilku bylo všechno v pohodě a pak... Pak šlo všechno do háje. Celé to začala jedna kulka.

,,Byl už Penber pohřben nebo zpopelněn nebo....?"

,,Ano, pohřeb již proběhl." vysvětloval L. ,,Byl pohřben na místním hřbitově blízko univerzity."

Stále ztracen ve svých myšlenkách, zamumlal. ,,Usmíval se, když ho střelili. Zrovna jsem mu totiž řekl, že jsem připraven se s tebou znovu setkat."

L-ovi se rozšířily oči. ,,Tys mě chtěl vidět?"

,,Byl jsem na cestě ti odpustit."

,,Já... to jsem nevěděl." L vypadal zvědavě. ,,Pamatuješ si naší konverzaci z té noci, když jsi byl zdrogovaný?"

Jeho rty se stočily do úsměvu, když si vzpomněl na to, co L řekl.  _,,Prosím, Lighte, odpusť mi. Miluju tě."_

,,Ano, Lawliete, pamatuju."

L okamžitě ztuhl. Podíval se na dveře, jako by se ujišťoval o jejich soukromí. Očividně nebyl zvyklý na to, aby někdo vyslovoval jeho příjmení. Způsob, jakým si L prohlížel místnost, působil trošku paranoidně. Když Light vyslovil jeho příjmení, myslel to jako projev lásky. Ale L vypadal, jako kdyby mu právě bylo vyhrožováno.

,,L?"

Zamračil se. ,,Neměl jsem ti prozrazovat své jméno."

,,Proč ne?"

L se postavil a udělal krok od Lightovy postele. ,,To kvůli tomu, že toho o mě víš tolik, tě Yotsuba unesla." L vypadal, že je naštvaný sám na sebe. ,,Vím, že když tě Namikawa s Higuchim mučili, ptali se tě na  _mé_  jméno."

Light ztuhl. Byl překvapen. L  _věděl_ , co se stalo mezi ním a těmito dvěma členy Yotsuby? Light tvrdě polkl a stočil svůj pohled na svou obvázanou ruku. Kolik toho L věděl? _Nejspíš všechno._ Uvědomil si Light rychle.  _L musel vyslýchat Namikawu._

L chodil po místnosti a stěžoval si. ,,Měl jsi využít Namikawovy nabídky a udat mě. Kdybys jim prozradil mé jméno, tak by ti tolik neublížili. Měls jim to říct předtím, než se tě vůbec jen stačili dotknout - "

,,Drž hubu!" zakřičel Light z plných plic.

Detektiv se konečně prudce zastavil, zatímco na něj Light, třesoucí se vztekem, zlostně zíral.

,,Ty a já dobře víme, že spolupráce s nimi, vůbec nepřicházela v úvahu. Já bych tě nikdy nezradil." oči ho pálily slzami a znovu se podíval na svou obvázanou ruku. Všechny prsty byly jednotlivě obvázány sterilní gázou. Dokonce i teď ho bolely, i když už to bylo dlouho, co mu Higuchi vyrval nehty. Ale tahle bolest nebyla nic oproti bolesti v jeho srdci.

Light zdvihl svou zraněnou ruku. ,, _Ničeho_  nelituju. Nezměnil bych  _nic_ , co jsem udělal pro tvou ochranu. Takže se neopovažuj mi říkat, že jsem tě měl zradit." zlomil se mu hlas. Slzy se mu vyvalily přes okraj a zmáčely mu tvář. ,,Ty  _pitomče_."

,,Lighte." V L-ových očích se zrcadlila obava. Přistoupil k Lightovi.

,, _Pitomej_." třásl se. Nebyl schopen přestat brečet.

L ho pevně objal a držel si ho u sebe. ,,Lighte, promiň."

Light si zabořil svůj obličej do jeho hrudi. Držel se za jeho bílé tričko, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Když poprvé mluvili o jeho únosu, byl L připraven odejít. Zůstal jen proto, že ho o to Light požádal. Light se bál, že by ho L opustil znovu kvůli svému pocitu viny. To ho děsilo víc, než cokoliv jiného. Nemohl ztratit L. Ne teď. Po tom všem, čím si prošli. Po tom všem, co si museli vytrpět.

,,Miluju tě." zašeptal Light do bílého trička.

Cítil, jak detektiv ztuhl. L ho určitě musel slyšet. Zničehonic ho L vzal za tváře a jemně mu naklonil hlavu. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. L-ovy černé oči ho provrtávaly s takovou intenzitou, že se málem začal třást.

,,Lighte, já ti způsobil tolik problémů.."

Light se na něj tvrdohlavě podíval a prohlásil: ,,To je mi fuk. I tak tě miluju."

L překvapeně zamrkal. A pak se mu na tváři rozprostřel vřelý úsměv. ,,Pokud budeš říkat takovéhle věci, tak už tě nikdy nepustím."

,,Miluju - "

L si ho přitáhl blíž a políbil ho.

________________________________________________________________________________

Během pár dní už se Light mohl pohybovat. Jistě, musel chodit o berli, protože ho noha stále bolela jako čert, ale i tak to byl úspěch. Už nebyl upnut pouze na své lůžko. Nejspíš by už mohl chodit i bez berle, jenže L trval na tom, aby jí používal. Detektiv s ním byl dvacet čtyři hodin denně a se vším mu pomáhal. Light se pomalu zotavoval. Už ani téměř neměl žádné noční můry a jeho zranění se hojila. Doktor Koyama mohl konečně zkontrolovat Lightovy stehy. A tentokrát bez toho aniž by dostal přes držku. Light si také promluvil s doktorkou Shiro. Řekla o něm, že je "velice houževnatý" a že jeho progres je "působivý". Vypadalo to, že rada "promluv si o tom s Ryuzakim" opravdu zafungovala.

Vlastně se teď cítil o mnoho lépe. Byla úleva, že teď s L-em na tom byli za dobře. L už se netopil v provinění a Light se smířil s tím, co se mu stalo. Když tenkrát prohlásil, že ničeho nelituje, myslel to vážně. Nezměnil by jedinou věc. Trpěl by za to, aby L-a neprozradil a nelitoval toho. L za tu bolest stál. Bezpochyby.

S úsměvem se Light podíval na detektiva, jenž byl usazen na židli vedle jeho postele. Prsty mu kmitaly na klávesnici, byl zjevně velice soustředěn na to, co právě dělal. Zatímco pracoval, Light vzal do ruky ovladač a zapnul televizi. Ztlumil zvuk, aby L-a nerušil, a přepínal programy. Nějakou dobu nemohl najít nic zajímavého, dokud ovšem nepřepnul na kanál se zprávami.

Reportérka mluvila o Yotsubě.

,,Rozsudek o vykonání trestu smrti na sedmi nejvýše postavených členů Yotsuby byl pronesen dnešního brzkého rána. Mezinárodní odbor je odsoudil k smrti injekční stříkačkou. Poprava proběhne do 24 hodin. Obvykle takovéto případy se tahají po soudech tak půl roku, ale všichni členové Yotsuby se přiznali a souhlasili s trestem smrti."

Light vypadal velice překvapeně, ztlumil televizi a podíval se na L-a. ,,Jak jsi sakra dokázal, že všichni souhlasili s - ?"

,,Přesvědčil jsem je."

,,Myslíš tím, že jsi je mučil?"

L přestal psát. Mlčky zíral na obrazovku svého laptopu, vyhýbaje se Lightova pohledu. Zničehonic zase vypadal velice provinile.

,,Nebyl to zrovna můj nejlepší moment." přiznal.

Lightovy oči se rozšířily šokem. Překvapení jako by ho paralizovalo. Zprvu tomu nemohl uvěřit. L mučil členy Yotsuby... Pokusil se představit si, jak asi musel Namikawa vypadat - celý od krve, žadonící o milost. Jenom to pomyšlení na tuto sladkou pomstu mu vyslalo po páteři vlnu radosti. Temně se ušklíbl.

,,Kéž bych to jen mohl vidět."

L se zamračil. ,,To je dost morbidní, Lighte."

Light si odfrkl a zkřížil ruce. ,,To, cos jim udělal, si zasloužili, takže se kvůli tomu neciť zle. Já jsem s tím naprosto v pohodě."

,,No ano, vypadáš docela spokojeně s kolapsem mé morálky."

Pokrčil ramena. ,,Pomstil ses za mě. Samozřejmě, že jsem za to rád."

L pokrčil hlavu na stranu. ,,Vážně tě to netrápí?"

,,Hmph. Proč by mě to mělo trápit? Myslím, že je to skvělý." stočil svůj zrak zpět na televizi a zapnul zvuk. ,,Tomu říkám spravedlnost."

L mu věnoval nevěřícný pohled. ,,Myslím, že na mě nemáš moc dobrý vliv."

Light se na celé kolo rozesmál.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tu noc spal Light mírumilovně ve své posteli, zatímco vedle něj L pracoval. Posledních pár dní se všechno zdálo mnohem jednodušší. Light spal celou noc a přes den vypadal mnohem šťastněji. Více se pohyboval a častěji mluvil s L. Jeho souhlas s mučením Yotsuby ale L-a trošičku strachoval. I když na druhou stranu, po tom všem, co se přihodilo, chápal, proč byl Light z té pomsty tak nadšený. Říkat o tom ale, že je to "skvělé" a že je to "spravedlnost" bylo alespoň přinejmenším znepokojující. L v žádném případě na sebe nebyl pyšný za to, co udělal. Dokázal rozeznat, co je správné a co špatné a to, co udělal, bylo morálně velice nepřípustné.

Bylo ale dost těžké se kvůli tomu cítit provinile, když Light byl tak šťastný. Proto o něm řekl, že na něj možná nemá úplně dobrý vliv. Jenže místo toho, aby se Light urazil, se rozesmál. To bylo poprvé po dlouhé době, co ho viděl se smát.

S úsměvem se podíval na Lightovu spící tvář. Bylo to téměř děsivé. L věděl, že je schopen udělat  _cokoliv_ , jen proto, aby byl Light šťastný. Nezáleželo už ani tolik na tom, zda-li to bylo morálně přípustné či nikoliv.

Zaměřil se znovu na obrazovku a projel očima poslední zprávu od agentů hlídající Yagamiho rezidenci. Ve zprávě se psalo, že před několika hodinami, zaparkovala před Sayinou školou podezřelá dodávka. L se zamračil. Po Lightově únosu se naučil být maximálně ostražitý. Nebude si hrát na náhodu. Odložil laptop stranou, vzal mezi svůj palec a ukazováček mobil, opustil místnost a vytočil telefonní číslo pana Yagamiho.

Mobil zvonil zhruba 16 vteřin, než jej pan Yagami konečně zdvihl.

,,L, jsou tři hodiny ráno." zabručel pan Yagami. Zněl, jako by se právě probudil.

L přešel rovnou k věci. ,,Sayu musí zůstat doma a nesmí do školy."

,,... A na jak dlouho?"

,,Na dobu neurčitou."

,,Cože?!" zavřískal pan Yagami do telefonu. ,,Proč?!"

,,Před budovou její školy parkuje již pár hodin podezřelá dodávka."

,,Tak prošetřte tu dodávku! Nemůžu Sayu jen tak propustit ze školy!"

,,Pane Yagami, rozhodně vám doporučuji, aby - "

,,A co na to říká Light? Dej mi ho k telefonu."

,,Light teď spí."

,,Tak ho vzbuď! Potřebuju s ním mluvit!"

,,Jenom jsem vám zavolal kvůli bezpečnosti vaší dcery. Vy a Light si můžete popovídat později."

,,Ne!" zakřičel pan Yagami, s kterým začínal cloumat vztek. ,,K čertu s tebou, L! Dej mi sakra toho Lighta k telefonu! Teď hned!"

L si povzdechl. ,,S vámi není žádná domluva."

Pan Yagami pokračoval v křičení, ale L hovor utípl. Ihned zavolal Watarimu, aby zesílil ochranu okolo Sayiny školy. Pochyboval, že pan Yagami jeho varování uposlechne a skutečně nepošle svou dceru do školy. Museli se připravit na nejhorší. Snad budou schopni udržet Lightovu sestřičku v bezpečí.

________________________________________________________________________________

,,Lighte, vzbuď se."

Rozmrzele otevřel oči a podíval se na L, který se momentálně skláněl nad jeho postelí. Detektiv se tvářil seriózně. Něco se stalo. Posadil se a promnul si oči. Za L-em prosvítaly oknem ranní paprsky. Bylo brzy ráno. Pravděpodobně okolo sedmé.

,,Co se děje?" zeptal se Light ospale.

,,Zločinci spolčení s Yotsubou se pokusili unést Sayu."

Light ucítil nával paniky. Zalapal po dechu. Oni šli po jeho sestřičce?! Čapl L-a za paže. ,,Je v pořádku? Co se stalo?" dožadoval se.

,,Sayu není zraněná. Když šla do školy, parta maskovaných mužů se jí pokusila vtáhnout do dodávky. Bezúspěšně." vysvětloval L. ,,Poručil jsem svým agentům, aby potenciální útočníky na místě zastřelili. Všichni, kdo ji napadli, jsou již po smrti."

Light si úlevně vydechl. Pustil L-ovy paže a zamumlal tiché ,,Děkuju."

,,Momentálně je Sayu doma se svou matkou. Zvýšil jsem ochranu okolo vašeho domu, ale tvoje matka a sestra jsou již s přítomností bodyguardů obeznámeny. Čekají na vysvětlení."

,,Takže hádám, že jim to teď už asi musím říct."

,,Ano, vypadá to tak." L se usadil na židli vedle postele. ,,Lighte, pro tvou rodinu už není bezpečné, aby zůstávala v Japonsku."

,,Já vím, já - "

Přerušil ho vnější klepot na dveře.

Sestřička otevřela dveře a vstoupila. ,,Omlouvám se. Lighte Yagami, váš otec se po vás znovu ptá. Tvrdí, že jde o rodinnou krizi."

Light si povzdechl. ,,Může dál."

,,Dobrá. Vyřídím mu to." usmála se a vzápětí spěšně odešla.

L a Light se na sebe podívali. Bylo jasné, že ani jeden z nich není z návštěvy zrovna dvakrát nadšen. Krátce poté vstoupil pan Yagami do dveří a zavřel za sebou. Strčil si obě ruce do kapes svého kabátu a přistoupil blíže k Lightově posteli.

Pan Yagami měl na tváři vážný výraz. ,,Ahoj, Lighte. Už jsi slyšel o Sayu?"

,,Jo. L mi to řekl."

Lightův otec sebou provinile cukl. Pak se podíval na detektiva. ,,L..."

L se postavil čelem k policejnímu náčelníkovi.

Pan Yagami si dlouze povzdechl. ,,Měl jsi pravdu. Měl jsem Sayu držet od školy."

Než mohl L odpovědět, Light naštvaně zakřičel: ,,Počkat, L tě  _varoval_ , že je Sayu v nebezpečí?!"

,,Udělal jsem chybu." přiznal jeho otec.

,,Jo, mírně řečeno." vyštěkl Light.

,,Lighte." dal mu L ruku na rameno, snažíce se ho uklidnit.

Light zíral zlostně na svého otce. Vzteky se celý třásl. ,,Příště, až ti L řekne, že máš něco udělat, tak to kurva udělej."

Pan Yagami chvíli vypadal šokovaně, ale nakonec rezignovaně přikývl. ,,Já vím... Právě proto jsem tady." podíval se zpět na L. ,,Jsem připraven přemístit svou rodinu kamkoliv, kde řekneš, že je to nejbezpečnější."

L naklonil hlavu na stranu. ,,I do Anglie?"

,,Pokud si myslíš, že je tam nejbezpečněji..."

,,Ano, to je." trval L. ,,Pokud budete žít blízko mě, budu pro mne mnohem jednodušší vám zajistit patřičnou ochranu."

Pan Yagami si naposledy dlouze vydechl, než neochotně prohlásil: ,,Tak to vypadá, že se stěhujeme do Anglie."


	29. Domove, sladký domove

Poté, co ho doktor naposledy zkontroloval, mohl Light opustit nemocnici. Sestřička mu nabídla kolečkové křeslo, ale Light jej odmítl. S pomocí berlí odcházel se svým otcem a L z nemocnice. Watari je všechny odvezl k jejich domu, kde na ně čekala Sayu a Lightova máma. Když mířili ke vchodu, mohli si všimnout několika bodyguardů hlídajících objekt. To Lightovi připomnělo, jak je jejich situace vážná. Musí se z Japonska co nejrychleji dostat.

Watari zaparkoval své černé neprůstřelné SUV a Light, L a pan Yagami vešli dovnitř. Uvnitř byli další agenti shromáždění okolo paní Yagami a Sayu, které se objímaly na gauči. Jakmile ho jeho matka spatřila, přispěchala k němu.

,,Dobrý Bože, Lighte! Co se ti stalo?!" vzala ho za tvář a prohlížela si jeho řezné ranky a modřiny.

,,Jsem v pořádku." snažil se ji uklidnit Light.

,,Kdo ti to udělal?! Mé nebohé dítě!" objala ho paní Yagami pevně, zatímco se Light snažil se svými berlemi udržet rovnováhu.

Pustila ho a začala řvát na svého manžela. ,,Soichiro, řekni mi, co se to děje! Proč se někdo pokusil vzít Sayu?! Kdo ublížil našemu synovi?!"

Paní Yagami se podívala směrem k agentům. ,,Nemohli bychom mít nějaké soukromí?"

Ozbrojení agenti se podívali na L, jako by čekali na rozkaz. Poté, co L přikývl, opustili dům a šli čekat ven.

,,Všechno ti vysvětlím." ujišťoval pan Yagami svou ženu. ,,Možná by sis na to radši měla sednout."

Paní Yagami jen naštvaně zkřížila ruce. ,,To je dobrý, já postojím. Jen mi prosím řekni, co se to děje."

Lightův otec si povzdechl. Chvíli byl zticha, jako by přemýšlel, co říct. Lighta začala bolet noha. Dovrávoral ke gauči a posadil se vedle Sayu. L se pak usadil vedle něj.

,,Jsi v pořádku?" věnovala mu Sayu ustaraný pohled.

,,Jsem v pohodě." studoval svou sestru s obavami. ,,A co ty?"

Smutně se na něj usmála. ,,Jsem v poho. Jen zmatená..."

,,Nuže?" dupala paní Yagami nervózně svou nožkou, zatímco propalovala svého muže pohledem.

,,Yotsuba unesla Lighta." vyhrkl pan Yagami.

,,Unesla?!" Lightova matka vypadala vyděšeně.

,,Drželi ho jako rukojmého, protože z něj chtěli dostat informace o L." vysvětloval pan Yagami. ,,Ale L ho stihl osvobodit dřív, než ho stačili zabít. Ti muži, co se dnes pokusili unést Sayu, jsou spolčení s Yotsubou. Japonsko už pro nás není bezpečné."

,,Dobře..." paní Yagami vypadala poněkud popleteně. ,,Ale Light byl pouze L-ův student. L na něj mluvil skrze obrazovku, ne? Proč by L-ovi nepřátelé šli po Lightovi?"

Pan Yagami zaváhal, bylo evidentní, že neví, co říct.

Light si povzdechl a začal vysvětlovat. ,,To protože jsem - "

,,Je to moje chyba." skočil mu do řeči L.

Paní Yagami mu věnovala zmatený výraz. ,,Ryuzaki, co - ?"

,,Já jsem L."

Její oči se rozšířily šokem. Sayu zalapala po dechu.

,,C-co?" zírala na něj paní Yagami nevěřícně. ,,Ty jsi... L?"

,,Promiňte mi, Sachiko." omlouval se L. ,,Light byl terčem Yotsuby kvůli svému vztahu se mnou. Nesu za to plnou zodpovědnost. Odteď udělám cokoliv, abych udržel vaši rodinu v bezpečí."

,,Toho si cením." řekla paní Yagami a poté nervózně polkla, než se zeptala: ,, jaký že vztah to máš s mým synem?"

,,Miluji ho." odpověděl L bezostyšně.

Lightovi se zatřepotalo srdce a zadíval se na svůj klín. Cítil jak se mu po tváři začíná rozlévat červeň. Celá místnost byla naprosto zticha. Sayu už přijala jeho vztah s L, ale neměl sebemenší tušení, jaká bude mámina reakce. Bude také jako jeho otec křičet? Nervózně si skousl ret.

Jeho matka vypadala chvíli překvapeně, ale pak se ušklíbla. ,,Ale samozřejmě."

Light a jeho otec se na ní podívali. ,,Cože?" řekli v unizonu.

,,L je génius, že?" zkřížila si ruce. ,,Takže je docela logické, že se mu líbí náš Light. Je úžasný, že?" chlubila se.

_Oh. Můj. Bože._  Sklopil hlavu v ponížení, zatímco se Sayu chichotala. Koutkem oka si všiml, jak se L šťastně usmívá. 

Pana Yagamiho reakce jeho ženy šokovala. ,,Tobě to jako nevadí?"

,,Tobě snad ano?" zeptala se lehkomyslně.

,,Jdu udělat kávu." zabručel pan Yagami a zmizel z místnosti.

Lightova máma se posadila na židli nedaleko gauče. ,,Takže, vy dva spolu chodíte, že?"

,,Jo..." věnoval jí Light nevěřícný pohled. ,,Jakto, že to tak lehce přijímáš?"

,,No, upřímně, měla jsem jistá podezření." přiznala jeho máma. ,,Když tu Ryuzaki zůstával na víkend, slyšela jsem vás dva tam nahoře. Víš, naše ložnice je hned pod tebou. Celý víkend se odtamtud ozývalo pravidelné _bum-bum-bum_."

Sayu se začala hlasitě smát, zatímco Light vypadal vyděšeně. S červenými tvářemi vyštěkl: ,,Nebylo to celý víkend!"

,,No, vypadalo to tak." pokrčila jeho matka ramena. ,,Dost mě překvapilo, že to tvůj otec neslyšel."

Light si schoval obličej do dlaní. Trapností by se nejraději propadl do země.

L se nad ním smiloval a raději změnil téma. ,,Naneštěstí musíme opustit Japonsko. Co nejdříve to půjde. Doporučuji vám, abyste si sbalili své věci."

,,Musím se nejdřív ještě rozloučit s kamarády." trvala Sayu.

,,Je mi líto, ale na to není čas. Odlétáme zítra ráno." vysvětlil L.

,,Zítra?!" vyskočila Sayu na nohy. ,,Jak dlouho budeme pryč? Kdy se budeme moci vrátit?"

,,Ve vašem zájmu by bylo nejlepší nevracet se vůbec."

Vypadla rozrušeně. ,,C-cože? To není fér!" zaječela a rozutekla se nahoru do svého pokoje.

Paní Yagami si povzdechla. ,,Promluvím si s ní. Kolik si toho máme zabalit?"

,,Tolik, kolik budete chtít." odpověděl L.

Paní Yagami přikývla. Postavila se a poplácala L-a na rameni. ,,Děkuji ti za všechno, co jsi pro nás udělal." zamířila ke schodům. ,,Sayu, musíš si začít balit." houkla na svou dceru.

,,Ale mami, já nikam nechci!" kňourala Sayu.

,,Zlatíčko, tady už není bezpečno." zjemnila svůj hlas.

I v obýváku byla slyšet plačící a škemrající Sayu. Nevinil svou sestru za to, že je naštvaná. Kvůli němu se jí celý život obrátil vzhůru nohama. Totéž platilo pro životy jejich rodičů. Nadělal své rodině toliko problémů. Smutně se podíval do svého klína. Jeho pravá noha začala zase bolet. Ta bolest byla upomínkou toho, že nic už nebude takové, jaké to bylo dřív.

L se zničehonic k němu natáhl a vzal ho za ruku. Light překvapeně zamrkal a pak se podíval na detektiva. Jeho černé oči jej s obavami sledovaly. L ho doopravdy miloval. A dokud tomu tak bude, Light vydrží všechno. Usmál se a propletl si s ním prsty.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tu noc se Lightova rodina přemístila do jiné budovy. Byla to ta budova, kterou L pronajal pro vyšetřování případu Yotsuba. Ochrana okolo budovy byla zajištěná. L tvrdil, že je tam ještě bezpečněji než v jejich domě.

Veliká budova měla několik ložnic. Lightovi rodiče a Sayu momentálně spali ve dvou sousedních ložnicích v 10. patře. Lightovi byla také přidělena ložnice. Nemohl ale spát. Ležel v posteli několik hodin a zíral na strop. Zpět v nemocnici byl L po většinu času po jeho boku. Být takhle sám mu připadalo podivné.

Vzal své berle, vyhoupl se z postele a zamířil chodbou k výtahu. Nechal se vyvést do patra, kde byla pracovna. S cinknutím se otevřely dveře výtahu a odhalily tak pracovnu. L byl usazen před svým stolem u počítače. Jeho obrazovka ozařovala tmavou místnost.

Light zamířil k detektivovi, přičemž jeho berle vydávaly klapavé zvuky, kdykoliv se dotkly podlahy. L obrátil svou židli a podíval se na něj.

,,Lighte, měl bys jít spát. Odjíždíme až v půl šesté ráno."

,,Vyspím se v letadle." posadil se Light na židli vedle L. ,,Na čem to pracuješ?"

L se podíval na svou obrazovku a rozklikl fotografii, na které bylo vyobrazené draze vypadající britské sídlo. ,,Připravuji váš pobyt. Váš nový dům bude blízko toho mého."

,,Takže budeme sousedé?" zeptal se Light.

,,Ano, můžeš mě přijít kdykoliv navštívit. Věřím, že se ti můj dům bude líbit. Mám dva tenisové kurty, kde bychom mohli hrát. Také mám rozsáhlou knihovnu a počítačovnu, kde mám na dosah i některé policejní databáze." přidal. ,,Mám tam také ložnice pro hosty. Ne, že bych chtěl, abys v nich spal, jen říkám, že je tam dost místa." blekotal L... L nikdy neblekotal.

Light se ušklíbl. ,,Co se tím snažíš říct, L? Chceš, abych s tebou bydlel?"

,,Jen bych preferoval, kdybys mi byl nablízku." přiznal L.

,,Ale být sousedy ti nestačí, že?"

L se podíval s našpulenými rty pryč. Light se musel nad touto reakcí zasmát. Upřímně, bydlet s L neznělo jako špatný nápad. Konec konců, bez něj nemohl Light ani usnout.

,,Dobře, L." rozhodl se Light. ,,Budu s tebou bydlet."

L-ův obličej se rozzářil. Vypadal tak šťastně. Light cítil, jak mu bije srdce. Jako vždy, L měl na něj silný vliv. Ale Lightovi to nevadilo. Už ne.

Rád viděl L-ův úsměv.

________________________________________________________________________________

Brzo ráno L, Watari a Yagamiova rodina nastoupili do soukromého tryskáče. L se krčil ve svém sedadle, zatímco Light byl usazen vedle něj. A protože včerejší noc nemohl Light usnout, tak zavřel víčka, poukoušejíce se o nějaký ten odpočinek. V pozadí slyšel rozhovor své rodiny s Watarim. Postarší muž jim nabízel něco k pití - zdvořilý jako vždy. L-ovi na klíně balancoval laptop. Detektiv na něm něco psal. Ten zvuk Lightovi připomněl jejich pobyt na koleji. Pamatoval si, jak moc to psaní nenáviděl. Jenže teď ho to kupodivu uklidňovalo. Ten zvuk měl ve spojitosti s L.

Během pár minut Light usnul.

Když se konečně probudil, opíral se o L-a - svou hlavu měl na jeho rameni. Rychle se narovnal a podíval se na svou rodinu. Jeho otec vypadal naštvaně, ale jeho sestra se na něj jen šklebila. Light se s červenými tvářemi snažil vyhnout očnímu kontaktu.

Všichni v letadle byli zticha, dokud se paní Yagami nezeptala: ,,L, mohl bys nám říct něco málo o našem novém domě?"

Pár minut jí L popisoval dům - počet místností a kde byly umístěny. Jejich dům byl mnohem větší než ten jejich v Japonsku. Také už byl zařízen a bylo za něj zaplaceno. Byl připraven, aby se do něj nastěhovali.

,,Pro tři lidi je tam místa víc než dost." dodal L, zatímco psal na laptopu.

,,Nemyslel jsi snad pro čtyři?" zíral na něj pan Yagami.

L se podíval na Lighta. Zjevně čekal, že to vysvětlí.

Light si povzdechl. Věděl, že jeho otec neponese tyto zprávy zrovna dobře.

,,Stěhuju se k L."

,,Cože?!" zařval pan Yagami. ,,To nemůžeš myslet vážně!"

,,Soichiro, miláčku, uklidni se." poplácala ho paní Yagami po rameni. ,,To není žádný problém."

,,To teda je! Light by s ním neměl bydlet!"

,,Je to jeho rozhodnutí. Může žít se svým přítelem, když chce. Je dospělý." usoudila paní Yagami.

Po zbytek cesty byl Lightův otec nepříčetný.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Poté, co s nimi letadlo přistálo, je Watari odvezl na venkov. Cestou míjeli několik historických budov. V dáli byly vidět zelené hory. Zdejší atmosféra připomínala Lightovi Wammyho univerzitu. Architektura kampusu byla podobná té zdejší. Přestože Light ve Winchesteru nikdy nebyl, připadalo mu to tu povědomé. Jako by Wammyho univerzita byla miniaturní kopií zdejšího místa.

Když přijeli před novou Yagamiho rezidenci, pomohl Watari Sayu a Lightově mámě se zavazadly. Pan Yagami odmítal jakoukoliv pomoc. Trvalo jim to asi hodinu, než všechno přestěhovali. Pak se L s Lightem vrátili zpět do auta. Než tam ovšem došli, rozloučil se Light se svou mámou a se Sayu objetím. Pan Yagami na ně jen zíral. Očividně neschvaloval Lightovo rozhodnutí žít s L. Lightovi to bylo ale fuk. Jeho otec stejně nakonec přestane trucovat.

L-ův domov byl vzdálen ani ne míli odtud. Bylo to veliké rezidenční sídlo v horách s ocelovým plotem okolo. Watari naťukal kód, aby se brána otevřela, a oni mohli vjet dovnitř. Z okýnka viděl Light překrásnou zahradu s bludištěm z živého plotu a s mramorovou fontánkou. Také si všiml dvou tenisových kurtů vedle velikého bazénu.

Jakmile Watari zaparkoval, L vystoupil a podal Lightovi jeho berle. Light vystoupil z auta, přičemž většinu své váhy přenášel na svou zdravou levou nohu. Stále se ještě zotavoval, ale každým dnem byla pro něj chůze snazší a snazší. Brzy už ty berle nebude potřebovat.

Light zamířil k L-ovi, jenž stál před vchodovými dveřmi. Na chvíli se zastavil, zírajíce na obří sídlo. Teprve teď na něj dolehla vážnost situace. Odteď bude žít s L. Na tomto místě. A ne jako pouhý spolubydlící. Teď byli něco mnohem víc.

Zničehonic si Light vzpomněl na L-ovo prohlášení - měsíce staré, ještě když byl u něj doma přes víkend na návštěvě pod přezdívkou Ryuzaki. Poté, co je Sayu načapala, se L-a zeptala:  _,,Je to vážný vztah?"_

Light nikdy nezapomene detektivovu odpověď. L řekl:  _,,Ano, myslím to s Lightem naprosto vážně. Chci s ním strávit zbytek svého života."_

A s tímto prohlášením ve své mysli, to Light ještě chvíli zvažoval. Představoval si, jaké by to bylo žít v tomto sídle s L po zbytek svého života. L bude určitě pracovat na případech a on bude trvat na tom, že mu bude pomáhat. Budou spolu sedět bok po boku v pracovně a pracovat na případech. Jakmile se Light uzdraví, budou spolu hrát venku tenis. V deštivých dnech by zůstávali doma a hráli při krbu šachy. U večeře by Light jedl skutečné jídlo, zatímco L by tvrdohlavě trval na svých dortech. V noci by Light usínal za zvuku klapající klávesnice. Přestože detektiv nespal, raději by seděl vedle Lighta na posteli a pracoval na svých případech, než aby byl v pracovně.

Light si to dokázal celé představit. Viděl sám sebe, jak žije s L.

,,Děje se něco, Light?" zíral na něj L s obavami ve svých černých očích. ,,Rozmyslel sis to?"

,,Ne. Vůbec ne." usmál se Light.

_Tohle je domov._


	30. Vánoce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování: Tato kapitola obsahuje erotickou scénu.

**O 2 ROKY POZDĚJI**

Light se otočil na stranu a přitulil se ke zdroji tepla. Ležel v posteli, stále napůl spal. Sotva otevřel oči, když na svých zádech ucítil ruku. Sjížděla níž. L-ův obličej byl pouhých pár centimetrů vedle jeho. Pod peřinou byli oba dva stále ještě nazí z předchozích nočních aktivit.

,,Kolik je hodin, L?" zeptal se ospale.

,,Momentálně je 10:47."

_Kurva._  Light se rychle posadil. Zaspal. A teď přijdou pozdě.

Odvalil se na kraj postele, aby se postavil. Zničehonic ho ale L vzal za paži a přitáhl si jej zpět. Light spadl na záda a věnoval bledému detektivovi s neposednými černými vlasy naštvaný pohled. Viděl tu touhu v L-ových černých očích. Věděl, co detektiv chtěl, ale momentálně na to neměli čas.

,,Přijdeme pozdě, L!" pokusil se posadit se, ale L ho urychleně zatlačil do matrace a obkročmo se na něj posadil.

,,Máme dost času." nakláněl se nad ním L.

,,Ne, to tedy nemáme." hádal se Light. ,,Máme tam být v jedenáct!"

,,Tvé rodině snad nebude vadit, když se o pár minut zpozdíme."

,,No, mně to ale - "

L ho přerušil polibkem. Spolykal všechny Lightovy protesty. Polibek prohloubil jeho dravý jazyk. Jejich těla se o sebe třela a Light si zničehonic začal čím dál tím více uvědomovat jejich nahotu. Cítil, jak mu začíná tvrdnout. Jeho rozhodnutí - okamžitě vylézt z postele a převléknout se - se začalo rozpadat v prach. Chtíč mu zatemnila mysl. Chytil L za ramena, stále ještě v rozporu, zda-li ho má od sebe odstrčit či si ho přitáhnout blíže. Když se o něj L otřel pánví, cukl svou hlavou dozadu a z úst mu unikl vzdech. L se ušklíbl. Ten bastard věděl, že vyhrál.

L ho začal líbat na citlivých místech na krku. Light si skousl spodní ret, aby znovu nevyjekl. Nebylo to fér. Po těch letech praxe již znal L každý záhyb jeho těla. Každé citlivé místečko. Každou erotogenní zónu. L věděl, co přesně Light chtěl a jak to chtěl. Od té doby, co se spolu přestěhovali do L-ova domu, trávili téměř každou noc sexuálními praktikami. A nehledě na okolnosti, L chtěl vždycky víc.

Odhazujíce polštáře stranou, začal L líbat Lightovu hruď. Postupoval pomalu dolů směrem k jeho břichu, zanechávajíce za sebou cestičku polibků. Light si frustrovaně odfrkl. Ten bastard si s ním jenom hrál! Tohle mu dělal schválně. Věděl, že teď už to Light chce. Užuž si chtěl Light stěžovat, ale L ho vzal za pravou nohu a roztál mu nohy.

Lightovy oči se rozšířily šokem, když si uvědomil, že L líbá jeho jizvu na pravém stehni. Light se již ze svého zranění kompletně zotavil, ale jizvička na jeho stehni tam zůstala. Obvykle se jí snažil zakrýt, nebo ji alespoň ignorovat, ale L se tím nijak nestranil. Vlastně jí teď líbal. Lightův vztek se v mžiku vypařil. Tahle chvíle patřila k těm, kdy si Light uvědomil, jak moc ho L vlastně miluje.

Light zamrkal, snažíce se vyhnat slzy z očí. Nechtěl být takhle emocionální.

,,Prostě mě už ošukej." přikázal mu.

L vypadal pobaveně. ,,Jak si přeješ, Lighte."

Nemusel mu to říkat dvakrát. L vlezl za něj a pomalu do něj vnikl. Light zadržel vyjeknutí. Stále byl ještě citlivý z včerejší noci. L do něj lehce a hluboko zajel. Light se pod ním zatřásl. Bolelo to, ale byla to sladká bolest. Bolest s příslibem rozkoše. L do něj zajel ještě jednou - s precizní přesností. Light vykřikl a projela jím vlna rozkoše. Bože, L se v tomhle tak neskutečně zlepšil.

L zrychlil tempo, narážejíce znova a znova do toho správného místa. Light vzdychal a trhal sebou kdykoliv jím projela vlna potěšení. Miloval ten pocit, když byl L v něm. Obtočil kolem něj nohy a začal se s ním pohybovat do rytmu. Cítil, jak se jeho orgasmus blíží. Už nemohl ani myslet. Jediná věc, na které momentálně záleželo, byl L a ty úžasné věci, co s ním dělal.

Light vykřikl, když se konečně udělal. Prohnul záda. Celý se třásl. L se nad ním sklonil, políbil ho a ještě naposledy do něj vnikl. Light cítil, jak se do něj L udělal. Políbil ho. Jakmile se od sebe odtrhli, pustil Lighta a oba se svalili na záda.

Chvíli Light pouze ležel, snažíce se popadnout dech. A pak se podíval na hodiny na nočním stolku. Bylo již po jedenácté....

Light vystřelil a skopl L-a z postele. ,,Sakra, L! Jdeme pozdě! A je to celé jenom tvoje vina!"

L přistál na podlahu. Light nasupeně odešel z místnosti.

________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________

Poté, co Light zmizel do koupelny, L uslyšel sprchu. Zatímco se Light sprchoval, L si natáhl nějaké kalhoty a usadil se za stůl v jejich společné ložnici. Zapnul počítač a zkontroloval email. FBI mu děkovala za jeho účast v nedávném případu. Měli by ale děkovat Lightovi. On byl tím, kdo chytil vraha, ne L. Během uplynulých dvou let se z Lighta stal velice úspěšný detektiv. Bylo načase, aby dostal svůj vlastní alias. L nechtěl slízávat všechnu tu smetánku za Lightovu tvrdou práci.

Brzy L uslyšel, jak proud tekoucí vody ustal. Light vešel do ložnice. Měl na sobě tmavočervenou košili a černé kalhoty. Stále si ještě ručníkem sušil vlasy.

,,Notak, L. Obleč se." hodil ručník stranou a rychle si začal česat vlasy.

L vzal z podlahy bílé tričko, ale Light mu jej vyrval z ruky a odhodil stranou.

,,Ne, v tomhle nepůjdeš! Něco ti vyberu." pospíchal Light ke skříni a začal se probírat L-ovým oblečením.

L ho s povzdechnutím sledoval. ,,Dokážu se obléci sám, Lighte."

,,Hmph. Kdybys mohl, tak bys každý den po zbytek svého života nosil to odporné bílé triko a ty příšerné džíny."

,,A co je na tom špatného?"

,,Jdeme na oslavu!" hodil na něj Light tmavě modré bavlněné triko s dlouhými rukávy a knoflíky. ,,Máš přijít slušně oblečen."

L mu věnoval otrávený pohled, ale i tak si vzal ono triko na sebe. Light byl velice vybíravý co se oblečení týče. A tomu L nikdy neporozumí.

,,A obleč si taky ještě tohle." hodil po něm Light tmavé kalhoty.

Poté, co si L s krajní nechutí oblékl Lightem schválené kalhoty, k němu Light přistoupil s kravatou.

,,Nesnáším kravaty." stěžoval si L.

,,To máš blbý." obmotal mu Light kolem krku kravatu a pevně ji utáhl.

Zatímco mu Light upravoval kravatu, L si skřehotavě stěžoval. ,,Vždyť mě škrtíš!"

,,Oh, přestaň si stěžovat." utáhl Light kravatu ještě jednou jen aby ho namíchl.

L udělal dávivý zvuk a okamžitě si kravatu povolil. Light se tímto už ale nezabýval a pospíchal z ložnice dolů po schodech.

,,Noták, L! Pojď! Pospícháme!" volal na něj Light,

,,Chováš se jako hádavá manželka." zamumlal si pod nos L.

,,Cos to řekl?!" křičel Light ze schodů.

,,Nic, Lighte!" spěšně opouštěl místnost, míříce dolů po schodech.

Kdykoliv, co se Light choval jako hádavá a nepříjemná manželka, bylo prostě nejlepší ho poslechnout a chovat se jako hodný poslušný manžel. Buď to, anebo se setkat tváří v tvář s Lightovým hněvem. I když, této situace se mohl vyhnout, kdyby Lighta nezatáhl zpět do postele. S úšklebkem si vzpomněl na jeho narůžovělá vzdychající ústa. Stálo to za to. Light ho mohl sekýrovat jak chtěl. L toho rozhodně nelitoval.

Light stál před vchodovými dveřmi a nazouval si boty. Pak se podíval na L. ,,Proč se tak šklebíš?"

,,Užil jsem si tvou dnešní ranní společnost."

Light se začervenal. ,,To je fuk. Jdeme."

Oba si navlékli zimní bundy a L zamířil ke dveřím.

Light ho vzal za paži a zastavil ho. ,,Nejdřív si nazuj boty."

,,Nesnáším boty." trucoval L.

,,To mi je fuk. Venku mrzne! Nazuj si ty boty." sekýroval ho Light.

S rozčíleným povzdechem vzal L z podlahy pár bot.

,,Tyhle ne. Vezmi si ty slušné."

Poté, co si L nazul "slušné" boty, mohli oba konečně vyjít ven. Zemský povrch byl celý pokryt sněhem. Pokaždé, co L vydechl, viděl svůj dech v podobě mrazivé mlhy. Light si zkřížil ruce a třesoucí se zimou pospíchal k jejich autu. Posadil se na sedadlo řidiče, zatímco L si sedl na sedadlo spolujezdce. L nikdy neřídil. Naštěstí, Lighta řízení docela bavilo. 

Nastartoval motor a zapnul topení na maximální teplotu. Pak ještě dlouho jeli po cestě, dokud neprojeli ocelovou bránou. K Lightovým rodičům to nebyla daleké zajížďka. Bydleli ani ne míli od jejich domu. Jakmile zaparkovali před domem jeho rodičů, zamířili ke vchodovým dveřím. Sotva co na ně Light zaklepal, dveře se dokořán rozevřely.

,,Pojďte dál, chlapci!" vítala je Lightova matka.

L a Light vstoupili dovnitř do teplého domu a pověsili si kabáty.

,,Promiň, že jdeme pozdě, mami." omlouval se Light.

,,Oh, to nevadí, jsem ráda, že jste tu." objala svého syna. To samé pak udělala s L a ještě mu vesele oznámila: ,,L, udělala jsem jahodový cheesecake. Speciálně jen pro tebe."

L-ův obličej se rozzářil. ,,Kde je?"

Light si povzdechl, zatímco se jeho matka smála.

,,V kuchyni. Pojď za mnou." vedla L-a do kuchyně, zatímco Light zamířil do obýváku.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Díky L byli poslední, kdo dorazil. Všichni ostatní hosté již byli zde. V obývacím pokoji seděl Lightův otec vedle Watariho, popíjel čaj a povídal si se starším anglickým gentlemanem. K Lightově vzteku tu byli i L-ovi nástupci. Nechápal, proč jeho matka trvala na tom, aby tu ti tři náctiletí géniové byli. Jenom přidělávali potíže, obzvlášť Mello. Ten blonďatý spratek měl problémy s ovládáním svého vzteku.

Jakmile Light vešel do obýváku, Mello se na něj zlomyslně ušklíbl a přistoupil k němu.

,,Jdeš pozdě, Lighte." šklebil se Mello jízlivě. Mluvil anglicky, aby mu Lightova rodina nerozuměla. ,,Byls zaneprázdněn rajtováním na L-ově péru?"

Light mu úšklebek opětoval. Odpověděl anglicky: ,,A co ty, Mello?" zíral na červenou skvrnu na blonďákově krku. ,,Podívejme, cucflek. Zase sis zajezdil na Mattovi?"

S rudými tvářemi si rychle zakryl onu rudou skvrnu na krku. ,,Tak to není, ty kreténe!"

Lightův otec a Watari přestali hovořit a podívali se směrem ke zdroji pozdvižení. Matt k nim rychle přispěchal a pokoušel se uklidnit svého rozzlobeného kamaráda.

,,No tak, Mello. Už jsme o tom mluvili." poklepal ho po rameni. ,,Dneska žádné hádky."

,,Ano, Mello." vysmíval se Light. ,,Slyšels svýho kluka. Žádné hádky."

,,On není můj - ! Argh! Nesnáším tě!" křičel Mello frustrovaně. ,,Nesnáším tě ještě víc než nesnáším Neara!"

,,A to je docela výkon." komentoval to Near ze své židle.

,,Drž hubu, Neare!" křičel Mello na bělovlasého chlapce.

,,Chlapci, buďto se budete chovat slušně, anebo vás beru domů." zvýšil Watari varovný hlas.

Mello ještě Lightovi věnoval poslední zlostný výraz, než si to nasupeně odštrádoval pryč do nejzazšího koutu. Matt ho následoval, snažíce se jej uklidnit. Lightův otec a Watari se opět pustili do hovoru - v japonštině. Jako obvykle, probírali policejní vyšetřování. Light prošel obývák a nakoukl do kuchyně. L byl usazen na židli, před sebou měl posazen talíř s cheesecakeem. Vedle něj seděly Lightova máma se Sayu. Bavili se sním a pořád se něčemu smály. Ty dvě ho neustále rozmazlovaly.

Light se usmál a vrátil se do obývacího pokoje. Posadil se vedle Neara a společně pak probírali své teorie ohledně nedávného případu od FBI, který vyřešil. Ze všech tří L-ových nástupců, byl Near jediným, se kterým se mu dobře komunikovalo. Díky absenci emocí byl Near přímočarý a pracovní diskuze s ním proto probíhaly naprosto hladce. Také mu tento bělovlasý chlapec dost připomínal L. Už jen tahle podobnost mu dost pomáhala akceptovat tohoto chlapce.

Zatímco spolu asi půl hodinu hovořili, Mello je pozoroval ze svého koutu. Bylo jasné, že se chce do konverzace o nedávném případu FBI připojit. Light si povzdechl a podíval se na trucujícího blonďáka. Nebylo to tak, že by Mella nenáviděl. Byl ale na toho spratka nepříjemný, když si to zasloužil. Snažil se vycházet se všemi třemi, už jen kvůli L. 

,,A co si o tom myslíš ty, Mello?" pozval ho Light do konverzace.

Mellova nálada se rázem proměnila. Vesele odpověděl. Jejich konverzace ještě nějakou chvíli pokračovala. Pak k nim přišel Mello blíž a usadil se na gauč, nohy si přitom opíral o stolek. Matt se posadil vedle Mella a sem tam občas do konverzace přispěl krátkým komentářem. Zatímco Mello něco živelně vysvětloval, rudovlasý chlapec věnoval Lightovi vděčný pohled. Co se týkalo socializace, Matt z nich byl patrně nejvyspělejší.

Brzy byl čas na oběd. Všichni se usadili okolo jídelního stolu a společně pojedli. L byl usazen vedle Lighta a před sebou měl talíř s čokoládovým dortem. Lightova máma ho rozmazlovala až příliš. Kolik různých dortů napekla? Mello také konzumoval onen čokoládový dort. Všichni ostatní měli ale na talíři  _skutečné_  jídlo.

Po obědě se všichni shromáždili v obývacím pokoji a začali pod stromečkem rozbalovat dárky. Near dostal hračky - pár akčních figurek a nějaké to LEGO. Jakmile jej rozbalil, ihned jej začal skládat na podlaze. Matt dostal přenosnou videohru. Okamžitě začal hrát. A konečně Mello obdržel krabici čokoládových sladkostí. Vesele jedl a přitom sledoval Matta, jak hraje hru. Všichni tři L-ovi nástupci vypadali v tuto chvíli nadmíru spokojeně. Bylo velice vzácné, že byli všichni v jedné místnosti a dokázali spolu v míru fungovat.

Light se opřel do sedadla. Cítil úlevu. Pak otevřel L svůj dárek od Lightovy mámy a Sayu. Vytáhl onen předmět a Light udělal znechucenou grimasu. Byl to odporný vánoční svetr s blikajícími světýlky. L nakrčil hlavu na stranu, zkoumajíce svetr. Pak si všiml Lightova zděšeného výrazu. 

S úšklebkem si L onen odporný kus vlny přetáhl přes hlavu. ,,Líbí se ti můj svetr, Lighte?"

,,Až se dostaneme domů, tak ho spálím." zamumlal Light znechuceně.

,,Lightovi se ten můj svetr tak moc líbí! Prý by chtěl taky takovej. Abychom vypadali jako pár." oznámil L nahlas.

,,Oh, vypadali byste spolu tak roztomile." vrkala Lightova matka.

,,Jo, určitě mu musíme nějakej pořídit!" souhlasila Sayu.

Light na L-a zlostně zíral. Cukalo mu v oku.  _Podívej, cos provedl._

L se usmál.

________________________________________________________________________________

Poté, co si všichni rozbalili své dárky, se Light usadil na gauč vedle své sestry a matky. L mezitím vešel do kuchyně pro další dort. Místo dortu našel v kuchyni pana Yagaiho, sedícího samotného u stolu, s velikou flaškou saké v ruce.

,,L, musíme si promluvit. Jako chlap s chlapem." oznámil pan Yagami zničehonic.

Kousajíce se do palce, studoval L chvíli Lightova otce. Bylo docela vzácné, aby na něj pan Yagami mluvil. Obvykle L-a ignoroval. Tohle musí být důležité.

L přikývl. ,,Dobrá, pane Yagami. A o čem si chcete promluvit?"

,,Následuj mě. Promluvíme si v soukromí." postavil se a odešel s lahví saké v ruce.

L ho následoval do další místnosti. Uprostřed místnosti byl nízký japonský stolek. Pan Yagami se posadil na podlahu vedle stolku a nalil trochu alkoholu do dvou sklenic.

,,Posaď se a dej si drink." přikázal pan Yagami.

,,Já nepiji." přikrčil se L ke stolku naproti panu Yagamimu.

,,No, dneska piješ." přišoupl k němu pan Yagami skleničku. ,,Buďto spolu budeme diskutovat podle mých pravidel, anebo vůbec." 

,,A proč trváte na tom alkoholu?"

,,Protože spolu mluvíme jako chlap s chlapem. Toho jsi snad schopen, ne?" vyzýval ho pan Yagami a kopl do sebe panáka saké na ex.

L zíral na tvrdohlavého muže před sebou. Byl to snad nějaký test? Tohle bylo pitomý. L by měl prostě odejít. I když... možná se mu už takováto šance nenaskytne. Tohle bylo poprvé, co s ním chtěl pan Yagami hovořit osamotě. Pokusí se ho snad Lightův otec konečně akceptovat? Kdyby se to L-ovi podařilo, Light by byl pravděpodobně velice šťastný...

Udělá to pro Lighta. Vzal do ruky skleničku a kopl jí do sebe. Tekutina ho pálila na jazyku. Málem se zakuckal. Ten alkohol chutnal příšerně. Rozhodně preferoval sladší drinky.

,,Dobrá." přikývl pan Yagami souhlasně. Dolil jim další rundu. ,,Chtěl jsem mluvit o mém synovi."

,,To mi došlo."

Pan Yagami naklonil hlavu dozadu a vyprázdnil další sklenici. Pak se s očekáváním podíval na L. S povzdechem L zdvihl sklenici a vypil její obsah. Alkohol chutnal pořád stejně odporně, ale začínal si na to zvykat.

,,Podmínky bydlení s mým synem... Jak dlouho čekáš, že vám to vydrží?" nalil jim pan Yagami další drink.

,,Hodlám s Lightem strávit celý zbytek svého života." odpověděl L upřímně.

Pan Yagami vypil skleničku a čekal, až L udělá to samé. Po svém třetím drinku začal L na sobě ten alkohol cítit. Bylo pro něj čím dál tím těžší držet balanc ve své typické sedící-skrčené pozici.

Lightův otec jim mlčky znovu nalil. A pak řekl něco, co L-a doslova posadilo na zadek. ,,Měl by sis ho už konečně vzít."

,, _Cože?_ " L-ovy nohy vypověděly službu a on se svezl na zem. Teď seděl v normální poloze - jako pan Yagami. Cítil, jak mu jeho schopnost dedukce klesá o 40%.

L zíral na pana Yagamiho s doširoka otevřenýma očima. ,,Vy  _chcete_ , abych si Lighta vzal?"

,,Chci, abys přijal svou zodpovědnost. Celý život mého syna se točí okolo tebe."

L se zamračil. ,,To není pravda. Light teď pracuje jako detektiv. Což je něco, co chtěl dělat celý svůj život."

,,Ano a řeší případy pod tvým jménem." bručel pan Yagami. ,,A ty získáš všechnu slávu."

,,Jsem si vědom tohoto problému. Lightovi bude brzy přidělen jeho vlastní alias."

,,A bude také dostávat plat?"

L pozdvihl obočí. ,,O žádný si neřekl a žádný ani nepotřebuje. Já za vše platím."

,,To ale nestačí, L." vyštěkl pan Yagami, než do sebe kopl dalšího panáka. ,,Napij se."

L do sebe naštvaně kopl skleničku a položil ji tvrdě na stůl. ,,Já Lighta nevyužívám, pokud něco takového naznačujete."

,,Tak to dokaž." dolíval jim pan Yagami další saké. ,,Vezmi si Lighta. On bude pak vlastnit polovinu tvého majetku."

Pan Yagami a L vypili další rundu a třískli skleničkami o stůl.

L na něj naštvaně zíral. ,,Chcete, abych si Lighta vzal pouze z finančních důvodů?"

,,Já vím, co udělá Lighta šťastného. Jenom jednám v jeho nejlepším zájmu. Měl by mít jistotu manželství."

L se podíval na stůl. Trochu se motal. Bylo mu teplo a po tom všem saké měl lehkou hlavu. Možná, že to bylo tím alkoholem, ale to, co říkal pan Yagami, skutečně dávalo smysl. Jasně, měl by si Lighta vzít. Light byl jeho a měl by být zabezpečen. Dávalo to perfektní smysl.

L přikývl. ,,Děkuju za vaší podporu, pane Yagami. Půjdu teď požádat Lighta o ruku." pokusil se vstát, ale marně. Přistál zpět na podlahu.

,,Vydrž. Ještě jsme neskončili s vyjednáváním." nalil jim pan Yagami další skleničku.

,,Vyjednáváním?" celá místnost se s ním točila. Zíral na skleničku saké. Nevěděl, kolik toho ještě bude schopen vypít.

,,Když si vezmeš Lighta, tak nepodepíšeš žádnou předsudkovou dohodu. Všechno, co vlastníš bude také Lightovo."

L přikývl. Pociťoval závratě. ,,Ano, pane Yagami, žádná předsudková dohoda."

Vypili další skleničku saké. L se pak musel opřít o stůl, aby nespadl.

,,A budeš Lighta držet dál od nebezpečí. Přísahám, že jestli ho ještě někdy někdo unese, tak tě zabiju." vyhrožoval pan Yagami.

,,Ano, pane Yagami." L si položil hlavu na stůl. ,,Chránit Lighta. Budu. Slibuju."

,,Dobrá." ušklíbl se pan Yagami a nalil jim další drink. ,,Vypadá to, že se konečně někam dostáváme. A teď si promluvme o bankovních účtech. Light potřebuje dobrý důchodový plán."

,,Ano, pane Yagami." zamumlal L opile. ,,Light potřebuje peníze, ano."

________________________________________________________________________________

V obývacím pokoji se Light stále bavil se svou matkou a sestrou. V tom si ale uvědomil, že tu už dlouho neviděl L. Nejdříve ho napadlo, že L odešel z obýváku, aby si s Watarim promluvil o práci. Když se ale postarší anglický gentleman vrátil, L nebyl po jeho boku. Někam zmizel. Tři L-ovi nástupci si užívali své dary. Jediná osoba, která ještě chyběla, byl jeho otec....

Lightovi se sevřelo hrdlo.  _Sakra._ Co měl jeho otec v plánu? Light se rychle postavil a začal pátrat po svém tátovi a L. Kuchyně byla prázdná, to samé platilo i pro jídelnu. Light otevřel posuvné dveře do další místnosti. Šokovaně vykulil oči.

L ležel na podlaze. Svou kravatu měl obvázanou kolem hlavy jako typický opilý japonský byznysman. Lightův otec se smál a pil saké.

,,Lighteeeeeeeee!" rozpřáhl L ruce. Evidentně byl opilý.

,,Tati, cos mu to sakra udělal?!" vyštěkl Light naštvaně.

,,Nic." opřel se jeho otec o stůl. Stále se ještě smál. ,,Jenom jsem ho trošičku uvolnil."

,,Vždyť jsi ho kompletně vožral!" přiklekl k L-ovi a pomohl mu se posadit. ,,Pojď, L, půjdeme domů."

Light vytáhl L nahoru. Detektiv se o něj plnou vahou opíral, přičemž ho oběma rukama objímal. ,,Light je láska."

,,Moc hezký, L. Odcházíme." vedl ho skrze dveře, zatímco L vedle něj bezmocně vrávoral.

,,Nezapomeň, L!" zvolal na něj ještě Lightův otec. ,,Máš moje požehnání, ale musí to jít podle mých podmínek!"

L se pokusil uklonit, přičemž málem spadl. ,,Ano, otče."

_Otče?_  věnoval mu Light zmatený výraz. Pokusil se je dostat z této místnosti. L na něm v podstatě visel. Oba společně vrávorali dál. Když došli do obýváku, všichni vypadali překvapeně.

,,Můj ty Bože! Co se stalo?" přispěchala k nim Lightova matka s obavami.

,,Zeptej se táty." zamručel Light a vedl L-a dál ke vchodovým dveřím.

Za sebou slyšel Matta s Mellem, kteří se trhali smíchy. ,,L je nalitej! To je paráda!"

,,Promluvím si s tvým otcem." otevřela jim jeho máma vchodové dveře. ,,L-ovi by se mělo udělat lépe, až se z toho vyspí."

,,To doufám. Ahoj, mami." vystrčil L-a ven a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Společně se potáceli k autu. L na něm pořád visel a Light měl co dělat, aby je oba udržel na nohou. Nemohl uvěřit, že to jeho otec udělal. A na co sakra myslel L? Proč se z ničeho nic rozhodl opít? L nepije.

,,Lighte." zamumlal L do jeho ucha.

,,Už jsme skoro u auta."

,,Vem si mě, Lighte."

,,C-co?" podíval se na něj Light v šoku a v mžiku ztratil rovnováhu.

Oba dva spadli. Přistáli do sněhu. Light ležel na zádech a L se skláněl nad ním. S dlouhým výdechem se Light podíval na modrou oblohu. Z mraků se snášely vločky. Všude okolo nich sněžilo.

,,L, o tomhle nežertuj."

L zdvihl hlavu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. ,,Myslím to vážně, Lighte."

,,Jsi opilý."

Provrtávali ho černé oči. ,,Chci si tě vzít."

Lightovi se v břiše zatřepetali motýlci. Nervózně polkl. ,,Proč?"

,,Protože tě miluju." sklonil se. Teď se jejich čela dotýkala. ,,A stejně mě sekýruješ, jako kdybys už byl má manželka."

,,To není pravda!" začervenal se Light.

L se jenom zasmál. Svou hlavu si opatrně položil na Lightův krk.

Hledíce na oblohu si Light znovu povzdechl. ,,Požádej mě o ruku až budeš střízlivý a já to zvážím."

L lehce přikývl. ,,Dohodnuto, Lighte Lawliete."

,,Lawliete?" stěžoval si Light. ,,Proč si musím já měnit své jméno?"

,,Protože Light Lawliet zní báječně."

Light se zasmál. ,,Blbče."

Vločky se snášely kolem jejich hlav. Stále leželi ve sněhu.

,,Miluju tě."

Light se usmál. ,,Já tebe taky, L."

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení, budu vděčná za jakýkoliv komentář či radu k překladu.  
> Anyonme


End file.
